Tokyo's Perfect Soldier
by Streetor
Summary: Chapter 39 up! A mysterious anomaly sends Heero and Wing Zero to the Sailor Moon dimension. How will the perfect soldier handle being in modern day Tokyo not to mention five overbearing, prying, cheerful girls?
1. The Void

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did, I would be able to afford to get the woman who wrote the Harry Potter stories to write this for me.

I'll try my best to make reading this fic as easy as possible. I don't want this to be one of those fics that is one big paragraph with no way to tell when someone is talking or what is going on or what and no paragraph breaks between quotes. You know all what I'm talking about. I hate reading those fics too! Being the son of an English teacher should help out too. Please enjoy!

_This fic takes place in the middle of the Sailor Moon S saga, the Sailor Soldiers had just turned 15 (since the episode where Usagi's birthday occurred happened in the S saga and the girls were 14 when the series started) Heero and the other wing pilots are 15, though I don't think other than Heero the other pilots will be in this story but then again, nothing is set in stone._

**Chapter 1**

Recon missions really weren't Heero's style. He much preferred a hard battle against a skilled pilot but since there really weren't many in this time of peace, he had been regulated to regular recon duties. As Heero scanned the open vastness of space around him, he wondered if this was going to be what the rest of his military life would be devoted to.

'_Well, then again_,' Thought Heero. '_peace is only a break in between wars…_'

"Doesn't seem to be any presence of a threat Heero." Came a voice from his radio, "We can probably head back to the colony soon."

"Fine Quatre." He replied

"I wonder if we will see anymore battles in the Gundams." Quatre pondered.

"There have been threats of rogue commanders from the war with small legions of mobile suits so I wouldn't be surprised." Replied Heero.

Heero's radar suddenly gave out a small alert. Heero looked at the panel in front of him and saw that there was a small energy signature originating a few kilometers in front of him. The energy signal was nothing like that given off by a mobile suit or weapon fire. "Quatre, I am going to investigate this energy reading I have picked up."

"I don't think you should Heero, I am getting very strange readings and it is looking pretty unstable. My scanner is picking up very erratic energy waves coming off of it."

"I can't let this go unchecked. I am going to go investigate." insisted Heero.

Against the mild protests of Quatre, Heero directed Wing Zero over to where he was getting the energy marker thinking it might just be electromagnetic interference from a large sailor flare. What he saw was something that would have amazed a normal human, of course the surprised was repressed, this is the perfect soldier after all. In front of the Wing Zero was a small vortex, probably only 600 meters in diameter which swirled counter-clockwise and gave off small electrical pulses that could be seen from Heero's naked eye. It looked a lot like lightning but Heero had never heard of electrical storms in space. Heero went to get a closer look at the phenomenon. Just as he approached, a charge of electricity jolted out of the anomaly right at Wing Zero.

"Shit!" Cursed Heero.

Apparently the small bolt had acted as an electromagnetic pulse, thus effectively knocking out Heero's systems for a limited time. But Heero soon realized, he needed his boosters now because the small hole was beginning to pull him in with a now apparent gravity. As of the moment, the only things online were Heero's life support and transmitter.

"Quatre, my systems have been disabled and I am beginning to get sucked into this thing."

Quatre wasn't sure but he thought he could actually detect a hint of worry and urgency in the soldier's voice. "Heero I am on my way! Just hold on I'll get you out of there!"

Quatre fired his boosters up to full speed and Sandrock Kai bolted off into the direction of Wing Zero. Unfortunately as he neared Heero, he arrived to see the Wing Zero fall into the hole. Quatre's radar began to go out of control as the hole began to emit more strange pulses of energy and in front of Quatre's eyes, he could see a major amount of light that looked like lightning pulse from around the small hole. Quatre's eyes widened as he saw that the hole began to actually swirl a bit faster and the vortex's size actually began to decrease.

"Heero!" Cried Quatre as he used the full speed of the Sandrock Kai to jet towards the closing phenomenon. Unfortunately he arrived too late. As soon as the hole closed, a large shockwave not to dissimilar to that of a shockwave caused by a nuclear device was unleashed where the hole was. As soon as Sandrock was hit, his equipment was also disabled. But more importantly, the hole that Wing Zero was sucked into was gone, and Heero's Gundam was nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit!" Quatre's cried as his helpless voice called out to the emptiness of space around him.

TBC

Well, that's it for this first chapter. I want you to read the fic that helped inspire this one. It is called "Boy Meets Girls" by Julian Soulard. A SM/DBZ fic that is very creative and funny if I do say so myself. Any guesses to where Heero went? Well, since this is the Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon section, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but I am a college student, and studies do come first. Oh yeah, if anyone of you are physics majors and say something like "That could never happen…" or "that's not right, the true properties of electromagnetic waves are…" just remember this is fanFICTION. I do know the basics of physics but organic chemestry and microbiology and immunology are more of my forte. Oh yeah, please review as this is my first fic. Adios


	2. New World?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, but then again, if I were to buy stock from Bandai could I claim then that I actually do own Gundam Wing? Hmm interesting thought…

Chapter 2

All Heero could see around him was a wall of light. Basically it looked like he was in a tube of light just being carried by some force toward the end. However, the auxiliary system kicked back into action and Wing Zero regained its mobility.

"Control is regained now I need to stop this thing." said Heero to no one.

Heero reversed his thrusters and the Wing Zero soon came to a stop. The tunnel of light around him seemed to fade away and after the light was gone, Heero could see stars twinkling back at him in the vastness of space. Not near by, he saw Earth in all its glory.

"Quatre are you there?" Heero called into his com-link.

No answer.

"Quatre do you read me?"

Once again, static. Heero did a scan of the surrounding area and this time, the perfect soldier did have a look of surprise on his face. No mobile suits, no colonies, no nothing other than a few small blips on the radar. "Nothing is indicative that a colony ever existed here, what happened to me?" Heero inquired to himself. He blasted toward the small blips on his radar only to find that they were caused by small satellites orbiting the Earth. However, unlike the military war satellites he was used to, these were small and made from primitive and obsolete technology. "The type of technology hasn't been used in years. Where am I?"

Wing Zero's warning light came on. Heero looked down and scowled. "Low on fuel. How fortunate." Leaving him no choice given there were no colonies around, Heero darted out toward the Earth. "Switching to stealth mode." Heero said.

* * *

_Tokyo 4 A.M._

Heero was confident that given the technology of those satellites, the Wing Zero's stealth abilities should keep him hidden from any radar.

'_I'll need a place to hide this_.'

Looking down he saw he was above what looked to be Japan. Heero took small consolation that this planet was indeed Earth, but not the Earth he knew.

'_My safest bet to hide this would probably be in the Bay of Tokyo_.'

Setting his coordinates for Tokyo, he flew towards the country of Japan.

A man stumbled out of the bar clearly intoxicated from the night's happenings. Not really having the coordination or the sense to go anywhere he just stumbled around the street. Well, even a person who drank almost an entire bottle of sake would notice the large red fireball looking object heading straight for the city.

"HOLY SHIT! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

The man quickly turned and ran as fast as he could…right into a brick wall. And when it comes down to drunken man vs. brick wall, the wall wins every time. The man fell right on his back and was out cold.

"Coordinates locked." Heero said.

Wing Zero started its decent into Tokyo Bay. Heero was fortunate it was so late at night, he had hoped that those who were still awake would think he was just a meteorite and he hoped no one saw Wing Zero up close. But then again, if this world didn't have mobile suit technology, people may not believe the story of a giant humanoid robot coming from the sky. Heero figured an adequate place for the mobile suit would be away from the fishing boats and deep but not too deep. After the Wing Zero hit the floor of the bay, Heero took all he thought he needed to survive; his gun, his laptop, and the remote control to his Gundam. He had left a little fuel in it just incase he had an emergency and the Gundam was necessary. With everything set, Heero jettisoned from the Gundam.

* * *

It had been daylight for awhile now, and Heero was learning that this Earth was nothing like the one he had come from. First of all, the political leaders in charge of the country he had never heard of and second of all, apparently according to a newspaper, he learned there were a group of girls who protected this city from monsters who terrorized the town.

'_I am sure I would have heard about something like that happening in the past_.' Heero considered. '_which means, I am not even in my own timeline…_'

Heero had some familiarity with quantum physics. He knew there was a theory that stated there were an infinite number of parallel universes that existed along with his own.

'_Perhaps that hole was a tear in the dimensional rift and I was sent to one of these universes_.' Thought Heero. He concluded that was the best explanation. Also he hypothesized that his universe and this universe flowed at the same rate of time. There were just differences in these two Earths that made his advance at a much faster rate than this one. '_So I'm stuck in an alternate universe with no place to go and no contacts_.' Pondered Heero.

Any normal person at this point would most likely have snapped and ran screaming down the street in a full blown panic yelling about alternate universes and how he is from a different dimension, thus resulting in frightening of the locals and more likely being thrown in the loony bin for life. But all that was going through Heero's head at this point was…

'_I had better get some money for some shelter and food_.'

* * *

"You're crazy Luna!"

"No I am not Usagi! I am certain I saw a burning object falling out of the sky!"

"Luna it was probably a meteorite or something burning in the atmosphere." Usagi retorted.

"Well maybe, but tell me something Usagi, do meteorites tend to _slow down_ when they get close to the ground?" Asked the cat.

"Is that a trick question?"

"Oh you are impossible! I wish you would take these things more seriously, we have enough to worry about with the Death Busters stealing people's hearts!"

"Luna you were probably tired and it was probably your imagination. What were you doing up anyway?" Asked Usagi.

"I was up because of your incessant snoring! You were loud enough to wake the dead! And I know what I saw, this fireball actually slowed down before disappearing near the surface."

"Suuuuuuuure Luna, the fireball maaaaaaaaaaaaagicallllly sloooooowwwweeed dooooowwwwwnnnn," Teased Usagi.

"AH! That's it! Believe what you want! But if a super powerful alien takes over the world and enslaves humanity don't come crying to me!" Yelled Luna

"Believe me, you are the last cat I would cry to." Said Usagi "AH! I'm late! Thanks a lot Luna you distracted me enough for me to lose track of time! Now Haruna will give me detention!"

"Good you deserve what you get for not believing me!"

Usagi ignored the cat's last comment and jolted out the door as fast as she could.

* * *

Heero was happy with one fact; his laptop interacted with the other computers within this world. After going to the public library and hooking up his laptop to the main network terminal, he had succeeded in hacking into a bank, creating a dummy account, and depositing more than enough money for his survival. He supposed he should feel remorseful, but then again, a soldier does anything he can to survive. Within a few hours, Heero had bought himself some clothes, found a decent apartment, and had eaten. Now what was there to do? He decided to take a walk outside to dwell on his current situation.

'_All right, I'm stuck in a parallel universe, and my main means of transportation barely has enough fuel to fly me out of Earth's atmosphere. This scenario is quite unfavorable_.'

"Hey kid!" A voice interrupted Heero's thoughts.

Heero looked up and saw what looked to be a police officer. "What are you doing out of school young man?" Asked the officer

Heero hadn't thought of this. School. He supposed some things were the same as his own world after all where school is taken quite seriously as well.

"I'm sick and I'm going to the doctor." Said Heero as he closed his eyes, put his hands in his pocket and began to walk away.

"You don't sound-"

"I said I am sick and am going to the doctor." Interrupted Heero.

"Hey wait a second!" Demanded the officer and he grabbed Heero's arm.

"Don't touch me, if you sway my movements anymore my stomach may get nauseous and I may have no choice but to throw up all over you." Said Heero monotonously. Rather than see if the boy was bluffing the officer decided it was best to not test him and let him go.

"Fine, but as soon as you feel better you get back to school! And have your parents take you next time so you aren't walking the streets getting other people sick!"

"Fine." Replied Heero as he walked away. After some thought Heero decided it would be best for him to enroll in school. It would be better for him to do that than for him to be drawing attention to himself by being out alone in the street during the weekdays.

'_So tomorrow I start school…_' Thought Heero. '_I'll need to pick up a uniform…_'

TBC

Done with chapter 2! I'll try to have more of the Sailor Soldiers in next time, I'm just trying to get Heero situated. Oh yeah, once again, if any of you are quantum physics majors, I know I am probably wrong. But then again, I am interested so please put in your review what the real theory may state or how time flow really behaves etc. etc. I thirst for knowledge after all


	3. Boy Meets Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon, I only own this story, which I will sell and make millions off of to then buy the rights to Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon for the soul purpose of just coming back to this story and writing a disclaimer that I actually do own Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 3**

"Well then Mr. Yuy, your enrollment papers seem to be in order, your guardian signatures and proper documentation is all you need to be in this school and you have everything." Said the school secretary. "Can I ask you, why don't your parents enroll you themselves?"

"We just moved here and my parents start new jobs early in the morning so I volunteered to enroll myself to save them time." Replied Heero

"Oh how sweet of you, it will be nice to have such a responsible caring young man at our school."

"Hn." Was all that came out of Heero's mouth but inside he scoffed at the comment. It was too easy to forge proper documentation of school enrollment forms. All that was needed were fake signatures which he had no problem creating.

"Well then Mr. Yuy, here is your schedule your first class is in English taught by Haruna Sakurada."

"Arigato." Said Heero and headed off to his class.

Heero glanced at his schedule, he had signed up for classes he felt could be useful, but deep down he knew they probably wouldn't be. The amount of knowledge that he had was probably comparative to that of a college student and he doubted studies taught at a Jr. High school would challenge him. '_English I won't have a problem with, advanced mathematics will be well below me._' Thought Heero, considering mathematical calculations and geometric and trigonometric problems were crucial in dealing with the Wing Zero. '_P.E. hmm._' Heero would have laughed if he hadn't been trained to deal with his emotions, after all, this is the boy who jumped out of a hospital window and walked away from it. There was no way that anything a P.E. teacher would give him he wouldn't be able to handle.

'_History…_' Now this may be a subject he'll have to actually pay attention in. This world apparently had a far different history than the one he came from. '_might as well learn about this world while I'm here_' Heero figured

* * *

Usagi was starving. In fact, she was already yelled at by the teacher because her stomach was making too much noise. '_Why does time have to go by so slow when you're hungry_?' Usagi whined to herself. "Isn't it near lunchtime?" Usagi asked Naru.

"No Usagi, in fact it is no where near lunchtime, it is still early in the morning and school just started."

Usagi inwardly cursed at Luna, this was her fault for making her miss breakfast in order to try to get to school on time. She made a mental note to take Luna to a dog show.

"Usagi, would you please continue the reading." Asked Haruna

"Uh sure thing Haruna-san." Replied Usagi Unfortunately for her, during her thinking about how hungry she was and coming up with cruel deeds to do with Luna, she wasn't even paying attention and didn't even realize that the class was reading from their English book. She clumsily fumbled through her things to get the book out.

"Err, gomen, but what page are we on Haruna-san?" Asked Usagi.

Haruna sighed. "Umino, you continue the reading."

Umino was about to speak when the door opened. The class stared as a well-built, lean boy with messy brown hair and Prussian blue eyes came into the classroom. He said nothing and only walked over to Haruna and handed her a note. After reading the note Haruna stood up and addressed the class. "Class this is a new student who will be joining us for the rest of the year. Why don't you introduce yourself."

"My name is Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure." Said the boy emotionlessly

"Very well Mr. Yuy, why don't you take that empty seat next to Usagi."

Heero complied and started towards the empty seat. Usagi stared into the boy's eyes and was surprised. There was no emotion what-so-ever in those eyes. The boy was like a robot. But then again upon closer inspection, and looking deep into his eyes, she did see something that may resemble emotion but it was so buried she couldn't place what it could be. Pain? Resentment? Even, regret? He took a seat next to Usagi and opened up his own book.

"Err, hi nice to meet you, I am Usagi Tsukino."

"…Heero Yuy."

"So Heero, where are you from?" Asked Usagi

"Okinawa."

"Um, your parents get a new job or something?"

"Correct." Replied the emotionless boy

"Oh well, then do you like our school?"

"Yes."

Now this freaked Usagi out. She couldn't figure out what was wrong with this guy, never in her life had she had so many monosyllabic answers. '_Even shy people show emotion when speaking, what is up with this guy_?' Usagi thought to herself. For the rest of the class Usagi thought best not to talk to Heero anymore. Heero on the other hand was glad she stopped bothering him. He had no interest in talking to a girl who looked like she used tennis balls to style her hair.

He entered his next class and took a seat figuring that since this is advanced math, and in his mind, his math skills were already advanced enough, he could just sit and think of a way out of his present situation. He did not notice the blue haired girl who sat next to him. He did not notice the stares of a curious short haired girl next to him.

"_Strange, I've never seen him in this class before_." thought one Ami Mizuno. Her thoughts were ceased when the teacher entered and began the period.

"Class listen up! We have a new student today! Stand up and introduce yourself!"

Heero stood up and did what he was told. "Heero Yuy…pleasure"

"Good now lets get started, we left off yesterday with the properties of the 30-60-90 triangle. Now since all of you other than Ami failed the last test, I suggest you all pay attention this time because I am telling you my tests are only going to get harder!"

Ami shrunk in her seat bright red from humiliation. '_Why did he have to point just me out_?' She thought to herself. It was true though that Ami was the only one who had passed the test. But even Ami had to admit to herself those questions were some of the toughest she had to deal with. She was surprised to see a 95 on the paper when the tests were handed back. '_Shiro-san sure does hate kids_.' Ami thought referring to the math teacher. Ami turned to see Heero in his seat, and nearly gasped at what she saw. Heero was sitting in his desk with his head down and eyes closed with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked either to be sleeping or in deep thought. One way or the other, Ami knew that if Shiro-san caught Heero in that position, Heero would be in big trouble.

"And so by taking the constant and multiplying it by sin what do we get?" Shiro scanned the room. Ah…the new kid…perfect… "Mr Yuy! Why don't you tell us since you seem to be too good apparently to pay attention!" Shiro called out with a sneer.

"The answer is 6." Heero replied not even flinching. His eyes didn't even open.

The whole class gasped, Ami was shocked, and Shiro went bright red with rage. How did he know that? He didn't even write the problem down! Even Shiro couldn't do these complex problems in his head! Well let's see how smart this kid is then! No one crosses Shiro Amaki!

"Well then Heero!" He said putting an extra sarcastic tone on 'Heero' "Why don't you tell us what x would equal as tan approaches infinity!"

"As tan approaches infinity, x will converge to 9." Replied Heero emotionlessly once again

Now the teacher was flustered.

"Well Heero perhaps you should teach the class!"

"I have no interest in replacing an inept teacher whose only goal is to make students feel bad."

Shiro's red face got even redder.

"We're going on to the next problem!"

Ami stared with her mouth open and her eyes wide at the emotionless person sitting next to her. How did he know all that? No one has ever caused Shiro-san to be at a loss for words! This new kid, who is he?

The bell rang and the kids made the daily mad dash to get away from the math teacher. Now would not be a good time to be near him after what transpired. Ami made her best attempt to catch up with Heero to ask him some questions but before she knew it, Heero had disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Heero changed into his gym clothes in the locker room preparing for P.E. Inside, he was glad that he showed up that cocky math teacher. Hopefully he won't be bothered by him anymore. Heero finished up and headed towards the gym.

(A.N. this is going to be a coed gym class for the purpose of the story. Well, anyway, in Gundam Wing, Heero was in that fencing class with other girls and in Neon Genesis Evangelion, Shinji was in his gym class with girls so I guess it's a lot more common in Japan)

"I'm telling you Makoto, this guy is really weird" Said Usagi.

"Well that's not important, is he cute?" Asked Makoto

"Well yeah, but his weirdness fair outweighs any of that quality, I mean first he…Hey! That's him right there!"

Makoto looked up to see Heero in a red tank top and white shorts.

Makoto gasped looking at his arms and his torso. "Oh wow he's incredible! And look at that body!"

Even Usagi had to agree. She knew Heero was well built but how well built she had no idea. His body was in perfect proportion.

Heero scanned the gym and noted the tennis ball head girl and another girl with a ponytail were staring at him.

'_She better not ask me anymore stupid questions_.'

"All right class, listen up!" Yelled the phys-ed teacher. Today we are going to rotate boys and girls basketball. We will play in five-minute sessions and rotate between girls and boys teams. Boys on the court first! Go!"

Heero took the court with nine other boys and the game started. Within the first three minutes, Heero had scored 7 baskets, gotten 4 rebounds, blocked 3 shots, had 2 assists, and 5 steals. In basketball terms, he was an all-star.

"Wow look at Heero go!" said Usagi.

"Yeah, he's so good, so athletic, so muscular…" Makoto began.

"Yeah too bad he has the personality of a rock." said Usagi

Makoto scoffed at the comment, "Everyone has a personality, he is probably just shy or wants to be isolated due to the fact he had just moved here. We should try to get him to open up more."

Usagi thought for a bit, "Well…maybe we could try to talk to him."

The teacher blew his whistle, "OK times up, the team with the new kid dominated, the loser team has to run laps! Girls on!"

Heero walked off the court with his arms folded over his chest. He hadn't even broken a sweat. Hell, he wasn't even breathing hard. Taking a seat on the bench, he closed his eyes and continued to dwell on his situation.

Usagi was running but having trouble keeping up with the other players, her mind was more on her stomach than the game.

"I am soooooo hungry" She said to herself breathing hard.

"Usagi!" Makoto shouted as she threw the ball to her.

Usagi looked up, "Huh?" Just in time for the ball to hit her smack on the forehead. Usagi fell back in a daze and landed right on top of someone. She looked up to see cold Prussian blue eyes staring back at her.

"AH! Gomen!" Usagi screamed as she quickly jumped off Heero.

A red faced Usagi ran as fast as she could back on the court.

"Tsukino pay attention!" Yelled the teacher.

Heero was annoyed, he was sure he was about to think of something but he lost his train of thought when that girl fell on him. He closed his eyes again and tried to regain his concentration on the matter at hand.

P.E. went on normally, Usagi cried when she tripped and fell over her own shoelaces and Heero won the games for his team when it was his time to play. Lunch was afterwards and once Usagi was outside, she made no attempt to be proper when it came to food.

"Usagi if you don't slow down you'll choke" said Ami

Makoto added, "Or you may get a stomach ache"

"Don't tel mwe ow to eat!" Usagi said with her mouth full.

"Anyway Usagi, I think we should try to open up to that Heero guy so then maybe he'll talk a bit more or at least show a little emotion." Began Makoto.

"Heero? The new guy?" Asked Ami

"Yeah you know him?"

"Yeah this guy is something else. He was able to solve calculus problems in his head! He even stumped Shrio-san by answering all his questions without even using a calculator or writing the problem down!"

"Shiro-san the math demon?" Asked Makoto "He used to teach the intermediate math class but all the kids flunked so they moved him into a higher level and the kids still can't pass his tests! This guy must be a genius! Do you think he is as smart as you Ami?"

"I don't know, but even I have to write down a problem to work it out before I solve it."

"Hey," Said Usagi after gulping down some juice "isn't that him over there?"

"Yes," said Ami "who is he talking to?"

"Uh oh, those are the guys that he schooled in basketball." said Makoto

"Yeah, and that's Tohru! There isn't a guy in this school that would mess with him! Heero is in big trouble!" said Usagi.

About 5 guys surrounded Heero. The biggest one was holding Heero by his shirt up against the wall. Heero's unemotional stare however did not waver.

"You may be pretty good on the court, but we don't like being showed up by some new punk!" Began the big one.

"Yeah!" Continued a short fat boy who had a voice that resembled Peter Brady during his prepubescent times, "We'll show you, we don't like to look bad in front of the girls!"

"That's right! Who do you think you are coming in here and making us look like that?" Stated a taller skinny boy.

Heero would not be intimidated.

"Let go of me and you will not get hurt." Heero stated in his monotone voice.

The skinny boy backed away, he sensed something dangerous in the way he said that.

"Uh…Tohru, I think we should let it go now that I think about it!"

"What are you crazy?" Spat the big one "I will not let this humiliation go unpunished!"

Tohru raised his fist and sent it flying toward's Heero's face. Usagi, Ami, and Makoto saw this and ran to Heero to help him.

"Stop it!" Yelled Usagi. However, they soon stopped dead in their tracks, for Heero had stopped the would be punch by catching it in his own hand.

Tohru was shocked "Wh…what the!"

"You had your chance" Said the emotionless soldier

Heero twisted Tohru's arm causing him to flip over and land flat on his back. Tohru, not taking to kindly to this got up and once again tried to hit Heero with everything he had. Heero swiftly moved out of the way and Tohru, still not done recovering from the punch he threw, was vulnerable.

"I am done with this." Heero stated giving Tohru a swift chop to the back of his neck. Tohru was stunned, eyes wide in surprise and his body was frozen.

"H..how.." Tohru gasped as his eyes rolled back and he collasped on the ground, clearly unconscious. All the boys backed away in fear at the sight of their leader defeated so fast. Heero put his hands in his pockets, and walked away from the scene.

"Did you see that?" Usagi nearly yelled. "Tohru had never lost a fight before!"

"Even I would have had to have been careful with Tohru!" Stated Makoto.

"Actually, by delivering a swift shock to the cervical region, Heero was able to disrupt the signals from the brain stem, thus temporally knocking Tohru out. Tohru should be fine in awhile but he'll have a headache." Remarked Ami analytically.

"Heero must be an incredible fighter!" Said Makoto. "I wonder how I would fair against him!"

"You don't have to be so violent Makoto." Usagi said.

"Ah, I wouldn't fight such a cute guy anyway!" said Makoto.

"Let me guess, he reminds you of your old boyfriend" said Usagi.

"Well…" began Makoto, "my old boyfriend wasn't this much of a hardass!"

Lunch ended and everyone went to the rest of their classes. Heero was glad he had knocked that guy out. Believe it or not, Heero felt a bit better after taking out his little albeit hidden frustration on that former bully. In fact, Heero had hoped the bully would try again next time lunch period came around.

'_History class is next_' Heero thought.

Heero didn't really pay attention to the history teacher, he more-so read through the book. What he had learned was quite surprising. Events between his history and this history were actually quite similar, and yet quite different. Some differences in wars occurred and some different scenarios played out than what he was familiar with.

'_Well this explains some things_.' Heero thought. After class ended, he began his slow walk back to his apartment. His walk was stopped when he heard a scream and an explosion near by.

TBC

Done with Ch3! Longest one yet…sweeeeeeeet.


	4. They Are Soldiers?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. If I did create them, the entire manga would consist of stick figure Gundam pilots and Sailor Senshi. It would have been a disaster.

**Chapter 4**

_This chapter may be a bit hard to follow. I haven't written an action scene since my fantasy story I wrote for school when I was in 6th grade. I'll try to make it as easy a read as possible but sometimes, it is very hard to put down what is in your head in words. _

"The hell was that?" Heero asked himself as he began to run over to where he heard the explosion thinking it may have been a bomb or something. What he saw when he got there was the biggest surprise he had yet to see in this new world. He saw a man face down on the ground apparently unconscious and near him was a woman with red hair and a strange looking gun type weapon. Even stranger was a bright yellow creature who looked humanoid and feminine but had light bulbs where breasts should be, sunglasses over her eyes, her arms and legs were made of a mesh of wires, and her hands looked to be made of a metal substance. Heero thought he saw the red haired woman holding some sort of shining object. Even Heero couldn't contain his surprise and confusion at the sight before him.

'_T__he hell is that thing? Whatever it is, is doesn't look like they are here for the good of the town_.' Thought Heero. He watched from a safe distance near a wall away from their line of sight contemplating what to do but his thoughts were stopped when he heard a voice.

"Hold it!"

Heero looked over to see five young girls in sailor uniforms approach the creature with determined looks on their faces. "We will not stand by and let you take this man's heart. For love and justice, we, the Sailor Senshi, will punish you!" Said the blond odango headed girl.

Heero was taken aback by this comment. "They are soldiers?" He asked out loud. Then it hit him, he remembered the newspaper article about a group of girls who would defeat threats to the city whenever danger occurred. Those girls called themselves…the Sailor Senshi. Heero even saw at a nearby toy store the same day he arrived on the planet, an action figure with the package that said 'Sailor Moon.' There was no doubt about it, the likeness of that action figure and the girl who just showed up were exactly the same. "So that is who they are…"

"Damn you Sailor Senshi!" Growled the redhead "Shocker! Get them!"

The yellow creature jumped into the air and from what Heero could tell, actually shot electricity at the girls, sending them flying in all directions. She then turned over to the girl in the green and white sailor suit and put her hand out. Light bulbs shot from the hand at near bullet speed and the girl barely had time to get away as the bulbs gave a small explosion when they impacted the ground. "Fire soul!" Called the red one. Fire shot out of the girls hands and headed straight for the creature! The creature jumped out of the way leaving the earth scorched where the fireball headed.

"Remember, this is not my world…different laws obviously apply here…" Heero stated trying to convince himself that there was a logical explanation for this. Deciding that this was a good enough explanation for now, he reached for his gun…or at least where he would have usually kept his gun had he not been in school!

"Damn it!" Heero cursed. He had planned on helping the girls by taking out the creature from far away and maybe even shooting the red head in the skull, but he now would be forced to fight hand to hand. Knowing the element of surprise was still on his side, Heero dashed behind a tree that was still pretty far from the fight but a lot closer than from where he was standing. Watching the creature, he looked for any pattern of attack that may help to his advantage. The creature was actually beginning to have a tough time, for while it may have been strong, it was still five on one. Trying to dodge the water, fire, and other elemental attacks looked to be taking its toll on it. In fact, all the dodging and moving were little by little moving the battle closer to Heero's position. The last attack on the creature forced it to dodge and jump near the tree where he was.

'_The creature's back is turned…NOW_!' Heero was just about to run out to help, but suddenly, a giant yellow ball of energy slammed right into the side of the monster and sent it flying about 10 feet.

"Now what?" Heero breathed to himself

He peaked over to see two girls maybe two years older than the others, dressed in the same outfits.

"I am Sailor Uranus, appearing beatifully!" Said one with short sandy hair.

"And I am Sailor Neptune, appearing gracefully!" Said one with aqua colored hair.

"Finish it off Sailor Moon!" Yelled the one called Uranus.

Heero saw that the creature was in bad shape, that last attack really had an effect. One of the bulbs on the breasts was shattered, the wires of the appendages were torn and sparks were flying from them. And a bluish fluid seeped down an apparent head wound.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" said Sailor Moon.

Heero saw the girl twirl around gracefully which even he had to admit it must take quite a bit of dexterity to do. Holding a strange looking rod, Sailor Moon knelt on the ground and a huge heart was sent flying toward the monster. Just as the creature stood, the heart slammed into it and disappeared. The being yelled something that sounded a lot like "Lovely" but Heero didn't quite hear what was said. All that was left there was a light bulb. The red head that was watching seemed to be very angry, dropped the shining object and ran away. The two older girls were very quick to snatch up the object, and from what it seemed, the younger ones were protesting.

"Looks like this battle is over, no reason for me to stay here." Heero stated to himself. He took advantage of slipping away while the five younger girls were yelling something to the other two older ones, who just seemed to be ignoring them.

* * *

Wufei would have gone insane Heero had concluded. Duo would have just laughed his ass off. To be in a place protected by girls in sailor uniforms would have been the ultimate insult to Wufei. Duo probably would have tried to stop the fight, just for a chance to hit on the girls. Heero was sitting in his apartment thinking about the events that transpired during the day. Soon with the words he heard and the scenario he watched, he came up with this conclusion.

'_Apparently, this town is prone to frequent monster attacks in which soon after, the Sailor Senshi show up and fight off the threat. This pattern seems to be an almost day to day thing and the citizens go on like it is normal_.'

"I'll have to be more on guard then" Heero said to himself "except for school, I am not going anywhere without my gun, if I am attacked by one of those things, I'll have to be amply prepared."

Heero was confident that he could beat those monsters. While watching the fight, he had noticed a distinct pattern that the monster followed and Heero knew that would work to his advantage if he were to ever be attacked.

* * *

The next day, the morning classes went on without much of any significant event. Usagi got in trouble for sleeping, the obnoxious teacher, apparently learning his lesson, did not call on Heero the whole period, and in gym, Heero once again won the basketball game for his team. This time Tohru just sulked and walked away. Then came lunch…

"Ah I am so glad it's Friday!" Usagi squealed, "Now we have the entire weekend to look forward too!"

(A.N. this will probably be one of the few things that I will 'Americanize' for this story, I know they go to school on Saturday in Japan but I don't know the hours or the setup of the school system so I am doing this just to make it easy for myself)

"Yeah, you won't have to worry about detention like you do five days a week." Ami stated.

"I know, and I can sleep till noon!" Usagi was getting more and more excited thinking about sleep.

"Hey, isn't that Heero?" asked Makoto.

The three girls looked over to see Heero sitting underneath a tree in his familiar position with his eyes closed and arms crossed. "Lets go say 'hi'!" Suggested Makoto

"Are you sure that's a good idea? He looks like he's in pretty deep thought." stated Ami

"Nah! What could be more important for a boy than to talk to three beautiful girls!" Exclaimed Makoto.

"I hope he is friendlier with you than he was with me" Said Usagi.

Makoto laughed. "I'm sure he was just being shy"

The three girls made their way over to Heero. Ami was a bit interested because she still hadn't had a chance to talk to him about how much he knows. It would be great to have another person as smart as her to perhaps work with.

"Hi!"

Heero looked up to see the tennis ball head girl, the ponytail girl, and the smart blue haired girl from his math class. Heero sighed inwardly. '_How can I think if I keep getting bothered_?'

"Hi, uh Heero right? I just want to say I am really impressed with your mathematical skills. I've never met someone who could do calculus problems in their head."

Heero thought about just getting up and walking away, but these look like the girls who would just bug him some more if he did something like that.

"Hn." Was Heero's reply.

"Hey you are pretty good at basketball! How did you learn those moves?" Asked Makoto.

"I just did what was required for me to do. I was asked to play basketball and that is what I did." Responded the monotone Heero.

"So uh, where do you live Heero?" Prodded Usagi.

Oh hell no! There was no way Heero was going to tell them where he lived. The last thing he needed was these girls following him home. "A ways away." Said Heero in a not too friendly tone.

Usagi and the girls decided it would not be best to pry into his personal life…at least not till he felt more comfortable with them.

"So Heero would you like a cookie? I made it myself!" Makoto said offering him one of her cookies.

Heero just looked away.

"Ah come on! Try it its really good" She said practically shoving the confection in his hand.

Heero almost wished he had his gun. These girls could not take a hint what-so-ever and it seems they were going to do anything they could to find as much out about him as possible. _'If I don't eat the stupid thing, they will annoy me further_' Heero thought to himself. Cautiously he sniffed the cookie and looked it over.

Makoto and the others laughed. "It's not poisoned!"

Heero remembered he was no longer in his world and no one would have a reason to kill him. '_Old habits die hard_.' Heero thought to himself. Taking a bite into the cookie, he was surprised at how good it tasted. Of course, he would never let them know about it. "Arigato." He said.

Makoto beamed Usagi and Ami were shocked. The bell rang signaling beginning of the noon classes. Heero silently thanked the powers that be for pulling him out of this situation. Just as Heero was about to go in the school, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Suppressing his initial instinct to take the hand and flip the person who touched over onto the ground, he turned to see none other than Ami.

"Um, Heero, I was just wondering, we seem to be near the same level when it comes to math and it would probably be beneficial if we were to study together." She said.

"Not interested." Replied Heero

Ami looked hurt and Usagi and Makoto noticed this.

"Come on Heero why not?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah it would be very good for the both of you in that class! Shiro-san is tough!" added Makoto.

Heero turned around and looked into Usagi and Makoto's eyes. They seemed to have a look to them that said 'If you do not say yes, we will annoy you and pry so much into your life that you will want to kill yourself!' Even the perfect soldier knew when to quit.

"Fine." He stated to Ami before he turned to go to his class. Ami smiled, and Makoto and Usagi were very happy they actually got Heero to agree to something.

"See Ami, you just need to know how to ask those type of people" said Usagi.

"Still, I think we should try and find out some more about him. He is so mysterious. He comes here and barely says a word about himself and we don't know a thing about him." Said Makoto.

Usagi had a mischievous look to her eyes. "Shall we follow him home?"

"Yeah lets do it!" said Makoto.

"I don't think that's a good ide…"

"Oh come on Ami, you are interested in this guy too admit it!"

"Well maybe, we could just see where he lives, but that's it!" Ami said.

Usagi was excited "Then that's it! We are finding out where you live Heero Yuy!"

TBC

Oh man I'm on a roll! Chugging out one chapter per day! Don't expect this too much longer though, I have tests next week! I hope I didn't make Heero OOC. I am trying to convince myself this is how he would act. After all, this fic does take place after the defeat of Trieze, and Heero had lightened up a bit by the end of the series. You can tell this by the way he acted towards Relena and the other pilots compared to the beginning where he was trying to kill everyone. If this fic did take place at the beginning of the GW series, then yes, he would be OOC and there would be no way that Usagi and Makoto could talk him into anything, but otherwise, I think it fits him well. Let me know what you think. And yes, for all you Minako and Rei fans, they will be in the next chapter. Out!


	5. Trapped Heero

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If I did, I wouldn't have called the story Gundam Wing. Instead, I would have called it 'Super Ultra Mega Meta Mighty Robots"

**Chapter 5**

As class ended the three girls met outside the school and looked for Heero. "Look there he is." Usagi said as he pointed him out to the other two girls.

"Okay, we have to be very sneaky in how we go about this." Said Makoto, "We can't give ourselves away."

"I really don't think we should be doing this."

"Ami, you're coming with us whether you like it or not!" Ordered Usagi.

Heero began to walk away from the school with his backpack slung over his shoulder and his hand in his pocket. He still hadn't figured a way out of this situation, and the thought had run through his mind more than once that he might be very well stuck here. More importantly, he was trying to figure out how the hell he got stuck in this situation of having to go study with Ami. '_I've been around Quatre and Duo too long._' Heero thought to himself. He knew he had changed. He was still the perfect soldier, just not as cold blooded as he was when he first started out on his mission to earth.

The three girls carefully followed the boy pretending to have a conversation as if to make it seem they were simply on the same route. After a while of walking though, Usagi began to get tired. "I wonder how far away this guy lives."

"It can't be THAT far." Said Makoto. "I mean, the guy walks to school everyday."

"It better not be!" Complained Usagi, "My legs are getting tired."

"Hey where is he going?" asked Ami, as she saw Heero turn into an alley.

The girls slowly went to creep up into the alley, and poked their head to look down the corridor, Heero was gone.

"What! Where did he go?" asked Usagi.

"How could he have just vanished like that?" Wondered Makoto thinking there was no way for him to just disappear.

"Maybe he ran off?" Ami pondered.

Usagi disagreed, "No way, he must be at the other end. Come on!"

The three girls ran down to the other end of the alley, when they reached the street that the alleyway connected to, they looked around. Heero was still nowhere to be found. Now the girls were utterly stumped, at least they were for a few seconds, and then they were shocked out of their wits when they heard a voice behind them…

"Why are you following me?" It asked in an all too familiar emotionless monotone.

"AHHHHHH!" The three girls nearly had a heart attack as Heero had somehow gotten behind them.

Usagi and the others were dumbfounded. How did he get behind them?

"Why are you following me?" Heero asked again, same tone as before.

Usagi thought of the best answer she could. "Um…errr…we weren't following you…we were going to uh…go to the arcade!"

"Yup, that's right arcade!" Makoto quickly supported her friend's lie hoping against all hope that he would buy it.

"I'll ask you this again." Heero stated taking a step towards them "Why are you following me?" this time his voice had a hint of anger in it.

Ami knew that they were caught. If a guy was smart enough to do calculus problems without writing them down, then he would surely be smart enough to know that they were indeed following him and that Usagi was lying…of course it was a very bad lie to begin with. "Well uh Heero, we just were wondering where you lived, you're new and all and really secretive and seem really isolated and reserved. We just wanted to know more about you. Sorry for doing all this." Ami said honestly.

Usagi looked into Heero's eyes, and she saw an emotion there that she did recognize…anger.

"What I do and where I go is none of your concern." Heero said, voice actually raised a bit. "Do not let me catch you following me again!" With that last warning, Heero turned around and walked away from the three disheartened girls.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." Ami spoke feeling pretty low.

"Maybe we should have actually listened to you this time…" Makoto said in a sad tone.

"Well…" sighed Usagi, "Might as well go home." The three girls slowly walked the opposite direction of Heero feeling not too good about themselves. They knew they had violated Heero's private affairs, which he seemed, wanted to be kept secret, but they tried to pry into his life anyway. The girls just hoped this wouldn't make Heero even more isolated.

Watching the three girls from a distance, Heero was satisfied that he was alone again and continued back to his apartment.

* * *

The next day was Saturday and Heero was bored. In fact, he had absolutely nothing to do since he was stuck where he was. Normally he would be out with Wing Zero on patrol or out on some type of infiltration mission if a need for a spy was called for but in this world he had no such need for his military skills.

'_I might as well not let my body go to waste._' He thought. With that, Heero put on his jogging shorts and went outside getting ready to jog a good few miles.

* * *

"So," Continued Luna. "I think we should try and find out as much about the motives or Uranus and Neptune as we can."

"I wonder if they truly are on our side." Said Rei "They seem to have good intentions, their paths just seem different maybe we should…Usagi are you listening?"

Usagi was looking out the window "Huh, what? Uh yeah yeah sure different paths…but I've had enough of this, its such a nice day out, lets go to the park!"

Luna sighed. "Usagi you are so irresponsi-"

"Yeah park!" Squealed Minako. "Usagi is right it is too good of a day to be stuck discussing these things."

Ami acknowledged there was no sense in trying to get Usagi and Minako to refocus once their heads were somewhere else. "Well I suppose maybe we could put this off for awhile."

"Yeah I'm in." Agreed Makoto.

Rei knew she was beaten, when Usagi had her mind on something, there was no way to bring it back, besides, if the other three thought it would be okay then maybe it would be alright. "Fine" Rei said halfheartedly.

"Yes!" Yelled Usagi and Minako as they bolted out the door.

Luna and Artemis sighed. "How in the world did they ever beat Beryl and the Death Phantom?"

* * *

The five girls walked to the park and were talking about things girls usually do talk about. Gossiping about fashion, guys, etc. etc. Usagi was complaining about various things as usual which mostly involved school, homework, and Chibi-Usa torturing her. Ami was reading a book while walking with her friends. Rei was trying to get Usagi to shut up and quit complaining. Minako was talking to Makoto about what they read in the latest "Tokyo Teen" Magazine. (Not a real magazine, I made it up.) Things were going great, until Makoto stopped dead in her tracks…which caused Ami to walk right into her…which made the arguing Rei and Usagi trip right over them. Minako, the only one to avoid any of this catastrophe, couldn't help but crack up.

"Ow hey get off me odango atama!" Yelled Rei. (Odango atama=dumpling head)

"It wasn't my fault! And don't call me that!" Screamed Usagi right into Rei's ear.

Minako helped Usagi, Rei, and Ami up, Makoto was still staring ahead not even making an effort to get off the ground.

"What's wrong Makoto?" asked Minako. Makoto didn't answer, Minako helped her up and Makoto slowly rose to her feet. Makoto's mouth was open and her eyes looked to be shock.

"Makoto first you stop dead in your tracks and then you aren't even responding what is with you?" Usagi asked, a little bit of concern in her voice. All Makoto did was slowly raise her arm, and extend her index finger as if pointing to something.

"Huh?" The others wondered looking to where she was pointing.

Ami gasped and dropped her book. Minako's eyes were practically bulging out of her head and she had a googly smile on her face. Usagi began to drool, and Rei just stared wide-eyed with her mouth hanging open, for in front of them, was the silent and stoic Heero Yuy, shirtless and sweaty.

"Oh my god!" Minako gushed. "That guy is so hot!"

"I never knew those muscles could be so prominent." Ami whispered to herself.

"Wow look at those…" Usagi caught herself. "Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan, I have Mamo-chan." She repeated to herself but was unsuccessful in trying not to stare at him.

"Abwa I uh yol deo" Rei to put it short, was at a loss for words.

"Heero is incredible!" Makoto said suddenly feeling even worse about what had transpired the day before.

"What! You mean you two _know _this guy!" Minako practically screamed with joy.

"Uh well, yeah kind of…sort of. He's a new guy at our school. But he really doesn't like people talking to-" Said Ami.

"Well then come on you have to introduce us!" Minako and Rei both grabbed Ami and Makoto's hands and practically dragged them over to where Heero was.

"Hey wait for me!" Usagi called out to the others.

Heero had a very good run. In fact, it is just what he needed. All the frustration and worry that had been building up within the last few days was all gone. All of it had been converted to energy and expelled within the twenty miles he ran. If Heero had moods, he was in a very good one. In fact, if this were an emotion Heero would say he felt…

"Hey Heero!"

…like shit.

Heero looked up to see the three girls from his school, along with a girl with jet black hair and another blonde with bright blue eyes. '_Oh God no'_ Heero thought, '_they're two more of them_!' "Kuso" He whispered audibly only to himself.

Heero still breathing pretty hard, tried his best to glare at them, but unfortunately, sweat got into his eyes and he had to take his glare off of them to wipe the burning liquid out of his eyes. "Look Heero." Began Makoto. "We're really sorry about yesterday, we shouldn't have tried to follow you."

"Yeah I, we really feel bad about what happened." Said Usagi. "I hope you aren't mad at us anymore. We promise we won't do it again."

Heero, who just got done wiping the burning out of his eyes, looked up at the girls. Their faces looked sincere. Truthfully he didn't know what to do, he had never had anyone apologize to him before other than Quatre, and that was only after Quatre tried to kill him. He supposed it wouldn't hurt to accept the apology. At least, if he didn't accept it, the girls would probably follow him around until he did. "Hn." He said and made a slot nod towards them. It was his way of saying 'apology accepted.'

"Heero I hope you'll still study with me even though we invaded your privacy." Ami said to him.

Heero hadn't thought about that. He silently cursed to himself. If he had remembered about him telling her that he would study, he would use what had happened as an excuse to get out of it. He looked up and saw the look in Makoto and Usagi's eyes and knew it was too late to go back on his word. "…Yeah." said Heero.

"Great so now that this is all settled…my name is Minako Aino!" Minako said jumping forward.

"And I am Rei Hino!" Said Rei pushing Usagi out of the way to get closer to Heero.

"Heero Yuy." Said Heero emotionless once more. Why couldn't he get rid of these girls? Dr. J never prepared him for this. Nothing his military training taught him gave him any means of getting away from crazy women. His only experience was Relena, who Heero only felt was someone he had to protect and that's it.

"So, Heero, you look pretty hot..er…I mean…tired and we were just going to get some drinks…weren't we Rei?" Said Minako giving Rei and suggestive elbow to the ribs.

"Uh…yeah that's right! Why don't you come with us!" Beckoned Rei with excitement in her eyes.

Heero looked up at the five girls. They all had hopeful looks in their eyes. Minako and Makoto had a look to them that seemed to tell Heero that if he didn't accept, their entire weekend would be crushed. Ami had a pleading look in her eyes. And Usagi was busy giving Rei dirty looks for pushing her. Heero knew that this was a big mistake. The soldier in his mind told him to tell them to leave him alone and just walk off. But then the logical part of his mind told him that he was thirsty. "Very well." Said Heero, putting his green tank top that he had tied around his head back onto his body much to the dismay of the girls.

"Hooray!" Minako and Makoto quickly grabbed each of Heero's arms and practically dragged him with them. If there were any worse glares that Heero could have given the girls, it would have been hard to imagine. But unfortunately, the one that Heero was giving them now was being ignored by all the girls who were too busy not even looking at his face. They were more caught up in the fact that first Heero had accepted their offer, and second, they were getting to touch him. Heero did quickly think about grabbing his gun, but thought better of it not to blow his cover or make a scene. He was stuck with these girls, and now he'll have to deal with the situation as best as he could. Well, if anything, this would be a good story to piss Duo off with, he would get pretty jealous. The girls dragged Heero into a local diner, and sat in a booth. The other guys in the diner gave Heero jealous and angry looks, which Heero didn't know whether to be amused by or pissed off by. The group sat in a booth and Heero was caught in between Ami and Minako, thus denying any quick chance of escape for the perfect soldier.

'_These girls have to have planned this all along._' Heero thought to himself. '_How else could anyone else but these girls contain me the way they have_?'

Usagi and Minako ordered milkshakes, Ami ordered a lemonade, Rei ordered a soda, and Makoto ordered a slushy.

"And what will you have sir?" Asked the waitress.

"Water."

"Water? That's it? Come on Heero get something with some sugar! You need to lighten up a bit!" Said Minako.

"Yeah Heero, quit being so plain all the time!" Added Usagi.

"Drinks with sugar slow down re-hydration processes and do not rehydrate the body as well as water. If anything, those drinks will make my dehydrated state worse as the water will not be able to enter my bloodstream as quickly."

Apparently the explanation wasn't good enough for these girls. "He'll have a coke!" Makoto insisted to the waitress ignoring Heero's dirty look. The waitress unsure of what to do looked at Heero. He just looked away, he knew he was beaten again.

"Okay, one coke, I'll be back with your drinks soon."

Heero began to seriously wonder if it was just the world, or if all girls were crazy. For one moment, one fleeting moment, he wished Duo were here to tell him how to handle these situations. Minako found this the perfect opportunity to talk with the stoic boy. "Tell me Heero how old are you?"

Heero replied. "I have been 15 for awhile now."

Usagi remarked. "Really? I had just turned 15"

Ami added. "I'll be 15 really soon."

"So Heero…do you have a girlfriend." Asked Minako. Usagi could have sworn she saw Heero's eyes widen a bit.

"No, relationships only get in the way of any or all goals that are set forth in motion and that need to be accomplished. I do not allow any obstacles to obstruct me from my goals." Once again, all in monotone.

"Ah! You really need some girls in your life Heero! You sound like a robot!" Exclaimed Rei.

Makoto added. "Yeah you should hang out with us more!"

Usagi agreed. "Maybe then you wouldn't be such a monotone stick in the grass all the time!"

Heero tried his best to give them the benefit of the doubt, considering they were brought up it seems, in peaceful times, compared to his own upbringing. Still, how can anyone be so cheerful? "I do not have time for social gatherings. I only have time to help my parents out and get situated after moving here."

"Ah! I'm sure you'll find time." said Minako totally dismissing what he had just said.

Ami, seeing that Heero seemed to be getting more and more annoyed, thought it be best to change the subject. "So Heero, you are really good at math, how did you do those problems in your head?"

Heero didn't mind this question nearly as much. Still, he wasn't about to tell them that mathematical calculations were important for piloting a giant humanoid armored fighting mecha with enough firepower to wipe out a town. "My father teaches advanced math and I have been around him long enough to learn the fabrics of calculus."

"Still to do all that in your head is very impressive. Do you know anything about integrals or derivatives?"

Now Heero was actually impressed. He knew the girl was smart given the answers she would give to the near impossible questions of their teacher, but to know about integrals and derivatives, it was quite advanced (as far as Jr. High kids go). Perhaps, the girl would be intelligent enough to help him find a way home? '_No!_' Heero immediately dismissed the thought. _'No matter how smart she is or how much of a help she may be, I will not compromise myself or the Wing Zero, if anyone finds out my true identity, I will kill them_.'

Usagi saw Heero's eyes turn…deadly. "Heero are you okay?"

Heero covered up his thoughts. "I'm fine, yes I do know about integrals and the mathematical calculations involved with them."

The waitress came back with the drinks. Heero took a sip of his Coke, still angry he was forced to drink it. He had never had soda before so it actually burned. Makoto saw the look on his face and laughed "What's wrong Heero, never had soda before?" Heero glared at her.

"I'm kidding! Don't get mad!" When the group finished up, they all paid and left, Rei and Minako noticed that Heero was loaded and more than ever wanted to get to know him.

"I'm going to go now." Heero stated outside the diner.

"What? Why?" The girls asked at the same time.

"Yeah come with us you shouldn't be alone all the time!" Said Usagi.

"I have to go and run some errands and do some things for my parents." Heero said. With that he turned and walked away with one hand in his shorts pocket. The girls all looked dissapointed. "But" said Heero as he turned back around to face them, "Thank you for the invite." The girls were all blown away by this. They all thought they were hallucinating for not only did Heero say this, but when they looked at his face, ever so slightly, his lips were upturned.

He was smiling.

TBC

Whew, that one took awhile! But I just keep on trucking folks! I had to get Heero to interact with the girls somehow, wouldn't be much of a fanfic if he didn't. I have other ideas that I hope to get down into writing during the weekend so we'll see how things turn out. Hopefully between going out with my frat brothers (yes I am in a fraternity) and drinking I'll find more time to sit down and continue. And yes, Heero does have a nice side. Hell he gave Relena a frickin teddy bear. How mushy is that?


	6. Racing Games

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I once told everyone I did…and…well…I just got out of prison for copyright violations.

**Chapter 6  
**

"Usagi you can't keep doing this to yourself, it's not healthy to miss breakfast every day!"

"Leave me alone Ami! Chibi-Usa hogged the bathroom all to herself so I barely had time for it myself!"

"Or maybe you just were to lazy to get up and get the bathroom first am I right?" Makoto asked.

"All of you just shut up and let me eat!" Usagi cried as her ravaging continued.

Makoto laughed and looked up. Across the school courtyard she saw Heero walking out of the building with his lunch in hand. "Hey look its Heero! Hey Heero over here!"

Heero looked over to the voice and a slight smirk appeared on his face. These girls really were something else. He never thought he could meet anybody, much less five people that could be even more charismatic than Quatre. _'I might as well go over, there is no reason to reject them now._' He reasoned.

"Oh look he's actually going to eat with us!" Makoto spoke with glee as she saw Heero start to walk towards them.

"Maybe he's opened up a bit more." Ami said.

Usagi mumbled something inaudible due to the mass amount of food in her mouth at the time.

"Hi Heero! Why don't you join us?" Makoto asked.

Heero gave nothing more than a slight nod and sat down and opened up a small paper bag and pulled out a turkey sandwhich.

"Is that all you're having Heero? It doesn't seem to be much." Makoto said.

"This sandwich is the most efficient when it comes to the required daily needs and it is the least time consuming to prepare. It is all I need in order to get by with no drawbacks."

Usagi laughed "Heero has anyone told you that you are weird?"

"Actually yes I have been told that." Heero replied remembering Duo calling him that before.

The girls laughed, not really knowing whether Heero was actually joking or being serious. Ami took this opportunity to set up the promised study session with the silent student. "So Heero, would it be okay if we studied math after school today?"

Heero knew this moment would come. At first he loathed the thought but now he realized the girls, especially the quiet smart one, didn't quite get on his nerves as much as they once did. Of course he still preferred to be solitary, but the girls were becoming more like acquaintances kind of like the other gundam pilots. "Fine." He simply stated.

"Maybe you two can do something a bit more than study." Usagi teased with a suggestive smirk on her face." Ami grew as red as an apple, Heero glared at the odango headed blonde. "Kidding! I'm just kidding!" Usagi said shrinking away from Heero's deadly glare.

"Oh yeah Heero, would it be okay to go to where you live because there are renovations being done to my house during the day." Heero didn't like this turn of events. Just cause he decided the girls weren't as bad as he thought doesn't mean he wanted them to know where he lived. But what choice did he have?

"…Fine" Heero responded after a few seconds of thought. He still wondered if these girls had this planned all along just to learn where he lived but he figured a girl like Ami would not go along with that.

"Great I'll see you after school then!" Ami smiled as the bell rang.

"Don't get too comfortable!" Chided Usagi as they stood to leave. Heero gave her another dirty look as he turned to walk away.

"Way to go Ami! You're going to find out where that guy lives and he won't get pissed about it!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Girls I'm not doing this to find that out! I'm just doing this for the good of all academia!" Ami stated.

"Sure Ami you say that to us now but what happens when you get there! It sounds like a match made in heaven to me!" Usagi laughed as she teased her friend.

Ami blushed. '_These girls are ruthless' she thought to herself_.

* * *

After the school day ended Ami found Heero. "So shall we get going?" she asked.

"Hn." Was his simple reply.

The two began to walk away from the school. Ami turned around to see Makoto give her a thumbs-up and Usagi gave her a V for victory sign. A slight blush appeared on her face. "So where do you live Heero?" She asked him.

"It isn't that far from where I caught you following me." He simply stated.

Ami looked down at the sidewalk with a sad expression on her face. "I'm really sorry about that, we just wanted to know where you lived and the other two convinced me to come too. I was also kind of curious."

Heero gave his emotionless reply. "I have moved on from that incident and it is not in my personality to dwell on things from the past. I am always more concerned about present conditions and how to make the best out of any situation."

"Yes but I still feel bad about it."

"I told you already, it is nothing but an incident of the past. It would be best just to forget about it."

Ami smiled slightly happy to know that Heero didn't hold the incident against her. They followed the route that they had taken before and discovered that Heero's apartment was only a few blocks away from where Heero had discovered them following him. Inside his apartment was only a desk with a laptop on it, a small kitchen, a refrigerator, a small bed, and a chair. No entertainment devices of any sort could be found throughout the apartment nor were there any luxuries to be found.

"Um Heero," Ami began, "you live here with your parents?"

Heero's eyes widened suddenly. He had forgotten about that minor detail that he told everyone he lived with his parents. "I lied about my parents," Began Heero, "truthfully I have never known who they really were. I have lived on my own for almost as long as I remember and I have learned to survive on my own through my experiences." He figured that would do. At least the part that he told her was the truth.

Ami had a look of near pity and sorrow in her eyes. "Heero I am so sorry that you have had to live this way this entire time. I know a guy whose family situation is very similar to yours and actually he isn't lonely anymore because we have given him a place to belong. If you want, we could do the same for you."

"I have learned to survive on my own and that is the only way I know to live. I haven't ever thought of the need of companions or even friends. Truthfully I still don't see the need for them but they do have their benefits I suppose." He said recalling how he probably would never have been able to complete his mission had it not been for the help of his fellow Gundam pilots. "Enough of this, lets get started."

Ami nodded guessing it wasn't pleasant for Heero to talk about his past. The study session went rather well, in fact Heero was the one explaining most of the problems to Ami. This was the first time Ami had someone explains things to her for a change, a situation that surprised and impressed her. Also, it was the most she'd ever heard Heero talk before. After about an hour Ami decided that she had learned enough for one day.

"Heero you really helped me out for the next test, do you think we can do this again tomorrow?" She asked.

"I suppose so." Heero said.

"Great I'll see you tomorrow after class! Thanks again Heero."

"Goodbye Ami." He said.

Ami was a bit surprised. It was the first time he ever heard him say any of the girls' names. She quickly waved to him and walked out of his apartment.

'_That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. She didn't ask any uncompromising questions about my past_.' Heero thought to himself. '_I guess I overreacted about these study sessions_.'

* * *

"So Ami how did your study date with Heero go?" Makoto asked.

"You went on a date with Heero?" Minako asked clearly surprised.

"I…It wasn't a date! I just studied with him, that's it!" Ami said with her face red as a beet.

"Sure you did I saw how your eyes look. You like him!" Usagi said.

"No I honestly don't I only like him as a friend and as an intelligent colleague." Ami was clearly losing this battle.

"Ami just admit you love him!" Makoto said.

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!" Ami screamed out in defense.

'_I can't believe Ami got to him first._' Rei thought to herself with plenty of jealousy.

"Can we please get back to our meeting?" Luna called out to the distracted girls with a hint of annoyance.

"Can it Luna! This is more important!" Usagi told her cat.

Luna sighed. She never wins.

"Besides, I learned a bit about him." Ami began, "It is my hypothesis that the reason he is so reserved is because of his past. He told us that he moved here with his parents. But the truth is, is that he never knew his parents and he's been surviving on his own most of his life. He has been a loner and that is the only way he knows how to act."

The rest of the girls were saddened to hear this, especially Usagi. She knew how lonely Mamoru was before they fell in love. "Ami, maybe you should ask him to come hang out with us more. Maybe he wouldn't be feel so isolated then. It does seem like he has accepted you and may listen to you."

"Maybe…" Ami said.

* * *

**_Next day at lunch…_**

"So Ami, you said you're going to study again huh? I guess the first date was good enough to warrant a second!" Makoto told her blue haired friend.

"I told you before, it's not a date! He is actually the most intelligent person I have ever met in my life! I have gotten a lot of help from him especially when it comes to dealing with Shiro-san's class."

"Ami, we're going to go to the arcade later on today if you want to invite him." Usagi told her.

"I guess I could. I can't guarantee that he'll want to come though."

"Ami, you have an edge with him. I don't think he'll turn you down. At least this way he won't be isolated anymore." Usagi said.

"Maybe you're right…" Ami said to her.

* * *

"…and then you get the answer which is 19." Explained Heero.

"Ah…I see, it really isn't that difficult when you explain it like that." Said Ami.

"That should be enough for today. There is no reason to rush studying."

"Hey Heero, I'm meeting the girls at the arcade and they want you to come too, I think you should come with me and meet them," She suggested with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Heero really didn't want to waste his time with such comical tools. He was a soldier not a teenager, but in this world, everyone else viewed him as just a teenager and not one person knows his true self. Every place he went in his universe had a purpose and every action he took was for the good of a mission. Here, was there any purpose to being a soldier? There probably wasn't a need for him but the fact is, is that his past will always be part of him. He will always be the perfect soldier. But they don't have to know that. '_Maybe just for awhile_,' he thought to himself, '_I have nothing to do anyway_.'

"I will accompany you," Heero stated, "but only for a little bit."

Ami smiled brightly. Heero almost smiled himself after seeing her smile but held his composure and his emotionless expression. "Great! Follow me it isn't that far from here!"

* * *

"HA! I beat you again Usagi!"

"You are getting lucky Rei!"

"Are not! Do you call three times in a row luck?"

"Shut up Rei! I am going to beat you this time!"

"Usagi maybe you should use the brake. You keep on getting off track cause all you are doing is accelerating." Suggested Minako.

"I know how to play this game! I don't need help!" Insisted Usagi.

Makoto looked over to the entrance to see Ami coming in, "Hey look that's Ami, and Heero is with her!"

"Really! Where?" Minako said rushing over to see where Heero was.

"He's here?" Rei asked jumping out of the racing seat forgetting that she was still racing Usagi.

"Ami, Heero over here!" Makoto called out to them.

The two walked over. Ami had a smile on her face still happy with her accomplishment. Heero had his usual "whatever" look with his hands in his pocket. "It's good to see you again Heero!" Minako said to him.

"Yeah I am happy to see you too!" Rei said.

"HA! Rei you lost! You are a loser!" Usagi called over from the game.

Rei was totally dumbfounded. How could she just leave like that?

"Shut up Usagi! I was winning at the time and I still beat you a lot more. That game doesn't count!"

"Does too count. It's not my fault you left before the race was over! I win! I am better!" The two girls argued while the other three talked with Heero.

"Say Heero," Minako suggested, "you want to try the racing game? I am really good! I bet I could beat you." Inside Heero laughed at that comment. These…children's toys were well beneath him. He was a guy who worked on real life mobile suit simulators and not to mention real life combat, still what harm could it do.

"Challenge accepted." Heero stated.

"Oh this is going to be good! Heero you're pretty good on the basketball court but lets see how you race!" Makoto declared.

"Heero is racing Minako? Wow this should be something!" Usagi said with great interest.

The two racers got in the seat, put the money in and were ready to go. Minako took off, her car raced with blazing speed and gained more with each turn. She thought she was doing very well until she heard Rei's exclaim "Wow look at Heero go!"

Heero's car was executing perfectly. Each turn was done with perfect precision with no drop off in speed. Each obstacle was easily avoided and the reflexes were excellent. The girls looked at Heero's face. It was totally focused on the game with no emotion present. Comparing it to the driver next to him, who had her teeth gritted, was screaming at the screen, and was losing her composure, it was easy to see which racer was going to win this race. Minako looked back on her screen to see a car pass her. It was Heero's car, she had been lapped. Minako began to get a bit frustrated and began overestimating her turns and going off the road. She looked down again and saw Heero's car. She'd been lapped…again. Needless to say, this race was over from the start. All the girls were impressed, especially Ami and Minako.

"Wow Heero," began Usagi, "you're a lot better at this than I would have imagined."

Rei agreed "Yeah, Minako is easily the best out of all of us and you beat her good!"

"Good race Heero, you really beat me good! In fact, you're only the second person to beat me!"

"That is right," Proclaimed a voice from behind all of them, "and I was the first!"

The group turned around at the unexpected voice. Heero turned to see a tomboyish looking woman with short sandy brown hair and a pretty girl with long aqua hair "Haruka, Michiru! When did you get here?" Usagi asked.

"We got here just in time to see this cute boy dominant on this game." Haruka said.

"Yes, I haven't seen driving skills like that other than Haruka's." Michiru added.

"Well what do you think boy? Do you think you can beat me?" Asked Haruka.

Heero looked at the girl. "I don't think I need to waste my time with such toys anymore."

"Come on boy. I want to race you because I have never seen anyone race like that before." Haruka said then adding, "Of course, from what I saw, I don't think you can beat me!"

Heero glared at her. First off he didn't take it too kindly to being called 'boy' especially from a person who looked to be only one or two years older, second of all, he didn't like cocky people so he decided to take it upon himself to shut her up. "Challenge accepted."

"Oh wow this is going to be so cool!" Usagi squealed with glee.

"Heero don't underestimate her," Said Makoto, "she is a professional racer!"

"That will make no difference." Said Heero as he climbed into his seat.

"Oh you're so bold suddenly!" Haruka said. "I'll just let you know I have never lost in a race here!"

"And technically neither have I." Stated Heero. "Records mean nothing especially when it comes to a new race." He said as he remembered his battle training. He learned that each battle is new and a new outcome will occur at the end of every one. Thus even if he wins 200 battles, the very next one could end his life. Thus he takes each challenge to his full extent.

"Heero is so cool!" Minako, Makoto, and Rei said with stars in their eyes.

'_This is going to be very interesting._' Ami thought to herself. She usually didn't care much for games, but even this event has caught her interest. The two players put their money in, and were both ready to go. The race started and both cars bolted out of the start. Heero was again making his perfect turns but Haruka was staying right with him. For the first few laps the two racers were neck and neck until Haruka's car sideswiped Heero's and Heero went off track.

"That's not fair! That's cheating!" Makoto and Minako yelled.

"All is fair in this game!" Haruka called out to her critics.

Heero's composure did not waiver one bit. He quickly righted himself and got back on track. It seemed that Haruka's move made Heero even more determined to win. His performance even improved as his speed increased and he took the inside of every turn quickly closing the distance between his opponent. Soon he was even with Haruka again. "Go Heero!" Minako cheered.

"Wow what a comeback!" Usagi yelled.

Haruka tried once again to take out Heero but Heero used his quick reflexes to avoid Haruka. He passed her car, slowed down a little, and then knocked Haruka's car right out of the track. Haruka was more than surprised. She couldn't believe how Heero had avoided her and positioned himself to do the exact same thing she tried to do to him. Haruka's car was out of control because she was going a lot faster than Heero was when he was sideswiped. The car was spinning and eventually came to a stop, facing the wrong direction. She eventually righted herself and was ready to go again. Just as she began to accelerate again, the screen flashed right in front of her, in big yellow letters, "**LOSE**." The race was over. Heero had won.

"YAY HEERO!" the girls cheered. Michiru was shocked and had her mouth wide open in surprise. Haruka stood up and glanced over to her opponent who had also left his seat.

"How…how did you do that?" She asked him.

"It was a mistake to try and do the same move again. I had recorded your exact method in my mind and it was easy for me to counter when you tried it again."

"I see, that was a good game. Congratulations. Perhaps we'll race again one day." Haruka said.

"Perhaps." said Heero.

"We need to get going Haruka." Michiru told her companion.

"Yes, we'll see you all later."

The two left the arcade and the girls turned their attention to the racing champion. "Heero you are awesome! I can't believe you beat Haruka!" Minako said jumping up and down.

"I wish I was as good as you," Usagi whined.

"I think I'll get going now. I want to get some things done. I appreciate you showing me around the arcade."

"Awwww!" The girls pouted as Heero turned to leave.

"And Ami," Heero said as he turned back around, "tell me when you want to study again."

Ami blushed and the girls looked at Ami in shock. Way to go Ami! I think he likes you!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Wow Ami, I never would have thought you would be the one to get in with Heero!" Minako said.

Rei and Makoto and Minako were a bit jealous but they were also happy for their friend. "Look I already told you before, it's purely scholastic!" Ami pleaded with her friends to lay off.

The badgering continued for a few more minutes before the girls decided to leave.

* * *

"So Eudial, have you found the next target?"

"Yes Dr. Tomoe, I believe this one is it. He is the most focused individual there is and he lets nothing get in his way. Anyone with this much focus has to have a pure heart."

"I see I will prepare a daimon for you right away. Tell me Eudial, what is the name of the soon-to-be victim?

"His name is Heero Yuy."

TBC

Uh-oh, Heero has been targeted! What will become of the soldier? Sorry for not updating for a couple weeks but I had tests and stuff to do. If you'll believe it, I typed about half of this with 5 beers in me because there was a party going on at my frat house. I reread what I typed and personally, I think that the quality is better than when I haven't drank lol! Anyway, I decided to have Heero become closer to one of the girls than the others and as is turning out it is looking like that girl will be Ami. Now, don't get me wrong, I didn't say that it'd turn into a romance. It's just that I want Heero to be closer to one of the girls than the others. Whether or not it becomes romance is yet to be seen but for now I'm not planning on it. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	7. A Good Deed

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I hit my head once and thought I did for like five minutes. It was the best five minutes of my life.

**Chapter 7**

That next Thursday, at lunch the girls were eating and talking about Ami's coming birthday within a week. "So Ami, your birthday is next week right? What do you want?" Usagi asked.

"I really don't know. All I really need are some new preparatory exam booklets and maybe a new calculator."

"Ami, come on you need something better than that."

"Really Makoto, it's all I really want. I really have not much of a need for other things."

"Ah, Ami, I'll find you something that you'll enjoy!" Said Usagi and then went back to stuffing her face with her lunch. They were a bit surprised when they heard someone sit next to them. Looking over they saw Heero had actually came on his own and was going to eat lunch with them without being badgered about it.

"Wow, uh hi Heero! What are you doing here?" Usagi said.

"Eating lunch of course." He responded nonchalantly.

"Yeah but you just came over like that it's kind of surprising!"

Heero looked at the blonde haired girl. "Do you not want my company?"

"No no no!" Usagi said quickly retracting her statement and waving her hands in a dismissive way, "It's just that it's the first time you came over without being asked. Maybe that icy wall around your heart is finally breaking up?"

"Well…I figured you would ask me to eat with you anyway so I decided to save you the time and effort." Replied Heero.

Ami and Makato smiled. They were happy to be getting such a new friend. Makoto was happy because he was a guy who could beat the crap out of anyone while Ami was happy because he was just as if not smarter than her. "So Heero, did you know Ami's birthday is next week? We are going to have a big party for her and I think you should come!" Usagi told him.

"I doubt I will have time, I am very busy with…things."

"Heero you can't make time for one little party?" Makoto asked.

"I told you I am very busy." Heero looked up to see Usagi giving him a puppy face that pleaded with him to come. Ami was looking away, she didn't want to be there while they were talking about something they were doing for her.

"Please Heero! It would make all of us very happy if you came." Whined Usagi

"Really," Ami started. "it's no big deal, if he is busy it's okay."

"Butt out Ami! You don't have any say in who comes to your party!" Usagi said to her.

Heero looked at Ami again, and thought a little bit. "Maybe I will come." Heero said, "but only IF I get things done, and only IF I have time, and IF I do come, it will only be for a few minutes."

"That's good enough for us!" exclaimed Usagi.

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period and the students began to walk back. Ami and Makato went the other direction and Heero was about to leave when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see Usagi with a serious and hopeful look on her face.

"Heero, please do try to come, I know it would mean a lot to her if you did show up and we would all like you to be there too."

"…I probably will be able to squeeze in a few minutes…but no promises."

"That is good enough for me…thanks Heero." Usagi said as she walked to her class.

Inside Heero though, he was having a huge dilemma within himself. Should the perfect soldier be allowed to go to a party? Should the years of training of hiding his emotions and training to kill be pushed aside to go to a party? He was always alone, didn't need anyone. But while he didn't need anyone…

…did he not WANT anyone? Suddenly the last words spoken to him by his guardian Odin Lowe came back to him. '**_Follow your heart_**.' Heero remembered those words. And with those words, he made his decision.

* * *

The next day at school…

"Well the tests are back class, and once again, you've all failed miserably with the exception of Ami and Wonderboy who had the highest grades with 98% and 100% respectively. Class average was 46.7%, way to go bakas! And guess what! It's only going to get harder! I expect you to study 5 hours a night! And that's if you want a B!" The class groaned. Ever since Heero came Shiro's tests had gotten even more impossible for the average advanced math student. Many glared at Heero and Ami and most were turned back from a counter-glare from Heero.

"I wish he wouldn't point us out to everyone, it makes us look bad and probably makes people think that we think we are better than them." Ami whispered to Heero. Heero nodded slightly. It was true the guy seemed to be a lot more irritable ever since his arrival. And since Heero had yet to answer a question wrong in class, he seemed to be angrier and angrier.

"I think Shiro-san really hates us, but especially you."

"I do what he requires me to do, that is all. There is no reason for him to be mad about it and since he is, it is his own weakness that can be easily turned against him." Ami realized the validity of those words very quickly. In fact, Ami could swear that for every answer Heero got correct, a vein on his forehead seemed to get bigger and bigger and a few strands of hair seemed to fall out. For some reason the teacher was oblivious to this fact and persisted on asking Heero question after question daily in meager hopes that he would make a mistake. In Ami's mind and the minds of the students in the class, this was a losing battle for Shiro-san.

"So then Wonderboy! If you take the square of the hypotenuse and then multiply it by sigma, as the number Y converges, and then using the Pythagorean theorem, what does X equal?"

"The answer is 18i."

Shiro's once again did his best tomato impression and angrily went back to the board. '_Damn that snot nosed kid! I stayed up all night thinking of that problem_!'

"I see what you mean by 'weakness.' Ami told Heero with a smile.

Heero looked back at her and had a very small upturn on his lips. "It's his own fault."

Ami blushed at the fact that the silent stonewalled boy was smiling but not just that, smiling at her! The girls would never believe this. '_On second thought, I probably won't tell them, they'll just embarrass me about it like they have been doing_.' These thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a very loud and angry sound.

"Mr Yuy and Miss Mizuno there will be no talking in class! Apparently you all think you are too good for this class and smarter than the material so you have to talk! Well not on my time you delinquents! Get out into the hall!"

Ami was very surprised, she had never been yelled at by any teacher in her life, much less thrown out of a class. '_This is a new low in my academic career_.' Ami thought sadly to herself. She looked up to see Heero nonchalantly walking to the door with his hands in his pockets not even looking at the teacher, which seemed to infuriate him more that Heero didn't even care about getting in trouble. Ami quickly followed after Heero given that she didn't want to be around to be yelled at some more. Outside in the hall Ami was still replaying the fact in her mind that she actually got thrown out of a class. She was hoping the other girls wouldn't hear about it because she would never hear the end of it. The only person she knew of getting thrown out of class regularly was Usagi. Suddenly that fact hit her, and it hit her hard.

'**_Oh my God! What if I become like Usagi_**!' Ami began to have a cold sweat as she imagined herself pigging out on junk food, being late to class, reading mindless mangas, eating some more, and crying a lot. And then she imagined the worst thing ever…looking down at a paper, and seeing an F!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ami cried out as her voice was heard all through the school halls.

"Are you okay?" Heero asked her.

Ami suddenly came to her senses and suddenly realized what she had just done. Now it was her turn to do an impression of a tomato. She looked at Heero, who had a curious but maybe semi-worried look on his face. "Urrr…um…"

"I know this probably isn't something you're used to, I've never gotten thrown out of a class myself, but I don't think it's a bad enough experience to condone screaming in the hall."

"Uhh…yeah I guess not." Ami said sheepishly.

"Anyway, I am sorry for getting you in trouble, I should not have been talking. I really don't talk much anyway."

"Oh don't worry about it. You're right it's not that big a deal, and I think it is good when you talk."

"Hn." Heero said, as he gave nothing but a slight nod.

The next 15 minutes were a bit awkward, for Ami at least, as they stood in the hall waiting for the period to end. Ami bit her lip and finally spoke up. "So…Heero, are you going to…come to the party?"

Heero opened his eyes and looked up to her. "As if right now…I think I have a few minutes to spare for it."

Ami smiled, she suddenly felt a lot better.

* * *

"You know Ami I could have sworn I heard your voice while I was in my class."

"Err…it was your imagination Makato! I am never that loud." Ami said as she slightly blushed.

"Maybe but still, someone did yell and it sounded an awful lot like you…"

Usagi, Ami, and Makato began to eat their lunches, but Usagi looked over at Ami, she noticed something different about her. Ami had a smile on her face for no reason at all and seemed completely oblivious to that fact. "What happened Ami? Why are you so happy?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well, ever since you've gotten here, you've had a smile on your face. Did you get another A?" Usagi inquired.

"No that's not it, far from that, it's just that…Heero told me he'd stop by the party next week and I am really happy about that."

"Really?" Makoto exclaimed. "Wow that's great, it'll be really cool to have that guy there."

"Yeah anyone who can beat the crap out of anyone in that racing game needs to be there."

"So…" Usagi continued with an evil glint in her eye, "did you use your girlish charms to "convince" him to come to this party?"

Usagi enjoyed the panicked and embarrassed look on her friend's face. Ami was about to say something in denial when a voice behind Usagi spoke up.

"Actually I just told her that I think I'll be able to find time for it and that is it. There were no girlish charms involved."

"AHHHHH!" Usagi screamed out and turned to see Heero holding his lunch. "Will you stop doing that! Why do you always sneak up on people like that and give them heart attacks! I never knew someone could be so stealthy!"

Heero couldn't help but smirk at this comment. If only she knew how close to the truth she was that the reason he was so good at sneaking up on people was because it was with the intent to silently kill an enemy or render him immobile. "I had no intention of sneaking up on you during your conversation." Heero said. "I just came over while you were talking about me. That is all."

"Well still, at least let us all know you are in the area before speaking up and scaring the hell out of one of us!" Usagi whined.

"Very well, I will take your request into consideration." Heero didn't like making himself "known" but he supposed he could do this just so he wouldn't have to get another ear full from the blonde.

"Good this way you won't be giving me anymore heart attacks!"

"Then you're coming to the party right?" Makato asked switching back to the subject at hand.

'_Why are they so interested in me going? It doesn't seem that important_.' Heero thought. If it had been back in his own time he would have grown suspicious of a possible attempt to kill him or something like that but in this world the motives of these eccentric girls were very unknown to him. "I already said I think I had time to stop by."

"Great, the party Sunday at 2:00pm at the Hikawa shrine!"

Heero simply nodded in reply.

* * *

"Dammit!" Heero cursed at his laptop as his latest mathematical problem failed. He had been trying to use mathematics to try and figure out some formulas using the Unified Field Theory as his base but that theory was for one universe. It would be almost impossible to try and add to the equation a standard in order to create a wormhole to another dimension and so far, Heero is at the same place he started out at. He decided he had enough of this for one day. '_I may very well be stuck here. I'm sure the others will be able to manage without me but hopefully no new conflict will come up that they can't handle_.'

It was true that this universe was a peaceful environment, much different from the war torn areas that he was used to. Heero began to wonder what he would be like if he grew up in a world like this. This led to him thinking about him being as cheerful as the girls and this made him nearly shudder. He would hate himself if he were that cheerful. Heero looked over at the remote for Wing Zero he was glad that it was made out of Gundanium alloy or else it would have probably been corroding by now. He had been here for nearly two weeks now and Heero had never gone so long without piloting a suit, he was beginning to worry that his skills were going to rust. But he had no choice, Wing Zero had little fuel left and he couldn't use it anyway due to the commotion it would cause. '_I hope it's doing okay, the last thing I need is for some primitive scientist to rip it apart_.'

* * *

"Happy birthday Ami!" the four other girls screamed as noisemakers and confetti were prominently displayed.

Ami blushed at all the attention. "Thank you everyone, I really appreciate this."

"Open mine first Ami!"

"Don't open Usagi's crap! Open mine!"

"Shut up Rei! My present is the best present in the world! She'll probably go return your gift tomorrow!"

"Your present is probably something that will make her dumber! Open mine Ami!"

"No Mine!"

This continued for…ever, until finally a reasonable voice spoke up.

"Here Ami why don't you open mine."

"Thanks Makoto."

"Huh?" Rei and Usagi stopped their arguing to see Makato hand Ami her present.

"Hey!" Usagi whined.

"No fair!" Rei cried out.

Minako laughed, "Maybe you two shouldn't have been arguing so much and she would have taken yours." The two girls groaned and watched as Ami delicately began to unwrap the present.

"Ami you need to rip it apart! There is no need to be delicate with it!"

"Let her do it the way she wants to odango atama!" Usagi glared at the black haired girl none too pleased with the name.

"Wow Makato, a gourmet cookbook! I could use this."

"Yeah, you told me once that your mom was really busy and you had to fend for your own meals so I thought this could put some variety into your meal plan other than those sandwiches you usually have."

"Thanks a lot I'll try some recipes out sometime."

"Mine now!" Minako yelled as she slammed her present into Ami's lap with a little more force than needed. In the background, Rei and Usagi face vaulted at another missed chance.

"Err…thanks Minako." Ami said as she unwrapped the present.

"Huh…balls?"

"Yup! It's the "3 in One Box Ball Set!" It has a basketball, a volleyball, and a soccer ball for you to play with! This way, you can remain active while you study!"

"Yeah I can use this. Even I get bored. Thanks Minako."

What next happened was a mad dash to Ami with Usagi and Rei as the contenders. The first one got to have Ami open their present first. Of course this was going to get messy. "Let go of me Rei!"

"You tripped me first Usagi!" Rei screamed on the ground as she was holding on to Usagi by her ankle. Rei used the momentum to pull herself up while causing Usagi to tumble on the ground. Rei got up and began to run towards Ami but Usagi held onto her leg.

"Let go of me!"

"Bite me Rei!"

So basically, Rei was walking towards Ami and practically dragging Usagi as she clung to her leg. So rather than dealing with Usagi, Rei tossed her present over to Ami and it landed right in her lap.

"NOOOOOOO!" Usagi wailed as she lost.

"HAHAHA! I win baka!"

"Damn you!" Usagi said to her while laying on the ground both out of breath and spirit broken.

"Uh…thanks Rei." Ami said as she opened the gift. "Wow it's beautiful!"

"It's a sacred charm that will bring good luck if you wear it around your neck. I hope you like it."

"I do it is so pretty!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah my turn…finally!"

Ami laughed and took Usagi's present from her and unwrapped it. "Usagi is this…?"

"Yeah it's a photo book of every picture that I've had taken with you."

Ami browsed through the book and saw various pictures of her and Usagi, and her and the others. Seeing them brought back a lot of happy memories.

"I know you always haven't had the happiest life especially before you met of all us. So I gave this to you to always remind you that you are not alone and we are always there for you."

Ami was on the verge of tears. "Usagi, I love it. Thank you so much."

Minako spoke up. "Well I guess this is it."

"Yeah," Ami said suddenly saddened, "but Heero never came."

The rest of the girls suddenly remembered the quiet boy and were saddened to see Ami upset like this. Usagi tried to console her. "Don't worry about it Ami…I'm sure he wanted to come he probably just had something to do. You know how busy he is right?

"Actually, I just got lost on the way here. I never knew where the Hikawa shrine was."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The five girls turned around to see Heero standing behind them.

"Damn you Heero!" Usagi said holding her chest, "I thought you said you'd stop that."

"You told me to make myself noticed, isn't that what I did?"

"Most people knock or ring the doorbell."

"Yeah Rei you're grandfather let me in. So I did nothing wrong."

By now the girls had calmed down and Minako and Rei began their ogling of Heero.

"No we don't mind!" Minako said getting up and grabbing Heero's arm.

"Yeah come, sit! Sit!" Rei insisted as the two girls pulled Heero to floor with the rest of the group.

"Forgive me for being late. But as I said before, I was never given directions here so that caused a delay."

"Heh, oops." Usagi and Makato blushed at the fact that they forgot to give him that important detail.

"No it's fine Heero, thank you for coming. It…means a lot to me."

Heero nodded and got up and took out small package and placed it in front of Ami.

"Tanjoubi omedetou, Ami." Heero said. (Happy birthday, Ami)

"AWWWWWW!" the four girls gushed out in a sappy way. Ami's face grew bright red as this was the first time she had ever gotten a gift from a boy before. Carefully she unwrapped the gift, and gasped at what she saw. Under the wrapping paper, was a white teddy bear.

"Heero, it's so cute!" Minako cried with glee. Of course this led to more "awws" by the girls.

"Wow Heero, I didn't think you were such a soft hearted sap!" Usagi exclaimed and of course this was met by a cold glare from Heero. "Ah, I guess I was right!" She said as she coward away from him.

"Heero," Ami began, "this is so nice of you even though we have only known each other a limited time. Thank you, it means a lot to me."

Heero simply nodded.

"Well, that was fun guys, but it's getting late and I have to go." Makato stated. The others agreed it was time to go and then departed from the shrine.

"Well everyone I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Ami, catch you later!" The other girls replied.

Ami went towards her house while Usagi, Minako, and Makato walked together towards their own houses. About a hundred meters ahead they saw Heero walking away, most likely to his apartment, cutting through the alley. "That was really nice of Heero don't you think?" Makato asked.

"Yeah," Usagi agreed, "but a teddy bear, who would have thought."

The others laughed, but the laughter ceased when they caught sight of a white car with a giant black star on the side speeding into the alley that Heero went into.

Minako gasped, "Oh no…Deathbusters!"

"Heero is in danger!"

TBC

Wow finally done with this chapter. I must apologize for the delay but my fan somehow fell off my processor in my computer which caused it to overheat. So I had to wait a few weeks for a new processor before I could finish the chapter up. I hope I didn't make you all too crazy. Anyway some explanations, the Unified Force Theory is also known as the Theory of Everything. It is basically the holy grail of physics in which if this theory is ever completed, it will be the end of physics (as in its as far as you can go with physics). Basically in short the theory hopes to unify the four known interactions; gravity, strong force, weak force, and electromagnetism, where strong force is the force that holds atomic nuclei together and the weak force is responsible for slow nuclear process. From what I believe, three of the four have been unified with gravity being the one that hasn't been. I think that scientists hope to have unified physics by the year 2050, and then we'll be able to do all kinds of neat things with it. Anyway, enough learning. Chapter 8 shouldn't take nearly as long to get out…unless of course my processor blows up again…see you next time!


	8. More Than Meets The Eye

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I said I did and got sued and lost everything. In fact, this chapter was typed using spare computer parts I found in the city dump and uploaded onto via spare radio transmitters.

**Chapter 8**

Heero had a warm feeling inside of him as he walked down the alley. He didn't really know what it was but decided it felt good. The feeling soon took a back seat because right in the middle of the alley, Heero was suddenly engulfed in white light. He turned around to see a white station wagon blinding him with its headlights. "What the hell?" After his eyes adjusted Heero could see the silhouette of a woman getting out of the car with a large gun looking device in her arms. Immediately Heero recognized it as the woman who was fighting with the Sailor Soldiers last week. "It's you!"

"Hello Heero, I am here to steal your pure heart. But fear not your death will be for a great cause!" Eudial said as she pointed her rifle at Heero's heart.

Of course, the perfect soldier would not be taken without one hell of a fight. "I warn you, killing me is going to take more than one shot of your gun!"

"We'll see." Eudial replied and pulled the trigger. The shot was flying at high velocity towards the target, or at least where the target was. "What the…" Eudial looked up to see Heero do a flip in mid air and bring his leg crashing down on her gun which went straight into the concrete. "How did you do that?" she demanded.

"You are no longer in a situation to ask questions." Heero replied bringing his foot down full force onto the gun and crushing it, "Tell me, who you are and who sent you and I just might allow you walk away from here."

"You dare to make demands to me boy?" Eudial laughed as she ran back to her car. "We have more than one way of getting your heart!" She quickly opened the back of the station wagon. Heero was puzzled to see what she was doing and saw her take out a metal box with a star on it and open it. Thick smoke soon covered the area.

"Digger! get him! But do not kill him, just knock him out so we can take him back to steal his pure heart!"

"Understood." Said a raspy voice from the smoke. The smoke cleared just enough for Heero to see a strange, yellow feminine looking creature dressed in overalls with a shovel in one hand and a pickax in another.

"The hell kind of enemy is this?" Heero whispered to himself but his thought was soon interrupted as he jumped into the air to avoid the swing of the shovel. The daimon tried its best to keep hitting Heero as it swung its weapons at the boy but Heero was much too agile to be hit as the boy was showing an impressive array of ducking, flipping, jumping and other moves to dodge the attacks.

"What are you aiming at idiot!" Eudial called out the the daimon, "Hit him!"

"I'm trying Ma'am!" The daimon called back, "He's too fast."

'_The creature's strength is its advantage but it is hampered by a lack of speed as a result. It leaves an opening when it swings which will be my time to strike_.' Heero thought as he took his analysis into his mind.

"Come on over here!" Usagi, now as Sailor Moon yelled to her comrades.

"They went in this alley right?"

"Yeah he should be here!"

The three girls approached the opening of the alley to see a yellow creature with work tools swinging wildly at a target with no avail. "There they are, lets sneak up so we can attack it, but be careful not to hit Heero!" Sailor Moon told the others.

"Wow look at Heero go!" Venus commented to her partners.

"What?" The other two said.

They looked up to see the daimon swing its pickax at Heero only to see Heero jump and as a result, miss and get the tool embedded in the wall. Heero did a kick flip off the wall, and landed behind the daimon. "What?" The daimon shouted as it turned around. Heero then took advantage by kicking the daimon's hand to send it's shovel flying and then did an even more impressive acrobatic display by jumping into the air, catching the shovel with one hand and bringing it down right onto the daimon's head with all his strength. The daimon collapsed on the ground hurt and surprised. "Uggghhh…hack!" The daimon gasped as Heero came on the ground and stepped on its neck.

"Damn you boy!" Eudial shouted.

Still standing on the neck of the daimon Heero reached around to his backside and grabbed something from under his shirt but tucked into his pants.

"Heero has a gun?" The three girls nearly shouted blowing their cover.

Leaning down with a small smirk on his face and a deadly glint in his eye Heero began to speak. "You took one look at me and thought I was just an ordinary kid," Heero spoke with no emotion in his voice, and then pointed the gun right at the forehead of the daimon. "this underestimation will cost you dearly."

"Nooooooo wait!" The daimon pleaded but was silenced as Heero pulled the trigger. Blue liquid splattered all around the head of the daimon and some got on Heero's clothes, afterwards the daimon's movements seized. Heero stepped off the daimon and saw it begin to dissolve and all that was left of it when it was done, was a shovel.

"Now," Heero said pointing his gun back at the redhead, "who are you and who sent you?"

Eudial was beside herself. A daimon was beaten by this…this boy, who didn't even break a sweat! And now she was in danger herself. "This isn't over boy!" Eudial said through gritted teeth as she threw something hard onto the ground, which caused a blinding flash.

"AHHHHH!" the three sailor soldiers yelled out not prepared for the flash of light. By the time they recovered their eyesight, the station wagon was about to back over them!

The three soldiers screamed and jumped out of the way of the station wagon which speed off into the night.

"Hey wait!" Sailor Moon yelled at the retreating car followed by a string of creative curses. After her tirade was done, she joined the other two soldiers and walked over to Heero who was kicking the shovel in an apparent move to make sure it was "dead."

"You're late, I already took care of it." Heero stated to the three soldiers.

"Err…yeah, thank you good citizen!" Sailor Moon said in an attempt to act like a stereotypical super hero.

"What are these?" The boy monotonously asked.

"Well, they are monsters who try to steal the pure hearts of people." Jupiter answered.

"For what purpose?"

"Well…actually we don't know that yet! But it can't be good!" Venus laughed rubbing the back of her head.

"You better be careful, you may be attacked again." Sailor Moon said to him.

"I can take care of myself but I will be more cautious from this point on."

"Yeah speaking of which!" Venus suddenly said getting interrogative, "How did you do that? Where did you learn those moves? What are you doing with a gun? Do you have a girlfriend?"

Heero looked quizzically at the blonde. "Err…forget that last question!"

"I have an extensive military background thus skilled in many covert and direct combat arts," Heero stated starting to walk away, "and that is all you need to know about me."

Sailor Moon's eyes suddenly widened in realization of how Heero was so good with sneaking up on her. Venus was about to press on when Sailor Moon spoke first, "Uh yeah sure that is all we want to know. Bye! Be careful!" She said waving at Heero while pushing the other two out of the alley.

"Hey what are you doing?" Venus said.

"Did you just see what he did? He killed a daimon _by himself_! Don't you understand what the impact of that is? He, a normal human just beat a daimon with no help!"

The other two began to realize the situation, as enlightenment was suddenly apparent on their faces. "Right you understand now, Heero can't be an ordinary boy!"

"I knew by the way he was so secretive he wasn't an ordinary boy but I never would have thought he would be like this!" Jupiter said.

"Well," Venus continued, "he did say that he had an extensive military background so we learned that part about his past, but why would a young boy have such a background?"

"I don't know but we better not tell Ami about this. I mean, did you see the way he killed that daimon? It almost seemed like he enjoyed it! He was smiling when he did it! Even if it was a daimon, he killed it without a second thought!"

Jupiter and Venus agreed. They realized how easily it was for Heero to pull that trigger. "Maybe we should keep a closer eye on him when he is with Ami, what if he is on some assassination mission from some rogue agency who hired him to kill the Sailor Soldiers!" Venus began blabbering with panic on her face, "You know, what if he knows who we are and he is waiting for us to go to sleep and then when we least expect it…ack ack hack!" Venus gasped as she held her hands to her throat and mimicked choking expressions as she jumped around pretending to be out of air.

"If he knew who we were, he would have had plenty of opportunities to kill us by now." Jupiter said, "After all, he has been with us a few times with all five of us there."

"Yeah, but I do agree, maybe we should watch him a bit to see if he has other motives." Sailor Moon said.

"That's easier said than done! Remember what happened last time when we tried to follow him back to his apartment?"

Well, yeah but I don't mean follow him around. I mean just be a bit more skeptical around him and know where he is if he is with Ami."

A voice behind the three joined the conversation. "Yes and we will watch him too just incase his heart really does contain a talisman."

The three girls turned around to see the two outers standing behind them. "Uranus and Neptune!"

"That boy sure does very well at impressing me." Uranus spoke, "But if he is the keeper of a talisman he must die!"

"What do you need the talisman for?"

"I told you in order to save the world, three lives must be sacrificed, there is no other way."

"There is another way and we will find it!" Sailor Moon shouted to her older counterparts.

"Sorry, there is none." Neptune spoke with remorse, "If Heero truly is the holder of a talisman, he must die for the good of all."

"You're wrong and we will prove it!"

"Then prove it Sailor Moon." Uranus said and she and Neptune turned to leave, "If there is another way, I hope you find it."

"I will find it." She whispered to herself, "No one will be sacrificed, I'll make sure of it."

TBC

Well that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's not nearly as long as the others but I wanted to get the fight between Heero and the deathbusters out as soon as I could. All right, do me a favor and get me to 60 reviews! I'll feel really special if I can break the sixty- review mark! Chapter nine will be up soon, I should have time to work on it this weekend. Hopefully I can make it a bit longer than this chapter was. So long! Don't forget to review!


	9. A Precarious Situation

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. If I did, I would combine the stories to make "Gundam Moon." It would involve the Gundams fighting in sailor uniforms and 10 teenagers living under one house to "stop being nice and start getting real."

**Chapter 9**

Heero had just gotten done getting everything packed for school that day. One last thing remained to be packed, but a debate was going on in his mind whether to slip it in his backpack or not. Heero sat on the floor and stared at the metal object in his hand. '_I have to protect myself even if it means taking the risk. But I can't make any mistakes with it, if someone sees it, my cover is blown for sure_.' Heero then put the safety on and slipped the weapon into a small pocket in his backpack. The walk to school for Heero was a bit slower than normal. This time, during the walk, his defenses were up and his senses were tuned so locate even the slightest sound or notice the slightest movement. He also made sure to get a good look at any white station wagon he happened to come by. '_Next time_,' he thought to himself, '_I'll shoot that woman and disable her, then I will get some answers_.' He cursed at his carelessness the day before. He had let that woman get away unharmed. The days here have made his mind slower. If this were back in the heat of the war back in his own world, he would have shot her before the woman had a chance to pull anything.

* * *

"Calm down Eudial! You need to remember that these daimons aren't immortal. You and I know that very well"

"Damn him! Damn that boy! How dare he embarrass me like that! I can't believe he beat the daimon!"

"Eudial," Tomoe said trying his best to calm his assistant, "these daimons cannot be made immortal no matter how much I would like them to be. It is possible, but not likely, that a normal person can beat them. Of course this person would need to have extensive combat training or awesome weaponry. After all those Sailors seem to do a good job with them."

"But this was just a normal boy! A BOY! And he was only 15! There is no way this should have happened! That daimon must have been defective!"

"Eudial, please calm down. I'll make another daimon that will be better than the one that was beaten. I need you to have a clear head for me. My assistant cannot be working with a one track mind."

Eudial finally calmed down and sighed, "Yes doctor. I'll make sure to get his heart next time."

"Thank you Eudial, now please go finish that research."

Eudial bowed and left the professor alone. Before he began his work he adjusted his glasses and gave a bit of respect to the adversary who had beaten his creation. "To beat one of my daimons and be a normal human at the same time. This boy has indeed impressed me. But, unfortunately for you boy, lightning will not strike twice. This daimon will kill you!"

* * *

Heero got to the school without incident but he still felt like something was nagging him, like he was being watched. His military senses were usually correct about these things but he couldn't quite place it. As the kids were entering the building he saw Ami and Makoto and gave them a slight nod as he continued to his first class. He got the usual smile from Ami but his instinct told him something was misplaced with Makoto. She had a look of uncertainty and worry as she looked at her. Shrugging it off as possible nothing more than test worries he went into class. His thoughts on the creature and the Sailor Senshi continued as the class went on without him paying attention.

"So Usagi, which one of these is the conjugate verb?" Haruna asked.

"Um, err…what is conjugate Haruna-san?" Usagi laughed holding her hand behind her head.

Haruna's vein popped out of her forehead at another Usagi blunder but managed to keep her anger intact. It was too early in the morning to blow up. "Naru what is…."

Heero tuned out the rest of the sentence as he thought about his battle yesterday. If it's according to what the Sailors said, then those monsters won't stop coming after him until he was dead. Heero determined that he would have to strike first. '_I will have to find out where these things are coming from and exterminate the source_.'

Meanwhile Usagi was having a debate in her head of her own. Between thinking about eating and sleeping, she was watching Heero out of the corner of her eye. '_Yeah he is mysterious and silent, but still, he killed a daimon. Is this guy safe? Where did he come from? How can I find out_?' Usagi was never in a situation like this before. It was true that this guy killed a daimon by himself but the fact that she saw it as Sailor Moon closed the possibility of directly confronting him about it but then again, she didn't know how Heero would react if they all knew that he owned a gun. Usagi gulped on remembering the weapon, the way the Daimon's "blood", if that's what you call it, flew up and splattered all around it's own head and onto Heero's clothing as the bullet burrowed it's way through. It was not a sight that she wanted to see. '_I hope he doesn't still have that gun with him._' Usagi thought now getting very scared, '_he doesn't seem afraid to use it_!'

"What is wrong?"

Usagi snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"You have a look of panic on your face, what is wrong?"

"Um nothing Heero! I was just thinking about the test!" Usagi said giving an uneasy laugh.

Heero gave her an unsure look and then continued to stare forward. Lunch came but wasn't as lively as it usually was. For one matter, Usagi wasn't pigging into her lunch as usual and Makoto wasn't talking as much as she does. In fact, Ami was doing most of the talking which made her feel pretty uncomfortable. And on top of that, Makoto and Usagi kept giving each other strange unsure looks. All these facts did not go unnoticed by Heero.

"Tell me what is the matter."

"Nothing Heero. It's just a test that we have, please don't worry about it." Makoto answered.

Heero shrugged. He knew she was lying but if she wasn't going to tell him. He wasn't going to bend over backwards to try and find out. It was none of his business. God knows he has his fair share of secrets.

"Heero," Usagi began as he looked up at her, "what did you do before you came to Tokyo."

Heero didn't expect that question and was caught totally off guard by it. He gave his best response in the little time he was provided for the question. "I lived…in a military school in Okinawa until I was fifteen. I moved here to receive a better education."

"How do you live though? Do you have a job."

Again Heero struggled inside for an answer even though his outside didn't quite show it.

"I received an inheritance from my parents when they died. That is why I can afford an apartment. Why do you ask me this now?"

"I was just thinking of the time you knocked out Tohru and where you may have learned those skills."

"I took martial arts in the academy before I came here. That's why."

"I see."

Makoto and Usagi got a little satisfaction in his answer. Was it possible that he was telling the truth and that maybe he truly was amazing enough to actually kill a daimon by himself? Still, the fact that he was even carrying a gun scared them plus those words rang in their heads…_You took one look at me and thought I was just an ordinary kid_. Did he mean that he wasn't an ordinary kid, something completely different? Or just stronger than normal people? For now, Usagi decided that Heero's answers would be good enough to leave him alone even with Ami. But the trust that she had for him was still a bit wary.

* * *

"All right losers! Guess what? There will be a test on Wednesday! And it's not on the syllabus because I thought it would be a wonderful surprise for this Monday morning! So get your failing butts home and study and hopefully, you all can finally make it into the D range!"

Heero's fists clenched and he gritted his teeth slightly. His less-than-stellar math teacher was beginning to get on his nerves. This is something that takes a lot to do and he really hadn't been straight out annoyed by anyone like this guy, even Duo.

'_If I ever find a way out of this world, before I go, I am getting this guy fired_.' Heero resolved to himself.

"Well Heero," Ami sighed, "you up for studying some more?"

Heero simply nodded which he got a smile and a reply. "Great! Tomorrow after school okay? Ja ne!"

Heero watched as Ami walked away then went back to another matter he had to face. _'I need to figure out how to get bullets here without drawing attention. I only have a few left and only a couple spare cartridges_' He thought to himself knowing full well that someone probably wouldn't sell a 15 year old bullets. _'I'll figure it out later_.'

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go to this meeting? You really don't have to."

"Of course I do Luna, I am a member of the team now I want to go."

"All right that is fine. Just try not to egg on Usagi okay Chibi-Usa?"

"All right as long as she doesn't bug me. She was mumbling in the bathroom about some boy and she wasn't paying attention to my banging on the door. It made me late for everything and threw my whole day off!"

Chibi-Usa and Luna were walking and getting pretty engrossed on how Usagi kicks both of them when they sleep. But as they were talking, they did not notice that they began to cross the street and even more importantly they did not notice the "Do Not Walk" signal flashing…that is…until a truck honked it's horn. "Huh? AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Chibi-Usa and Luna screamed.

'_This is it_?' Luna thought, '_I help fight monsters and invaders and I'm going to die by getting hit by a car? I'm going to be frickin' road kill_!' The cat was quite detested that she's going to be flattened. Chibi-Usa and Luna closed their eyes and prepared for the quick but inevitable strike of oblivion. When they suddenly felt themselves flying through the air with a strong arm around each of them. When they stopped moving they opened their eyes to see a handsome young man with Prussian blue eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked in a sincere yet emotionless tone. Chibi-Usa was still in shock of what had transpired. When she pieced the facts together that this guy saved him from death she regained her composure.

"Y-yes thank you! You saved my life! I…Luna? Oh no Luna!"

"Is this your cat?" The older boy asked as he held out his arm. On it was Luna, clinging her claws into his flesh and refusing to let go. Her hair was standing straight up and her eyes were closed and she was shaking.

"Oh yes! Luna! Luna? Hey Luna snap out of it!" Chibi-Usa said giving the cat a firm yank of its tail.

"RAWR!" It screamed. '_Wait, I'm not dead? Then how_?' Luna looked up to see the boy who had apparently picked her up and without knowing it she dug her claws into his skin. Luna jumped into Chibi-Usa's arms.

"Wow you saved me and my cat too? Thank you so much I don't know how to repay you!"

"I have no need for any compensation. Please look where you are going next time." He said as he turned to walk away.

Chibi-Usa blushed, "Uh…yeah sure! Hey what's your name?"

"Heero Yuy."

"I'm Chibi-Usa! Thank you Heero!" she called after him with adoring eyes.

* * *

"Are you serious?"

"Yes Rei, Heero _killed_ a daimon _alone_!"

"But, but how? Can a normal guy beat a daimon alone?"

Makoto spoke up. "Apparently he can! He also said he had a military background so maybe he is just skilled enough to beat them."

"Yeah Rei you should have seen him. Heero was all doing these flips and jumping around and the daimon couldn't even touch him!" Minako said jumping around like a wannabe karate master, "And then he smashed the daimon! HI-YA!" She screamed doing a fake punch which accidentally hit Usagi right in the gut and sent her collapsing to the ground holding her stomach in pain. "Oops sorry Usagi!" She said running down to see if her friend was all right.

"H…hai. It's *gasp* it's okay Minako." Usagi managed to get out between her wheezing.

"So does Ami know about this?"

"Not yet we haven't told her. We will when we think she is ready to know more about Heero." Makoto said.

"Where is Ami anyway?"

"She said she had to drop off some books in the library and she'll be here later."

"Have you felt anything from him Rei?" Minako wondered.

Rei thought for a bit. "Now that you mention it. I feel almost absolutely nothing from him. There are bits and pieces but I really can't identify it. He must be very good at hiding his emotions for me to not feel any presence from him."

"Well that does reflect his personality." Usagi said getting up from the floor.

The girls agreed and turned when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Rei called out.

"Hi everyone!"

"Chibi-Usa! What are you doing here?" Usagi demanded.

"Well it so happens that I am a Sailor Senshi as well right? So I have every right to be here!"

You are a Sailor Senshi _in training_! You have no right to be here!" Usagi said smacking Chibi-Usa on the back of the head.

"I do too!" Chibi-Usa retorted slamming her foot down onto Usagi's who yelped and hopped around the room holding her foot.

"Aw c'mon let her stay Usagi, she does have a point she is one of us technically. Besides, you yourself sent her back here in the future." Makoto told her.

"What the hell was I thinking?"

Minako looked down to see Luna walking a bit disoriented. "You okay Luna?"

"Oh I'm fine other than the fact that I almost got hit by a truck and turned into a cat pancake!"

"Yeah we were both less than a second away from being a smear on the road!" Chibi-Usa continued.

"Then how are you alive?" Rei asked them.

"Well it was incredible, I closed my eyes and suddenly I found myself in the arms of this incredible guy! He jumped into traffic and saved both of us!"

"Yes if it wasn't for him we'd be a spot on the road." Luna finished.

"Wow I wish I could meet a brave guy like that." Minako said opening a soda.

"What was him name Chibi-Usa?" Luna asked not being able to recall the name of their savior.

"He said his name was Heero." Minako choked on her soda and began coughing and the rest of the girls went wide-eyed.

"Did you say 'Heero?'" Rei asked.

"Yeah why you know him?" Chibi-Usa wondered.

"What is with this guy?" Usagi exasperated, "It seems like there is nothing that he can do!"

Makoto tried to explain. "He goes to our school, in the span of one day he outsmarted the teacher, single-handedly won a basketball game, and knocked out the school tough guy."

"Seems like quite a guy." Luna said.

"Not to mention he killed a daimon by himself!" Minako cheered with a smile.

"Minako you weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Usagi yelled.

"What I thought it was just Ami!"

"Wait, wait, hold on a second. Did you say this boy killed a daimon?" Luna asked with sudden and renewed interest in the boy.

"Yeah he was incredible he was jumping around and…"

"Minako maybe you shouldn't do a physical demonstration this time!" Usagi quickly said stopping her friend before she somehow got hurt again from Minako's actions.

"Basically," Makoto continued, "Heero had a gun and but a bullet right in the daimon's head."

Minako butted in, "It was spectacular he pulled out this gun and was like 'you will pay dearly' and the daimon was like 'NOOOOOO!' and Heero capped him!" Minako said pretending her finger was a gun and putting it to her head and making a shooting motion before falling on the floor faking that her brains were splattered.

Luna began to get worried on this turn of events. "Is this boy safe? I mean what kind of person can beat a daimon?"

Rei spoke up, "Well I haven't felt any evil within him, but then again I haven't really felt much at all from him. He is very good at disguising his feelings. Supposedly he went to a military school so I guess it's possible for a person to win against a daimon."

"I wonder why Heero would need a gun." Chibi-Usa inquired.

"Maybe you should ask him, maybe he'll give you a demonstration of it!" Usagi sneered.

"Shut up! It's your fault I almost got killed anyway, you made me late and through my whole day off!"

"Why you…"

"Excuse me what are you arguing about?" A voice from the doorway asked.

"Hi Ami, how was the library?"

"Great I was able to check out a brand new book on Copernicus I can't wait to read it!"

The girls facevaulted, "Ami you need something other in your life!"

"Well," Chibi-Usa began to explain, "we were talking about how Heero went and kiupmph mmph!"

"How he saved Chibi-Usa and Luna's life! Isn't that right Chibi-Usa?" Usagi said suggestively as she held her hand around the mouth of her future offspring to prevent Chibi-Usa from giving away anything. Luna saw this and knew it would be best not to explain the entire situation to Ami for some reason based on a reaction from Usagi like that.

"Oh wow he saved your life! He is amazing! It's like he's perfect in every way!" Ami said suddenly getting starry-eyed and talking like a schoolgirl. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by her peers.

"So you think he's perfect, then you DO like him huh Ami?" Usagi teased giving her a suggestive elbow in the ribs.

"N…no! NO! I was just…um..." Ami stammered.

"Ami it's pretty obvious you have a crush on him. After all you hang out with him the most." Makoto joined in.

"No you got it all wrong!"

Minako joined in even though she had a small crush on Heero too, but hers was based almost purely on looks alone. "Ami you should tell him how you feel."

"I…I can't do that…I mean there is no reason to…cause I don't like him like that…I don't have time for a boyfriend cause of my studies!"

"Want us to tell him how you feel?" Usagi inquired.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Ami practically screamed at the top of her voice, which surprised everyone including herself.

"All right, Ami, we'll let this go…for now." Usagi grinned. Ami was glad that the tirade was over even though she went through the rest of the meeting with a blushing face and refusing to look anyone in the eye. This fact confirmed Usagi's hypothesis. '_Yup, she likes him_.'

The rest of the meeting went on smoothly without any mention of the mysterious boy who they've only known a few weeks. Ami, for her sake, was glad about that.

* * *

_Next day after school_

"Have fun "studying" you two!" Usagi called out to Heero and Ami who were leaving to go start their session. This of course caused a blush on the poor short-haired girl, which Heero didn't pay attention to. The walk was silent but not uneasy, Ami knew his personality wasn't the talkative type. The silence was surprisingly broken when Heero spoke up.

"Tell me something."

"Hmm?"

"What is the goal of the Sailor Senshi."

Ami was surprised by this. "Why do you ask?"

"I am curious, do they have a gain, why do they fight?"

"Oh well, they fight not for themselves but for the behalf of others. Whenever the city is attacked they show up to beat the attacker so we can all live in safety."

"I see." Heero said. '_They really are different from me, but, at the same time, they aren't. When I started fighting, I fought for my gain and for the gain of others, but at the end of the war, I found myself fighting to protect the Earth and Relena's kingdom._" He was no longer able to continue thinking as a sharp squealing of tire wheels turning a corner drew his attention. Heero turned around to see the source…

"No," he whispered silently. "not now. Not while she's here."

Coming towards him at full speed was a white station wagon with a black star on the side.

'_Oh no! It's…_' Ami's thoughts were ripped as she found her arm being pulled by Heero's hand.

"Come on! I need to get you out of here!"

'_What, Heero? Oh no! They are after Heero_!'

Heero quickly pulled Ami over to an old warehouse near where they were and kicked the door down and pulled her inside. Ami was having a crisis in her head wondering what to do. '_I can't transform in front of him! But without my powers and the help of the others, we are going to die_!'

"Don't worry Ami, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise I will protect you."

"What Heero?" Ami said as she saw him take his backpack off his shoulders and open up a small pocket in his backpack. Ami gasped as he pulled out a black handgun.

"Heero! What are you doing with a gun?" Ami screamed.

"Please Ami, don't worry about that now. I'll try to explain later just stay behind me, I'm sure she saw us go in here and…." Heero had a split second to react as he saw out the window, the station wagon speeding right towards the building in an obvious attempt to ram right into the wall. Heero quickly threw himself onto Ami covering her body with his own and protecting her as the shrapnel and concrete of the stone building went flying all over the place. As the smoke cleared, the two teenagers saw the silhouette of the woman with a brand new gun.

"Hello Heero, it is good to see you again."

"I can't say the same," Heero responded, "but you should not have come back to look for me, this time, you will not live to tell about our encounter."

"So bold as ever, just cause you killed one daimon doesn't mean you can do it again!"

Ami's eyes widened, "Heero, you…you killed a daimon?"

"I was attacked by her and a strange monster on my way home from your party Ami. I had to defend myself and kill the thing."

Ami couldn't believe this. Secret after secret was being revealed about the boy she just met and she didn't think there was anymore. Just when she thought she had figured him out, another fact about him is uncovered.

"Well Heero, I won't take your heart…yet, first I'll show you my new daimon. I want you to suffer first before I take your life." Eudial said as she pulled out another box and opened it. As before, the room filled with smoke and a purple monster with a bandanna and a white gi and a black belt stood in the box's place. "Heero this is a special hand-to-hand combat daimon. You'll have some trouble with this one!"

"Ami please," Heero stated not taking his eyes off his opponent, "stay behind me and do not get in my way." He emptied his gun clip at the daimon but the daimon was able to do an array of spirals and flips to avoid each bullet. "Damn!" Heero cursed as he threw the gun down and prepared himself to fight.

'_Heero! I can't let him! No not for my sake or his own! I have no choice! I cannot let his heart be taken_!'

"**Mercury Star Power**!"

Heero's eyes widened as Ami held up a strange looking stick and a soft blue light shortly filled the room. After the light dimmed, standing in front of Heero was the Senshi of ice. "Ami! You're…"

Sailor Mercury quickly took out her communicator and contacted Usagi. "Usagi Heero and I are being attacked by the Deathbusters. We need you here now! We are in the old abandoned warehouse near the movie theater! Hurry!"

"Got it! We'll be right there!"

"So you are one of those Sailor idiots! Well no matter. Karate, get them! Take out the boy first!"

"You got it!" The daimon obliged.

Before Heero knew it, he was dodging punches and kicks being thrown at him from all directions. Heero barely had time to react as the speed of the daimon was incredible.

"Heero!" Sailor Mercury called. '_I have to help him, but if I use Shine Aqua Illusion, I may hit Heero! What can I do_?' Ami was trying desperately to think of a solution as she watched Heero and the daimon match blow for blow. '_He can't keep this up forever, eventually his stamina will wear out_.'

_'There has to be a weak point somewhere_.' Heero thought as he avoided a roundhouse, '_but its skills are comparable to my own, I have to find an opening somewhere_.' Heero had no luck within the next few minutes, and he was starting to tire. Eudial was beginning to get bored with the fight and decided to have a little fun.

"Heero how about this, I take Sailor Mercury's heart instead! At least that'll get her out of my hair" Eudial shouted pointing her rifle at Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mercury screamed as she had no time to react and prepared for the incoming pain.

"NO!" Heero yelled as he quickly broke off his fight and dived in the path of the rifle just as Eudial pulled the trigger…Heero's heart crystal shot right out of his back as he fell to the ground.

"HEERO!" Ami shouted her eyes welling up with tears.

"HAHAHAHA! Thank you boy! I didn't plan that but that's all the better! Karate finish off Sailor Mercury so we can get out of here!"

"Right!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

A green energy ball and a yellow one combined and screamed at high velocity toward the daimon who turned around to see the display just before it impacted its body!

"You again!" Eudial shouted as she saw Neptune and Uranus jump down through a window high in the warehouse.

"Get the heart crystal Neptune!"

"I got it!" Neptune shouted as she jumped down.

Eudial would have none of it. "Just try!" She screamed pointing her rifle at Neptune.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Eudial whirled around to see a ball of electricity streaking towards her and had to dive to get out of the way. When she recovered she looked to see Sailor Moon and the three other Sailor Senshi standing in the place where the wall used to be.

"Sailor Moon hurry! The daimon! Finish it off!" Mercury shouted.

"Time to go to work!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she began to twirl around in familiar fashon. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Hearts came flying out of her scepter and slammed into the daimon, which quickly dissolved, and all that was left was a black belt.

"She took Heero's heart!" Sailor Mercury informed the others.

"No! Where is his heart?" Mars said quickly scanning the area to find that Neptune had gotten to it first. She quickly ran over to her.

"Give me that! Heero needs it!"

Neptune looked at her, "Fine take it, it is not the one we need. We will meet again!" She said placing the crystal into her hand and jumping up to Uranus and disappearing through the window they came in

"Damn you Sailor Bakas!" Eudial said. Fortunately for her, the girls were distracted by Heero's situation so she quickly ran into her car and sped off.

"Heero!" Venus yelled as she rushed over to him. She knelt down and tried to inspect him but was surprised to see him move. "Heero?" she asked as in front of her eyes, Heero rose to his feet and opened his eyes…

…they were devoid of any emotion. "Heero what's…" Venus asked but was quickly cut off as Heero slammed his hand right into Venus's chest sending her flying back.

"Venus! Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked running to her partner.

"Yeah, but what's wrong with Heero?"

All wondering was stopped as Heero spoke, in perfect monotone, each syllable sending chills down the spines of the girls. "All negative factors have been erased. I will now eliminate all obstacles."

"Heero what is wrong with you?" Jupiter said as she ran to him.

She was met with a swift kick to her abdomen.

"You are all my enemies. I will destroy you all." Heero said once again devoid of any emotion.

Sailor Moon looked into his eyes. '_It's different, even from when we first met him. I saw a little emotion in them but this time there is nothing in his eyes. What has he gone throug_h?'

"It's his heart! Give him his heart back!" Mercury shouted. Realization came upon the Soidiers and Sailor Mars quickly ran to Heero to put the heart back into his chest. But as she got near him, Heero swept her legs and as Mars was falling, he slammed his fist into her, which sent her flying a few feet back.

"I…it's no good! I can't get close!"

"He attacks anything that gets near him!" Venus yelled.

"I see, sorry Heero, this is for your own good." Jupiter said as she rushed towards him and aimed a fist right at his face, only to hit air. "What?" Jupiter quickly turned around and saw Heero behind her and she unleashed every move she had ever known onto the heartless boy. Heero didn't even block, he dodged each and every move with perfect precision. Heero grabbed Jupiter by the arm after a missed punch and threw her over his shoulder which caused her to land on the ground with a painful and sickening thud. She was stunned but not knocked out.

"All of you will die." The chilly monotone voice said. Heero began to walk out of the warehouse.

"Where is he going?" Sailor Moon screeched to her comrades as she ran to help Jupiter up.

"I don't know but we have to follow him!" Mercury yelled back as she was helping up Sailor Mars.

Little did they know that Heero, was walking back to his apartment…

…to get his remote control…

…to call Wing Zero…

…and unleash its fury upon Tokyo.

TBC

Longest chapter EVER! I am particularly proud of this one. I hope you enjoy it because this is probably the longest and hardest I've worked on one. A few points, some of you may be thinking I made Heero too powerful as the way he dealt with Makoto, but his situation now is very similar to the times when he first entered Epyon and Wing Zero, which means, his reaction times and focus is perfect. Also, some of you may have thought that without Heero, Chibi-Usa would have died so it doesn't fit into the story cause she was never in that situation. Well, that's why I put in the whole "threw my day off thing." Heero's appearance has an effect on the timeline of the saga and changes the way things pan out so it's because of Heero being there that Chibi-Usa was crossing the street at that particular time. See? I think of everything muhahahahahahaha take that you nitpickers! Second to address a couple issues, to ShadowSonic, time will not stand still in this story. Which means that the Sailor Moon S plot will progress even though Heero is there. Now that doesn't mean that Heero will witness every important plot point for himself, but changes will occur such as the appearance of Hotaru and Pluto. To Raziel the Damned, first Wing Zero is not out of fuel, just low, but believe me it has enough to blow away Tokyo (considering it's my story). Second the reason Heero has not refueled Wing Zero is because there is no reason to. Heero can't exactly fly around in it without being noticed plus there really is no need for it. Hope this answers your question. Don't forget to review please, I stayed up late to finish this so it's the least you can do! Chapter 10 will be around sometime this week hopefully! Lates!


	10. The Perfect Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I did a few years ago…up until the incident…

**Chapter 10**

"Come on! We need to catch him!" Jupiter yelled to her teammates after seeing Heero disappear around the corner of the warehouse.

The senshi ran as fast as they could after the heartless boy and found him walking, calmly, so slowly that it seemed that nothing important was happening.

"Heero please try to come to your senses, we want to just help you!" Mercury cried as they continued to catch up to him. Heero paid no heed to her pleadings as he ignored her and continued to walk.

"You want me to zap him?" Jupiter asked.

"I honestly don't know if you'd be able to hit him the way he was moving back there. His reaction time is incredible."

Sailor Moon took a chance and ran up to Heero and put a hand on his shoulder. He stopped walking and stood there. "Heero please," Sailor Moon began. "we know you aren't like this. Please just let us give you your heart back and you will go back to your old self."

"You…" Heero spoke, and then turned around as fast as lightning and darted his hand out at Sailor Moon's throat, catching her in a exasperating choke hold, "are all my enemies."

"Ack…H…Heero," Sailor Moon choked out as she was losing air.

"I was going to be gracious enough to let you live a few more minutes, but since you insist on trying to follow me, you will die here and now." The Sailor Senshi's eyes were in shock as Heero increased the strength of his grip on Sailor Moon's throat, choking the life out of her.

"Sailor Moon!" The Senshi all called out at once.

"Please…" Sailor Moon gasped out with a hoarse voice, "please stop, let us help you."

Sailor Moon's vision was beginning to fade as air was being cut off to her body. But unexpectedly, Heero let go of her, rather, threw her back as she landed unceremoniously on her butt coughing and gasping for air. When she regained her breath, she saw a red rose in Heero's hand. "That's…" Sailor Moon breathed as she looked up to see Tuxedo Mask standing on a telephone pole, "Tuxedo Mask!"

"This is your friend isn't it Sailor Moon? We need to get his heart back into him or he'll die!"

"We can't! He's like some sort of expect martial artist military covert operation guy…we can't even get near him!"

"Then…we'll just have to immobilize him…" Tuxedo Mask said jumping down right in front of Heero.

Heero looked at the new advisory in front of him with his emotionless eyes and looked back at his hand which was bleeding from the sharp thorny rose. "You have hurt me, hurting me was a mistake." Heero told him.

"I was only aiming for your shoulder, I wasn't aiming to kill, but I am impressed you caught the rose."

"You are my enemies…I will send all of you to the afterlife." Heero then dashed at Tuxedo Mask with a barrage of kicks and punches. Tuxedo Mask was blocking with his cane very surprised at the quickness and skill of the heartless person. Meanwhile the other Sailor Senshi were helping up Sailor Moon.

"Tuxedo Mask is doing pretty good." Sailor Mars said.

"Yes, but look, doesn't something look different about Heero?" Mercury inquired.

The four other girls turned to look at Heero. He was still throwing punches and kicks but there seemed to be something off about his technique. He looked almost fatigued. "He seems tired what is wrong with him." Heero missed with a chop which allowed Tuxedo Mask a chance to counter, he brought his cane up and slammed it down on Heero's arm which looked very painful. Heero simply grunted due to him not registering pain.

"OUCH! That looked like it hurt!" Venus said.

"Yes but now look!" Jupiter continued, Heero was having trouble using that arm. He was mainly dodging and blocking the attacks from Tuxedo Mask. Sweat was beginning to gather on his forehead and he was breathing heavily.

Mercury began to get a little worried, '_What is wrong with him_,' she thought, '_he didn't get tired at all while fighting that daimon_.' She then saw Heero put his hand over his heart as he began to breathe heavier and heavier. "He's…he's dying." She said quietly.

"What! What do you mean he's dying!" the other four asked at the same time.

"Look at him, he can't go on without his heart, remember when your heart got taken away Minako?"

"I remember that." Sailor Moon said, "Minako, you ran off with your crystal and we found you passed out in a parking lot a few blocks away from where you were attacked."

"Not a pleasant experience." Minako noted as the memory came back to her.

"We have to get this back into him! He's going to die without it!" Mercury said to the others.

"What should we do?" Jupiter asked.

"I have an idea!" Mars said motioning for the others to come near as she told them her plan.

"Isn't that a bit desperate?" Sailor Moon asked her.

"This is a desperate situation, we have to get this into him or he will die." Mars answered.

"This is going to kind of be fun!" Venus said.

"This doesn't seem like a very graceful move." Mercury said.

"You want to save your boyfriend's life don't you?" Venus asked her, Mercury blushed but decided against arguing since this was not the time for it.

"I'm all for this!" Jupiter said excitedly.

"I'm going to get punched, I just know it…" Sailor Moon mumbled.

"Okay then, it's settled, ready?"

"Yes!"

"Let's go!" Mars cried out as all five of the senshi began to run.

Heero was losing and even in his emotionless state he knew it, but there was no way he was going to quit, he would die first. He would try to destroy the enemy at all costs even if it meant his life. "Please stop you can't continue!" Tuxedo Mask pleaded.

Heero said nothing as he began to have trouble breathing. His chest was tightening and pressure was being put on his lungs. "I will kill you." Was all he said as he got ready to fight some more. Except that at that moment Heero heard five loud what could be classified as war cries, to the right of him. Heero turned his head to see the five senshi charging at him at full speed in some sort of psychotic, crazy, bum-rush. Heero tried to get out of the way but in his fatigued state, he wasn't quick enough. The five girls slammed into him knocking him to the ground. Tuxedo Mask stared in shock at the spectacle. He never would have believed that they would do anything that reckless. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury was holding his arms, Sailor Venus was sitting on his chest, and Sailor Mars and Jupiter were trying to hold his kicking, struggling legs.

"Hold him down!"

"He's still really strong! His struggling is making it hard for me to hold his leg down!"

"Just do it! Sailor Mars get the heart crystal into him!"

"I can't I'm holding his leg down!"

Sailor Moon looked over at her usual protector, "What are you doing standing there? Help us!" She demanded.

"Oh…right." Tuxedo Mask said snapping out of his amazement and running over to hold down the leg that Sailor Mars had been working on.

"You know Heero, I could get used to this position." Sailor Venus said with a smile on her face. That was a mistake. Heero began struggling even more and managed to almost get an arm free from Ami.

"You idiot! What are you doing saying something like that!" Mars yelled.

"Sorry I couldn't resist!" Venus called back as she leaned over to try and help Sailor Mercury hold down the arm of Heero. Sailor Mars decided she couldn't waste anymore time so she quickly kneeled down and put the heart crystal in front of Heero's sternum. The crystal went down into his chest and disappeared back into his body. Heero's struggling began to lessen, as his breathing became calmer. Heero's eyes closed and his movements ceased. After a few seconds the Senshi decided that Heero would be okay and let go of him.

"Man that was close! He gave us quite a workout!" Mars said as she wiped some sweat from her forehead.

"I can't believe he tossed me like that!" Jupiter said, "My back is going to hurt cause of him but at least he'll be okay."

"Um…Venus, you can get off of him now." Sailor Moon commented to her partner who was still sitting on Heero's chest.

"But he looks so cute when he's asleep! And he's breathing so calmly! I can't believe this guy tried to kill us a few moments ago!" Venus laughed.

The others facevaulted. Venus got off of Heero and the others began to question why he reacted the way he did.

"Would a military lifestyle do this to him? Make him react that way?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I suppose it's possible. When one loses his or hers heart, they lose their self-control to their desires and their control of their superego. In Heero's case, I guess the only thing I can think of is that he was trained to be a soldier, and soldiers are trained to kill which is what caused that reaction." Sailor Mercury replied as she analyzed the situation.

'_But there has to be something else about him_,' Sailor Moon thought to herself, '_no human should have ever been that cold blooded. What kind of life have you lived Heero Yuy_?'

"Hey look he's waking up!" Jupiter called to the others.

Heero groaned in his sleep. His eyes slowly began to open to find everything out of focus. After a few seconds his eyes got adjusted and he saw five smiling girls looking down at him. When Heero realized he was lying down, he attempted to sit up when a sharp unexpected pain shot through his chest causing him to cringe in pain and lay back on the hard ground.

"Heero! Welcome back Heero!" Came a voice that he was familiar with.

"What…I was…" Heero said trying to collect his thoughts, then he gasped in recognition and his eyes shot open in shock. "My God," he whispered barely audible to the human ear, "what have I done?"

"Heero, it's not your fault, you had your heart stolen, it caused you to lose your self control."

Heero looked at the speaker of the voice to see that it was the Sailor Senshi dressed in blue.

"Ami?"

The others recoiled in shock, "He knows who you are?" Jupiter asked.

"Well," Ami fidgeted, "I was kind of forced to transform in front of him since I was with him when he was attacked."

"That could be a problem." Sailor Moon said.

"I can keep a secret Usagi." Heero told her.

"WHAT! How did…?"

"After seeing Ami transform it was only logical. The five of you hang out together all the time and now that I look at you, you have very similar physical characteristics to your counterparts. Don't you think so Minako, Makoto, and Rei?"

"I guess we can't fool you." Mars said.

Heero's face turned back into one of confusion and horror. "I was…I was trying to actually kill you."

"Heero, we've seen hearts stolen before, people lose control. You said you had a military background right? Well that part just kind of came out when your heart was taken." Jupiter said to him.

'_But I'm not worried about what I was doing, I'm worried about what I was going to do…_' Heero thought to himself. 'I_t was just like my first times in Wing Zero and Epyon. I thought everyone was my enemy and I had total disregard for anything. I was actually planning on killing millions of people…thank the heavens I was stopped_.'

"Can you stand Heero?" Mercury asked him.

"Yes I am fine now."

The girls helped him up but Heero winced when Venus touched the arm where he was hit by Tuxedo Mask's cane. "Oh your arm! I'm sorry!"

"Yeah so am I." Called out a male voice. Heero saw a man in a tuxedo and a mask walk towards him.

"You gave me quite a fight, I'd say you would have beaten me if your body wasn't beginning to shut down."

"You're skills are admirable as well. I'm afraid I don't know who you are though."

"Oh well, I suppose as long as everyone's secret is being revealed…" He said as he took his mask off.

"Mamo-chan! You didn't have to show him!" Sailor Moon said to him.

"I am Mamoru Chiba, Usagi's boyfriend."

"Hn, I've heard about you, many times in fact, from Usagi at lunch."

Mamoru got a glint in his eye and looked at Usagi. "So you talk about me at lunch huh?"

Usagi blushed. "Well…it's just that I…enjoy talking about the one I love!"

"You are Heero right? Usagi has also talked about you, mainly about how you just moved here and the girls becoming your friends and things like that. It's good to finally meet you."

Heero simply nodded. "I better get back to the apartment, I'm going to take care of this arm."

"Wait, you won't tell anyone…right? Our secret is safe?" Sailor Moon asked him.

"I promise not to tell, even under threat of death." Heero told them.

"Well…you don't have to go that far!" Mars said to him.

As Heero walked past Sailor Venus he turned to her and said. "Now that I think about it Minako, I didn't quite mind that position either."

Venus's eyes shot open in shock and she blushed furiously as Heero strode past her. "Wow what a guy."

**TBC**

Sorry for not getting it out sooner. I usually type late at night cause I seem to be more creative then, but lately due to an exhausting work schedule, I find myself falling asleep earlier than usual. Anyway, I have some good ideas for the next few chapters but they will be mostly filler chapters, so nothing major will happen yet. They will be mostly humor chapters but I will use them to also advance the S saga plotline along further into the story. Which means look for Mimette and the other Senshi to appear soon. I don't know how romantical I'm going to make Heero and Ami, but I'm leaning towards doing something with them. Nothing too serious, maybe a date or something. I dunno I'll think about it. Chapter 11 will be up sometime hopefully within the next 10 days. See you next time!


	11. Resolutions

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. However, I do own the manga Sailor Wing! It is about five girls who transform into giant fighting robots and fight the evil OZ kingdom who is looking to suck the energy out of humans in order to revive the evil Zechs!

Chapter 11

Heero winced in pain as he continued walking to his apartment. Not only was he physically exhausted from all that fighting, but his arm was hurt very badly. He knew he might need a sling. "Damn that woman," Heero whispered to himself in a menacing voice, "she is not going to get away with this. After what she almost made me do, I swear I will end her life." Deep down his pride had been wounded along with the shock of his actions. It wasn't just the fact that he couldn't beat that martial arts monster, it was also the fact that the woman used dirty underhanded tactics to get his crystal. He still remembered the pain that shot through his chest, like a fiery knife running through him as his heart was taken from him. Then from what he remembered, pure survival instinct and the fruits of his training took over his body, turning him into an emotionless monster ready to wipe out everyone who stood before him.

"Heero!" he heard a voice call from behind him.

Heero looked behind him to see Ami running after him. "Ami do you need something?"

"I…um…well you're hurt, and I just want to help you with your arm."

"Ami you don't need to waste the effort, I know how to take care of injuries."

"Yes but I want to Heero. Look at you, you can barely use your arm!"

Heero glanced at his arm, without knowing it, he was using his other arm to hold it and keep it from moving. "Hmm, I'll probably need to put a sling on it. That tuxedo guy's cane had a lot of dead weight on it making for a more effective blunt weapon"

"Come on Heero let me help you! You don't have to do everything alone!"

Heero looked at the girl who was now dressed as the Ami he was familiar with. '_She puts her life on the line without compensation or personal gain or a personal objective. She risked her life for me today…_' Heero never realized that fact until that moment. Ami didn't have to transform in front of him, she probably could have escaped while he was fighting but she didn't. "Ami why didn't you escape today when I told you to?"

"What do you mean? You were in danger. I couldn't just leave you!"

"I promised that I would protect you, I didn't want it the other way around."

Ami smiled at him. "Heero, you did protect me, you jumped in the path of that rifle and me. If it weren't for you, I would have lost my own heart."

"I'm just not used to receiving help."

"That is fine, but we will always be there to help you when you need it. Like now, I want to help you with your arm because you are hurt and can barely use it. Plus look at you, all beat up from two fights, I'm surprised you woke up so soon from the amount of energy you expired in those fights."

"I've been conditioned for long periods of stress."

Ami laughed. "It seems you've been conditioned for everything! At least they won't come after you anymore."

Heero looked disappointed. "Why not? I need to ask that woman some questions."

"Because they already know that your heart isn't a talisman. There is no reason to come after you."

'_No reason to come after me anymore huh? Very well then, but now the tables have turned. Eudial, you are now the hunted and I promise I will not let you get away with what you almost made me do. Eudial, I am going to kill you_.'

"Heero you okay you look angry?"

"I'm fine I was just thinking of that damn woman," He said, 'and how she'll have a bullet in her head next time I see her.' By that time they had reached Heero's apartment.

"Okay Heero, where do you keep your medical supplies?"

"In the bathroom under the sink." Heero replied. He decided it was a good thing that he went out and bought first aid equipment in case something like this happened. A few seconds later Ami emerged from the bathroom with some gauze and some cloth. Heero began to unbutton his school uniform and take it off. Of course this caused Ami's face to turn bright red and her pulse to quicken as she apparently didn't consider the fact that he would have to take his shirt off in order for her to look at his arm (this would make for an excellent porno scene! But unfortunately for the hentai portion of the readers, you'll just have to use your own imagination!). Underneath the school uniform was his familiar green tank top.

"Heero do you wear that everyday?"

"I wear it when I can, it is comfortable and easy to maneuver in."

Ami's train of thought was suddenly shifted when she saw Heero's arm. His arm was completely discolored in the region between his forearm and upper arm. It had taken an ugly dark purple color around the elbow region of his arm, and his skin was actually broken and he was bleeding.

"It seems he got a very good hit on me with that cane. I didn't realize the full extent of the damage however until now."

"We need to fix that now! Heero that is a horrible wound!" Ami knelt down and carefully began to wrap the gauze around his arm where the discoloration was making sure not to be too tight but taught enough to prevent Heero's arm from moving around too much to cause more pain.

"You seem to know a little about this." Heero noted.

"Well, I want to be a doctor someday. I know how to treat minor injuries and stuff but I want to help people on a larger scale."

"Sounds like you have things all planned out."

"What about you Heero, what do you want to be when you're older?"

"Me?" Heero was quite taken back at this question. Throughout his whole life he had been trained to be an assassin or a spy or a saboteur. He hadn't even given a thought to what he would do when he was older because he honestly didn't believe that he would live past the age of 20. But now that the war is over, he could give it a thought since he would no longer be using his skills so extensively. But that is…if he ever gets back to his world. For all he knew he would have to grow old in this world unless he found a way to get back. "I…honestly don't know."

"That's okay, many people haven't figured out what they want to do yet. Maybe you could do something in the military. You seem to be good at that covert stuff." Ami suggested.

'_You have no idea_.' Heero thought to himself.

"There its all done!" Ami announced.

"Arigato." Heero said.

Ami's cheeks grew pink. "You're welcome."

Ami stood up and noticed some equipment on the table. "What's that?" she asked.

"Oh…that!" Heero said cursing himself silently for leaving all of it out. "I'm upgrading my laptop, that's computer equipment."

"Oh really, looks pretty high tech!" Ami said inspecting a piece. "Oh well, I have to go I'll see you…hey listen."

"Hmm"

Ami's face began to glow red and she had trouble looking at Heero. She was also fidgeting with her hands. "Do you want to go to lunch this weekend…with me? I mean, if you want, you don't have to but if you want to you could, of course if you don't want to or don't have time I understand, but I thought I would be nice or we could go somewhere…" Ami's mindless rambling stopped as she realized how much she said. She looked up at Heero, who was staring at her like she had a tree growing out of her head.

"Yeah, sounds good Ami. I need to get some stuff done I'll see you tomorrow." Heero said.

"REALLY? I mean, er…yeah, great! I'll see you tomorrow at school then!" Ami said nearly skipping out the door with a big smile on her face. "I can't believe I did that!" Ami said to herself with a high pitched voice. "The others aren't going to believe this!"

Ami stopped skipping. "Of course Usagi would tease me, and Minako…she would try and get me to buy an expensive dress and all sorts of makeup or something, and Makoto and Rei would probably try and pry into everything. Not to mention the inevitable spying that would occur during it." She knew all too well that they would all be hiding in some bush, or in some corner, or behind some try, looking at them. "On second thought…maybe I won't tell them…" Ami resolved to herself.

* * *

"Kuso…that was by far the dumbest thing I ever did." Heero said to himself looking over at the parts. Of course he had no way of knowing he'd have company, but he scolding himself nonetheless. "At least I can get back to work on it." After Heero found out he was targeted, he decided to make himself a remote that was a bit more portable and a bit less conspicuous. First he bought for himself a very expensive electrical cell phone and took out a lot of the components in it, then dismantled his remote. Afterwards, it was just a matter of adjusting the cell phone to make it send out a frequency much like it did when it was supposed to log in to the internet. A few hours working on his creation Heero had finally finished. "I'm done, just in case I need it, I can call it. I hope that situation never comes though. If anyone sees Wing Zero, I will be forced to silence them." With this task done, he began to work on the other one he had resolved…

"Now I can get to work on that…"

TBC

Very short chapter. Sorry about that, I've been bogged down recently and I have been getting very tired at night thanks to work, so I am having trouble finding time to work on this. Good news though, I just got Sailor Stars in yesterday so I'm watching that for the first time. If the plotline is good enough…can you say sequel? Of course, I have to finish this one first!

What else is Heero working on? You'll find out soon. Yes, I am trying to set it up so Wing Zero will be revealed but I am having trouble on figuring out how exactly to reveal it. It was suggested by someone (sorry I don't have your name with me) that I use a giant Deathbuster. Honestly, I did think of that, but it just doesn't seem practical. I can't see Tomoe making something like that. Anyway, if anyone has a good idea on how to reveal Wing Zero, don't hesitate to let me know. I have a couple more myself, and I am leaning towards one of them, but if I hear a better one I'll use it.

One last thing, is it just me or are there a lot more alternate universe fics out there? And not only that, the plotlines are getting a lot weirder and weirder. It wouldn't surprise me if in a few weeks, I read a summary on saying something like: "Heero is a Catholic Priest and Usagi and a desperate virgin! What happens when they meet? First fic! R/R!"

LOL…actually, I probably would read a story like that…


	12. Dodgeball

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I was supposed to own Gundam Wing, but instead of putting my name on the dotted line, the idiot lawyer accidentally put down "Bandai." So I was pretty pissed about that. If you didn't know, Bandai used to be an insurance company before Gundam Wing was wrongfully given to them…those SOBs!

**Chapter 12**

"That should be enough for now, I can finish this a little later." Heero said to himself getting up from the table where he was working. He had been working for the past few hours, combined that with the events that occurred earlier that day, even the perfect soldier was exhausted and ready to go to sleep. He decided to have a shower on account that his body was covered in dry sweat and tried to undress with one arm. "I'll have to remove this bandage and change into a fresh one." Before he did, he looked down at his arm. "Ami…we never did get a chance to study. I hope she'll be alright for the test." Heero inwardly chuckled. _'Yeah right, there is no way that she would be caught unprepared for the test. I'm not giving her enough credit. She is probably studying now_.' He looked back down at his arm as he began to carefully unwrap his bandage. '_She did a good job. It doesn't hurt as much as it did_.' His mind flashed back to the events of the day. Trying to protect Ami, her transformation, his heartless acts, and her helping him with his arm. '_Ami, why did you reveal your secret to me? Was I really worth it? Do you really…like me that much to compromise your life for me_?' Heero's head had many confusing thoughts in it. Why did she do that? What is her purpose? Why do they fight? What is in it for them? Is it the just the right thing to do? Does protecting the innocent make one happy? Do they really risk their lives just to make sure people don't suffer? What is the point of that? Why through away your own privacy and your own ambitions to protect others? His heart answered his mind's questions. '_They just want to help people no matter the cost. They don't need a reason_.' Heero allowed himself a slight smile.

"I admire them."

* * *

_Next morning before school_

"So how is your arm Heero?" Usagi asked the boy who had his sling on.

"It is better, I had a very competent person help me with it."

Usagi and Makato grinned at Ami, who in turn looked down at the grass and reddened. "Of course! You are going to be a doctor aren't you Ami-chan!"

"Uh...ya...uh so Heero," Ami began trying to change the subject. "I meant to ask you, what were you doing with a gun?"

"Well, I suppose it would be suspicious for someone my age to have one. But when I moved here I heard a lot about you girls and you protecting the city. But, I figured you couldn't be everywhere at every time so I figured I might as well protect myself. Do not worry about a gun and me. I am more than capable of handling one. I'd say the situation worked itself out fine."

"It sure did!" Makato cheered. "Ami you should have seen him against the first daimon he fought, he totally kicked its ass! You missed quite a show!"

Ami's eyes lit up and she looked rather interested, "Hn" Heero said. He really didn't enjoy being the center of attention or bringing up things from the past that weren't important, so he tried to change the subject. "Ami, I must apologize, due to yesterday's impromptu event, we didn't get a chance to study, I trust that you took care of it own your own."

"Of course! As soon as I got home, I did nothing but read and practice problems!"

"Then…good luck to you Ami, I will see you in class." Heero said getting up to head back as the bells rang.

"Yes! Thank you, you too!" she called after him.

"Oh and Ami," Heero said turning around to face her again, "I will be free at 1:00 on Saturday, that should be a good time for lunch." Heero then turned around and headed back into school with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh…right!" Ami said blushing vermilion. Ami, slowly turned around to face the consequences of Heero's action. As she turned her body all the way around, she looked and saw Usagi and Makato, with the biggest shit eating grins that she had ever seen on those two. Ami knew what was coming next…total and relentless nagging.

"Well well…lunch with Heero huh Ami?" Usagi said with a sly look on her face.

Ami groaned.

* * *

"That's right! Dodgeball! Now, here are the rules, we are going to split you up into teams and play. Each half of the court will be your own team's zone, you will not be allowed to pass into the other team's zone or you will be out. You are out if you get hit by a ball without it taking a bounce. When a team loses all of its players, they are eliminated. Of course the losers do push-ups! Now time to split up!"

Heero believe it or not was looking forward to something like this for once in PE class. His arm had felt better to the point where he could use it to participate in PE but fortunately, it wasn't his throwing arm that was hurt, so he could go at full power. He would finally get a chance to hone his reflexes and see if he had rusted or not. No doubt there would be people gunning for him.

"Waaaah! I'm going to get hurt!" Usagi whined to Makato.

"Just watch the balls and you'll be fine Usagi!" Makato said trying to be encouraging.

"All right teams, split up and go to your side of the court! Get ready to began!"

"Oh man! I don't want to get hit by a big rubber ball! Those hurt!" Usagi wailed again.

"Don't worry," Said a voice from behind her, "I will take care of all the enemies."

"Heero! You're on our team?" Makato asked. Heero merely nodded a response. "Great! Now I know we'll win!" Makato gushed. She was happy that now he was referring to 'enemies' as a common opponent rather than him trying to kill them.

"Begin!" the gym coach yelled.

Balls began flying all over the place, some finding their targets, some missing completely. Heero was dodging each ball with perfect reaction timing not really trying. Makoto was throwing the ball rather hard and actually doing pretty well for her team getting at least 3 people out so far. But, Usagi was a different story all together. "EEEEEKK!" Usagi cried as she dove to get out of the way of a streaking ball. "Help! No stop! No more! WAAAH! I don't wanna do this anymore!"

Makato looked over to the source of the wailings and sighed. '_Our worst enemy couldn't make her scream and cry like that._'

On the other side of the court, a ball was picked up by a familiar and revenge minded-boy named Tohru."That Heero Yuy may be one hell of a fighter, and may have very good reflexes, but he will pay for what he did. I can't hit him with a ball, but I can take out his friends. Heero, this is your own fault for making me do this." He sneered to himself, "Now Usagi Tsukino, feel my revenge!"

Tohru through the hard rubber ball as hard as he could right at Usagi's head. The ball came streaking at Usagi's head at 100 mph and Usagi looked to see it flying right at her.

"AHHHH!" Usagi screamed and closed her eyes to wait for the inevitable nose-breaking impact. She waited…and waited…and nothing ever came. She finally opened her eyes slowly to see and hand in front of her face, clutching the ball in a tight grip. Her eyes slowly scanned over to see who the hand belonged to. "H…Heero?" she cried with happiness that her perfect face wouldn't be ruined.

Heero had his eyes set on Tohru, who looked like a deer in headlights as he saw how Heero caught his throw with one hand inches from the target. With one swift arm motion, Heero sent the ball speeding back towards its original owner at twice the velocity. Tohru didn't have anytime to react to this. The ball slammed into him, not in the head, not in the belly, no, Heero must have thought that would have been too easy on him, instead, it bashed right into the most important and sensitive part of the male anatomy. Tohru cringed and quickly doubled over in sheer agony. He wanted to cry but he was in so much pain that even thinking about crying made him hurt worse. The poor boy lay on his side curled into a fetal position shaking from the torture. He felt like he was going to vomit.

"Tohru get up! You're out!" The PE coach called out. "Tohru! Are you listening to me? Walk it off you wimp!"

"Damn him!" Tohru cursed to himself, "He did that on purpose!"

A few seconds later the match was over. Heero's team won.

"Heero! Thank you for saving me!" Usagi squealed running up to him and giving him a big hug. Usagi soon realized what she was doing when she saw the very confused look on Heero's face and quickly let go. "Ah! Gomen! Guess I got carried away!"

"What he did had no honor. He got what was coming to him." Heero stated.

"Yeah, I'll say," Makato told him. "Tohru is going to be having some black-eyed babies!"

"Mr. Yuy's team wins yet again. Congratulations Mr. Yuy, you had so many hits that I lost count. In fact, it was so lopsided, that for this next round I'm switching you to the other team. Get ready!"

"Oh…God! Now we are against Heero?" Usagi complained.

"We are so screwed." Makato agreed.

The match began in the same fashion, minus one player, Tohru, who was currently sitting on the sides with an icepack on his crotch mumbling incoherent phrases. Heero immediately took control and began picking off players one at a time.

"I'm going to have to step it up." Makato said to herself. She quickly gathered two balls in each hand and lobbed them over, hitting two targets and getting them out. Makato repeated this action, and single-handedly brought her team back into the game. A few minutes later, they were down to the final four. Or actually…the final three if you don't count Usagi, who was currently crouched in the corner with her hands over her head like an earthquake was occurring. It was Usagi and Makato, against Heero and Sora, a young blonde boy who held his own throughout the game and managed to make it this far.

"Okay, I can worry about Heero later, if I can take out his partner, then I'll be able to focus my efforts on him." Makato resolved to herself picking up a ball. Sora seemed to have a similar idea as he took up his own ball and began to run towards Makato. The two wound their arms back and let their balls fly! But as hard as they tried, they could not avoid each others balls since they were still recovering from the throwing motion. Makato's ball hit Sora in the arm and Sora's hit Makato in the leg.

"You two are both out!" The coach called out.

'_Damn, I didn't expect him to throw at the exact same time! Ho boy, Usagi is in big trouble_.'

"Yuy vs. Tsukino, this will be the worst slaughter I've ever seen." The coach said to himself.

As hopeless as the odds seemed Makato tried to give Usagi some encouragement. "Go Usagi, you can do it!"

"Huh?" Usagi said to herself looking up, and then realizing in sheer horror that the only ones left were she and Heero. '_Oh my God! I am so screwed! He's going to kill me_!' Usagi screamed to herself in her mind.

"Come on Tsukino! Get your butt out of that corner and play!" The teacher yelled.

"No I don't wanna do this!" Usagi sheepishly wailed to herself as she slowly got up and ever so slightly began to move. Her whole body was shaking in fright as she looked at Heero, thinking that at anytime, he could launch a ball right at her head that would leave quite a mark and scar her beautiful face. Heero looked as stoic as ever. No panic, no worry, no emotion at all spread across his face. Usagi knew she was in for a world of hurt.

"Usagi throw a ball at him! You can't get him out if you don't throw a ball at him!"

"Oh…r…right," Usagi stammered as she slowly bent over to pick up a ball. Heero just stood there, his own ball in hand. '_He must be waiting for me to throw my ball before he throws his, that way, he can get me without any retaliation. Well, might as well get this over with_.'

"He…here I go." Usagi said with a voice full of fright. She ran forward and shoveled her ball with both arms at Heero. It was a very slow lob, easily avoidable by anyone, much less a person with Heero's caliber. But then something very unexpected happened…

…Heero slipped and fell. And while on the ground the ball softly descended towards him, and harmlessly bounced off his knee. Heero was out. The entire class was stunned. How in the hell could that happen? There is no way that Usagi could have ever beaten Heero in an athletic event.

"Holy sh…er…yeah…Tsukino's team is the winner!" The teacher announced. As reality sank in, Usagi's team yelled in victory and ran over to the team hero. Usagi was thrilled. She never had won anything in athletics before and was having the time of her life celebrating. In the middle of the celebrating, Makato looked over to see Heero walk out of the gym, with his hands in his pockets just like nothing happened.

"There is no way that Heero would slip like that after what I've seen of him. He is way too coordinated and athletic to do something like that. Heero…you are so…sweet." Makato whispered to herself smiling.

Usagi couldn't have been happier.

Later that day after school Heero was getting ready to walk back to his apartment when a voice stopped him from behind.

"Heero!"

Heero turned around to see Usagi running towards him.

"Heero, I know you did that on purpose."

"What are you talking about?" Heero asked nonchalantly.

"You know what I'm talking about! You slipped on purpose."

"I slipped on a wet spot and lost the game, I am not making excuses."

Usagi giggled, "Liar! I know you slipped on purpose because I've seen the way you move in reflex situations and I know for a fact you don't slip like that. Admit, you slipped because you like me and we're friends!"

Heero grunted, "Hmm…perhaps."

Usagi giggled again, "Heero you are such a sweetie."

Heero suddenly felt very uneasy, it wasn't uneasiness like preparing for battle, it was a different type, a type he never felt before. And it started right after she said that phrase. Usagi's eyes grew in surprise and her huge smile began to form on her face, "Oh, oh my God Heero! Heero, are you…are you…blushing?" Usagi prodded.

Now Heero suddenly felt extremely uneasy. 'Is that what this is?' he thought to himself, 'what a horrible feeling, I don't like it.' Still, he did his best to keep his composure.

"I…have to go. I have…things to do." He said as emotionless as he could muster.

Usagi let out another giggle. "Okay I'll see you tomorrow…you sweet boy you!"

Heero walked away as fast as he could.

* * *

"Finally done with this." Heero said to himself. He had been working since he got home from school and it was already nearly 10:00 at night.

"Now to test it." Heero took the object he had been working on and placed it in his room, then he came back out into his living room and picked up his cell phone. He pushed a button and a vibration let out from his phone. As he walked closer and closer to where he placed the object, the vibration got more and more intense. Satisfied, he turned off his phone.

"Excellent, the reverse polarity function works. Now, you damn woman, you can't hide from me. Next time I see you, you will be tracked and I will find out where your base is. Then you and anyone who is helping you will die."

Happy with his work on the new tracking devise, Heero decided to call it a day.

**TBC**

I had a lot of fun working on this chapter. The ones where there is just a lot of funny character interaction are my favorites such as chapters 5 and 6 and probably this one now. I hope you don't think Heero is too OOC in this one. I truly believe this would be the way he acted if put in this situation. The reason I believe this is because Heero's personality and emotions evolved throughout Gundam Wing and since this fic takes place after the Gundam Wing series, I have no reason to believe why it wouldn't evolve anymore thus I think even more emotions would start to show such as compassion and embarrassment. For those of you wanting action and killing and Wing Zero, don't worry, your time will soon be near! R/R please. I'll have the next one up soon!


	13. Heero's Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I did work for DiC though when the dub was being produced. Sorry, I tried everything I could to prevent them from calling the girls Serena, Lita, etc. They fired me after I snuck behind their back and dubbed everything myself. You wonder why episode 2 is never shown here? I dubbed that one myself. Every character is done by my voice. It was awful.

**Chapter 13**

_Thursday after school_

"Come on Heero!" Usagi said suddenly grabbing his arm and pulling him.

"What the..."

"Yeah! We gotta go!" Makato said hurrying him along by shoving him in his back.

"Go? I don't have to be anywhere right now." Heero stated confused by the two girls sudden shoving and pulling.

"We are going to Rei's temple and you are coming too!"

'_Great, so now they aren't even giving me a choice, they are just making my plans up for me_. "First off," Heero said in his familiar monotone, taking his arm away from Usagi causing her to nearly fall. "I have things to do, and second of all, I never said…"

"Come on Heero!" Usagi interrupted taking possession of his arm again. "You always say you have stuff to do! Come hang out with all of us for once!"

"Yeah," Makato added. "I bet you don't do anything, you are just trying to make an excuse. You can't be a loner all the time!"

"Why not?" Heero asked, "I know how to survive on my own."

"How boring! Heero come on come hang out with us, besides, Minako and Rei want to see you again!"

Heero raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Ami will be there." Makato added to Usagi's statement.

"That doesn't matter, I see her almost everyd-"

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaasssseeeee Heero?" Both girls whined at the exact same time giving him a pleading puppy dog look.

Heero grimaced, '_I have been trained to kill high level political officials and destroy enemy bases by myself_.'

"Come on, come with us Heero!" They both said at the exact same time, batting their eyelashes at him.

'_So…why can't I control my situations when I am around them? What is it that they do to me that let them get me to do what they want me to_?' He was brought back to reality when he felt more tugging on his arms.

"Come on let's go! You want to go! You just don't know it!" Usagi said to him with a grin.

'_I am the perfect soldier, I have to take control of my situations. I can't just keep letting them have me do what they want. If I just say 'no' then I am sure they will understand and leave me alone_.' Heero looked Usagi straight in the eye, "No," he told her coldly. '_There that should do it_.' But when Heero looked at Usagi again, she looked devastated and looked like she was about to cry.

"Heero…you…you didn't have to be so mean about it!" She sniffled.

Now Heero was even more confused. '_Well that wasn't the reaction I expected. I'll have to make a note of the erratic variables and unpredictable emotional reactions that occur when trying to deny these girls of what they want_.' Usagi looked like she was on the brink of tears. '_I suppose there is only way to make sure she doesn't cry now_.'

"Fine I will accompany you."

Usagi quickly brightened up, and her mood changed. Another bright smile was on her face as she began to pull on his arm again. "Great!" she squealed.

"Then let's go!" Makato said pushing Heero again.

Heero was confused anymore. Wasn't Usagi just about to cry awhile ago? Why was she suddenly so cheerful? This was indeed a psychological attack used against him. "You don't have to push me, I am perfectly capable of walking without assistance."

* * *

_At Rei's temple…_

"Hi everyone!"

Rei and Minako turned to see Ami entering the doorway.

"Hi Ami! Where are Makato and Usagi?"

"Huh they aren't here yet? That's weird, I went to go return a book, they left before me, I wonder what delayed them."

Minako laughed. "Knowing Usagi, she probably did something to delay herself."

"Sorry we're late everyone!" A voice from the doorway called out. Makoto and Usagi were standing in the doorway with huge grins on their faces.

"Took you long enough! Where were you two?" Rei demanded.

"Actually…we had to go and bring a surprise!" Usagi squealed her eyes barely concealing the excitement they were showing.

"Taa-dah!" Makoto announced pulling in a boy who did not have a very pleased look on his face.

"Don't call me a surprise." He demanded bitterly. He looked down at the other girls. Ami smiled but Rei and Minako had an expression of shock, which was then slowly being replaced by one of ecstasy as their grins became wider and wider. Heero inwardly groaned, he knew what was coming.

"HEERO!" the two girls shrieked as they jumped up and grabbed Heero by the arms pulling him down to the ground.

"What are you doing here?"

"How are you doing?"

"Why haven't you seen us lately?"

"What have you been up to lately?"

"How…"

Heero grit his teeth, the barrage of questions was really starting to hurt his ears. The two girls reminded him of Duo at that moment. He could imagine if he ever got back to his own dimension the barrage of questions that Duo would ask him…especially if he ever found out that Heero had become acquainted with five girls who were rather easy on the eye. "Girls calm down," Makoto's voice broke through the chattering of the bow wearing blonde and the black haired girl. "We just brought Heero here to visit with everyone."

"Yeah! He was really excited to see you all! He wanted to come with us!"

Heero gave Usagi the worst glare he ever gave her. Usagi cringed behind Makoto in fear.

"Well it didn't quite happen that way, but hey, at least he came!" Makoto intervened after seeing Heero less-than-enthusiastic look to Usagi's remark.

"So Heero…Usagi told us what you did yesterday in that dodgeball game." Minako said to him. Heero looked up at the two girls who now had looks of adoration on their faces.

'_Do these girls tell everything to each other_?'

"You're so sweet!" The two girls squealed then unexpectedly lunged at Heero tackling him from his already sitting position to flat on his back. Heero was more than surprised and actually thought they were attacking him. He was about to retaliate when the two girls on top of him burst into a fit of giggles. He stopped his moving and stared up at the two girls who were currently sitting on his torso and holding down his arms. Minako and Rei looked down at Heero and saw the surprise and confusion in his Prussian blue eyes.

"Oh come on Heero we're only playing! Haven't you ever wrestled around before?"

"Playing? For a second there I had really thought you both had lost your minds."

The two girls laughed. "Heero your sense of humor is so dry!"

"Why do you look so confused Heero?" Usagi laughed as she watched the scene, "Most guys would kill to be in your position!"

"That's fine. Now get off me." Heero directed the two girls who were currently still holding him down.

Rei smiled evilly at him. "You know, I really like this position Heero."

"Yeah, it wasn't long ago we were in similar situations Heero, didn't you say you liked it?" Minako added.

Heero raised an eyebrow. "I will make you get off me if you force my hand."

"Ooohhh…is Heero making a challenge? I hope Mr. Wonderboy isn't getting angry!" Rei mocked.

"Yeah, just try it there is no way you can beat the two of us!" Minako laughed.

"Roger that."

Rei and Minako both shrieked as Heero quickly dislodged himself then proceeded to pick up both girls and slung them over each of his shoulders as if they were both sandbags. "UWAAAA! Heero put us down!" Both girls cried.

"As you wish." Heero stated dumping them unceremoniously on the couch. Heero thought the 'playing' session was over until he felt a weight suddenly on his back and two arms wrap around his chest followed by more laughter in his ear.

"Get him Usagi!" Makoto cheered.

"Now girls!" Usagi laughed from her forced piggyback position on Heero's back.

"How juvenile." Ami said from her position but could not keep from giggling herself.

Rei and Minako both started laughing again with renewed vigor and wrapped themselves around Heero's legs. Combined with Usagi's weight on his back, even the perfect soldier couldn't even keep his balance. The four messily toppled to the ground and the three girls quickly positioned themselves on top of Heero. Heero was stunned. He truly had no idea what was going on. He had never been in a situation like this before nor would he have ever dreamed of a situation like this. Years of training and Heero truly did not no what to do.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Heero you look like you've seen a ghost!" Usagi snickered.

"Heero we're only playing with you don't look so confused!" Minako said laughing with her friend.

"Hey what's going on?" A high voice said. The girls turned to the direction of the voice to see Chibi-Usa and Luna standing in the doorway.

"Hi Chibi-Usa, we were just horsing around." Rei said as the three girls got off of the boy.

'_Thank God that's over with.'_ Heero said to himself as he began to sit up.

"Hey it's you!" Chibi-Usa cried and without warning, she sprinted full speed towards Heero and slammed herself into his chest knocking him down on the ground again much to the amusement of the five other girls who began howling in delight.

"You are the one who saved my life! Don't you remember me? I'm Chibi-Usa!"

Heero's confused thoughts seized as he stared at the new younger girl on his chest. He quickly recognized her as the girl from the other day. "Yes I do remember you. Could you please get off me?" Heero said silently praying that she didn't want to 'play' as well.

"Oh sorry! I was just excited to see you after you saved me!" Chibi-Usa replied getting off of Heero.

Heero stared at the girl and noticed her similarities to Usagi.

"Is she your sibling?"

"Um…well…actually she is my cousin!" Usagi said.

"Yeah it is unfortunate that we are related." Chibi-Usa quipped.

"What! Why you little ungrateful…" Usagi began.

'_Nearly identical cousins_?' Heero pondered.

"So what are you doing here Chibi-Usa?" Ami asked cutting off Usagi before the situation escalated into a full-blown argument.

Truthfully, Chibi-Usa came over because she thought there would be a senshi meeting but with Heero there she didn't want to say anything so she quickly thought up an excuse. "I was just bored so I decided to come over and see what you were all doing. So Heero, what are you doing here?

"I was more or less forced to come."

"Oh Heero we didn't force you! We just relentlessly annoyed you until you did!" Usagi said matter-of-factly.

"Exactly, I was forced to come." They all laughed except for Heero who didn't quite understand the fact that he had made a joke. "So, since you are related to Usagi," Heero said to Chibi-Usa. "does that make you a Sailor Senshi too?"

Chibi-Usa gasped, "What! How did…?" She was too surprised to answer. Heero saw that the cat looked like it was having a heart attack.

"Since all the girls here are senshi I was just thinking that you could be one too with the fact that you are related to Usagi." Heero saw a surprised look on the cat's face. "Hold on for a moment." Heero monotonously called out and walked over to the cat. Heero stared into Luna's eyes with his emotionless eyes and Luna stared back with worry apparent in her eyes. "Do you understand what I am saying? You seem to possess emotions like a human."

'_Wow, he's really observant_.' Usagi thought to herself, 'T_hen again, this is Heero we are talking about. Not only did he deduce that we are all Sailor Senshi but it seems he has figured out that Luna is not a normal cat_.'

Luna's heart began to race and gulped. This did not go unnoticed by Heero. "You do understand me don't you? I can see it in your eyes. Usagi, what kind of cat is this?"

"Well…actually." Usagi began only to be cut off.

"Actually you're right I'm not a normal cat." Said Luna.

Now it was Heero's turn to be surprised as he nearly fell over in shock. Heero for a moment thought of the symptoms of paranoid schizophrenia but the parasympathetic side of his brain quickly kicked in. '_Do not forgot, you are in a different plane of existence. You have already witnessed girls with magical powers and monsters that steal people's hearts; a talking cat cannot be that far of a stretch. You are still the perfect soldier. Do not let this get to you_.' Heero's logical side quickly calmed him down and he regained his stoic demeanor once again. "I am surprised to see a talking cat, but I suppose it is possible given the circumstances that I have seen."

"So you are the boy who has killed a daimon? How fascinating."

"Yes I was attacked and I had to defend myself."

"Still, to beat a daimon, I am very impressed with that fact. But how did you come to know about the girls being Sailor Senshi."

Usagi decided to cut in here, "Well actually…" she began and continued to tell the story of what had transpired the past week.

"I see, so you were dragged into this mess. I apologize for that, but you haven't told anyone our secret have you?"

"I will die first before revealing it. Do not worry about it."

'_Wow that's dedication_.' Luna thought.

"Tell me something girls." Heero began, "Do you know the location of the one that you are fighting?"

Ami replied. "No unfortunately we don't otherwise we would have gone there. Why? You weren't actually going to go there were you?"

"Possibly. But since you don't know there is no reason to discuss it." Heero stated but inside he was disappointed. If they did know the location of the enemy base, he could infiltrate their headquarters and assassinate those involved or if need be, he could call on Wing Zero to completely annihilate the base of the enemy.

Chibi-Usa decided to change the subject, "So Heero, tell me about yourself. Where are you from? How did you meet everyone?"

"Buzz of brat!" Hissed Usagi as she pushed Chibi-Usa out of the way, "Heero has no time to waste on a child like you!"

"What? You big bully!" Chibi-Usa growled as she and Usagi began to try and strangle each other.

"Hey Heero, tell us about the big date you and Ami have planned for this weekend!" Makoto said trying to shift focus away from the quarreling 'cousins.'

Ami who was reading at the time nearly dropped her book and began to blush with embarrassment.

"I do not understand the concept of a 'date.' We are merely going out to eat something."

"Y…yes that's right! It is just that, as friends!" Ami stammered.

"Sure you are…_friends_ right?" Minako snickered giving Rei a telling elbow.

"Yeah I'm sure you…_friends_ will have a great time!" Rei continued.

Heero did not catch the hidden sarcasm in the girls' phrases. "That is correct."

Makoto sweat dropped. '_Heero for such an intelligent guy you certainly are naïve when it comes to courting_.'

Heero noticed the sun setting out the window and stood up. "It is getting late," he stated turning to leave, "I will see you all tomorrow."

"Yeah I suppose it is getting a little late," Ami said.

Usagi and Chibi-Usa stopped fighting to see Heero leave.

"Bye Heero! See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah" Heero nodded to the girls and continued out the door.

"I really lost track of time in there. That has never happened to me before." Heero pondered out loud while walking back to his apartment. '_I wonder why time went so fast when I was in there_.' As Heero finished his thought he remembered an old saying that Dr. J once used while he was working on his gundam. "Is that why time went so fast in there? Was I having 'fun'?" Heero wondered as he walked back to his apartment. '_What a strange concept this 'fun' is_.'

**TBC**

An eventless chapter yes I know but I hope you got some laughs out of it. Don't forget, I told you the next few chapters would be more humor-based. Sorry for not updating sooner but I had just moved into an apartment KU and I am currently trying to get situated. But the next chapter should be up much sooner than this one was. Don't worry Wing Zero fans, your time is coming very soon. Stay tuned, next chapter will be worth it I promise!

Speaking of reviews, I had just reached 100. Thank you all to those who have stuck with me throughout the time I've taken to write this story and also thank you to those who jumped aboard in the middle. I promise you won't be disappointed with what is coming up! I'll see you next time!


	14. Only One Option

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. My friend Jim Bandai and I came up with the concept for Gundam Wing. But that asshole skipped town when I was asleep and made an anime about it in Japan and made millions off it. I'll get you for that Jim Bandai!

**Chapter 14**

_That Saturday…_

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Come on Ami! You want to look good for Heero don't you?"

"No! I want to go as myself! Not as some dolled up floozy!"

Ami and Heero had agreed the previous day to meet at a local diner for lunch. Unfortunately, it also reminded Usagi and Makoto about the meeting. Now in Rei's temple, the four girls were trying to get Ami to look at good as possible for Heero. "Ami," Minako said. "just a little make-up won't hurt!"

"No! I don't want any! I don't want to look like some clown!" Ami protested.

"Oh Ami! I have the perfect dress, it'll look marvelous on you!" Usagi cried.

"I just want to wear my own clothes!"

"What do you mean, you're not going to wear your school uniform are you?"

"Err…of course not!"

"Come on Ami, you only have 15 minutes to get there! You need to hurry with this." Rei told her friend.

"Well, maybe if you all would leave me alone and let me get ready myself, I would be on time!"

After five minutes of arguing with a surprisingly adamant Ami, the girls finally got her to bend just a little.

"Ok, ok fine! I'll wear your dress Usagi!"

"Great!"

"But…" Ami insisted. "No makeup!"

Minako was disappointed, "Fine, be that way! But it won't be my fault if Heero doesn't see the full potential of your beauty!"

"Yeah just give me the dress!"

After a few minutes changing Ami came out to reveal herself to her friends. "Oh Ami! You look great!"

"Really?" Ami looked in the mirror. She was wearing the pink dress that Usagi gave her and it actually did look good on her. The dress wasn't too short but not too long, and not too tight yet, not too loose. There were many other nice features about it but unfortunately the author knows next to nothing when it comes to describing female clothing so lets pretend that it just looks really good. _'Wow it does look nice.'_

"Um, Ami, don't you need to be there in four minutes?" Makoto asked.

"Wha? Oh my God! I'm going to be late!" Ami screamed as she dashed out the door in a very Usagi-like manner.

Minako laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen her act like this."

"Yeah," Rei replied. "but do you think they'll be okay?"

The four girls suddenly had evil glints in their eyes. "What diner did they say they were meeting?" Rei asked Usagi.

* * *

Ami was sprinting as fast as she could determined not to be late, not really paying attention to such petty obstacles as people, bikes, cars, stoplights, etc. In fact, the way she was running many people thought that there was a fire somewhere and some were trying to stop her wondering if something was wrong. "No!" she gasped, "I'm…just..*huff* late for something…*huff*…sorry to worry you!" Finally she came upon her destination and saw Heero waiting outside. "Hi…*gasp* Heero!" she breathed.

"Did you just get done exercising? I suppose it is a good idea to work up an appetite before eating something."

"No…I…was late so…I ran." Ami said trying to catch her breath.

Ami had her hands on her knees bent over trying to recover, she was so out of air that she didn't hear Heero say something.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said that looks good on you. It is different from what you normally wear."

Ami's head snapped up and she looked at Heero not believing what he had said. She would have blushed if her face weren't already red from her running.

"Here you go," Heero said taking a handkerchief out of his pocket.

"Oh, arigato," Ami said while wiping the sweat off her face suddenly very happy that she didn't listen to Minako and wear makeup. "Sorry I'm late, the girls kind of kept me."

"That doesn't surprise me a bit." Heero said recalling how pushy those girls could be.

"Well, let's go!"

From across the street, behind a bush four girls looked on… "Hey what happened?"

"They went inside Usagi, looks like everything is going smoothly so far."

"Give me the binoculars then! It's my turn Rei!"

"No way, they're mine!"

"Come on it's the only way for me to see! Heero will know we're looking if we get closer! Give them to me!"

"No way!"

Rei and Usagi both began to wrestle around for the binoculars. Unfortunately for both of them, the binoculars slipped out of Rei's hand a bounced over to Minako. "Oh good they got a window seat!"

"Hey!" Usagi and Rei both yelled at the same time.

'_I could have sworn I saw those bushes move_.' Ami thought to herself as she took her seat in a booth.

"So tell me, what were the others doing to make you late?" Heero asked her.

"They were bugging me and trying to get me to wear makeup and stuff. I really didn't see the point."

"Well, maybe they were trying to get you to look at nice as possible."

"Maybe…but I don't like wearing that kind of stuff."

"I see."

* * *

"Ow! Hey what are they saying?"

"I don't know I can't read lips!" Minako answered.

"Give me that!" Rei said taking the binoculars away from Minako. "Let's see, looks like they are just making idle chit-chat."

"Let me see!" Usagi said yanking the binoculars away from Rei.

"Wow Rei they are talking about you! Lessee 'Rei stinks' boy they are right about that!"

"They are not saying that!" Rei fumed grabbing the binoculars back from Usagi.

* * *

"Ami, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

"When you transformed in front of me, was I really worth giving up your most guarded secret for?"

"Of course! You are my friend, I would never let a friend be put in harms way if I could do something about it."

"You could have waited till I was knocked out before you transformed."

Ami laughed, "Heero I hoped if our situations were reversed you wouldn't wait till I was knocked out." She looked into Heero's eyes and they appeared to be in deep conflict. "Heero are you alright?"

Heero looked up at her and spoke, "Actually Ami…I…"

_**KABOOM!**_ A huge rumbling shook the diner and smoke could be seen a few blocks away from the diner.

"What was that?" Ami screamed.

"It's probably that damn woman again!"

"In that case, I'll need to stop it. Heero please stay here!" Ami said running away but before she got far a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Wha?"

"Do you actually think I'm letting you go out there without my help?"

"But Heero…"

"Ami, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." He said regaining his monotone self, "believe me, I have killed one of those monsters, and I must repay you for the other day."

"Heero…"

_**BOOM!**_

"Right let's go!"

Ami and Heero ran to the site of the explosion dodging innocent civilians who were running from the scene. There they saw Sailors Moon, Venus, Jupiter, and Mars standing ground against Eudial and a large red monster.

_'Wow they got there fast_,' Ami thought to herself, '_they must have been in the area…wait a second, they were spying on us_!'

"Ami transform and go help them, I'll be right back."

"Hey wait what are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about me just go!" Heero yelled to Ami before running off.

"Heero…I hope I know what you are doing." Ami said to herself taking out her transformation stick.

"Perfect, I must have done something right in a past life for such a perfect opportunity to be presented to me." Heero said to himself running.

'_There it is_.' Heero's eyes glanced upon a station wagon with a black star on the side of it. '_Now you damn woman, wherever you run, I will always find you. You are living on borrowed time_.' Heero ran to the car, took out a small circular object no bigger than a shirt button and stuck it to the bottom of the station wagon. '_Now I'll go help them. Damn I don't have my gun but hopefully I can fight still_.'

* * *

"HAHAHAHA you Sailor Bakas are in for it today. This daimon is bred for total destruction! It was made just in case your little friend Heero comes to help even with his moves I'll just use it to blow him away!"

"We won't let you hurt anyone else!"

"Well our target may have gotten away but I'll just use the daimon to get rid of you! Em-Eighty, blow them up!"

"Right! Time to feel the burn!" The daimon yelled throwing a bomb at the Sailor Senshi. The bomb exploded with surprising force scattering the soldiers around.

"Thank God everyone has run away!" Sailor Moon said sure to herself that people would be killed if they were around. The five senshi picked themselves up off the ground and tried to regroup.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Jupiters thunderbolt sped towards the red daimon, but it jumped out of the way and in return threw another bomb.

"Look out!" The soldiers screamed as the jumped away from the bomb. It exploded but fortunately the soldiers were able to move out of the way without anyone getting injured.

"Fire Soul!" The fireball flew towards the daimon, which jumped out of the way, but Mercury saw the opportunity to hit it while it was in air.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted as her stream of frozen water sped towards the daimon, hitting it and sending it flying towards a building. The daimon was in a very bad position as its body was frozen on the building due to Mercury's attack.

"Damn not again!" Eudial said beginning to run away. The daimon however, would not be defeated so easily as it managed to get an arm free from the ice that imprisoned it. The daimon was about to use its arm to break free when a red rose impaled its arm back against the building.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon cried out turning to see Tuxedo Mask standing right next to her

"Now Sailor Moon! Finish it off!"

"Not this time! Em-Eighty! Activate all your bombs! Take them to hell with you!" Eudial called out from a safe distance.

"Understood." The daimon began to grow a fierce red color and suddenly a huge explosion rocked the area.

"AAAAHHHH!" the six fighters screamed.

When the smoke cleared Sailor Moon tried to get up. She was hurt but not from the explosion itself but more from the from the concrete from the building. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm fine, a bit scratched but okay!" Mars called out.

"I'm ok!" Mercury said.

"Ow! That hurt!" Jupiter said.

"Nothing too serious." Tuxedo Mask said.

"Venus? Venus where are you?"

"Ow! Someone get this off of me!" Venus cried out in pain.

The five looked to the source of the voice and saw Sailor Venus in a sitting position with a huge slab of cement on her right leg.

"Venus!" they all yelled running to help.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I have some bumps but this thing is too heavy! I can't get it off!"

"Hold on!" all of them said. The five moved over to the huge slab of concrete to try and move it but it was very heavy and it was only moving a little at a time.

"We can't pick it up! We're going to have to slide it off you! It'll take awhile okay?"

Venus was suddenly looking behind all of her helpers and fear began to replace her worries. "I…I don't think we have awhile!" She said pointing behind them. All of the soldiers looked behind them to see what Venus was talking about.

"Oh my God." Sailor Moon whispered.

The building which the daimon was attached was not a skyscraper, but it was still rather tall, at least 150 feet high. But the problem was, the support of the building was nearly obliterated. The building was actually teetering and was going to collapse any second…right on top of the six of them. "That thing is going to fall right on top of us!" Mercury yelled.

"Hurry get this off of her!" Jupiter told her comrades. Try as they might the cement was too heavy to move but only a few inches at a time.

"Just go leave me here!" Venus told her friends.

"Are you kidding me! There is no way we are going to leave you here!" Sailor Moon said.

Venus persisted. "Please get out! If you all die, everything will be lost! I can't let you all die because of me!"

Sailor Moon was not convinced. "There is no way that I am leaving you here! We all stay together till the end!"

"I don't want you all to die because of me!"

"No one is going to die." A monotone voice called out.

"Huh?"

The six looked to the direction of the voice and saw Heero walking towards them with a very stoic look on his face.

"Heero! Please help us!"

"It will be for naught. I estimate it would take 50 seconds to move that, but that building will collapse in 45 seconds."

"What are you talking about? Heero, we need your help please we don't want anyone to die!"

"No one is going to die." Heero said. The sailor soldiers saw Heero reach into his pocket…and pull out a cell phone…

"Heero who are you calling?"

"This…" Heero began, "is the only thing I can do for you…it is the only way." Heero held his cell phone in the air and pushed a button. A high pitched frequency resounded throughout Tokyo.

Under Tokyo Bay, Wing Zero's eyes began to glow...

TBC

HAHAHA cliffhanger! Sorry but it just makes it more exciting right? Now I can hold my story hostage! BWHAHAHA beg me to continue! LOL I'm just kidding. Yes, I hope all you calling for Wing Zero are somewhat satisfied. Stay tuned, next chapter will be up soon…hopefully bwhahahahahaha.


	15. The Revelation of Wing Zero

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. But after great-uncle Bandai dies…we'll see who owns what…mwhahahahahaha…

**Chapter 15**

"Sure is a nice day for fishing." A lone fisherman said while on his boat. While the man hadn't had much luck with the fish that day, he was just happy to be out in the sea on such a nice day. How quickly things can turn around. The water under his boat began to slowly bubble and his boat began to rise due to the water rising under it. "What the hell?" _**Whoosh**!_ The water under his boat burst causing both boat and man to go flying through the air. As he was falling, the fisherman saw a huge humanoid looking object fly through the air and towards the city at an extremely high velocity. The boat landed upside down in the water and the man hit the sea with a hardy splash. "*Cough* Was that…Godzilla?" The man asked himself after he came to the surface.

* * *

"What did you say Heero?" Mercury asked him.

"Heero you don't have time to call anyone! We are running out of time help us!" Makoto said.

Tuxedo Mask was getting frustrated. "Why are you standing there? Isn't she your friend?"

Heero looked at the six with emotionless eyes. "You have all revealed your secrets to me. But I have just one more that is about to be shown to you. This secret will be my last and greatest one and will change the way you view me for the rest of your life. But this is my repayment to you for saving my own life back then."

"Heero are you crazy? What are you babbling about? Quit standing there and help us!" Mars yelled.

Mercury took a bit more heed to his words, "Last and greatest one? What does he mean?" she asked herself silently.

Heero did nothing but stare at them emotionlessly as if waiting for something to occur without him lifting a finger. "It's almost here." Heero said without a hint of emotion looking towards the sky.

"I've had enough of this!" Mars screamed, "Heero if you don't help us…" Sailor Mars stopped in mid-sentence as a sound was beginning to be apparent within the area.

"Is that a jet?" Sailor Jupiter asked rhetorically.

"It could be but it sounds different. The harmonics aren't the same as a normal jet." Mercury replied. The sound was getting louder and louder, and the ground was beginning to shake. The building was beginning to teeter even more.

"Wh-what the hell is doing this?" Sailor Mars yelled out?

"I don't know! But this is only going to aggravate that building! This is not good! What is going on!" Tuxedo Mask yelled out.

"Do not worry, by my calculations, _it_ won't cause enough outside interference to cause the building to fall over prematurely."

"That's nice that you know some jet won't hurt the structure Heero. Now do you mind helping them getting this thing off me! My leg is hurting like hell and, oh yeah…a fricking building is going to fall on us at anytime now!"

"It is not a jet." Heero replied. The sound suddenly stopped. No one else really noticed due to the panicked situation that was going on but Ami was the only one who was really paying attention to Heero.

"Then what is it Heero?" Heero looked at Ami with expressionless eyes. Though underneath them a hint of something could be seen, perhaps guilt, perhaps sadness, such as a child who broke something.

Heero said doing nothing and only lifted his index finger and pointed it straight up to the sky.

"Dammit Heero I am getting tired of your charades! Do you want us to die? I thought we were your friends but…I…guess….I…..was…wrong." Sailor Mars' yelling was quieted to a very frightened whisper at the end of her sentence, because in the middle of the nagging, she happened to look straight up in the sky to where Heero was pointing. Sailor Moon and the others noticed Mars staring at the sky with wide frightened eyes.

"Hey Mars you okay? Mars?"

"U…Usagi…" Sailor Mars whispered.

"What? What is wrong?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly since Sailor Mars used her real name.

"L…look." Mars whispered once again.

"Huh?" Sailor Moon said looking up at the sky. What she saw caused her to completely drop her scepter.

"Oh…my God." Sailor Moon said but her words were so low and so full of shock that the other soldiers began to get worried as well.

"What is it Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked? Sailor Jupiter felt a hand on her shoulder, but the hand was shaking as if full of fear.

I…I think they are looking at that." Sailor Mercury told her, her voice shaking. Sailor Jupiter looked at Sailor Mercury who was looking up in the sky with fearful eyes and was having ragged breaths as if something had scared her beyond comprehension. Jupiter looked up to see what was going on.

Jupiter nearly fell down. "What…What is that?" she screamed. Tuxedo Mask was looking in the sky too. His mouth was hanging open and was at a loss for words. Venus noticed that all her friends had stopped trying to help her out of her situation and was wondering what was happening.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?" She shifted her body to look up at the sky…and the pain in her leg suddenly seemed like a second-rate problem. "What the hell is that?" she whispered. "Ultraman?" The senshi and Tuxedo Mask all looked up in the sky, their eyes showing every ounce of both surprise and fear that they had ever shown in their lives. Because about 200 feet above them in the sky, was a giant. It looked metallic and it was about 75 feet tall, blue and red in the chest area, and on its face was fearsome green glowing eyes. But the thing that worried the senshi the most, was the fact that it was carrying at huge gun that was over half the size of it's body.

"What is that!" Sailor Moon shrieked suddenly finding her voice, "Is that a new enemy!"

The 'giant' started to rapidly descend towards the ground, but more precisely, towards Heero. The senshi all screamed thinking it was going to crush him. Heero showed no signs of fear. The girls closed their eyes to prevent them from seeing the gruesome death of Heero. A few seconds later they opened their eyes and were shocked. The 'giant' was behind Heero, crouched on one leg halfway bent down its back. The proximity of it made the giant even more intimidating, but the most surprising thing was, that it's chest was open, revealing a seat inside. Heero looked at the girls one last time, "Ami, everyone, let me protect you now." Was all he said. Then Heero jumped up like a cat climbing a tree and reached the seat in the giant's chest. The chest plate slowly began to close around Heero.

Mercury found her voice. "Heero what are you doing! It's dangerous!"

"Does he…know what that thing is?" Mars whispered. All thoughts of the senshi were cut short as the mechanoid's eyes suddenly began to glow brighter than before…

* * *

Heero positioned himself as he began to calibrate the controls. "It is good to see you again Wing Zero." He said to the panel in front of him, "I hope my piloting skills haven't rusted, but I suppose we will find out."

Heero did a quick systems check to make sure that Wing Zero was still in top form. "All systems functional, energy output is optimal, other than fuel it seems to be fine." He pushed some buttons and did a view of the torn up building came into view. "Visually analysis shows the building will not last much longer. I guess I'll have to use it then. Are you ready Wing Zero?"

* * *

"Heero! Where did you go!" Sailor Jupiter called out to the giant. The giant suddenly sprang to life, jumping at least 40 feet off the ground. It then hovered in the air as if waiting for something to happen.

"What is it doing?" Venus called out, her pain now not registering in her brain.

The girls gasped at what they next saw. The giant brought it's arms and crossed them across it's chest and then as if stretching, threw them out parallel to the ground. But that wasn't the thing that caused them to be so intimidated. Rather it was the fact that when the giant threw it's arms out two pairs of huge silver wings shot out from it's back extending in full display as if it was a giant heavenly being. Salty water sprayed the senshi who were all staring at the spectacle in front of them. "Is it an angel?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No…" Sailor Mars replied. "an angel can't be so frightening."

"My God…" was all the Mercury managed to say. At that point the giant shot out towards the building that was beginning to sway even more. The senshi watched in both amazement and fear at the giant pulled out an object out of it's back and from it a giant beam saber shot out.

"Is that a light saber!" Sailor Moon shouted out. She got no reply from the others who were watching as the giant cut the building from its structure. The building began to fall over and the senshi expected to be crushed but when they weren't, they saw why. The giant was holding the building up with it's hands even though the building was twice as big. Realization came on to Mercury.

"Heero…is controlling it."

"What? How? How could he control that thing?" Sailor Venus called out from her position on the ground.

"Heero Yuy who in the hell are you?" Sailor Mars asked outloud.

"Look!" Jupiter cried out pointing to the giant.

The titan with one hand on the side of the building, dropped its huge gun and reached down with it's other hand and took a hold of the bottom of the structure. And then with strength unseen by anyone in the world, completely threw the building into the sky. "Jesus, what strength." Tuxedo Mask managed to say.

"It's just going to fall on us!" Sailor Moon cried out.

"What is it doing now?" Sailor Mercury asked everyone.

The robotic being knelt down and took a hold of the gun and aimed at the building that was beginning to drift back towards the city. The end of the gun began to glow with yellow energy and then an awesome power was unleashed from it. A huge beam of light shot out from the gun and headed towards the free-falling structure with incredible speed. The light impacted the building and a terrible explosion knocked the senshi and Tuxedo Mask off their feet. A huge shockwave could be seen in the air much like that of an atomic bomb after it exploded. It expanded as a circle and got bigger and eventually dissipated. The structure that was falling was completely gone.

"What…terrible power." Sailor Mars whispered looking up in the sky, eyes wide with fear and wonder. The senshi managed to their feet and looked once again towards the giant who was just standing there with its gun at its side, as it seemed to look at the sky too. The outstretched wings folded around its back and then the giant then turned around to face them.

"What is it going to do?" Sailor Moon yelped worriedly.

"Is Heero going to come out?" Sailor Mars asked.

"What if it attacks us!" Sailor Venus screamed. The giant suddenly kneeled down on one leg and reached it's huge hand towards Sailor Venus.

"Venus!" The senshi screamed.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Venus cried out closing her eyes and expecting to be crushed in the giant hand of the robot soon. While her eyes were closed, she suddenly felt the weight on her leg lifted off and blood rushed back into her lower extremity. She opened her eyes to see the robot had the giant slab of concrete in its hand, which quickly threw it off to the side as if it was a small pebble. Venus tried to stand but her leg was hurt very badly and she needed the support of the other senshi who helped but still were gazing upon the giant who had come out of nowhere and saved them. The chest plate of the giant opened up once again and sitting in the seat was Heero. He pushed a few buttons and jumped out of the chest and fell and landed perfectly on his feet. Heero stared into the astonished gazes of the senshi.

"There is something that I must now tell you about me." Heero stated to the soldiers in a monotone voice.

TBC

Damn…putting down what is in your head in writing is really hard! I took me forever to try and get the right words down and explain exactly what was going on in my mind but I think I did a good job with it. So now the senshi know about Wing Zero, what will happen now? Stay tuned to find out!


	16. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I got drunk and sold the series to Bandai for two tacos from Taco Bell. Let me tell you, they were the best damn tacos I've ever had!

**Chapter 16**

The two groups stared at each other. One group consisted of a stoic young boy who stared unemotionally at the other. The other group consisted of six young warriors who stared back with a mixture of shock, wonder, and fear all apparent in their eyes. "Sailor Moon!" A voice rang out from a distance. Sailor Moon's snapped out of it's trance and she saw Luna and Artimis running down the towards them accompanied by Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"Luna…Chibi-Moon…" Sailor Moon tried to call out but her voice still wasn't working, she hadn't quite had time to recover from the impact of what was just revealed to her and the rest of the senshi.

"Sailor Moon! What happened? What is that giant over there? Is that a new enemy?" Luna asked trying to get an answer out of Sailor Moon.

"Heero." Was all that Sailor Moon could whisper.

"The boy?" Luna asked and looked to see Heero standing in front of the humanoid.

"Is that the boy who killed a daimon?" Artimis asked his cat companion.

"Yes it is him, but why is he standing in front of that thing? What is he doing there?" Luna inquired while responding to the question asked by Artimis Since Chibi-Moon had just arrived, she was not in the state of shock that the others were in so she could at least talk, the fact that a giant was currently crouched down behind Heero and the fact that a building was gone did not get past her.

"Heero!" she called out, "What did you do? What is that thing?"

Heero stared at Chibi-Moon. '_Heh, even the child is here to see my true self. Even she will see the killer I really am_. "There is something you must know!" Heero called out to the girls and felines, "I am…" Heero was about to finish his sentence when he heard the unmistakable sound of police sirens rapidly approaching from the north. "Damn!" Heero cursed, his secret revealed or not, there was no way he was letting himself get caught and letting Wing Zero get mutilated by some scientist who barely knew the basics of physics! Heero quickly turned around, his explanation forgotten and jumped up back to the cockpit of Wing Zero. "Sorry Wing Zero, but I'm going to have to send you away again." Heero said to his mecha. "With so little rocket fuel, I don't know if I'll be able to call you again, and I'm going to have to send you farther away since people will be searching for you. Be safe Wing Zero." He locked the coordinates into the computer to send it out into the Pacific Ocean. Afterwards he jumped down and looked up to see Wing Zero upright itself to a standing position.

"Now what is he doing?" Jupiter asked the others who were still trying to digest all the events that had occurred. No one had time to answer as the mech blasted off the ground and streak into the eastern sky causing a shock wave large enough to knock everyone except Heero off their feet. Heero watched as Wing Zero disappeared into the horizon. After it was gone he turned back to the Senshi.

"The police are coming, meet me at my apartment if you want to learn the truth." He told them in a stoic voice.

"Wait Heero!" Sailor Mercury called out trying to call him back but Heero had already disappeared into an alley and was gone leaving the senshi along with the cats and Tuxedo Mask by themselves to wonder how the hell these events came to be.

* * *

A few moments later the Sailor Senshi had gotten away from the police and the scene of the whole incident and had gone ahead and transformed back into their civilian wear. However, unlike after most battles, not one of them disbanded. They were too busy trying to figure out exactly what happened back there.

"Okay does anybody want to run by what the hell happened back there?" Rei asked her companions.

"Well, obviously there is much more to Heero than we know about but I do not understand how he could have access to such technology." Ami responded.

Makoto added in some thoughts of her own. "This is ridiculous! I can't believe Heero can command a giant robot capable of leveling the city!"

"Well, do you think he's still with the military? I mean, he did say he had a background, perhaps its kind of a prototype weapon under development?" Mamoru inquired.

"I seriously doubt it." Ami answered. "We know him too well, he wouldn't be able to go to school and for him to spend any time with us if he were still with the military. Besides he hasn't been doing anything _too_ secretive lately."

"I got it!" Minako exclaimed.

"You do?" they all curiously asked.

"Yup!" she said proudly, "Heero is obviously an alien from another planet sent here to conquer mankind!"

The others facevaulted. "Minako if Heero were sent to conquer mankind he probably would have done it by now." Rei told her.

"Oh…" Minako said downtrodden that her theory was so easily shot down.

"But the question is, can we trust this guy now? Is he considered a threat to the planet with such a weapon?" Luna questioned the senshi.

"But he is our friend! We've know him!" Minako protested.

Rei spoke up, "Yes he is our friend, but the fact is, is that he has been here for about a month and his identity has been shrouded in mystery. He has no family, he has no emotions, his fighting skills are top notch, and he lives alone. On top of that he is the pilot of a giant destructive weapon that his capable of destroying many lives!"

"Rei you can't say that Heero is our enemy!" Makoto proclaimed.

"That nice guy can't be a bad guy! He helped me!" Chibi-Usa cried.

"I'm not saying he's our enemy! I'm saying that he may be very dangerous and we don't know why he is here with that giant thing!"

"He did save us though." Usagi said finally speaking up. "He could have easily let us die but he decided to use what he could to save us." The others took that fact into consideration. If it weren't for Heero, they would have all been at the bottom of 20 tons of concrete either dying from suffocation or dead from being crushed.

"…Heero…" Ami whispered.

Minako had great conflict in her eyes, which suddenly turned to resolve. Minako turned and stormed away in a determined walk. "Minako where are you going?" Usagi called after her.

"I'm tired of all the secrecy! Heero told us to come to his apartment to learn the truth and that's where I'm going! I want all of this to end now!" The girls, while a bit surprised at Minako's sudden resolve, decided that that would be the best course of action. Why should they debate over whether or not they can trust Heero when they hadn't even heard his side of the story?

"All right," Usagi said. "let's go then."

* * *

Heero entered his apartment with the thoughts in his head running at 100mph. He had revealed Wing Zero to them, but why did he do it?

'_I did it…to save them, just like they saved me_.' He thought to himself. '_But, was it really worth it? Revealing everything that you are to them just to save their lives. Do these people really mean that much to me? Do they mean that much to risk everything just to save their lives_?' Heero's confusion did not cease, rather it increased. '_They took me in as one of their own without prejudice, but would they do the same knowing what I really am? I am a killer, a soldier, and a pilot of one of the most sophisticated weapons ever built_.'

'_But…I am also their…'friend.' I wonder what they must be thinking now? It is true, I did deceive them, plus the fact that they are defenders of this planet doesn't help matters. If it were I in the same situation, I would have killed the person if he weren't trustworthy_.' Heero's mind dwelled on that thought for a moment. '_They will probably be over here soon…and they probably won't be happy_.' "Very well," he said to himself, "I will give them that choice."

* * *

Anxiety and insecurity began to fill the soldiers as they neared Heero's apartment. The person they thought they knew was completely gone, replaced with another person who they knew nothing about, but this time, they were determined to get to the bottom of it and end all the secrets that are surrounding Heero. "Here we are." Usagi announced as they neared the door to his apartment. Just as Makoto was going to twist the knob the door opened and in the entranceway stood Heero with a blank expression on his face. In truth, Heero was halfway surprised that they were in their civilian clothes. A part of his mind considered the fact that they may blast him with their powers as soon as they saw him. "Come in." He beckoned turning around and moving deeper into his apartment. The girls and the cats along with Mamoru all warily moved into the apartment not really sure what to expect of Heero now. There was an eerie silence that protruded the apartment as Heero stared into the groups eyes and the group stared back into his.

"Wow…um Heero, you don't have much furniture do you?" Usagi said trying to break the tension.

"I don't require much." Heero told her. "But enough about that, you are probably wondering what is going on."

"You bet your ass we are!" Minako suddenly came forward and said. "What the hell is that thing Heero? And you better come clean this time! I don't want there to be anymore surprises!"

Heero, while seemingly unfazed on the outside, was a bit surprised with the sudden outburst of the bubbly ditzy blonde. '_I guess it really is serious if she is upset_.' "Very well, but before I begin I must ask you…do you trust me?"

"What?" the group said all surprised by the sudden question.

"I asked 'do you trust me?'"

The others all looked at each other nervously searching for an answer. Rei finally spoke up. "Heero, it's not like you've been totally honest with us since we've met you. I mean, it seems every week something new is found out about you that is more shocking than the week before. And now that you seem to control something that seems almost…otherworldly, I…honestly don't know if we trust you or not."

Luna spoke up, "You have to look at it from our point of view. We are assigned to protect this planet and the people at all costs and when a person suddenly brings a giant into the city no matter the intentions, you can't help but be suspicious."

"I see…" Heero said, then looked at Ami. "what about you Ami?"

Ami looked down at the ground, her head was full of so many thoughts and so many memories of what had taken place within the last month she did not know what to think. "I, I don't know Heero, I can't say what to think or what to believe." She stammered.

"Very well then." Heero said. With that he turned and went into the kitchen area and retrieved an object from a drawer. Walking back nonchalantly he went back to the group and placed the object on a table in front of them, stepped away, and looked at all of them. The group looked down and gasped at what he had just laid in front of them…it was Heero's gun.

"This is all I can do for now, I am placing my life in your hands."

TBC

I hope that's cryptic enough for you Raziel! Enhanced stats show…nearly 500 hits on the last chapter alone! BOOYAH! Hopefully we can get those hits going up and up and by the time I finish I can get maybe 800 hits per chapter.

Silvercaladian-LOL thanks for proofreading, even though when Heero referred to "my own life back then" he was talking about the events that took place in chapter 9-10. Also the comma in "is it, an angel?" is there to denote a pause. I probably should have used an ellipsis instead. The rest of it is probably right though, even though I would think a weight lifted off you would be releaving, but I'm too lazy to change it lol.

Thanks to Wings, datajana, Sakke, and everyone else for sticking with the reviews for every chapter. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry it took so long but I decided to take a break from the story after I posted chapter 15, so don't worry, chapter 17 should be up a lot quicker. See you next time!


	17. Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. At least not anymore…betting two series on a pair of jacks…what was I thinking!

**Chapter 17**

The group stared at Heero in disbelief. Was he offering what they thought he was offering? Was he actually allowing them to kill him if they saw fit? With the words echoing in Usagi's head, she absentmindedly picked up the gun. She stared at the small weapon in her hand, until her brain finally registered what she was doing, and much like a person touching a hot burner, Usagi quickly dropped the gun in fear and recoiled at what she was just holding. "Heero, what are you saying!"

"I am saying that I know very well the situation you are in. If at any point, you have lost all trust in me, do not hesitate to pull that trigger."

"Are you insane? We aren't going to kill you!" Makoto shouted.

"If I were in your place, I would probably use that gun."

"Well we aren't you Heero! We don't kill people!" Rei said.

"I will tell you everything then, remember though, if you do not believe me, end my life and be rid of me."

"Heero will you quit talking like that!"

Heero nodded, he was about to start from the beginning, but he looked down and saw Minako on the floor. Her leg was extremely discolored and pretty bloody from where the skin broke. Heero was surprised he didn't notice it before. "Before I begin, please allow me to treat your leg Minako." Minako looked down at her mangled leg. It had taken the assistance of two of her friends to help her to the apartment because of the pain. The only reason that she wasn't paying much attention to it now was because of the circumstances at hand.

"Oh um…well."

"You can trust me. If I wanted to harm you, I would have done it long ago." Heero stated seeing Minako's slight reluctance. Minako looked up at Heero and nodded as a sign of her acceptance of his help.

"Good." Heero said walking to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. He came back and carefully began to clean up Minako's leg not noticing the blush on her face as he worked.

"Your leg is hurt pretty bad and it would probably be best for you to stay off it for awhile. I would loan you some crutches but I do not have any at the moment so be sure to get some." Heero told the injured blonde.

"Y…yeah okay."

Shortly after the leg was dressed and bandaged and Minako noticed the throbbing and swelling had gone done considerably. "Th…thank you Heero." She said to him not knowing really how to feel now. One minute she was yelling at him accusing him of being a liar and the next minute she's thanking him for fixing her mangled leg. After Heero returned from putting the first aid equipment away he stood in front of the group like a prisoner addressing a jury, and with piercing unemotional eyes, he was ready to begin.

"Now, I will tell you the truth. I am…"

"An alien right?" Minako interrupted. "That is the only explanation to why you are so weird and why you have a giant robot." The group looked at Minako like she had just grown a horn out of her head and sighed, "What? It could be true!" She exclaimed trying to put some rationality behind her point.

"Part of that is true actually, I am not from this world."

"AHA! I knew it! See I was right!" Minako shouted out. The rest of the group felt a dread fear. One of Minako's crazy delusions was right! The world would definitely be coming to an end soon.

"But I am human, let me assure you that." Heero added causing Minako's triumphant attitude to be somewhat deflated and at the same time restored hope to the world.

"So what are you? Are you from a race of humans kind of like the people from the Black Moon?" Usagi asked.

Heero didn't really know what this 'Black Moon' was that Usagi referred to and thought better not to ask of it considering this place already confused the hell out of him as it was. "I really don't know what you are talking about but I am from Earth, just not the Earth you know of."

"Err…what?" Usagi questioned.

"Make sense! Quit being such a damn enigma!" Rei demanded.

"Very well, have you ever heard of parallel universes?"

"Parallel what?" Minako asked.

"You mean like alternate realities?" Ami asked him.

"Yes, that is correct." Heero told her. "There is a theory that suggests that along with your present reality, there is an infinite number of alternate realities running parallel to your own timeline, never crossing, only existing within ones time."

"So…what does that mean?" Makoto questioned.

"These timelines have never crossed, that is, until a few weeks ago…when I arrived here."

The senshis' eyes widened as the reality of what Heero was suggesting to them sunk in. Luna spoke up, "Are you saying…?"

"Yes, I am from a different reality from this universe."

"That seems pretty unlikely Heero." Rei said trying to be skeptical.

"I thought that girls shooting fire and lightning out of their hands along with talking cats was pretty unlikely as well until I saw it from myself. But if you don't believe me, then don't hesitate to…"

"Don't even say it Heero!" Usagi interrupted, "Rei, quit interrupting and listen to him!"

Rei flustered at Usagi's sudden demand but decided to shut up and here out the entire story. "As I was saying, I am not from this reality. I am from the year After Colony 196. My world is much more technologically advanced than yours is as we have colonized many regions in space. However, even with this advancement among technology, my reality is a war torn which at the time, featured many disputes between the colonies in space, and the Earth. Wars are not fought with conventional means in my reality but with mobile suits."

Mamoru spoke up, "So that giant is…"

"Yes, that is Wing Zero, my mobile suit."

"Wow, amazing." Usagi whispered.

"My name is not Heero Yuy. In fact I have never had a name. I've never known my true father or mother. Heero Yuy is a codename that was given to me after an important political leader of the same name was killed. An assassin raised me for the early years of my life learning how to handle a gun and the life of an assassin. When I was about eight, he was killed on a mission and I was alone." The group could hardly believe what Heero was telling them. The emotionless boy from their school was not only from an alternate reality but was also trained to be an assassin from an early age. Heero continued, "Shortly after I was found by a man, I agreed to go with him to become a pilot of a very powerful mobile suit known as a Gundam and wage war against the oppressive Earth on behalf of the colonies. These mobile suits are extremely advanced and with a proper pilot, can wipe out entire flotillas of other mobile suits. I trained rigorously for many years, learning to suppress all emotions and become a person who would do anything, even die to reach his goal. I became, the perfect soldier, emotionless, unrelenting, and cold-blooded."

"So that is why you're the way you are." Usagi said.

"Have you ever…killed anyone?" Minako asked.

Heero's gaze did not waver, however the look in his eyes did change to one that could be categorized as regret. "I have killed countless people, both innocent and guilty alike. It is what I was made to do, it was how I was made to live my life."

'_My God, no one should have to live that way_.' Ami thought.

"It all makes sense now, the reason you flipped out the way you did when you got your heart removed." Makoto agreed.

"Yes, that is what I originally was when I became the perfect soldier. But, no matter how much training a person endures, they are still human. My emotions could not be contained forever."

"Which explains why you show a little emotion sometimes." Usagi added.

Heero nodded. "After my training was completed, I went to Earth along with four other pilots who each had Gundams themselves. We didn't know about each other, but of course we eventually met up."

"You mean, there are four other people like you?" Minako asked imagining five Heeros all glaring at each other.

"No, I was the only one who received the training that I endured."

"So you mean they are all normal?" Rei giggled. Heero didn't know if he could call the pilots 'normal' especially Duo but he assumed they were much closer to human than he was so he nodded at her.

"Oh I want to meet them!" Minako cried out.

Ami decided to let Heero talk some more. "Please continue Heero."

Heero went about telling the girls about Operation M and OZ and the rest of his mission including Wing Zero's origins and it's power. He did not name names nor go into great detail as he did not see it was important nor did he find it important to tell the girls that Operation M originally involved genocide but he did go into detail of his own tribulations in Earth and in space. "So in the end, the colonies and the Earth became peaceful?" Ami asked.

"Aside from terrorist organizations causing some tension, yes that is what happened."

"But Heero, how exactly did you get here in the first place?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Everyone suddenly remembered that fact. Heero had told a great story but how exactly did he wind up in this timeline, which is something they were interested in. "I was out on a reconnaissance mission with another pilot looking for any threats when my scanners picked up some strange energy emissions. When I came to the source it seemed to look something like a black hole. Some impulses shot out of the source and disabled Wing Zero for a limited time and I was sucked in without being able to do anything. When I regained control of my suit, I had arrived in this timeline."

"Do you know what caused it?" Ami asked him.

"No I do not, and all of my attempts to explain it have proven futile. I am nearly resigned to the fact that I am permanently stuck here with no way home." The girls of the group felt some pain in their hearts. Heero had come here knowing no one and actually lived his life out as if nothing had ever happened. Yet, he was also a boy who had no home to go to and nothing to support him. Any other person in his place would probably be dead in a gutter right now but Heero endured all these hardships and played it off quite well that all was okay. To be separated from everything one person knew, even if all he knew was harsh, it was nearly inhumane. "That is my story, and that is the truth. Now, you have to decide whether you will believe this truth or not. If you decide to believe me, then everything can go on as it was, but if you don't believe me, then I will disappear because I understand your situation and your mission to protect this city and I will not be a burden to you." The group looked at each other, all with knowing and gentle eyes, which had seemed to show among each one that a decision was made long ago. Usagi stood up and smiled at Heero.

"Heero, we don't want you to leave, and if you are stuck here forever we hope that you will find it within yourself to call this place home. We would love it if you became this city's perfect soldier and help protect it with us."

"Yes, our perfect soldier." Ami agreed.

Heero allowed himself to smile at the girls. They really were different from him. "Then, I will stay."

"So, Heero, where did you send that huge mobile suit of yours?" Minako asked.

"I sent it far out into the ocean so none of your authorities can get their hands on it. If anything were to happen to that suit I don't know what I'd do."

"Oh, well can I ask you a question?" Minako wondered. Heero nodded as a sign of acceptance. "If you have to bring it back again, can I drive it?"

The rest of the group suddenly had horrific looks on their faces and images of the Earth blowing up flashed in their minds. Heero walked up to the bow-clad blonde and looked her straight in the eye and spoke his words slowly and perfectly to get his point across.

"Hell. No."

TBC

Damn, I seriously underestimated my midterms this year. Sorry it took so long, I was studying for my classes. Hopefully I can get the chapters out quicker after this. Some of you seemed to be getting impatient with the lack of an update so I hope this appeases you.

I wasn't going to type out everything Heero did on Earth cause that would take way too long. If you don't like it, then go read an episode synopsis somewhere! It took long enough to get his past down on paper as it is!

An interesting stat I saw was that chapter 15 actually over took chapter 14 in hits which seems to me that that chapter is a fan favorite, so maybe I can get other chapters out like that, but then again, what is bigger than Wing Zero's emergence?


	18. Showdowns

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This one time I did own them though and it was the best time ever. I had the series and I put Heero in a sailor uniform and I had Usagi killing people and flying Wing Zero, it was great. Which brings me to another point kids…don't smoke crack.

**Chapter 18**

"All right Luna I already said I was sorry! You don't have to rub it in!"

"Just to be sure, who was right again?"

Usagi sighed. "You were Luna…"

"And who was wrong, and will never question the judgement of those who know better than them?"

"Me Luna…"

Luna had been giving Usagi grief all the way back from Heero's apartment. The girls had recently left and were pretty much satisfied with everything that Heero had told them…that is, until Rei brought up an interesting point. "Hey, if Heero isn't even from this world, how did he get the money to rent an apartment?"

The group stopped and dwelled on that thought for awhile, staring at each other thinking of an explanation. "Ah forget it! Knowing him, I don't even want to know how he came up with the money. What we don't know won't hurt us!" Usagi exasperated. The rest of the group agreed and continued back home.

* * *

"Maybe I should have told them earlier." Heero said to himself watching them walk away from his dwelling. Truth be told, it had felt like he had a big weight lifted off his chest. He no longer felt completely alone, as if some unknown barrier had suddenly been broken down. But with this matter completely out of the way Heero turned his thoughts to a matter that was nearly as important. He went over to his gun, and put it back in his drawer where he usually kept it.

"Soon woman, your time is coming."

* * *

Not much was happening that night, Heero had decided to go out for a walk given it was a nice night with the temperature not too cold. Heero allowed himself to smile a little as he walked down the streets of Tokyo. "It's such a peaceful place, it must be nice to live in a world where war isn't on the minds of every citizen of the world." Of course Heero knew that monsters terrorized this city but by the looks of what he had witnessed, the people seem to live on as if nothing out of the ordinary happens. It may be that they take Ami and the other girls for granted, but that is the way that life here worked. Such a carefree life where people could just do what they want, where they could…live. Heero was nearly envious.

"I wonder what the other pilots are doing." Heero suddenly said to himself. He wondered if they all thought he was dead or not. Heero was sure Duo knew he was alive, knowing Duo he probably would not give up hope that Heero. Knowing Quatre, he'd probably tortured himself over what had happened. Heero almost felt sorry for him there, the kind hearted boy was out with him after all when this whole thing happened. Trowa would probably just and say that he was okay. Heero tolerated Trowa the most out of the group cause he was the most like him. Quieter, maybe not as emotionless, but still he was a person he could sort of relate to. Wufei would probably be indifferent about the whole thing. He had always seemed to travel with a different flow than the other Gundam pilots and always had his own objective, but he really interfered with Heero so he never really clashed with the Chinese pilot. Heero smiled again, as peaceful as this place was, he did have a slight longing for his home timeline. Everything he knew, as little as it was, was back in that universe and he may have to forget about it all together and build up a new life.

Heero had noticed suddenly as he was wandering that he had gone quite further than he meant to. It wasn't very often that he got that lost in thought, and before he knew it, he was near the public library. Heero shrugged and decided to go back to his apartment. However, as he continued back, he suddenly had an extremely uneasy feeling. The soldier in him told him to be on guard as some shuffling from a nearby alley aroused his senses and made him wary. "Who is in there?" Heero called out to the darkness in the alley expecting perhaps an alley cat.

"Answer our questions and we may not kill you." Came a surprising reply from a voice, which was deep but not deep enough to be a man.

Another voice spoke up, one which was much more feminine and gentler yet still stern. "Who are you and what is your purpose?"

"Do you actually think I am going to freely answer questions to voices in an alley? Show yourself and perhaps I will not come in there and snap your necks." Came Heero's defiant reply.

"Such a recalcitrant boy, but I expected as much considering what you have done since you have appeared on the scene."

The other voice continued. "Very well we will show ourselves, but you will answer our questions."

Heero stared into the alley as out of the shadows two figures emerged, one was quite tall and the other a bit shorter and was clearly a woman, but the thing that surprised Heero the most was that in the moonlight, he could clearly see, that those two figures…were wearing sailor uniforms. "There are two more of you?" Heero asked quite taken back from the sudden development.

"We are Sailors Uranus and Neptune, now you will answer our questions! What is that giant thing that you were piloting?" Demanded the taller one.

"I do not care who you are," Heero answered without emotion, "I am in no way required to answer you in any way nor do trust you enough to tell you anything, especially now that I know the fact that you have been watching me."

"Do not test our patience boy! We are serious!"

Heero grimaced at being called 'boy.' But that tone of voice did sound familiar, the only other person to call him boy, other than that redhead was… "You're the two from the arcade aren't you?" Heero asked them.

Now it was Uranus's and Neptune's turn to be taken back. However, they did their best to mask their surprise by quickly regaining composure and responding. "I'm impressed, you certainly must be an extremely intelligent person to figure that out," The one with the longer hair said. "but just because you know who we are doesn't change anything, this is a serious matter here and we want answers."

"Actually it does change a lot, because now that I know who you are, if you dare get in my way for whatever reason, I will be able to track you down and deal with you myself."

Uranus was getting furious at Heero's insolence, "Don't test us! We will kill you right here if you cross us!"

Heero would not be intimidated, "Funny, that is my line to you. Underestimate me if you will, but I will make you pay. I am not one to give in to demands and I am not afraid to die in upholding that belief. Mess with me and I will kill you." The tension was so thick that it could be cut with a knife. All that would be needed was a small catalyst before a full-blown fight was to break out with severe consequences, but things took a new turn when a panicked voice suddenly called out from behind Heero.

"Wait! Stop don't do anything!" Heero and Uranus and Neptune looked to the source of the voice.

"Ami?" Whispered Heero to himself, "What are you doing here?"

"I was at the library! Thank God I got here before anything serious happened!"

Uranus interrupted, "Nothing serious will happen_ if_ this kid answers our questions!"

Heero responded back in his monotone dialogue, "I told you before, I do not owe you any explanation." Then his voice began to raise with unexpected anger. "Do not push me! I will not tolerate those who try and order me around!"

"You truly are asking for it kid!"

"Stop please!" Ami interrupted! "You don't know the circumstances that he's in!"

"You are a Sailor Senshi too, why do you let this kid walk freely after all that he has done and what he can do?"

"Because he told us his situation! I know I can trust him!"

Neptune spoke up. "Well, all we are asking is for him to tell us his situation too."

"I will not tell anything to those I do not trust. And you have done absolutely nothing to earn it."

"Why you…" Uranus spat.

"Heero please, won't you tell them anything? I'm sure they'll understand your situation."

"I refuse."

"But Heero..." Ami protested, but by the uncompromising look in his eyes, she knew that she could not convince the perfect soldier to reconsider, "Fine, then is it okay if I tell them your scenario since they'll probably listen to me?"

Heero looked at the girl's eyes, and saw a desperate look in them as if she really didn't want any confrontation to happen. "Hmph, do what you want." He scoffed, putting his hands in his pockets and walking away from the scene.

"Hey wait!" Uranus shouted out to the retreating boy. "We're not done with you yet!"

"Let him go Uranus," Neptune said restraining her companion. "it's obvious we aren't going to get what we want from him, but if Ami tells us what is going on, then perhaps we won't have to worry about him after all."

Ami smiled, "Thank you," and began the story that Heero had related to her and the rest of the Senshi.

* * *

_The next day_

"Well what do you think of that kid's story?"

"For what it seems, I suppose he isn't considered a threat to us, especially if they trust him."

"I suppose so, still, I don't like his attitude."

"Haha, you're right, even though it does remind me of someone…"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, don't get mad. Besides, we have more important things to worry about."

"That's right, I guess after all this time, it's finally time to get them. All of our work will finally come to an end."

"But, we'll have to sacrifice someone to do it, even if that person does have a pure heart."

"We have no choice though, it is our mission!"

" "I know, first though, I want to make sure that _she_ won't get involved."

"Did you call her yet?"

"Yes, she'll meet us at the aquarium, then after that we can go confront her, and then…"

"Take the talisman…"

"Where are we supposed to rendezvous?"

"At the Marine Cathedral construction site."

"…I see, how appropriate."

"I guess, it's time."

"Yes, we should go now."

* * *

...Eudial was more than angry. She was flat out pissed. In fact she hadn't remembered a time when she was this angry.

"Damn those Sailor Senshi! I'll get them for this embarrassment!" She said running to her station wagon ignoring her burns all over her body. As she reached her car she was about to open the door when she felt something very cold and unforgiving on the back of her neck. Suddenly, an emotionless, unfriendly, and monotonic voice filled her ears.

"You seem to be in a lot of pain. I'll relieve you of it immediately."

TBC

Okay, so from this chapter you should know exactly where in the true story line of Sailor Moon this takes place. If for some reason you haven't, the Holy Grail has just appeared and Sailor Moon took possession of it. But with Heero's appearance, things will be slightly altered…

I also did a slight update to my profile in case you want to look. Also there are some words of wisdom from me to those of you younger than 21 that I suggest you take to heart lol. I'm glad to have gotten this chapter up sooner than the last few. I'll start on the next one shortly. Please enjoy!


	19. A New Foe

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. Awhile ago I had the option of purchasing the rights to both series, but in all my infinite wisdom I went for the Tekken anime instead. Worst decision of my life…

**Chapter 19**

Eudial knew immediately who it was, and she wasn't really in the mood to deal with him. "Boy, you better not mess with me now, I'm not in the mood!"

"Let me guess," The voice behind her responded. "you lost another battle didn't you. Your wounds tell me that along with your emotional state. It must be very painful for you so if you tell me the things I want to know, then I will give you an immediate relief to all your agony."

"What?" She demanded.

"First off, tell me who you work for and where I can find them."

"Go to hell!" Eudial seethed.

"You will be going there first."

**_BANG!_**

Eudial cried out in pain and clenched her arm. Blood flowed freely down it and dripped onto the ground as the wound freely bled.

"Now let us try this again. Who do you work for and who sent you? Tell me what your objective is and this will all end."

"Damn you!" Eudial spat.

"Wrong answer."

**_BANG!_**

Once again Eudial cried out as her other arm now dripped blood over her burned skin.

"I know a lot of details about the human anatomy. Specifically how to cause pain without killing to get what I want. Do you really want this pain to continue because I can make it a lot worse if need be." The voice said emotionlessly.

"I…I..." Eudial stammered.

"I see." The voice replied, Eudial heard a faint click behind her.

"Wait! Wait stop!" She quickly turned around to see Heero pointing a silver gun at her, pain temporarily forgotten as blood rushed out of her wounds. "Will you let me go if I tell you?" Heero looked into her eyes to see nothing but utter torture mixed with fear and he knew anyone in that state would not try and lie. "Fine, but only if you tell me where you came from and what your objective is. And if I ever see you again as long as I live, I will put a bullet right between your eyes."

Eudial cringed as the pain slowly made it's presence known once again, "Fine." She labored as her teeth gritted from the pain.

"Good," Heero told his fallen enemy. "now start talking, who are you really and who are you working for."

Eudial managed to gather the strength to raise her wounded and burned body to her feet and stumbled over to the guardrail that blocked the road from the cliff that led into the sea. Using the guardrail for support she managed to upright herself and started to speak. "I…um..." She began but stopped suddenly.

"Hurry up and speak. Or if you changed your mind, I can start working on your legs." Heero threatened raising his gun to point at the redhead.

"No! I'll talk! I…I am a…"

"STOP!" Heero and Eudial looked towards the source of the voice. In the darkness, was a silhouette of a female with what looked to be a large bracelet on her wrist.

"Who is…" Heero began.

"Viluy! Help me!" Eudial cried out.

The figure raised her arm and before Heero's eyes a wave of streaming blue energy was unleashed from the bracelet. Only, to his surprise the energy wasn't directed at him.

"What? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eudial cried out as the wave of energy hit her with full force, pushing her body over the guardrail and sending her plummeting into the ocean.

"Shit!" Heero cursed as his only lead was just eliminated before his very eyes, "Damn you! Who are you?"

"It seems you were going to do the job for us anyway, but we can't have you learning anything you aren't supposed to know can we?" The figure spoke.

"Very well then," Heero said raising his gun to the figure. "I guess I'll just take the information I need out of you."

"My my, such a brash young person. Oh well, I suppose I'll get rid of you too so as you won't impede us further." Quick as lightning, the woman shot her arm towards Heero sending another wave of energy at him at lightning speed. Heero barely had time to react as he tried to jump out of the way. Diving through the air, he suddenly felt like his left forearm was on fire. He hit the ground and stood up as fast as he could but his arm felt very strange.

"Ha! Got you kid! Now watch what happens next!"

Heero looked at his arm, it was partially burned but the thing that worried him the most was that he couldn't move it at all, and the pain of his arm was spreading up his extremity. "Damn what did you do to me?"

"You have been hit with my mosaic buster kid! The nano-machines will cut into your skin and destroy you from the inside until there is nothing left!"

Heero suddenly realized that he had grossly underestimated the technology of this universe, and as it was, the pain was now spreading into his other arm and his chest. Heero knew that if he didn't do anything soon he would die.

"Ah! It's so gratifying to see a person literally disintegrate before my eyes. Aren't my machines wonderful?"

"I won't…I will not…I won't die!" Heero screamed finding the strength suddenly to lift his gun off the ground and pull the trigger once. The woman gasped and suddenly sparks began to emit from the bracelet on her wrist.

"Dammit!" she cursed suddenly taking the bracelet off and throwing it. The object landed in the distance and a rather big explosion occurred from the small object. Heero felt the pain in his arms and chest slowly dissipate and soon he had full mobility of his arms once again. Looking around he noticed that the woman had disappeared.

"Shit!" Heero seethed pounding the ground once with his fist. Not only was he nearly killed, but his only lead was now gone as well. He was back to square one. Glancing at his arm he realized that it was quite damaged. A lot of the skin was burned and cut into, like insects and been burrowing in his skin. The pain from it was quite extraordinary but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Deciding that it was futile to stay, Heero started back to his residence, not noticing the snail that crawled underneath from Eudial's car.

* * *

The next day Heero woke up, the pain in his arm still lingered, beside that, his body was also extremely fatigued. He decided that even the perfect soldier needs some recovery time. "I'm not going to school today." Heero said to himself, and went back to sleep to let his weary body rest. After He woke up and ate a small lunch, he worked on fixing his arm.

"Nano-technology, I am impressed." Heero said to himself. Nano-technology wasn't used too much in his own world, but by his views he didn't think this world was advanced enough to use it either. Heero was resolved to the fact that the battles in this world may become increasingly tougher.

'_Those machines may still be in my body, I'll have to do what I can_.' He thought. Taking a small magnet, he slowly moved it up and down his arm over the small cuts. When he removed the magnet from his arm, he could see small specks of metallic powder like substances. "There must be thousands of machines in there," Heero said to himself. "I probably didn't get all of them, but as long as they are disabled, my body should rid myself of them naturally." Heero continued dressing his arm, wrapping gauze around it and putting some ointment on to soothe it but was interrupted by a knock on his door.

'_Who could that be_?' Heero thought to himself. 'D_id someone follow me_?'

Cautiously, Heero moved to the door, and slowly opened it, ready to attack any hostile figure that would dare try to attack him in his own apartment. Instead he was met with a chorus of five cheerful voices.

"Hi Heero!" They all said at the same time. Heero blinked as the five girls that he had become so aquatinted with stood before him with big smiles on their faces. He was equally surprised as all five of them pushed their was into his apartment.

"Uh, come in." he said closing the door to the girls who were already in his domain. "Did you need something?"

"Well," Usagi answered. "you weren't at school today, so we decided you could be sick so we thought we could help!"

"Yeah, we wouldn't leave a friend sick like that! Especially if he lives alone!" Rei chirped.

"I'm fine," Heero insisted. "I just needed to take a personal day off to recover."

"What do you…oh my! Heero what happened to your arm?" Ami questioned.

"That was one of the reasons why I took the day off. I had a run in with your redhead friend last night and had quite an experience."

Makoto spoke up, "You mean, you saw Eudial? We fought her too yesterday!"

"I figured that much, she was covered with burns when I saw her. I wanted to try and get some information out of her."

"Did you figure anything out?" Ami inquired.

"No she's dead. It seems her own people killed her rather than letting her talk." Heero explained.

"What? What kind of people would do such a thing?" Usagi said.

"I don't know but the woman who did this to my arm had a very powerful weapon that utilizes nano-technology. I suggest you be careful from now on when dealing with these people."

"I see, so you don't need our help after all. I wanted to be a nurse again!" Usagi wailed. Minako cringed, she remembered what happened the last time Usagi tried to play nurse to her. Her condition got worse because of the horrible food that she was fed and the fact that she couldn't get any sleep due to Usagi and Chibi-Usa fighting.

"You know Heero, this apartment is pretty dull and plain." Makoto observed.

Minako agreed, "Yeah, it would be great if we decorated it! We could make this place look fabulous!"

Usagi's eyes lit up, "That would be so cool! We can put a TV here! And some furniture over there! And…"

Heero's soldier sense told him that letting these girls decorate his apartment would be the same as letting a bull loose in a china shop. His apartment would be completely torn apart, and then probably rebuilt into some pink monument dedicated to bunnies and flowers and puppies. If that occurred he would have to move or else he'd kill himself. "I enjoy my living as it is. You do not need to "improve" on it in anyways." Heero protested.

"Oh Heero don't be silly!" Rei laughed. "No normal person can live in such a place. Of course you aren't normal, but at least try to be. I mean, we could make this place look…"

Heero inwardly sighed and he stopped listening to Rei as he heard another knock on the door. '_Great, now what_?' Heero thought. He went to answer the door determined to get rid of whoever was there. Heopened the door, and immediately his mind went completely blank.

"Heero! I'm so glad you're okay!" The figure at the door said. Heero couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew he wasn't dreaming because of the pain he still felt in his arm, so he knew that it was real. Heero's mind finally began working again, and slowly Heero's voice came back and his mouth finally spoke a low silent sound.

"Quatre..."

TBC

You guys are lucky. I caught a cold so I decided to stay in tonight and since I was bored I worked on this. Anyway, if this chapter isn't as good as the others, it's cause I'm doped up on all sorts of cold medicine.

Well I finally got another pilot in there. Things should be interesting now huh? What developments will this lead to? Bwhahahaha stay tuned for the next chapter!


	20. An Old Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do however own Park Place and Boardwalk so the joke is on them!

**Chapter 20**

Heero could only stare. Probably the last thing he expected was for a fellow Gundam pilot to be knocking on his door. "I can see you're surprised Heero. Actually it took a lot of work and money to try and find a way to reach you."

"I…I see," Heero replied trying to suppress his shock, "come in you can explain everything to me."

"Thanks Heero, actually it was quite amazing how we were able to come up with a solution first we…oh wow you have company!" Quatre exclaimed among noticing the five girls in Heero's room. Each of the girls looked over to the blonde boy who had just arrived at Heero's apartment. Immediately the same thought ran through the minds of Minako, Makoto, and Rei.

'_Oh my God, he's adorable_!'

"Heero, are these girls friends of yours?"

"Uh, yeah, why don't you introduce yourself, I'll get you some water."

"Okay thanks." Quatre said then turned his attention to the girls and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you, my name is Quatre Raberba Winner."

'_Oh wow he's so cute and so polite_!' Minako exclaimed in her head.

Ami stood up and bowed as well.

"Nice to meet you Quatre, I am Ami Mizuno."

Usagi bounced over and grabbed Quatre's hand shaking it profoundly and talking with her usual hyper voice. "I'm Usagi Tsukino! It's a pleasure!"

Rei, Makoto, and Minako just stood there staring at the smiling Arabic boy with blushes on their faces. "And you ladies are?" Quatre questioned when they didn't say anything.

The three girls quickly broke out of their trance.

"Oh! I am Makoto Kino! I'm glad to…"

"I'm Rei Hino!" Interrupted Rei, "I'm happy to…"

Minako dared to be bolder. "I'm Minako Aino! It's so nice to meet you! Here sit! Sit! Tell us about yourself!" She squealed springing forward and grabbing Quatre's arm and yanking him onto the ground. Quatre, extremely surprised at the red bowed girl's forwardness blushed himself and tried to speak.

"Oh…well…I'm err…um…I'm just an old friend of Heero's."

"Oh really?" Usagi asked joining the conversation. "So are you a pilot of one of those robots too?"

"Yes he is." Heero answered as he walked in holding a glass of water. Quatre stood up, a bit surprised at the fact that the girls know of Heero's Gundam.

"Heero, they know about you?" He asked taking the water from Heero.

"Yes, some circumstances occurred in which I was forced to reveal it. Otherwise I would not. Don't worry, they won't say anything."

"Oh, I see, well, I suppose they look trustworthy."

"You don't seem like the type who would pilot one of those machines." Ami said.

Quatre replied, "Actually, I really am more of a pacifist than a fighter, I would rather not kill if I could help it but, in order to achieve peace, some unfortunate steps must be taken and some lives must be lost. It pains me every I have to kill someone."

Minako and Makoto sighed. "He's so romantic!"

"Quatre, please tell me how you got here." Heero requested.

"Oh, right, actually it is quite complicated so I hope I explain it right. After you disappeared I spent a lot of money and hired the top scientists from the colonies to take a look at the premature readings that your Gundam was able to assess on that wormhole. Basically, they determined from the readings, that it was in fact a dimensional tear caused by an unknown source."

"Well, I suppose that makes sense." Ami spoke up.

"Right, so after determining that, we used existing relativity formulas along with the Unified Field Theory and the Gott Principle, and combined that with the readings of that wormhole and got a specific frequency at which the wormhole was "functioning" as you could say. Considering it had been the basis of many theories of time travel for a long time, we then theorized that if we were to use a tachyon accelerator and combined three tachyon beams in a specific gravity well at the same frequency of the wormhole, an artificial gateway would appear that would link our dimension to whatever the one you were sent to would be."

Ami's eyes lit up, like a child finding presents under a tree on Christmas morning, however the other four girls, well, were less "blown away" by the revelation.

"My head hurts!" Usagi whined.

"What the hell is a tachyon beam?" Rei mumbled.

Minako had swirling eyes due to her brain being overloaded by such complex information and Makoto just nodded hoping that it looked like she understood what the hell Quatre was trying to say.

"Oh well, maybe I should explain it in lament terms. Um…how should I put this?" Quatre tried to think trying to find a simple explanation.

"Don't even try Quatre." Heero said interrupting his thoughts and looking at Usagi. "Humans don't live the necessary time that would be required to explain it to them."

"Hey! Why are you looking at me when you say that?" Usagi fumed at Heero.

"Oh well, okay, I suppose I'll continue." Quatre said. "Using all these theories we were able to construct a device that we called a "Dimensional Displacement Device" that is capible of combining the tachyon beams in a gravity well artificially, however, due to the fact that it was experimental and the fact that it takes an enormous amount of energy to create it, this could only be done once before a significant recharge time would be necessary."

"Which means…" Heero said.

"Which means, we could not test it out first."

"Do you mean you…" Ami began to question.

"Yes, I volunteered to test it out and see if our project was a success. Actually, all four of us volunteered but I insisted that I be the one to go since it was partially my fault you ended up here in the first place. So, I had them install the Dimensional Displacement Device into my Gundam Sandrock Kai. " Quatre said downtrodden.

"Quatre you could have been killed." Heero told him.

"I know, but it was the only way Heero, I felt so bad that I couldn't do anything that I had to do it or my guilt would end up killing me anyway."

The eyes of Minako, Rei, and Makoto began to tear up, anime style.

"That's….so…braaaaaaaaaave!" Makoto gushed.

"That's….so….sweeeeeeet!" Minako wailed.

"That's….so….coooooooooolllllllll!" Rei cried.

Quatre's faced turned a nice shade of crimson due to the girls' praises but despite that he attempted to continue. "Um…yeah…so anyway, when I got here, I was amazed to find this place to be so much like Earth. I did a scan of the region and found your Gundam in the middle of the ocean. We figured you'd be low on rocket fuel so I brought some extra with Sandrock so flying with your Gundam shouldn't be a problem now."

"Well, how did you find me though Quatre?" Heero questioned.

"Well, I figured, knowing you, you'd try your best to blend in, so I did a computer scan of the schools to find you based on recent transfer dates with your name considering there would be no need to hide it in this world. When I found that you had transferred to a school in this area, I just looked up your address in the registry and came here. Of course, I sent Sandrock Kai into the ocean as well, I do not want it being discovered"

"Sounds like you did a lot of work." Usagi said.

"Yes, I haven't gotten much sleep lately, we've all been working so hard.

"I see," Heero said. "so how are things back there?"

"There really hasn't been much in the way of enemy attacks, so fortunately we were able to concentrate on your situation. Duo really hasn't been the same though, he's not quite as cheerful without you. Trowa and Wufei seemed to know all along that you were alive though, they would never speak of you in a past tense. They'll be so happy when I bring you back!"

That last statement hit the girls like a ton of bricks.

…_bring you back!_

'_Heero, is going to leave_?' Ami thought.

'_No! He's just started becoming so much fun_!' Minako screamed in her mind.

"You're," Usagi whispered in a hurt voice. "going to leave us Heero?"

Heero looked at the girls, their eyes resembled that of a child that had been told that their dog had to leave. Heero suddenly felt something tug at his heart. '_Strange, I've never had this feeling before. Something hurts, but I…can't quite determine what_.'

"Heero…" Quatre whispered. It was apparent to him that Heero had somehow made quite an impact on the lives of those girls.

Heero's soldier sense tried to speak up. "I have to go back, my own dimension needs me." But the last part of his sentence sounded strained and even a little hoarse. Usagi and Ami looked like they were going to cry. The other girls looked away, obviously upset.

"Well actually Heero," Quatre spoke up. "remember how I told you that device has a huge recharge time? Well it's recharging right now, but it'll take awhile."

"How long?" asked Heero?

"About a month."

Immediately the girls faces lit up. "Yay! That means you're going to be here even longer!" Usagi cheered.

"I hope you don't mind if I become your roommate do you Heero? It seems you have room."

"Feel free Quatre."

Hearing this, some interesting thoughts began to form in the minds of three girls…

"_If he's going to be here for a month…_" Makoto thought.

"_…then that means he's…_" Rei thought.

"…_fresh meat!_" Minako thought.

Quatre suddenly felt extremely uneasy. He has 29 older sisters, and not once has he seen the feral look on any of their faces that he was now getting from Minako, Makoto, and Rei, so he had no idea what they might have been thinking at that time. The looks however did not go unnoticed by Heero, who had deduced that those three girls had now probably targeted Quatre as their new "object of desire."

"Quatre," Heero said to himself, "you have no idea what these girls are capable of."

TBC

What? What do you mean you don't understand what Quatre was saying? It's simple physics! Geez, how can you not understand such simple concepts and calculations? LOL actually, tachyon beams are the basis of time travel. Supposedly they exist in this dimension and other dimensions at the same time, but I don't know the entire concept myself. As for the rest of the stuff, I mostly just pulled that out of my ass. I hope it sounds somewhat professional and impressive considering I made it up based on a few websites and an old Johnny Quest episode…

But in light of you all being mad at sudden cliffhangers, I'm making a few announcements. First, I will be making this story a yaoi story starting next chapter. Second I'm making this story into something highly original that I like to call a "Mamoru betrayal fic." This original idea I thought of all by myself and will consist of Usagi wishing for a new life away from Mamoru and her wish being granted. I think that you all will like it.

Oh, and if you believe any of the above statements, I have some islands down in Nicaragua to sell you.


	21. Movie Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I asked Santa for Gundam, but he told me to screw myself and gave them to some kid named Bandai. That son of a bitch…

**Chapter 21**

"Really? Those five girls?"

"Yeah along with at least two others."

"Wow, they don't look like the type."

"Believe me, when I first saw them fighting, I thought I had lost my mind." Quatre laughed. They were walking down the street on their way to get a school uniform for Quatre and Heero was more or less showing him around as they walked. To kill time, Heero had told him some of the more interesting events that he had encountered during his stay in the universe, more precise, the fact that Usagi and the other girls are warriors who defend the city…in short mini-skirts.

"I think Duo would like it here."

"And Wufei would kill himself if he had to live here." Quatre chuckled again imagining Wufei having to live in a world protected by "weak little onnas."

"It seems you've taken quite a liking to those girls though Heero."

Heero replied, "I suppose they have…grown on me. They certainly haven't made my stay here boring to say the least."

"They seem like very good girls."

"Yeah well be careful, those girls it seems has the power to manipulate you into doing whatever you want."

Quatre became confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…"

"Heero! Quatre! Over here!"

The two Gundam Pilots turned towards the source of the voice, and surprise, surprise, Minako was waving and calling out to them, along with the four other girls and Mamoru. "A city of over 13 million people, and they seem to find me off the street whenever they want." Heero mumbled.

Quatre smiled, "C'mon, lets go over there."

"We really have to go…"

"Oh come on Heero they are friends, besides, I would like to just forget about being a Gundam pilot for once and just live a normal life, even if it is for just a short time."

Heero resigned. "Fine, let's go." It was true that Heero has had some "time off" from being a Gundam pilot, however he wouldn't say the his life has been "normal" because of it. In his short stay here he had managed to see girls throw fire, gotten his heart stolen which nearly killed him, fought biological weapons, nearly obliterated the city, introduced forbidden technology to a civilization which had no right to have, and nearly gotten killed again by a sadistic woman with nano-machines. To Heero it definitely wasn't a "normal life." Interesting? Yes. Normal? Hell no. "I hope you are prepared for whatever mess we're going to get into for going over to them."

Quatre laughed again. "Heero we're just going to hang out with them, what could go wrong?"

Heero, for the first time in a long time, had to try his hardest to suppress a laugh. Quatre obviously will have to find out first hand what happens when you become friends with these girls. "Hi Quatre! Heero!" Usagi chirped as they reached the group.

"Hello everyone!" Quatre replied while Heero merely nodded at the group.

"What are you two up to?"

"Heero and I thought it would be a good idea for me to go to school here if anything just because it would be boring for me during the day so I'm going to enroll tomorrow and we're on our way to get a uniform for me."

"Really? You're going to be at our school?" Makoto asked, "that's great! You can hang out with all of us!"

"We're on our way to a movie." Ami said.

"Yeah!" Rei spoke up. "Why don't you two join us?"

"Well…" Heero was about to answer.

"That sounds great! Come on Heero, this'll be fun!" Quatre interrupted obviously having no intent of caring whether Heero wanted to go or not.

Heero looked at the entire group, including Quatre, staring at him with pleading begging eyes. '_Quatre, they've gotten to you so easily…_' Heero thought to himself, a bit disappointed his fellow Gundam pilot could be swayed so easily. But then again, these girls were the only ones who could "control" him so Quatre would be no problem. "Fine…"

"Alright! Let's go!" Shouted the entire group of girls who then proceeded to grab Heero and Quatre's arms and drag them down towards the movie theater.

"Eager aren't they?" Quatre asked his friend as they were both being pulled by the arm, courtesy of Minako, Rei, and Makoto.

"You have no clue." Heero responded monotonously.

"So what movie are we seeing?" Quatre inquired to the group.

"It's called "Ringu" I hear it's really good!" Usagi replied.

"Yeah, and it's really scary too!" Minako said in a dramatic voice before grabbing on to Quatre's arm forcefully. "Quatre, you'll protect me right? I get scared sooooooo easily!"

Quatre blushed. "Um…yeah, sure."

The group went into the theater and took their seats. Heero was determined to get an end seat so he wouldn't have to sit between two girls because if the movie really was scary, he could predict what would happen to the guy sitting in between them. As it turned out, the order of the seats in the theater from end to middle went as: Heero, Ami, Mamoru, Usagi, Rei, Quatre, Minako, and Makoto. He looked down the isle and saw that Quatre was in between Minako and Rei. "Have fun Quatre." Heero whispered to himself.

The lights began to dim.

"Usa-ko you sure you want to see this? Are you sure you like scary things?" Mamoru asked her.

"Of course! I'll be fine; after all, I fight evil on a regular basis! No movie is going to scare me!"

_10 minutes later_

"AAAHHH! Mamo-chan save me!" Usagi wailed burying her face into Mamoru's shoulder.

"Usa-ko the movie hasn't started yet, these are just the previews." Mamoru replied.

Usagi laughed nervously. "Oh…uh…yeah, I was just…getting all the anxiety out of my body!"

Mamoru sweat-dropped.

* * *

Later on the movie started and as the plot progressed, the motion picture began to have various effects on the group. Usagi, for one, was nearly crying as she was burying her face into Mamoru's chest who really couldn't pay attention to the movie as he had his attention focused on trying to comfort an calm down the odango-haired girl. Quatre had seen a lot of horrors in his life, so he was doing okay at keeping his fear under control. Of course, he still tensed up during anxious situations and his heart beat increased, but otherwise, he was enjoying the movie, that is, he was trying to enjoy the movie. Rei and Minako, had a death hold on each of his arms throughout the film, as pure horror was coursing through them. During each scary scene, they would both nearly dive into his seat looking for comfort from the terror of the film. Needless to say, Quatre's arms were numb within the first fifteen minutes of the film. As Quatre looked down to see both Rei and Minako whimpering into his shoulders he didn't know whether to be happy or not as he had never been in a situation like this, hell, he had never been with any girl who either wasn't a sister of his or hadn't stabbed him in the stomach. Quatre smiled. '_Poor girls, they really are scared_.' He thought.

"Hey," he whispered. "please don't be scared it's just a movie."

Both Rei and Minako looked up him, bodies shaking in fear, with tears in their eyes, "It's so scary!"

"I promise nothing will happen to you, it is just a movie."

Minako tried to smile. "You're right." She whispered trying to relax, that is, until the next horror-filled plot point was shown, "But I'm still holding on to you!" she shrieked hiding her eyes into Quatre's shoulder.

"Me too!" Rei agreed doing the same.

Quatre chuckled and glanced over at Makoto, who was just staring at the screen with a determined look on her face, but her knuckles were white from gripping the arm rests of the seat. '_She must be the tough one_.' Quatre thought with a smile. Of course throughout the entire movie theater, there was one person who which this movie was having no impact on at all…Heero Yuy.

"This movie is not logical. There is no physical way for any of these plot devices to be happening and it is unrealistic and pointless." Heero's demeanor had not changed one bit since he entered the theater. Of course, having the ability to nearly suppress every human emotion had it's benefits, as fear was one thing that Heero had lost a long time ago. '_How long is this thing anyway_?' Heero thought. He looked down the isle. Minako and Rei had pretty much stayed attached like glue to Quatre and were using his shoulders as a shield to cover their eyes. Usagi was still hysterical, trying to find comfort from Mamoru…and next to him was Ami…curled in her seat nearly into a ball, head buried in her arms, shaking and whimpering. Heero felt a strange urge within him. He definitely didn't want Ami to be scared like that; especially after all she's done for him.

'_I guess it's the least I can do for her_.' Heero thought to himself.

Slowly Heero reached his arm out, and wrapped it around Ami's shoulders and rubbed Ami's shoulder in a soothing manner. Ami looked up teary eyed and saw a steely eyed Heero staring back. Heero didn't smile, he didn't say anything but, the look in his eyes that he gave Ami seemed to say, "Do you actually think I would let something happen to you?" Slowly and unsure, Ami leaned her upper body against Heero's arm, and then slowly began to relax all her fear and tension as Heero allowed her to remain there. Ami did not shake or whimper for the rest of the film.

By the time the movie ended, it was night, and the group for the most part felt like they had enough excitement for one day. "Man! That was pretty frightening!" Makoto exclaimed to the rest of the group as they walked out of the show.

"Frightening is an understatement." Came an exhausted reply from an equally exhausted Usagi, who was currently being helped out of the theater by Mamoru.

"I hope we didn't bother you too much Quatre!" Minako said, "I'm sorry, the movie really was scary!"

Quatre smiled. "No, I'm getting feeling back into my arms now, so everything is okay!"

Minako and Quatre laughed and Rei spoke up, "Thank you though for allowing me to cling to you though, it really helped me get through it."

"No problem, believe me, I really could tell how scared you were."

"Well, I had better get back." Ami said.

"Okay," Usagi called out from the group as they all began to walk away. "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Do you actually think you're walking home by yourself?"

"Huh?" the rest of the group focused their attention on the source, Heero.

"Ami, you live in a different direction than all of us. You aren't walking home alone."

Ami blushed, "Um…Heero, I'll be fine, I can take care…"

"You are a fifteen year old girl walking home alone at night, you are just inviting trouble to yourself. Now come on, I am walking you home." Heero steadily insisted, beginning to walk in the direction of Ami's house.

"Oh…um okay…" Ami stammered catching up with Heero.

The rest of the group smiled watching as the two disappeared into the night.

"He's so nice, even though he doesn't show it." Makoto said.

Quatre smiled. "It seems you all have given him back some of his humanity."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked Quatre.

"It seems to me like he's becoming more human, I bet he values his life now. Let me tell you about how Heero was back in our world…"

TBC

Oh man, I owe everyone an apology, nearly a whole month without an update! That's a record! Of course partial blame goes to finals, and the rest of the blame goes to my first actual case of writers block. But now that I'm on break it should be easier to get some chapters up faster. Next chapter will be a direct continuation of this one, so I won't skip over the night that is taking place in the story.

If you didn't figure it out earlier, Quatre was referring to his "Uchuu no Kororo" (Space Heart, Soul of the Universe) when describing how he could tell how scared Minako and Rei were. I'll probably make it a subject next chapter between him and the girls, since I think it's interesting (afterall Rei has a 6th sense too).

I can't believe the outcry for romance in the reviews. I was surprised cause I never thought it really was a subject but when those reviews wanting romance came in I thought "damn, I better do something." I hope this calms at least some of you down for now.

Oh yeah, I also had two people who actually thought this was going to be a yaoi story. I will go ahead and offer them a free trip to my moonbase ski resort with every purchase of a Nicaraguan Island. See you next time!


	22. Self Worth

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do however own the movie rights to this story, which will be coming to a theater near you. It will be the best $50 budget movie you've ever seen!

**Chapter 22**

"Let me ask you something before I begin," Quatre started. "what was Heero like when you first met him?"

"Well…" Usagi began. "he was a real jerk! He was cold, emotionless, always by himself, and unsociable."

"Just as I suspected, now what is he like when he is around you?"

"He seems a bit more open, and somewhat caring, although it still seems that he still doesn't have many emotions." Makoto replied.

"Well, that is kind of the progression he made with all of us back where we are from. If you thought Heero was emotionless and cold when you first met him, that is nothing compared to the way he was back when we first started our mission."

"How was he?"

"Well, to put it bluntly, he probably would have killed you all for getting to close to him."

The four girls suddenly got very blue in the face. "What! Just like that?" Usagi screamed.

"Of course, I have no doubt, he most definitely would have killed you if you learned anything, and there would be no way he would have shown you his Gundam even if your lives did depend on it."

"But we're so lovable! How could Heero be like that!" Minako cried.

"You have to remember, Heero was bred for one thing, to kill obediently without question. All emotions were stripped from him at a very young age and the only thing he knew about were espionage, sabotage, and the most effective way to kill a man. To him, completing a mission was held in the highest regard, even more than his own life."

"What do you mean, 'more than his own life?'"

"Heero didn't tell you everything did he? Many times, Heero did things so recklessly, that it is a miracle that he survived at all. One could consider some of the things he did as suicide attempts."

"He tried to kill himself?" Makoto asked.

"I do not know if it was intentional as a way of trying to kill himself, but there is no doubt he would give up his own life in order to complete a mission."

"What all did he do?"

"Well, I was told of the time he jumped out of a high story building and did not open his parachute, and then the time when he self-destructed his Gundam, and then the time when he asked the granddaughter of a man he accidentally killed to kill him, then…"

"We get the point!" Usagi screamed.

"How could Heero be like that? Doesn't he have any self-worth?"

"Well, I suppose being raised by an assassin and then being conditioned to lose all emotions will make a person not value his life." Mamoru said.

"Yes, Heero always would say that his life was cheap. However, I feel that near the end of the war, his true personality was beginning to come out. He would be a bit more protective and a bit more aware of the people and the surroundings around him. But now, it is remarkable how much more human he's become. I mean, there is no way Heero would have walked a girl home even in his best times. You girls truly have made quite an influence on him."

"Speaking of which," Usagi wondered. "how exactly does Heero feel about Ami?"

Quatre looked at the blonde odango-haired girl. "What do you mean?"

"You know," She continued, "how does he _feel_ about her?"

"You mean, does he like her?"

Minako chimed in. "Yeah, to put it bluntly, does he ever talk about her?"

Quartre laughed. "If you think Heero keeps to himself about normal things, do you girls actually think that Heero would tell me about something like _that_?"

The girls were downtrodden. '_This is getting us nowhere_' they all thought. "Why?" Quatre asked. "Do you think that something could actually develop between them."

"I don't know, it's just that Ami seems to be the one closest to him, they're always studying together and stuff, they went on a date as well." Makoto said.

Quatre chuckled again, "Wow, he did not tell me that. I'm sorry but I cannot give you any information on Heero's feelings. He is extremely hard to read. I don't even know if Heero would be looking for that kind of relationship or even be caring about a girl like that. It seems to me, he still needs to relearn his basic emotions first. But, I don't think Relena would be happy to find out if Heero had a girlfriend."

The girls suddenly got very invasive, "Who is Relena!"

A surprised Quatre tried to answer, "Er…well…she is a girl back in our own universe who…"

"Who likes Heero?" Rei demanded.

"Well, I think she may. I've seen all sorts of hints and by the way she looks at him I would guess so."

Minako pressed even further. "And how does Heero feel about her."

"As far as I am concerned, Heero seems to just want to have a strictly plutonic relationship with her. He is quite protective of her, in a brotherly sense I would guess. But then again, don't quote me on that."

Minako pouted. "Isn't there anything you can do to find out?"

Quatre shook his head. "Sorry, even my uchuu no kokoro has a hard time feeling his emotions."

The groups stared at Quatre quizzically. "Uchuu…no…what?"

Quatre blushed. "Oops, that was supposed to be my little secret. Um…let's see, how should I put this. My uchuu no kokoro is kind of like a…sixth sense."

Rei took sudden interest. "You mean you're a psychic?"

"No, I can't read minds or tell the future. It's more of an empathetic ability, it allows me to feel a person's emotions. For example, Rei and Minako, I felt your fear during the movie."

"Doesn't that get in the way though? Having to feel other's emotions all the time?" Makoto asked.

"It's not as bad as you would think. Although, during extreme times, it can overwhelm me and make me nearly pass out." Quatre told them while recalling the time when Heero self-detonated his Gundam. During that incident Quatre's eyes glazed over and he could only hear the thoughts of the Oz soldiers until Trowa snapped him out of the trance.

"That certainly is a unique ability." Mamoru commented.

Usagi sneered, "Yeah Rei, at least he has something unique. You're nothing but a fortune teller who plays with fire! Wow your ability sure is special!"

"What! Why you ungrateful…I'll have you know that thanks to my visions, our butts have been saved on more than one occasion."

"Ah, so you have a sixth sense too?" Quatre asked Rei.

"Yeah, I see visions sometimes and they seem to come true, but they don't seem to be appreciated by some people!" Usagi stuck out her tongue at Rei, which incited another argument as the group continued to their respective homes.

_Elsewhere…_

"Thank you for walking me home Heero, I really appreciate it."

"It is not a big deal, I was only doing what is natural."

Ami stared into Heero's eyes, a feeling of anxiety and unsorted feelings overcame her. Though her normally genius IQ would easily find ways out of most situations, Ami was completely unsure of what to say or do. "Um…Uh…Heero...I…I"

"Ami…" Heero whispered leaning in close. "I am not very good with words."

"Heero..."

"I'm not very good with words…so..." Heero then unexpectedly moved forward and covered Ami's mouth with his. A thousand thoughts were going through Ami's head, so fast that she could even sort out what thoughts they were. The feeling however was so wonderful…everything felt so good.

"This is it!" Ami joyfully thought, "my first kiss! It feels so…OUCH! Painful?"

Ami heard Heero's voice calling to her, "Are you alright?"

She blinked. "Huh? What happened?"

"You were just walking along and you walked headfirst right into that street light. You did seem spaced out, you didn't even hear me calling you." Heero replied.

Ami took in her surroundings. She wasn't back at her house; in fact, she was sitting on her butt in the middle of the sidewalk, with a suddenly pounding headache. When she realized what had happened, Ami's face turned a shade of purple. '_Oh my God! What was that_?' She thought. '_Why would I imagine something like that_?'

"Come on, let's go." Heero stated helping her up, "and please be more aware of your surroundings."

Ami felt like she could just die right there of embarrassment, "Uh…right."

TBC

HAHAHA I bet I had a few of you going. I know I'm going to receive flak for that little dream of Ami's I put in. But I had a very good reason to put something like that in…just to piss you all off! Yes! In this story…I AM GOD!

Okay, I know I was a _little_ late with this update. But hey, I was only about a week late…give or take a month. Sorry about that, from now on, I'm not going to promise a time on reviews. During break I had to work and now I'm back at school and have mammalian physiology and organic 2 this semester along with their respective labs so I don't have time to do much. Add to that, I'm applying for pharmacy school and you have a person who doesn't have much time to write. However, please know that no matter how long an update is, I will never discontinue this story. I hate authors who do that!

Yeah…back to the romance issue…I am just not good at writing romance! I don't mind reading it, I just can't write it! I'll see what I can do. Oh, everyone needs to thank Juni Juni. I received a review from her today, which both reminded and inspired me to finish this chapter up.

Also, there seems to be something wrong with the encoding. For some reason, whenever I try to use an ellipsis, it changes it into a single period making for some really strange sentences. It's strange because some chapters have it, and then others don't, but then I come back and the chapter has it while another one does not. Also, the spacing in my previous chapters is totally screwed up so it may look weird. Anyone else have this problem? I hope the encoding gets solved soon cause it's kind of annoying considering I had to go through every single freaking chapter correcting the spacing by putting lines in between scene changes to avoid confusion. It was a real pain in the ass doing that for 22 chapters! See you all next time!


	23. ChibiUsa's New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I own many things…cars, houses, property, hotels, countries, people…but not Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.

**Chapter 23**

"I can't believe I'm desperate enough to find something to do to actually go over there." Heero stated.

His companion laughed. "Well, it's not like we have anything else to do while we are here. Besides, I want to see what they are up to."

"Hn." Heero and Quatre were both bored out of their minds and had decided to go over to Rei's Temple to see if anything was going on. Even Heero wanted something to do so when Quatre suggested they go over to the temple, he agreed. '_Well, if anything,_' thought Heero, '_something interesting will happen if I am with them, it always does_.'

Soon after, the duo had reached the temple. "Wow this place is very beautiful." Quatre remarked as he stared at the temple. It really was serene for the young boy, staring as the cherry blossoms blew throughout the temple grounds.

"Quite, let's go." Heero said continuing to walk away from his fellow pilot.

Quatre laughed to himself catching up with Heero. '_Heero really needs to appreciate some of the simpler points in life_.' Continuing towards the temple, the pair noticed a tall green-haired woman approaching them. "Who is that Heero?"

Heero stared at the woman's face, who gave Heero a small smile and continued to walk past them. He stopped and turned around watching the woman leave the temple area. "I have no idea, probably just a temple visitor. Come on."

Continuing on, Quatre spoke up, "I hope we aren't interrupting anything, Minako told me that they have high school entrance exams coming up."

"Well in that case…" Heero began, only to stop talking when a very enthusiastic _'YES! I'll take you to the park!' _reverberated throughout the temple grounds, "…I don't think we have to worry about interrupting anything too important now."

The two boys made their way to the source of the sound, and came upon the study area where Usagi and the others seemed to be in a frenzy about someone named Eda Yousaku.

"Excuse us, I hope we aren't interrupting anything." Quatre called out to the girls.

The girls immediately turned and lit up. "Quatre! Heero! What are you doing here?" They all asked at the same time.

Heero shrugged, "There wasn't anything going on so we came over knowing that you'd be able to at least provide something interesting."

"Wonderful!" Usagi exclaimed. "We're about to go to the park to see the filming of the new Eda Yousaku movie, you should come with us!"

Minako slyly made her way over to Quatre and grabbed his arm. "His works are so romantic. Do you like romance Quatre?"

"Uh…well…err" Fortunately for Quatre, Chibi-Usa came over and introduced herself saving the inexperienced boy from having to answer the bubbly and overly forward girl.

* * *

A not too short time later, Heero, Usagi, and the others had arrived at the movie set at the Juuban Shizenkouen and began to watch the movie production. Usagi and the other girls were very enthralled by the romantic scenario taking place before them. Quatre was very interested in the movie setup and the production that went into making a movie so he was quite entertained. Heero on the other hand…

"How long is the thing going to be anyway?" he muttered to himself. After five minutes Heero couldn't take it anymore. "I'm getting something to drink." He stated to the girls, who merely responded with a short 'okay' as they were all enthralled with the movie. Heero quickly disengaged himself from the congregation of people around the movie set and walked away looking for something…anything more interesting to do.

"Heero!" Called out a high pitched voice.

Looking to the voice, he saw little Chibi-Usa with a young black haired girl that Heero had never seen before. Chibi-Usa motioned Heero to come over, which he obliged. "Heero! This is my new friend Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa enthusiastically said, "Hotaru, this is Heero. He's one of the coolest people ever!"

Heero merely nodded at the violet-eyed girl who blushed and looked down while quietly saying 'hi.' "What are you doing Heero? You aren't with the others?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Heero responded. "If I had to watch anymore of that romance stuff I would have had to kill myself."

Both girls laughed. Was Heero growing a sense of humor? Maybe… "In that case, you want to play with us?"

Heero raised an eyebrow. Play? Has he ever 'played' anything before in his life? Maybe if one counts the training simulators or the sabotage exercises a person could consider it 'playing.' But then again Heero doubted he could say to the girls 'Sure, let's play a game called "assassinate" one of you is the target, now run.' Well, he supposed the girls could amuse him at least for awhile.

"I suppose I c-"

"GREAT! Come on!" Chibi-Usa screamed dragging Heero to the playground equipment.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Heero whispered to himself.

* * *

"That was fun." Usagi said stretching out on the blanket that they had put on the grass.

"Yeah, it was really interesting seeing a movie production." Added Quatre.

Rei reached for the picnic basket. "Anyone know where Heero went?"

"No," Ami said. "he didn't look like he was really interested so I think he decided not to stick around."

Quatre laughed. "I doubt Heero would hold much interest in a romance movie."

The group suddenly heard a scream coming from the direction of the movie production along with a group of people running their way. "Oh, they shooting another scene?" Quatre inquired. His question was answered when the group saw a strange blue woman on a horse with a pogo stick for legs terrorizing the gang of people it was chasing after.

"The heck is that?" Quatre asked.

"Death busters! Come on!" Minako screamed.

"Look out!" Quatre yelled as he tackled Sailor Venus just before she got hit with a projectile from the daimon's gun, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Venus' eyes became starry, "Quatre you saved me. That was soooo brave."

"Come on they need help!" Quatre said getting up and running to assist the rest of the soldiers. Venus remained on the ground with hearts where her eyes should be.

"Quatre…I looooooove you."

"Damn, it's times like this I wish I carried a gun." Quatre said to himself running towards the battle scene. He rarely carried his own gun unlike Heero. The truth was the only weapon he was truly proficient in was fencing, however, a rapier wasn't something that seemed to be able to carry around without being questioned. Quatre arrived watching as the Sailor Soldiers were battling a very…interesting looking daimon to say the least. But the part that he was worried about was that there was nothing he could do.

"Dammit!" Quatre cursed to himself. "Isn't there anyway to help them?"

Chibi-Usa and Hotaru watched from behind some bushes. A daimon had appeared and attacked a group of people, but Chibi-Usa could not do anything, she couldn't transform in front of Hotaru. It's too bad Heero wasn't with them, but he had suddenly gotten very thirsty when Chibi-Usa suggested they play house and Heero be the daddy. '_I can't transform here or else Hotaru will know who I am._' Chibi-Usa thought. Unfortunately for Chibi-Usa, worrying about transforming soon became second-hand, as the woman controlling the daimon suddenly ordered the daimon to target the girls. The daimon quickly sent a lasso out towards the two girls and Chibi-Usa only had time to push Hotaru out of the way, before the lasso wrapped tightly around her body and she was dragged out of her place behind the bush.

"Chibi-Usa!" The group screamed.

The woman laughed. "Don't you dare try anything, not unless this girl's life means something to you."

The soldiers were in a very tight situation. If they tried anything, Chibi-Usa could be killed but if they didn't, the daimon would get away with the heart it had captured.

***BANG***

The rope that had constrained Chibi-Usa suddenly broke and Chibi-Usa was free.

"What!" Yelled the woman.

All turned to the source of the noise…

"Heero!"

Heero Yui stood a few yards away, smoking gun in hand. The daimon suddenly got very angry, "Damn you! Take this!" And began shooting at Heero with it's gun. Heero easily dodged the liquid projectiles and pointed his gun at the daimon's head. "Get a real gun, then you might actually have a chance." Heero stated before pulling the trigger. The daimon fell over lifeless, before dissolving into black ash and leaving only behind the heart crystal it had swallowed. The woman controlling the daimon suddenly got very blue in the face and ran away as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Well that was impressive, I didn't even have to step in." A figure behind Heero said. Turing around, Heero saw a sailor soldier he had never seen before along with the two that rarely appeared, Uranus and Neptune.

'_Wonderful, there's yet another one of them._'

Uranus spoke up. "Maybe you are good for something after all kid. Maybe you should stop hanging around with them and help us with our goal."

This statement did not stick well with the inners. "What!" Usagi shouted, "We should all be working together not against each other! And why are you trying to turn our friends against us!"

"We need to find the Messiah, someone like him could help."

"Not interested." Heero simply said.

"Really?" Neptune asked. "That's too bad. Oh well." The three outers walked away into the sunset.

_Later…_

"Well Heero, you certainly made my job a lot easier." Remarked Usagi.

"Yeah!" Squealed Minako. "You should just come and pop every daimon in the head we find! That way we can just sit back! Maybe they'll make an action figure out of you! Oh that would be so cool, maybe you can have your gun as an accessory and…" Minako kept rambling about "Action Heero" while the rest of the group walked on.

"So Heero," Ami began. "why didn't you accept their offer?"

Heero replied. "I may not know much about bonds of comradeship, but I do have a sense of loyalty." The girls smiled as Heero continued, "Besides, I doubt those three would be as interesting as all of you." All the girls shared a laugh, but Quatre was deep in thought.

"There has to be a way for me to help out too." He whispered to himself.

TBC

Uh…yeah. I'm back! I can't believe I've been working on this story for over a year. I never would have imagined this thing blowing up the way they did. I guess most of it is just due to small thoughts that eventually mature into whole chapters (dodgeball chapter).

Sorry for the delay, these past few weeks have murdered me especially organic. Don't take organic whatever you do! Trying to sythesize acetoacetic acid from Maleic esters is tough!

On a lighter note, I got a new cell phone with a camera and was playing with it trying to figure stuff out and I decided to put my picture up in my biography. So if any of you want to see my ugly mug feel free to take a look.


	24. Quatre's First School Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. However, I dO pWN tHIs sTorY! ROFL! AlL OtHEr StORieS=n00bs

**Chapter 24**

Juuban Junior High School. A place your children can attend for great learning in a fun interactive environment with teachers who give their all in an effort for their students to learn…unless of course you are taking Shiro Amaki's math class, in which case Juuban becomes a place where your child will be humiliated and all of their hopes and dreams will be utterly crushed while lowering their self confidence at the same time.

"All right chromes sit down and shut up! Before I start trying to actually get you mindless sheep to learn something, a statistical improbability in itself, we have a fresh bloo- er…I mean a new student joining us! Most likely, he's as incompetent as all of you but lets try and make him feel welcome anyway considering you are all probably going to end up working in the same low income job!" Shiro pasued for a moment before looking at the new student, "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Introduce yourself so I can get to my lesson!"

"Hello, I'm Quatre Reberba Winner." The new boy announced to the class. The girls all smiled which of course, went way over Quatre's naïve head.

"All right good, now sit down so I can teach the rest of the Neanderthals"

Quatre sweat-dropped while walking to his seat, he had heard of strict teachers before, but Quatre seriously wondered if Shiro had some sort of animal stuck up his…

"Hi Quatre!" A familiar voice called out.

"Hey Ami, Heero!" He responded. Heero made a motion with his pointer finger towards Quatre which is probably the closest anyone can get for Heero to greet someone.

"All right! Look here and listen up!" The maleficent teacher bellowed to the class. "There is a problem on the board, and since I am so damn gracious, I am going to let this be a class effort! All of you can work together to solve this problem which is a culmination of everything we've learned so far! If you don't solve it by the end of the period, it'll be obvious that you all haven't been paying attention and will have to do _every_ review problem in the book by tomorrow! However, if (by some miracle) you do solve it, not only will I throw out all previous tests so you can start with a clean slate, but you won't have homework for a week so don't ever say I never gave you anything! So without further ado…" Shiro went over to the blackboard and flipped it, revealing a problem that took up the entire blackboard. Now, this wasn't an ordinary math problem. It was more like an evil force that had materialized onto the board in the form of a math problem. We're talking a problem that would make Galileo piss and shit his pants at the same time while making him cry and beg from mercy screaming "_I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!"_ This thing had exponents, integrals, hyperbolas, derivatives, matrixes, tangents, cosigns, manifolds, submersions, and even signs that people had never even seen before…all in the _first line of the problem_! It was truly, the math problem spawned for the Seventh Circle of Hell by Satan's demons for the sole purpose of making peoples' heads explode.

The entire class nearly fainted, even Ami's mouth dropped wide open. There was no way she could do this problem, especially within the class period. Shiro noticed this reaction. "What's wrong Mizuno? Don't tell me the #1 exam ace can't solve a simple math problem! I know that if you took the rest of the class's collective IQ and multiplied it by a hundred, they might have enough intelligence to tie their shoes but I figured you would at least be able to do this. I guess I overestimated you."

The rest of the class knew they were screwed, but they turned their hopeful eyes to the one light of beacon in such dark times, the one who stood amongst the crowd to fight the evil Shiro and bested him in battle everytime. All eyes, thoughts, prayers, and hopes turned to Heero. Heero opened his eyes and looked at the menace on the blackboard. He stared at the problem, each second seeming like an eternity for the class as Heero studied the blackboard with his emotionless eyes. Heero then closed his eyes and resumed to his normal uncaring position. To the class, this was a signal that Heero had done it. Once again he had pulled through, he had conquered the conquerer, bested the beast, killed the…

"I can't do that." Heero simply stated with his eyes closed.

The rest of the class simultaneously nearly puked. It was over. The world had ended. For them, only sadness awaits for there is no God.

Ami panicked, "Heero, you can't give up! I mean, if we work together then maybe we can…"

"Forget it, it would take too long, even if we all worked together."

"But Heero, the whole class will have to do all those problems, and there are _thousands_, even I can't do that."

"You won't have to don't worry."

"But Heero!" Ami pleaded.

"Don't worry."

Shiro smiled an evil smile. He had done it, he had beaten Heero Yuy. The thorn in his side had been plucked. Only happiness awaited him after this battle. "What, none of you can do it?" Shiro sneered with a smirk. "Very well in that case…"

"I can do it!" A voice spoke up.

Eyes suddenly cast themselves on the source of the voice. Quatre. Shiro dropped the chalk he was holding. This kid had to have been joking. "Kid, even though you are new, I will not allow you to joke around."

Heero suddenly spoke up. "Actually, he is probably smarter than I am." The whole class let out a collective gasp. Shiro suddenly felt something tighten in his chest as the platinum blonde boy walked up and calmly picked up the chalk off the floor and with a kind smile on his face, began to work on the problem. Quatre worked with the speed of a math demon, solving each section with such grace and tranquility. Shiro suddenly felt a tightening in his chest and his left arm go numb.

"Amazing…" Ami breathed as she watched Quatre work.

"There is a reason why he is the strategist of the group." Heero stated.

Within a matter of minutes, Quatre came to a final answer.

"Is this correct Mr. Amaki?"

Shiro Amaki was stunned, he looked at the final answer, his brain not believing what his eyes were seeing. With a defeated tone, Shiro mumbled, "Yes." A loud roar resonated throughout the class. The boys got up a paraded a surprised Quatre around the room. Streamers were thrown about, noisemakers sounded off, and a banner that read "**WE LOVE YOU QUATRE**!" hung up on the wall.

Ami picked some confetti out of her hair, "Where did all this come from?"

Shiro Amaki, slowly trudged out of the room and into the men's room. Into a stall he sat on the toilet, face in his hands as tears escaped from his eyes. "Weeks and weeks of making up that problem…gone!" He whined. The thorn in his side known as Heero Yuy had now been replaced, by the dagger known as Quatre Winner.

Lunchtime eventually came around and the group was eating in their usual place, except this time, the area around the group was noticeably bare in the female ratio.

"Where are all the girls?" Makoto asked.

Usagi and Ami shrugged, while the boys were out eating, most of the girls were nowhere to be seen.

"I think they're all over there." Heero remarked pointing to a small alcove of the school. The girls looked over to where Heero was referring to see a rather large group of females who seemed to be swooning, sighing, and screaming.

"The hell is going on?" Makoto wondered as she and the rest of the girls got up to check it out. Heero, who of course cared less, stayed. As the girls got closer to the group, a beautiful sound began to fill the air, that of a violin playing flawlessly a classical symphony, which seemed long forgotten.

"What a beautiful melody." Ami sighed as she listened to the music. The girls made they're way through the group and was quite taken to what they saw. Quatre was under a tree playing the violin with his eyes closed completely absorbed with his song. After he finished Quatre opened his eyes and was quite surprised to see a crowd had gathered around him, he didn't even notice anyone. Immediately shrieks and high-pitched screams erupted from the girls as they all nearly jumped on the poor Arabic boy who currently looked like an antelope in the middle of a group of lions.

"Quatre! Take this bento I made!"

"No! Mine!"

"Hands off! Quatre is mine!"

Quatre caught a glimpse of Ami, Usagi, and Makoto and quickly wasted no time to get away from the frenzied girls. "Ah…um…sorry," He stammered. "I'm already eating lunch with them!" He quickly finished scrambling away from the group and to the three girls who suddenly had very jealous looks on their faces but would not dare act considering Makoto was with them.

"That's right! He's with us! So leave him alone!" Makoto directed the girls who quickly dispersed.

"Whew, thanks Makoto."

"Don't mention it, I never knew you could play the violin."

"Yes, I love music. It's so beautiful and it's the way to truly express yourself even beyond words."

"Yeah," Usagi spoke up. "it was very lovely music. But you know I play the violin too!"

"You do?" Ami asked surprised.

"Well…I did…once. About a year ago." Usagi replied remembering Luna breaking the strings after the sounds that Usagi somehow managed to get the violin to make almost made Luna's head burst. The four friends walked back to their usual spot, and of course, Heero was in the exact same position as before.

"Hey Heero!" Quatre greeted as he sat next to his friend.

"I forgot to warn you, all girls in this place are irrational and completely insane so be careful." Heero stated ignoring the glares he received from the females. Quatre laughed sheepishly.

"Well Quatre," Usagi began. "it seems you sure got popular on your first day."

Ami agreed. "Yes, first you bail out the entire math class and now your musical display really has won you over with the girls."

Quatre shrugged. He really wasn't trying to be popular. He was just happy that for once he can be a normal teenager and go to a normal school without being a Gundam pilot at the same time.

"By the way," Heero began standing up and looking at the girls. "you're all going to be at Rei's today aren't you?"

Ami looked up at Heero and answered, "Yeah but why?"

"Because I'm coming over too."

"You are?" inquired Usagi, "why it's just Sailor stuff."

"Exactly and that's why I'm coming over." He said suddenly looking at the girls very seriously. "I am going to start training all of you."

TBC

I'll be honest, this was another one of those ideas that just came up and I ran with it, only this time I went crazy with it. I decided to completely take some liberties with this chapter and went really heavy on the dialogue in order to throw in a lot of humor in it which I think turned out well considering I was laughing while typing it.

Next chapter is also an idea that I'll probably run with, although I'm sure there are many stories that has Heero training the girls. Hopefully I can put some twists on it to make it an original experience for readers. Also, the next update won't take nearly as long. In fact, for once I have a free weekend so I'll probably be able to get to working on it in a few days. Until next time!


	25. Training Days

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. However, I do own the complete collection of Sailor Moon manga, and anime along with the original henshin stick that Sailor Moon herself used and have the limited edition super rare one of a kind Wing Zero action figure with attachable gun and a life size poster of Heero. I have been named "Otakon boy" by Tokyo Pop magazine. I also have no friends…someone…anyone…kill me.

**Chapter 25**

Sailor Mars breathed heavily from exhaustion. They had been fighting for over an hour, and still this opponent could not even be touched. Stumbling across the field, vision blurry, Sailor Mars's body finally gave out. "It…it's over…" she gasped as she collapsed on the ground.

Sailor Venus who had been lying on the ground defeated could barely speak. "Our enemy is just…far too strong…"

"Mars! Venus!" Sailor Jupiter called out to her allies. "Damn you!" she screamed rushing across the battlefield at the opponent. Sailor Jupiter unleashed a desperate last flurry of punches and kicks. However, it was no use. No one of her punches could land. Everything was either being blocked or dodged.

"Even with all your powers, you still don't know how to fight." Her opponent seemed to mock.

"Shut up!" Jupiter gasped still trying desperately to hit her adversary.

"You attack has flaws. Everything is self taught." He stated as he dodged her fist and swept Jupiter's legs out from under her.

Jupiter lay on the ground completely beaten. "It's no good, I can't win."

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" A voice rang out. The water attack streamed towards the opponent, who quickly jumped away and dodged the attack. "No!" Mercury cried out seeing her last attack had failed. "I…I can't do it. He's too fast…"

"Sailor Moon…" Venus gasped.

"It's up to you…" Mars whispered.

"Everyone!" Sailor Moon cried out, eyes full of fear, knowing that she was the only one. Her warrior spirit once again began to take control. The same motivation that allowed her to beat Beryl and the Death Phantom soon began to take over her body. A determined look swept over Sailor Moon's face as she rose to face her enemy…who had disappeared from the last spot she had last seen. "Huh?" Sailor Moon asked suddenly confused. "Where did he go?" As soon as those words were spoken, a hand suddenly darted out and before Sailor Moon even knew what was going on, her spiral moon rod had been snatched right out of her hands.

"What the?" Sailor Moon gasped and turned around to see her adversary had taken her weapon and was currently holding the end of it to her throat not unlike a fencer who had just bested his opponent.

"Yield." Her defeater spoke.

Sailor Moon was shocked, yet now there was truly nothing she could do. "I…I give up. You win."

The winner of the battle dropped the rod to the ground and moved himself in front of the fallen senshi who were currently trying to catch their breaths. "That was pathetic." The adversary spoke.

Sailor Venus suddenly got infuriated. "Shut up Heero! You don't fight fair!"

"Yeah," Mars agreed, "unlike you we haven't had some kind of freak training throughout our whole lives! We've only been doing this for a little over a year."

"That may be true," Heero retorted. "but then again, I can't shoot fire out of my hands so we can call it an even battle."

Quatre, who had been watching the whole display nearby, shuddered. He knew the damage that Heero could do with only his instincts and training. He didn't even want to imagine what Heero could do to an enemy base if he were to receive powers like that. Then again, burning people didn't seem like Heero's style. Quatre chuckled to himself imagining Heero jumping out of a corner screaming "Heero Flare!" and sending a ball of fire towards a startled enemy soldier.

"I find it hard to believe, that you were able to protect this city, much less the world up until this time." Heero told the girls once again.

"Hey! We've done fine so far without you!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Yeah! I'd like to see _you_ take on the Death Phantom! Pure karate moves wouldn't have beaten him alone!" Venus yelled.

Heero looked at the blonde quizzically. "I have no clue what you are talking about, but if my abilities alone couldn't have beaten your enemies then I would have called my Gundam if it were a serious threat."

"That's not fair!"

"You have your powers, I have my Gundam, which I may add, I am not even using so it is fair. Or, perhaps you would like me to get my Gundam and we can see how you would stand against it?"

"No way! To hell with that!" Sailor Venus cursed and pulled some grass out of the ground in frustration.

"Then quit complaining, all of you have incredible gifts that people would kill to receive, yet it seems you don't even know how to use it right. Think to yourself what it would have been like if I fought back today."

The Sailor Senshi all suddenly realized how badly Heero beat them. The perfect soldier was only dodging and blocking, if he were an enemy…then they would have been…. "I see your point Heero." Sailor Mercury told him, "Please tell us what we should do."

"First, all of you transform into your normal selves." The soldiers looked at each other confused, but did what Heero suggested. Shortly, all the girls were back into their civilian clothes. "Good," Heero said. "now give me all your transformation items. Sticks and brooches, anything that has to do with you being a Sailor Soldier." All of the girls suddenly got very worried looks on their faces. They didn't feel right without their transformation pens. They've grown so accustomed to having them, that if they parted with them, they felt naked and vulnerable. Nevertheless they complied with Heero's orders.

"Oh, take this too." Ami said handing Heero her computer.

"Hmm, what's this?" Heero asked looking over the pocket computer.

"It's mine, I use it to find weaknesses and it can analyze things, locate things, all sorts of stuff."

'_This is pretty advanced for a world with its current technological level.'_ Heero thought. _'I'll take a look at this later._' "Okay," Heero said, "now, none of you are getting these back until you are able to subdue me."

The girls nearly went into shock, "**WHAT?"**

"You all rely way too much on your powers, and thus your basic reflexes have seriously suffered as a result. Therefore, you aren't getting these back until you are able to subdue me in any way you can. Tackle me, corner me, throw rocks at me, tie me up, anything that you can do in your current states to immobilize me."

"That's insane Heero!" Usagi screeched.

"You have to be kidding me! We couldn't even get you when we were transformed, how in the hell do you expect us to touch you much less immobilize you when we're like this?" Rei exclaimed

"Well to make it fair, I won't fight back."

"That won't help!" Yelled Makoto.

"I'm gonna die." Minako cried.

"Wait," Usagi spoke up trying to do anything to stop this new situation. "what about Mamoru, you can train him too!" Usagi knew that the more people they had, the better their chances, plus the fact that Mamoru was a very athletic person.

"I don't need to train him. His reflexes are excellent already as I learned the hard way. Since he basically fights hand to hand, there is no need for me to help him." Heero said remembering his arm.

Ami spoke up. "But Heero, what if someone is attacked, we'll need those to fight off the daimon."

"Well then I suggest you hurry up and get these from me cause you aren't getting them back. Perhaps a little motivation will help you all with this."

Rei stood up. "Why you!" she snarled and rushed Heero as fast as she could. Heero easily avoided Rei, which caused her to trip and fall into a pathetic heap on the ground.

"That's the spirit." Heero said then turned to the other girls. "Now all of you come get me."

Quatre watched amused as the girls tried desperately to get Heero. Each attempt by one girl resulted in failure, which resulted in more frustration and more screaming and yelling out of pure contempt. He never did think that such cheerful, happy, pretty young girls could use such colorful curse words but then again, Heero was not making it easy for them. "Heero you're pretty strict." He mused to himself.

_The next day_

"Damn you Heero!" Minako yelled out in anger as she lay on the ground after an unsuccessful tackle attempt.

"You weren't even close to me." Heero mocked her.

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

_The next day_

"Watch where you're going idiot!" Usagi screamed at Rei after the two girls had an unfortunate run in with each other after Heero avoided both tackles of the girls.

"Don't you talk to me like that! Your hard head hurt me! You drove it right into my sternum!"

"You little…"

Usagi and Rei then had a nice bantering between the two of them while the other three girls looked on in hopelessness.

"We're never going to get our things back." Minako moaned.

"This certainly isn't helping us." Ami spoke downtrodden.

_And still the day after_

"It's good that they are actually getting someone to seriously train them." Luna said watching the display.

"Yes," Concurred Artemis. "perhaps this will help them become true warriors. It has turned out to be a beneficial thing after all with the two of you being here."

"Still," Began Quatre. "Heero sure is pushing those girls."

"Yes, Usagi has been going straight to bed every night cause she's been so tired. But, I'm sure in the end it'll all be worth it." Luna said as she watched Usagi fall right on her butt, "…hopefully." She added.

_And yet the next day_

Usagi charged Heero straight on hoping against all hope that she can get him this time. '_I'm going to get him!'_ Usagi thought._ 'He's gonna get it! I'm going to do it, this is it Heero is going down!'_ Usagi kept repeating that to herself in her mind as she grew closer and closer to Heero. '_I've got him, this is it! I've got you now Heero!' _"You're mine Heero!" Usagi yelled as she dove for Heero, who merely sidestepped her causing the poor girl to fly past him. And unfortunately for Usagi, Heero had been standing in front of a large tree.

***CRASH***

Usagi's body rammed right into the tree and she fell right onto the hard ground with a very nasty bump on her head. That last attempt pushed Usagi past her limit. "I hate you Heero!" she screamed as loud as her lungs could muster. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! **I HATE YOU!"**

Heero spoke calmly, unaffected by Usagi's barrage, "Regardless of your opinion of me, you're still not getting your stuff back until you can subdue me."

Now if that attempt pushed Usagi past her limit, that last comment pushed her way beyond the limit, past all sorts of boundaries that no one knew Usagi had.

"**(CENSORED) YOU HEEEEEEERRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

Miles away mothers covered their kid's ears, and pastors and priests prayed against the unholyness that was reverberating across Japan. Luna was wide-eyed, "I've never heard Usagi say that before."

"That was the loudest swearing I've ever heard." Said a shocked Artemus.

"Heero…has a unique way with women." Said Quatre.

_And yet again the day after_

"Well, are you all ready?" Heero asked the girls.

"No more! Please! We can't do it!" Minako begged.

"I don't wanna! Someone kill me now! I don't want to be a senshi if it means having to do this! I'd rather fight the monsters in my civilian clothes and without my powers!" Rei cried.

"I'm not known for relenting. I told you before, you aren't getting your things back until you are able to stop me." Heero said reasserting the objective.

"We haven't even come close." Muttered a downcast Makoto.

"I'll help!" Quipped a high-pitched voice from behind the girls.

Rei was shocked at who was coming their way. "Chibi-Usa?"

"I'll help you all!" Chibi-Usa chirped as reached the group. Of course Usagi protested.

"No way! You'll only get in the way! We aren't going to baby-sit you and you'll just be a liability!" The other girls sweatdropped wondering if it was actually Usagi who needed a baby-sitter after her tirade yesterday.

"Shut up Usagi! I came back to this time to train and that is what you are doing so I am going to train too! I'm a sailor soldier too aren't I!

Usagi was about to speak but was preempted by Makoto. "Just let her help us Usagi, another person would give us a better chance."

"Not that'll matter much." Minako mumbled to herself.

"Grr…fine." Growled Usagi not liking the turn of events.

"Very well then," Heero said. "now, if you are ready then…"

"Wait!" Called out Quatre's as he came over to the group.

"Quatre?" Heero asked.

"Heero, if I may, can I have a word with them privately?"

Heero paused, seeming to deliberate the situation before responding, "Go ahead." And with that, walked away from the group.

"Quatre! Thank God!" Usagi began sputtering, "you're going to help us right? I mean, you are Heero's partner right? That means you can help us and we can finally stop this training from Hell!"

Quatre chuckled. "No sorry, I can't help you. Heero forbade me from physically helping you in this." Usagi's head fell as her hope left her. "However, I did come to give you some advice."

"We'll take anything at this point." Said Makoto. "What is it?"

"Well, I have been watching you for the past several days, and I think I see what is wrong. You still have the mentality of being Sailor Senshi."

"What do you mean?" asked Ami.

"I mean, you need to use your talents outside of your Sailor Senshi abilities. I know you haven't been senshi all your life but you still have amazing talents that you seem to have forgotten that you can use anytime you want regardless if you're a senshi or not. Minako, you're the most agile of the group. This may sound like a lot but I want you to stick with Heero. Don't necessarily try to tackle him all the time, just be sort of bearing down on him. Wherever he goes, you go. If he jumps you jump. If he runs you run with him. You need to use that agility to keep up with him and I know you can do it."

Quatre's words inspired a fire down in Minako, "Right I can do that! Leave it to me!"

"Makoto," Quatre continued. "you have the best fighting experience and your strength is incredible. Use that to your advantage. When Heero is near you, I want you to give him all you got. Don't let up on him."

"I can do that!"

"Ami, you have an unparalleled intellect. You can use that to your advantage. If you are able to study Heero's moves, you'll be able to use that and predict what Heero will do next."

"I'll try!"

"Rei I hear you have incredible instincts. I want you to use that to your advantage and you as well will be able to predict where Heero will be.

"Got it."

"And Usagi…"

"Yes, what about me? What incredible talent to I have that'll bring us to victory?"

"Usagi I want you to…um…use your…errrrr…hmmm. Well Usagi, I guess you can keep doing what you were doing and just try to tackle him.

"WHAT?" Usagi cried.

Rei chortled. "You don't have any other talents, other than being a klutz."

"WAAAHHH, Rei's being mean to me!"

"Hey what about me?" Chibi-Usa spoke up.

Quatre walked over and knelt in front of Chibi-Usa. "You kiddo, need to use your size. It's possible that Heero won't take notice of you and you may be able to take advantage of some things that the older girls may not be able to. Look for a situation in which you can utilize it."

"Right!"

"Okay girls, that is all. I know you can do it. Good luck." Quatre said as he walked away.

Heero noticed Quatre walking away and made his way back over to the girls.

"Well, are you ready now?"

"Lets do it girls!" Usagi cheered.

"YEAH!" They all yelled in unison.

TBC

This chapter was really fun to write although I was up very late trying to finish it. I tried my best to put some unique situations in the story and I think it turned out well. Next chapter will be up soon since I've already started on it (for once instead of waiting weeks). Tell me what you think. Until next time!


	26. Tactics

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. However, in response to the popularity of the live action Sailor Moon in Japan, I have decided to make Gundam Wing Live Action! Unfortunately, the project has been put on hold. During the part where Heero self-destructs Wing Gundam with him in it…lets just say I didn't plan through. Boy, that's the last time I try and go for "ultra-realism."

**Chapter 26**

Something was definitely different. The girls weren't all coming for him as they had been. Instead, only Minako was chasing after him, and it seemed like she wasn't actually trying to get him but more or less just trying to stick to him. Heero did not know what was going on but he knew that there was no way Minako could catch him. Nevertheless, if they were following a strategy devised by Quatre, he knew that he had to be on guard. The strange thing was that none of the other girls seemed to be trying to mindlessly tackle them, in fact, from what he could observe, Ami and Rei were just standing a few meters away from them. Usagi was just kind of deciding what to do, and Makoto, where was Makoto?

"Hiyaaaaa!" Exclaimed a sudden voice from behind him. Makoto was right on top of him! Right before Makoto landed a blow, Heero was barely able to move out of the way.

'_Damn!' _Heero cursed to himself. He had been paying so much attention to Minako, that he did not even take into account what Makoto was doing. And now just as he had jumped away from Makoto's attack, Minako was right on him again like a bee on a flower. '_She's bearing down on me. I have to distance myself from her.' _He thought to himself then proceeded to use his most agile moves to jump away. However, as he looked back, he saw that he had barely put any distance at all from Minako and Heero quickly had to move away again. This was something completely different. How could this girl be so agile? She never exhibited this ability when he watched her during combat but did Quatre catch something he didn't? Heero glanced a look at his companion who had a small smile on his face. He would have to make sure Quatre did not interfere if he ever did something like this again. As it was, Heero was having a very hard time trying to shake Minako away. However, if he could somehow…

"NOW!" He heard a pair of voices yell.

Ami and Rei were literally just a few feet from Heero. If it had been anyone else, they would had been caught by the two girls, but Heero's reflexes allowed him to actually jump over a diving Rei and narrowly escape from the girls' grasp.

"Oh! Almost had him!" Rei cried.

"Don't get frustrated! He can't keep this up forever!" Ami encouraged.

'_Did they actually predict my moves?' _Heero wondered. '_No way, my moves don't have a pattern to them so its either that or…'_ Heero suddenly had a stark realization while looking at Minako who had a small smirk on her face. _'she's been leading me towards them all along!' _"I'm very impressed you can keep up with me." Heero told his adversary.

"Thank you for the compliment." Minako snidely replied.

"However, there is something you should know."

"What is that?"

Heero's eyes narrowed. "I'm only using about 50% of my speed!" Faster than a blink of the eye Heero darted away from the surprised blonde.

"Kuso!" She screamed as she chased after Heero with all her stamina. This went on for a few minutes with Heero dodging Minako as she tried desperately to keep up with him.

'_Minako, you're speed and agility are admirable, but the difference between our stamina is too great.'_ Indeed, Heero had noticed Minako breathing heavily and she began to lose a bit of her speed. If this kept up, Heero would be able to go wherever he wanted without the worry of Minako bearing down on him. He would also be able to be able to keep his eyes on the other girls. '_This is it Minako_!' Heero thought getting ready to use his full speed and open up an insurmountable length between them. But just as he was ready to go he felt something wrap around his right leg. Looking down, he saw a mass of pink hair, which was attached to a small child. Chibi-Usa, had wrapped herself around his leg. He had forgotten all about her! Apparently, that whole time she was hiding behind a nearby bush getting ready for the perfect time. And she sure did capitalize on that time. This was a possible fatal flaw in Heero's defense.

Heero's mobility had been greatly decreased. Even though the girl was light, she was still an uneven weight on his leg, which was hard to compromise for. No matter what he did, he could not shake her off. Chibi-Usa had her arms and legs wrapped tightly around Heero's leg and there was no way she was letting go. He looked up and saw Minako charging right for him. Heero had no choice but to drag Chibi-Usa along with him but he could barely keep away from Minako and he knew if he didn't do something soon he would be caught. Heero only had one chance, and despite what he was about to do went against everything that made Heero who he is, there was no choice.

Heero started to tickle Chibi-Usa.

The small lady began laughing and squirming uncontrollably trying had not to let go of his leg but also trying not to laugh herself to death. It was so hard for the child though. Heero's unrelenting fingers were merciless and despite Chibi-Usa's hardest efforts, her arms and legs unwrapped and she came apart from Heero's leg. '_Excellent,'_ thought Heero. '_now I can…' _However, Heero's thoughts were stopped as a much heavier weight had suddenly beared down on Heero's back and wrapped around Heero's torso. Heero saw the source of the problem…Minako had jumped on his back.

"Got ya Heero!" she cheered in Heero's ear. He tried running but then he felt another weight bearing down on his side, Makoto had attached herself to his shoulder! Now it was _really _hard to move. Still, Heero tried to get away. Unfortunately for him, it suddenly proved even harder because Rei and Ami had suddenly attached themselves to his back as well and Chibi-Usa had reattached herself to his leg. As it was now, Heero could barely stand much less run.

"**HYAAAAAAAA!"** came a loud scream from straight ahead. Heero saw who it was...Usagi. The hyper girl was running at him full speed much like a football player getting ready to spear a quarterback. There was no way to avoid her.

'_Heh, looks like I lost.'_ Heero said to himself. Heero allowed himself a slight smile despite his defeat, as he prepared himself for Usagi's hard head.

* * *

"We did it! We did it!" Rei exclaimed as she and the other girls celebrated their victory over Heero.

"Yes! Now give us back our stuff Heero!" Makoto ordered.

Heero, who was currently nursing a bruised abdomen courtesy of Usagi, walked over to the girls. "You've earned it." He told them earnestly while dropping the Sailor equipment on the ground.

"YAHOO!" Minako squealed diving into the pile of transformation sticks quickly digging out the one marked for Venus. "Oh my old friend," she whispered rubbing her cheek against the stick. "I've missed you so much."

Ami agreed. "This feels so satisfying." Indeed, they had earned something that wasn't just given to them. They actually worked quite hard for something. Now they could truly say they earned the right to call themselves Sailor Soldiers.

"Ah! Isn't this great everyone! We got our stuff back!" Usagi exclaimed.

Rei smirked evilly. "No thanks to you."

"What! I'll have you know, I provided the final blow!"

"What about me?" Chibi-Usa argued. "I'm the one who slowed him down!"

"That's enough girls." Luna ordered. "I am proud of you all, you got in some very good training and learned to do things without your powers."

Ami concurred. "Yeah, I think we owe it all to Quatre. We couldn't have done it without his help."

All of the girls had very thankful and adoring faces gazing at Quatre who suddenly found himself very bashful. "No, all I did was give you all some tidbits that's all, really you all did the work."

Minako and Rei quickly made their ways over to Quatre and quite fowardly grabbed his arms and hugged them. "Thank you Quatre! You're soooooo smart!" Minako cooed.

"Maybe you could give me some more strategies later." Rei suggested.

Quatre blushed and stammered some incoherent phrases. The two girls sure did put him in strange situations.

"Excuse me," Heero spoke up. "but just because you beat me once, do you think that you are done training?"

The area suddenly got silent enough to hear a pin drop, but then the silence was soon shattered with five distinct voices screaming as loud as they could. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"No way Heero!" Usagi yelled clutching her brooch very protectively. "There is no way I'm going through that hell again!"

"You have to be kidding me!" Minako roared. "We beat you fair and square!"

"That's it! Lets just beat his ass right here!" Makoto snarled.

"Yeah!" All girls agreed, even Ami, which caught Heero quite off guard considering five angry girls aged 14-15 were now rolling up their sleeves and marching straight towards him. Truthfully, Heero didn't know whether to laugh or run. Nevertheless, he kept his composure.

"I wasn't talking about training you physically, I was talking about going over your battle strategies."

"Oh," All girls uniformly said then suddenly turning sweet again. "then please go ahead."

Heero sighed. "First off, let me just say, if I were your enemy, each of you would be dead by now." This did not sit well with the girls, Usagi and Minako had to bite their tongues but decided not to speak up. "Time after time, I have seen you squander the element of surprise. For example, the other day, you all actually shouted at the enemy and bantered them like a mother to a child instead of finding a strategically placed position and attacking from there. The five of you actually just walked up to your opponent while talking to them." Usagi cringed at what Heero just said. Sure she was known to lecture her enemies from time to time. Well, most of the time. Well…all the time. Okay but hey it wasn't like they lost because of it. The other girls realized it too. Most of the battle started with a "hold it!" followed by a "in the name of (insert planet)" followed by a "punish you!"

"Next," Heero continued. "you always seem to let the enemy attack first. Only the weak wait for the enemy to make the first move. If you don't become more aggressive, you won't survive at what you are doing. I never waited for the enemy to make his first move when fighting. If I did, I would have been dead a long time ago. Following that, you never counter attack. Your opponent attacks you and you never fight back. You are running out there like chickens with your heads cut off screaming and trying to dodge, especially you Usagi."

"Grrrrrr." Usagi growled. It wasn't like she did that all the time! Maybe only…okay well all the time. Usagi's head dropped in shame.

"Last, you always outnumber your enemy five to one maybe even six or seven or even up to 10 to one. So tell me, why the hell are your battles so hard for you?"

"Hey! These things are strong!" Rei countered.

Makoto tried also to come to their defenses. "Yeah! They're built very well and have great powers!"

"Uh-huh!" Minako exclaimed. "And they're…they're diabolical!"

"No excuse, your powers are not much less from your enemies if you are even weaker than them. There are five of us in my universe and believe me, we would make short work of _any_ single mobile suit that would challenge us."

Even Quatre had to agree with Heero. He couldn't imagine a single mobile suit or pilot that could beat all five of them. Sure, the enemies that the girls faced were tough, but the fact was that they outnumbered them by a large amount.

"Alright point taken." Makoto said.

"Is there anything else oh great strategist?" Rei asked sarcastically.

"No that's it. I suggest you all rest up. You all have worked very hard recently."

"Yeah!" Usagi said suddenly cheering up. "I lost five pounds!"

Rei became mocking again. "They'll be back by Tuesday with reinforcements."

"WAAAAHHHH!" Usagi cried. "Rei's being mean again!"

TBC

Blah blah blah…sorry about being late blah blah blah…you forgive me blah blah. Anyway, I'm back at school and am ready to take on a whole new semester of stressing out over grades and no sleep and tests and finals and….great now I'm depressed! Oh yeah, I also got the S series box set so I can go over that and find some things I may want to incorporate. It's also good cause I can see how the series ends again since I forgot how exactly everything went down. So, I guess I'll see you all next time!


	27. The Ami Love Alliance

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. At least not yet…once the opportunity is ripe, Streetorsoft Inc.'s corporate take over of Toei animation will be complete!

**Chapter 27**

"Oh! I give up this is too hard!"

"Usagi!" Rei scolded. "Do you want to fail your high school entrance exams?"

"We've been here for two hours now and I'm only done with the first two pages of the practice book!"

"Come on Usagi," Makoto reasoned. "it can't be that bad. Here, Ami is already done, why don't you have her help you?"

"Fine! Ami, could you look at this for me?"

The blue haired girl across the table didn't seem to hear her friend, as she was lost in her own thoughts. "Hey Ami, you there?" Usagi asked waving a hand across her face. "Ami!"

"Huh? What? What's wrong?" She asked suddenly being jolted back to reality. "I'm sorry, I was thinking about something."

"Ami," Rei began. "you've been a little out of it today. Is something wrong?"

"No," Ami insisted. "I'm fine."

"I know!" Announced an all-knowing and out-spoken Minako, "Ami is having love trouble!"

Ami's face suddenly turned cherry as she began waving her hands in front of her face in furious denial "No! No way! I was thinking about school! Really! I was really!"

"Liar!" An unconvinced Minako bellowed as she stepped on the table and pointed an accusatory finger at Ami. "I, Minako, the master of love can sense all that has to do with passion and the heart! I sense from you Ami Mizuno a longing of one Heero Yui that has yet to be fulfilled am I right?"

"No no no no!" Ami vehemently protested as her face turned past red and was now rounding purple. "Really I was thinking of uh um math! I really was! Believe me!"

"Ami, why does your face tell me otherwise?" The omniscient Minako asked peering at her friend in an all-knowing gaze.

"Ami, were you really thinking about Heero?" Makoto asked.

"No! Well…I mean, well…even if I was, it's not like he'd notice me anyway right? So there is no reason to worry about it"

"Hmm…" The love expert Minako pondered. "it is true that Heero is exceptionally naïve when it comes to relationships and love…"

"…But," Usagi continued. "we are here to help you win your love and soul mate!"

"That is right!" finished Makoto. "Because we are…"

The three girls jumped on the table and flashed three of the most ridiculous poses that any human has ever seen.

"…THE AMI LOVE ALLIANCE!"

Ami dropped her pencil, and Rei just stared at the three girls with her jaw open.

"No matter how dire the situation…" Began Usagi

"No matter how hopeless the love may seem…" Minako followed.

And Makoto wrapped things up. "We will get Ami the love that she deserves and the man that she craves!"

"Come girls!" Cheered Minako. "Let us get to work for Ami's sake!"

"Yeah!" the other two agreed as the three girls darted out the door.

"Hey come back here!" Rei called out from her temple door, "we haven't finished studying yet you lazy bums!"

Ami banged her head against the table. '_What have I gotten into now?'_

* * *

_At school…_

"Do you think this will work?" Asked Makoto.

An optimistic Usagi replied. "Of course, the first thing we need to do is to teach Heero how a girl thinks and how to please them. Minako assured us that her dating sim would help!"

"I hope this works. Hey, there he is! Hey Heero!" Makoto called out as she spotted both Heero and Quatre talking at Heero's desk.

"Here!" Usagi exclaimed as she slammed a laptop down. "Check this out!"

Heero looked at the screen. "What is this supposed to be!"

"It's a dating sim!" Usagi explained. "They're really fun try it!"

Heero studied the screen some more, which consisted of an anime girl staring right back at him and an option to 'Start.' "No way, not interested."

"Come on Heero," Makoto begged. "you should try new things!"

"Yeah! You like simulations right?"

"I like _war_ simulations. This would be a waste of time."

"I think you should try it Heero." Quatre said trying to convince his friend. "Who knows, maybe you'll find yourself in a covert situation where you'll need to know how to talk to a girl."

Heero looked at his friend then sighed and reluctantly pushed the start button. Usagi and Makoto silently celebrated while giving Quatre a facial gesture of thanks, which Quatre smiled and knowingly acknowledged.

Twenty minutes later things were not going very well…

"_**You're being mean to me!"**_ The dating sim girl said.

"What did you do Heero?" Quatre asked.

Heero coolly responded. "She said she wanted to go shopping for a swimsuit so I told her "Go by yourself." Suddenly she got mad. I don't get it."

Makoto sighed. "Heero, she wanted you to help choose the swimsuit."

"I don't care about swimsuits or shopping. If she wants swimsuits that badly she can go by herself."

"_**You seem like a nerd!"**_ The girl on the screen spoke.

"I am not a nerd, I am a soldier." Heero replied to the screen. The girl on the screen walked away and suddenly the words "_**Game Over**_" followed by the words "**_Bad End_**" was all that were left.

"You lost the game Heero." Usagi said hopelessly.

"She cut off the negotiations first. It's not my fault. Besides, the girl should know that I personally don't care what she wears so she shouldn't bother me with shopping in the first place. Now if you excuse me, "Heero said standing up. "I have to get to class."

Usagi sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

The school day ended, and the Ami Love Alliance's first plan may have failed, but no good Love Alliance is without a plan B, which was quickly put into action…

"Heero!" Usagi called out running up to him with Makoto. "We need you to come to Makoto's apartment today!"

Heero's eyebrows furrowed. "What? Why?"

"Well," Makoto responded, "we're making cookies! I want you over there!"

"Why do you need me over there?"

"Oh come on Heero!" Usagi whined tried to persuade him. "It'll be a lot of fun! Besides, we'll all be there, you should come too!"

Heero was about to respond but Quatre interrupted, "Come on Heero, it's not like you have a lot of time to be a normal person. Just go with them for the day. I'd go too but I have some things to do." Heero looked at Quatre with a "who asked you?" gaze but then thought about his words. It was true that his time there was severely limited and even the perfect soldier had to admit that Makoto's cookies were exceptional. And it wasn't like he had anything else to do during the rest of the day…

"…Fine" Heero resigned.

"All right!" the two girls cheered. "Come to Makoto's apartment in an hour and don't be late!"

The girls gave a second look of thanks to Quatre who smiled and winked at the two girls before heading home.

"I don't know why I'm doing this." Heero muttered to his friend.

"Oh, you'll have fun." Quatre laughed.

_An hour later…_

"Oh Heero! Come in come in!" Makoto exclaimed ushering the newly arrived soldier into her apartment.

"Hello Heero." greeted Ami. "It is good to see you again."

"Likewise. Where is everyone else?" Heero asked noting that the apartment consisted only of Ami, Makoto, and himself.

"Oh! Well…" Makoto innocently began. "Rei had some temple work to do so she couldn't come. Usagi was…uh grounded for failing a test, and Minako had um…detention for being late! So its just us!"

"I see." Replied Heero as the three began to get to work. The next ten minutes consisted of idle chitchat mainly between Makoto and Ami with Heero throwing in a few grunts when a question was directed his way. However, things changed when…

"Oh damn!" Makoto pouted. "I forgot to get more chocolate chips for the second batch! You guys don't mind if I run out to get some do you?"

"Um…no I don't mind I guess," said Ami.

"Great, just take the first batch out of the oven when the timer goes off, I'll be back in awhile!" Makoto said as she walked out the door.

_Meanwhile…a few meters away_

"This is perfect!" Minako squealed, "Now they're alone!"

"Quiet!" Scolded Rei, "They'll hear us!"

"Oh this is so exciting!" Whispered a happy Usagi. Unbeknownst to Heero and Ami, Usagi, Minako, and Rei had decided to see for themselves how well the plan had gone. Even though Rei was not officially part of the Ami Love Alliance, she insisted on tagging along after hearing the plan from Minako. And so the three girls quietly watched from Makoto's room, with the door cracked open ever so slightly…In the meantime, Heero and Ami had just gotten finished mixing up the batter for the next batch, now all they needed was to wait for Makoto to get back. This of course led to a few minutes of uncomfortable silence until Ami decided to finally break the ice.

"So uh, Heero, how are classes?"

"They are fine."

"Oh that's good. I think Shiro-san has gotten a bit more lenient ever since Quatre came so it's easier for the both of us."

"Indeed." Replied Heero.

"Heero?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for training us. I think it'll really pay off in our battles."

"I'm sure it will."

Ami fidgeted a little strugling with a topic that seemed to be on her mind. "So…Heero?"

"Yes?"

"You and Quatre are going to be leaving soon right?"

Heero stared at Ami. "Yes, the Dimensional Displacement Device will probably be recharged soon. I'll have to return home after recharge is complete. I don't like it that two Gundam pilots are missing from my home dimension."

Ami looked down to the floor. "But I don't want you to leave_." _She whispered.

"What was that?"

Ami clenched her fist and bit her lip, "Actually Heero, I…I…"

**BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!**

"Oh they're done." Heero stated.

"Oh!" Ami exclaimed being pulled out of her train of thought putting on her oven mitt and pulling them out then placing the rack on the counter.

"So what were you going to say Ami?" Heero asked.

"Oh well um…" Ami said swallowing hard, "Heero uh…I-" Whatever Ami was about to say was quickly replaced by a cry of pain. Heero ran over to see the girl clutching her hand in agony as she had accidentally put the mittless hand on the hot cookie sheet.

"Are you okay?" Heero asked rather concerned.

"I think so!" Ami replied clutching the reddened hand. "I just burned myself."

"Let me see it." Said Heero taking her hand and gently examining it, "You've burned yourself pretty bad. It'll blister if we don't treat it quickly, lets go into Makoto's room and treat it." Of course as the pair started their way to Makoto's room, the trio of girls there quickly were in a panic.

"Crap!" Rei cried. "Quick hide!" The three scampered around the room in a frenzy trying to find a place to hide. Heero and Ami were just about at the door when Rei quickly dove under the bed and Minako and Usagi snuck themselves into the closet. Heero and Ami entered the room just a second later and the girls watched Heero lead Ami into the bathroom.

"Run your hand under cold water." He instructed. "I'll be right back."

Ami did as she was told and the pain eased as the cool water soothed the pain of her burn. Two minutes later Heero came back. "Alright that should be enough." He said taking Ami and having her sit on her bed. "Give me your hand." She complied with Heero's instructions and Heero very gently began to wrap a very cold towel around her hand. "I dipped the towel in ice water, it should take down any swelling your hand has plus it'll minimize your blisters."

"Thank you Heero." Ami whispered. He was so nice to her. Without complaining or without any hustle he quickly treated her hand. He was always so calm and in control. Ami was really going to miss him…"Hey Heero? Will you miss me when you're gone? I mean," Ami quickly stammered realizing she had just made herself the focal point. "will you miss _us_?"

Heero took his attention away from her hand and looked Ami straight in the eye. Ami began to get very nervous. She hoped she didn't ask a strange question. Truth be told no one could tell what Heero was thinking as was the case now. His face remained completely devoid of emotion. "Yes," Heero answered. "I will miss you Ami, all of you. As much as I do not want to admit it, you girls have shown me a side of life that I was not ever exposed to. I will miss going to school and not having to worry about espionage and sabotage and mobile suits. I will miss the laughter of you girls and your carefree attitudes. I will miss being able to do things a normal 15 year old will do on a Saturday like go to a movie or go to the park. I'll especially miss you Ami."

"Me?" Ami whispered.

"Of course," Heero said matter-of-factly and while monotone, still honest. "out of all the girls, you confided in me the most and identified with me the most. I enjoyed our study times together and getting to know you during those times. You made me feel accepted and really gave me a place to belong. It is something I truly appreciate. Thank you Ami."

During all this Minako and Usagi were trying desperately to hear what was going on from the closet. "What are they saying?" Usagi whispered. "I can't hear! Let me get closer!"

"Ow! Usagi don't lean on me! I can't keep my balance! Whoa!"

"Heero…" Whispered Ami, her eyes getting misty. "Heero…I…I…um…"

_**Crash!**_

Heero and Ami's conversation was interrupted as they looked over and saw Usagi and Minako sprawled out on the floor halfway out of the doorway of the closet. "Well!" Usagi laughed quickly trying to compose herself. "Looks like I was able to find, uh, Makoto's shoe in the closet!" She announced as she quickly pulled a displaced shoe from off the floor.

"Yes!" Minako quickly joined in. "And good thing I was there with you to, uh, help you find the shoe that you were looking for…in the closet!"

Heero gave the girls a strange look. "When did you two get there? I thought you two couldn't come."

"Oh!" stammered Minako. "We were able to come after all and came in when you were uh helping Ami in the bathroom!"

Usagi quickly concurred. "Yup that's it!"

Heero did not believe them one bit, after all, who could believe that tale? But truthfully he really didn't care about what they were hiding. "Whatever, lets just go into the kitchen and wait for Makoto." He stated as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Ami however gave Minako and Usagi the angriest look that anyone had ever seen on her. Boy, they were in trouble. "Oh, uh…Rei is under the bed," Usagi said sweetly.

"Oh really?" Seethed a furious Ami, "Well why doesn't she come out and join the _**fun?**_"

"Damn you Usagi." Rei growled. "Traitor."

TBC…

This time I had a legitimate excuse for not updating. I caught a nasty little thing called pneumonia. When your lung actually pops and bubbles and you spit up blood in the morning…it's not a good sign.

On a lighter note, I saw a ton of S episodes over Thanksgiving break from the box set, which kind of reinvigorated me for this story and gave me some great ideas. That being said, a lot of the chapters coming up will take place in actual S episodes such as chapter 23 did. To avoid confusion, I suggest you all rewatch the S episodes starting where Mimette appears all the way to the end of S or read episode summaries so you can get refreshed. The next update won't take nearly as long. Hopefully very soon before my finals hit me. After that is break so I'll be able to sit down and work on it while having the S episodes on hand.

Hope you liked the Heero/Ami stuff. I figured it had been awhile since I did a little bit between the pair. Of course, you didn't expect me to put them together so easily did you? Oh and if you're wondering, yes I did pull that dating sim scenario right off of Full Metal Panic! Sousuke and Heero are just too alike and the situation was too good not to use.


	28. Hidden Power

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do however own the Luna Rock CD! Come on everybody let's sing along! "FIGHTING EVIL BY MOONLI-" *****gets shot*****

**Chapter 28**

After the train wreck known as the Ami Love Alliance passed over, (dissolved at the insistence of Ami herself), things started to go back to normal. At least, as normal as one can be while being a Sailor Senshi, for while things had calmed down socially, they had intensified on the field of battle…

"Usagi!" Ami's voice called out over the communicator. "We have trouble! A daimon has appeared in Juuban Shizenkouen! Come quickly!"

Usagi sighed. "Not again…"

"Hurry Usagi! Chibi-Usa and Hotaru are there with Haruka!"

Usagi suddenly became very serious. "I'm on my way!"

* * *

_Meanwhile in a café_

"We're going to be able to go back home pretty soon Heero."

"Hn"

"It'll be nice to see Duo and Trowa and everyone again won't it?"

"Hn"

"Of course, I'll really miss this place. I haven't had this much fun with people in awhile."

This time Heero didn't respond. It seemed he was too engrossed in his own thoughts. "Heero are you okay?"

"I apologize Quatre, I was thinking about something."

"What was it?" Inquired the Arabian boy.

"I was wondering if they'll be alright once we leave and go back. I won't be here to…"

"…Protect them?" Quatre finished.

Heero nodded. "Don't worry Heero, I'm sure they'll be fine. After all they were fighters before you came and turned out okay. Despite how they look or may act, they are actually very strong and intrepid girls."

Both boys went back to drinking their tea when Quatre noticed a familiar looking pair of pigtails dashing down the street. "Speaking of which, isn't that…"

Heero stood up suddenly knowing something was wrong. "She never runs that fast unless there is something wrong. Come on we're following her."

"Right!"

The two Gundam pilots ran out of the diner after Usagi in hopes of catching up to her. Unfortunately, Usagi can be quite fast when she needs to be. Combine that with the fact that daylight was fading fast and the two soon found themselves losing the rabbit they were chasing. "Damn." Heero cursed. "Did you see the direction she was headed?"

Quatre replied while gasping for breath. "I'm sure she's somewhere around here. She certainly is a lot faster than she looks."

"The park is around here isn't it? Let's go search there."

"Alright."

The duo ran towards the entrance to the park, but stopped short of it when they saw a familiar looking girl near a very sporty looking yellow car. '_I remember her." _Heero thought. _'Hotaru…' _She was trying to get out of the car, but something was wrong with her. She was clutching her chest and breathing sporadically and seemed to have trouble with her own mobility.

"Hey!" Quatre yelled as the two ran to the car, "Are you okay?" Heero and Quatre both kneeled down to check up on the girl. Hotaru just gasped for breath either and seemed not able to answer.

"Chibi-Usa." Started Heero knowing that where Usagi goes the small girl woudl follow. "She's around here isn't she? Do you know where she is?"

Hotaru looked up at Heero with pain and desperation in her eyes and tried to answer but only a sharp gasp came out as she clutched her chest even tighter.

"Dammit!" Heero cursed. "She's having a seizure!"

"I'll go get help!" Quatre volunteered.

Heero stopped him. "Wait a second, can you hear that?"

"What?"

"Listen."

*_crashcrashcrashcrash*_

"What the hell is that?"

The sound started to get louder.

*_**crashcrashcrashcrash***_

Quatre became alert to the sound. "Something's coming!"

***CRASHCRASHCRASHCRASH***

A figure started to appear out of the dim light. It was a creature with a jump rope that seemed to be jumping and running at breakneck speed. The problem though was that said jump rope was crushing everything in its path…and it was heading right for them. Not far behind the Sailor Senshi chased after and Heero realized immediately what it was. "Shit that's a daimon!"

"Crap!" Quatre shouted and ran back to Hotaru. "Come on! We need to get you out of the way!"

Quatre reached his hand out for Hotaru, but immediately pulled back in horror at what he saw…Hotaru's eyes were glowing bright red. A blast of energy surged from Hotaru's body and impacted against the daimon. When everything was over the daimon was standing, but appeared to be immobile. With the daimon frozen, Sailor Moon did her normal routine and quickly finished the strange looking creature off.

"Hotaru!" cried Chibi-Usa as she transformed to her normal state and ran to her friend who seemed to be back to normal. Heero and Quatre stared at the young girl wondering what that was that just took place.

"I'm afraid I might hurt you." Said Hotaru. "I'm sorry!" With tears falling out of her eyes, Hotaru quickly stood up and ran away. As they were trying to analyze the situation, they heard a grave warning from Uranus who had been watching nearby to the sailor soldiers.

"Keep the two of them away from each other."

"Why?" asked Sailor Moon as Uranus transformed to her civilian attire.

"Please don't ask me, persuade the little girl."

Haruka approached Heero and Quatre and just about as she was about to leave, she gave Heero and Quatre a prophetic statement that would stick in their minds for a long time. "That child, you saw her power. She is not normal. Be wary of her." Afterwards, Haruka got into her car and drove off.

"Hotaru…" sighed Chibi-Usa.

"Chibi-Usa," said Sailor Moon in a comforting tone, "I'm sure that you and Hotaru will be the best of friends."

"Well it seems like you have everything under control." Remarked Quatre.

Sailor Venus slyly hooked her arm around Quatre's. "Yeah, thanks for coming to help us. It's so brave!"

Quatre sweat dropped. Heero on the other hand was in deep thought, "That girl…"

"What was that Heero?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Nothing…don't worry about it." Heero quickly replied. However, in his mind, Heero did start to worry…

TBC

I remember I had something to do…something important…oh yeah, it was this story. I apologize for the long delay and for the short chapter. Blame school and Xenosaga and not me. Truthfully this chapter and the next one will be short and just used to move the plot forward to get me to where I need to be before I really take this thing off. Two chapters for now is when the real juicy fun stuff happens, we're talking like chapter 14/15 stuff. I'm really looking forward to it. I'll work on the next chapter immediately to make up for the long delay and the length so please keep checking back on the story. I promise the best is yet to come.


	29. Hotaru's Letter

Disclaimer: I do not Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I now own a Heero action figure, which I ripped off a little kid in the mall. Sure he can whine, point, and cry all he wants but let's see that hold up in court.

**Chapter 29**

Hotaru shuffled uncomfortably as she settled into a chair. This was the first time at the Tsukino house but that wasn't the fact that made her nervous. It was the dilemma that brought her there that made her uneasy. "So what brings you here Hotaru?"

"I'm sorry for coming over unexpectedly Chibi-Usa, but I have some advice I need."

"Well what can I-"

"Hey guys!" Interrupted Usagi as she walked in the door. "Hotaru how are you doing?"

"Good actually I was just needing some…"

"Chibi-Usa! We have a guest over! Why haven't you served tea!"

"I'm just a kid!" Protested Chibi-Usa, "Why don't you make it?"

"What? You were here before me!"

"You should learn to make it since you don't learn anything in school!"

Usagi was furious. "Why you little!"

Hotaru felt a bit insecure with the two arguing in front of her, but then she started to smile. "You two have so much love for each other." She commented. "It's nice."

Usagi and Chibi-Usa were currently pinching each other's cheeks and stopped at her comment, "Is it?"

* * *

"…so you wrote a letter to Shun Hayase?"

"Yes," Replied Hotaru. "he was sick as a child just like I was, but he made himself into the great athlete he was today."

Chibi-Usa gave her approval. "That's really great you took the time to write him the letter!"

"But, I don't think I'm going to send it."

"Eh? Why not?" asked Usagi.

"Well…I don't know the address."

"I know!" Usagi declared. "Let's just take the letter to him!"

"Yeah!" Agreed Chibi-Usa.

Shy Hotaru suddenly felt _very _nervous…

* * *

At the stadium where Hayase was practicing, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna were all sitting in the stands watching the young athlete practice.

"He is a really good runner Haruka, probably faster than you."

"Hmm…maybe, but he is also very popular, which makes him a good target for the deathbusters."

"It seems like we think alike." Came a voice from behind the three outers.

Haruka smirked and turned around somewhat surprised that behind them were Heero Yui and Quatre, "Hello boys, I'm surprised to see you here."

Heero looked at Setsuna with narrow eyes. "We haven't been properly introduced, but I am Heero Yui. I suppose you are the other Sailor Senshi that I have seen around these two."

"Quatre Reberba Winner." Said Quatre adding his name to the mix.

Setsuna only giggled. "I know all about your two. It is good to finally meet you. So tell me what brought you boys here?"

"It is known that targets for the daimons are those with heavy public exposure and those with good looks. By using the amount of recent public exposure along with a coefficient that measures attractiveness, Quatre was able to calculate that the probability of Shun Hayase being attacked is 72 percent."

Michiru was impressed, "Wow that's quite amazing that you were able to do that on your own."

Quatre shook off the praise. "I was just trying to help."

"But," Setsuna started. "why do you care? You really shouldn't be sticking your head into such dangerous business."

"The ones controlling the monsters brought me into this situation. I don't know what their goal is but they made a mistake by not being able to finish me off when they had the chance." Heero replied referring to the time when he was attacked by the Deathbusters.

"Well, no use arguing with you." said Haruka. "Do what you will."

"Pu!" cried Chibi-Usa as she ran up the stands.

"Small lady, it is good to see you again."

The attention of the group in the stands was suddenly diverted to two streaks dashing across the playing field. "Odango?" exclaimed Haruka.

Usagi was breathing heavily as she ran as fast as she could while dragging poor Hotaru behind her. Behind the two were three stadium officers in pursuit running in step and blowing whistles simultaneously. The officers were able to catch up with the girls and soon surrounded the two trespassers. "Hey!" complained Usagi. "It's not nice to chase such pretty young girls!"

The stadium officers stepped aside, for the person approaching them was none other than Hayase himself.

Hayase smiled at Hotaru, who could only stare back in awe.

"Hotaru!" Usagi hissed in her ear. "Give him the letter!"

Hotaru didn't hear a word Usagi said. Time had stopped still for her. The person she admired was right in front of her. Hotaru was struggling in her mind to give the letter to him. She worked so hard on it. Finally her hand started to hold the letter up to him. Suddenly the attention of the stadium guards was diverted to something…another trespasser had found its way on the field…

* * *

From up in the stands, Heero and Quatre watched as a daimon with a giant snail shell on it's back streaked a giant fireball towards the guards, who quickly ran off into the stadium office. Usagi pulled Hotaru out of the way, but something fell out of her hand, and was incinerated by the fire that the daimon produced.

"Heero!" called out Quatre. "We need to get down there!"

Quatre was just about to run out down to the field when he felt Quatre pull his arm back.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Just wait a few seconds. I need…to see something."

"Heero? We need to help them! Usagi and the others could be hurt!"

"Please Quatre, just wait." Quatre grit his teeth. He didn't like the fact that they were up in the stands watching the daimon do as it pleased, but he also knew that Heero had to have a damn good reason for not interfering. Still, Quatre couldn't bare to not be there when his friends were in danger.

"I'm going down there! I won't interfere unless absolutely necessary."

* * *

Shun Hayase was struggling, but the daimon was on top of him. The snail shell apparently made it very heavy.

"Quit struggling!" A woman in a black dress screeched bending down to hold his head still. The daimon was then able to suck out the heart crystal and swallowed it whole. "Good! Undokai we're leaving!" The woman ordered as the two of them fled straight for the exit. Quatre was racing as fast as he could down the stairs. As he approached the bottom, he heard a voice. Hiding in the corridor, he looked out and saw the daimon talking to a girl who was sitting in the stairwell looking very upset. Quatre immediately recognized the girl as Hotaru.

"Hey are you okay?" The daimon asked the girl. "If you don't feel well, you should go to the infirmary."

Hotaru looked up at the daimon and her eyes began to glow…

**Kaboom!**

The daimon was shot right out of the hallway back into the playing field by a huge blast of energy. Quatre watched the entire thing.

"What the hell was that?" A shocked Quatre questioned. That kind of power…that's not human. Quatre delayed his thoughts on the matter as Hotaru slumped over. His kind heart soon took over as he raced over to the girl sitting on the ground and looked her over. "Hey!" Quatre called out to Hotaru. "Are you okay? Hey can you hear me?"

"Ummm…" Hotaru moaned opening her eyes, "what happened?"

"Oh good, it seems like you're okay. I was worried!"

"You're…is everyone…?"

"Don't worry things will be fine, I'll protect you from anything." Quatre said trying to reassure the delirious girl.

Hotaru smiled with her tired eyes, "Thank you." She whispered before slipping back into unconsciousness.

Heero watched from the stands as Sailor Moon finished the daimon off with her attack. However, it seems what he was looking for, he was able to observe. "That energy blast that knocked that daimon back came from where that girl went to. There is definitely something strange about that girl." Heero wasn't one to believe in premonitions, but this time he felt as if a bad omen was upon them. "Something bad is going to happen…"

"Hotaru!" Cried Chibi-Usa, who ran to her friend who was busy talking with Shun.

"Chibi-Usa!"

"I'm glad you're okay Hotaru!"

"Yeah, I was helped by a wonderful person…"

"So you were able to talk to Hayase?" Asked Usagi. "That's great! It's nice to talk to the person you like the most."

Hotaru responded. "I admire Hayase but I don't like him the most. I like someone else…"

"Really?" Exclaimed a surprised Chibi-Usa and Usagi. "Who?"

"A person who promised to protect me…I don't know his name but he was a kind blonde person who was watching in the stands here."

"You don't mean…" Chibi-Usa stammered. "Quatre?"

"Quatre? _QUATRE?_" Usagi shrieked.

"Quatre…" said Hotaru, "…what a great person."

* * *

"I know you're there. Come on out."

Three beings stepped out of the shadows and approached the one who called them. The moonlight hit their bodies to reveal the figures of the three outer soldiers "Well boy, I certainly didn't expect to be called out here by you." Said Uranus.

"What is it that you need Heero?" Asked Neptune.

"The truth." Heero replied. "I want to know all the details you know. Tell me what the situation is because I am not going to fight in the dark any longer."

Uranus stared into Heero's eyes as if trying to peer into his soul. But knowing his background, she knew that if Heero had his mind set on something, he would do anything necessary to accomplish his goal. "Very well…"

TBC

Finally, now next chapter is when the fun starts. I'm very excited about it. Those of you who recognized the scenario of this chapter may realize it took place during episode 117. Hey, it didn't even take a month for me to update this time…joy…

On a side note, happy two year anniversary to my story. That's right, I've been doing this story for over two years. I never would have guessed this story to have ballooned to such a large epic but it's just the way things went. Coming soon…TPS The Manga! Watch as stick figure Heero meets stick figure Usagi! See you next time.


	30. The Sign of Saturn

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. But that's okay. For my greatest invention shall make me financially secure. Behold! I present to you the Solar-Powered Flashlight!

**Chapter 30**

Another day, another study session. Of course, it seemed to these girls that that's all they were doing these days. With high school entrance exams around the corner, even Usagi and Minako seemed to put some sort of effort into their studies, of course that didn't mean it would take a whole lot to distract them, but when it came down to it, at least they had somewhat of an idea of the importance of the exams…

"I don't get this at all!" Minako and Usagi both wailed.

…Futile as their efforts may be. Ami looked up for the book she was reading, "What is it Usagi?"

"Math is so pointless! I hate it!" Usagi pouted.

Ami was going to help her for the hundredth time when a visitor interrupted the session. "Sorry for barging in like this!" Sang a high voice.

"Chibi-Usa!" Snarled an already frustrated Usagi. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

Chibi-Usa put her most apologetic face on. "I'm sorry! But I really need a favor from my best dear big sister Usagi!"

Usagi's eye twitched. "D-Dear sister Usagi…?"

"Actually, it's this." Chibi-Usa said going over to the group and handing them a piece of paper.

Makoto looked at the paper Chibi-Usa was showing them, "The opening of a new planetarium?"

"Chibi-Usa, you want to go to the new planetarium?" Ami asked.

"Yeah!" Chibi-Usa replied. "It'll be a learning experience too."

A picture on the brochure suddenly spurred Minako's interest, "Ah! This week it'll be narrated by that cute boy DJ Thomas Harris."

"In any case," Chibi-Usa said. "it's close to here so I though I'd invite Hotaru."

"That sounds fun." Agreed Rei.

Usagi sounded convinced. "Okay, lets all go tomorrow. Let's ask Heero and Quatre to come."

"Good idea!" Said Makoto.

"Yay!" exclaimed Chibi-Usa, "Thank you!"

_The next day…_

"Hotaru!" Chibi-Usa called out.

Hotaru who was deep in thought looked up to see her pink-haired friend waving at her. "Chibi-Usa?" Hotaru's expression immediately brightened up and she ran towards Chibi-Usa, "You were…waiting for me?"

Chibi-Usa smiled and held up the brochure, "Yeah! You know, there is a new planetarium opening up, I thought it would be good if we could go!"

Hotaru took the brochure and looked at it, "That sounds fun."

"Great!" exclaimed Chibi-Usa, "Then let's go!"

"Right now?" Hotaru said not expecting to be thrust into the invitation so quickly. "I'm on my way home from school now though. If I go, I'll need to ask papa first."

"If you do that the show will start! Come on okay?" Chibi-Usa said pulling Hotaru's arm while trying her best to convince her.

"But…"

"Girls of this day and age shouldn't worry about things like that!" Came a voice from behind Chibi-Usa.

"Usagi!"

Minako winked at Hotaru, "Hotaru, if you worry about such things, and can't do something without asking your parents, you won't grow up without any independence!"

Rei laughed. "Actually it isn't good to stray off without asking your parents but we just don't have time."

"So if we aren't bothering you," continued Ami. "you should go with us!"

Hotaru smiled at the group. "Bothering? No you aren't bothering me."

"Well then," Said another from within the group. "we should get going."

The owner of the voice stepped out and made his way over to Hotaru with a smile on his face. Hotaru's cheeks suddenly got very rosy. "…Quatre-san…"

Quatre reached out to Hotaru and put his hand on her shoulder. "I promise you that nothing will happen. Besides, the stars are very beautiful and marvelous things to behold."

Hotaru was nearly lost in a dream state, which caused her to forget all responsibility to her father altogether. "…Okay…"

Heero, who was being as silent as ever in the group suddenly spoke up, "Come on we need to go."

* * *

"…and Andromeda had both legs and arms tied together, and was sacrificed to a monster in the sea. As you may know, there are many other sad tales concerning the girls of the stars…"

The DJ read on about the legends behind the constellations, everyone was extremely interested in the words of the DJ and was absorbing the knowledge like a sponge…well…except for one person.

'_I already know all this!'_ Heero thought to himself. '_If he thinks the stars are so interesting, I'd like to see him alone in space floating around. Space is much more depressing than all these people think. Being outside the confines of this planet, they have no idea how cold and lonely space can be._'

Usagi was listening with great concentration trying to absorb everything that the DJ was talking about, but suddenly felt very uneasy. She felt like she was being watched. Turning around, she saw near the exit a very familiar person. "Setsuna?"

Heero looked over to see Usagi whisper something to Ami, who whispered something to Minako, who in turn to Mikoto, who in turn to Rei. All five girls suddenly stood up at the same time and made their way to the exit. '_Something must have happened._' Thought Heero. He considered following the girls, but decided against it just incase something occurred while they were gone.

_Outside the theater room…_

"Why are you here Setsuna?" Inquired Usagi. "Did an enemy appear?"

"Please tell us." Begged Ami. "What are you planning to do?"

"I'm sure we can help!" Rei added, hoping to get any information out of Setsuna as she could. Despite how the girls acted, they were tired of being in the dark concerning the matters of their enemies.

Setsuna's unwavering eyes kept fixed on the girls. "I think we can no longer fight without telling you the truth." Said Setsuna who closed her eyes to reflect her grave mission. "Uranus, Neptune, and I all share a goal. And that is to prevent the approaching silence." Setsuna went on explaining about the enemy. Beings from another dimension known as the Death Busters, and their objective, to bring about the horror of silence.

"Sailor Mars." addressed Setsuna. "I'm sure you have already had a glimpse of it in a foretelling dream?"

Rei's eyes shot open as realization soon dawned upon her. "Rei?" the entire group asked her.

"I wasn't sure about it, but since those daimons appeared, I started having horrible dreams over and over."

"That is the silence we must prevent." Setsuna said while lifting her staff to point the Garnet Orb towards the girls. "Now, place your hearts into this orb. You should all be able to see the image that Mars dreams about." The five girls closed their eyes and the orb began to glow…

Suddenly the girls saw a colorless image of Tokyo. An incredibly powerful destructive force was barging its way through the city destroying anything it came in contact with. Men, women, children, everything that was touched by this black force was obliterated by the sheer magnitude of its power. Minako was terrified at what she was watching. "This is silence?"

Setsuna's voice was heard amongst the images. "If the Messiah of Silence awakens, all this will become a reality." The final image shown to the girls, was a woman covered in black holding an ominous looking glaive…The girls opened their eyes, not believing the terrifying images they just saw. Even though Setsuna still addressed them, "Soon, the Messiah of Silence will reveal who she really is." Usagi was about to speak, but her words were unable to come out, as horrified screams from the theater suddenly reached the ears of the girls.

_In the theater…_

Smoke filled the theater and from within that smoke, a hysterical laugh reverberated throughout the walls.

"Uchoten!" Called out a high pitched voice.

The smoke cleared to reveal a very scantly dressed daimon with a very ridiculous hat on its head. "Wish upon a star!" The daimon called out as a black star shot out of the hat and plowed through the solid concrete wall.

Heero, Quatre, Chibi-Usa, and Hotaru all ran to the back of the theater and hit behind the last row of seats. "Dammit!" Cursed Heero. "Who would of thought they'd attack here?"

Hotaru's eyes suddenly became full of pain and her breathing started to labor. Chibi-Usa immediately knew what was happening, "Hotaru!"

"I'm…I'm fine…"

Heero reached around his belt buckle, and pulled out his gun. "Heero! What do you think you're doing?" Quatre asked.

"I'm going to stop it."

"But…"

"Keep an eye on them." Interrupted Heero as he quickly dove to the next row of seats.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Cackled the daimon, "Wish upon a star!"

Another black star shot out making it's way to Heero's position. Heero barely had time to dive out of the way as the star made a huge hole in the seats right where Heero was ducking. "This one is a lot stronger." Heero said to himself.

Meanwhile Quatre was trying to find a way out of his own situation while keeping the girls safe. "Don't worry, things will be alright. We'll definitely…"

Hotaru's breathing became worse. Her breaths were getting shorter and shorter and she seemed to be in a lot of pain. Chibi-Usa was becoming very scared for her friend, "Hotaru! Hang in there!"

Quatre took Hotaru's laboring body and quickly enveloped his arms around her trying his best to console Hotaru. "Please calm down." Quatre whispered. "Please let this girl be healthy."

Hotaru still breathing heavily attempted a smile, "Qua…tre…"

Heero's situation hadn't improved. He knew if he lifted his head to shoot, he had a good chance of losing it and being decapitated by a stupid looking monster was certainly not how Heero was planning on dying.

"Hold it!" Demanded a voice.

From his position, Heero was able to see that the girls had transformed into their respective alter egos. "Get down!" Heero yelled at the girls.

Before the senshi had a chance to even consider what Heero was talking about, the daimon started firing multiple stars at the girls sending them scrambling for cover behind a row of seats.

"Dammit," Seethed Heero from his position. "did they forget everything I taught them?"

"We can't move around like this." Said Jupiter from her position. The daimon laughed and taunted the group of senshi daring them to come out. It was about to fire again, when a fast moving object hit the daimon directly on it's helmet knocking her back.

The daimon blinked and looked at its helmet. "Eh? A rose?"

"That's enough daimon!" commanded a recently arrived Tuxedo Mask. "I have gotten rid of the star that tortures people!" The daimon laughed, "Thanks for your request!" and jumped into the air throwing off its hat to reveal…another hat that was even more ridiculous than the first one. The problem was, that there were black stars scattered all over this hat and suddenly stars were flying in all sorts of directions. Tuxedo Mask jumped out of the way trying to avoid the flying projectiles.

Venus looked up from her spot. "Wow, it looks like it got a lot worse than before!"

Mercury quickly pulled down Venus's head, "What are you doing? Duck!"

At the back of the theater, Hotaru was still breathing heavily wrestling with her attack. However, despite the laboring breathing, Hotaru still made an ill-advised effort to stand up. "Get down!" Quatre told her.

"Hotaru! Duck!" Chibi-Usa cried.

Hotaru gasped. Her eyes shot open. And her entire body began to glow. Upon her forehead, a purple sign started to flicker…

The senshi were in shock as they watched this new development unfold. "What…?" said a shocked Mars.

"Can it be?" Venus asked aloud.

"Hotaru." Whispered Jupiter.

Mercury couldn't believe her eyes, "I-Impossible!"

"A Sailor Senshi?" Sailor Moon gasped.

"Hotaru!" Cried Chibi-Usa still unsure of what exactly was going on.

Quatre looked at Hotaru's forehead and knew exactly what the glowing insignia was implying. "That is the symbol of Saturn…"

Heero and Tuxedo Mask watched passively as the events unfolded. It wasn't just the humans in the room who were watching this recent turn of events, the daimon was also trying to figure out what was going on.

"You are!" Hotaru's normally gentle eyes suddenly fixed a harsh glare on the daimon, and a strange beam of energy fired out, striking it. "I…I can't move!"

Tuxedo Mask wasn't one to waste an opportunity, "Now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon transformed to her Super form and quickly disposed of the daimon leaving a shattered egg where the daimon once stood. The senshi breathed a sigh of relief as everything started to calm down…

"World Shaking!"

All the Sailor Senshi gasped as they looked over to see Sailor Uranus release her terrestrial energy.

"Deep Submerge!"

"Dead Scream..."

"You can't!" Cried out Chibi-Usa.

The attacks of the three outer soldiers approached each other at a high velocity and converged into an enormous ball of energy capable of incredible power. And this deadly attack was streaking right towards Hotaru…"STOP!" Screamed Chibi-Usa as she threw her body in front of Hotaru positioning herself in between the attack and her friend.

Quatre quickly sprung into action, "Look out!" he yelled as he grabbed the two girls and quickly jumped out of the way of the attack. The energy hit just a half a second later, completely destroying the spot where Hotaru was standing. The Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask quickly ran to Quatre and the two girls to make sure they were okay. Hotaru was unconscious but seemed to be fine, Quatre had a few scrapes and Chibi-Usa was just a little shaken up. "What do you think you're doing?" Demanded Tuxedo Mask.

Uranus ignored Tuxedo Mask. "Get out of the way!"

"W-what?" Said Sailor Moon.

"She is the one guarded by Saturn, the planet of destruction!" Explained Uranus. "She is the Soldier of Ruin, Sailor Saturn!"

"When Sailor Saturn awakens…" Continued Neptune.

"…the world will end!" Finished Pluto.

"Get out of the way!" Ordered an increasingly frustrated Uranus once again. "You have no idea what the horror of silence is!"

Pluto remained calm trying to persuade the other senshi. "Unless will kill that girl, Saturn will awaken."

"If she awakens, it means the end of this planet!" Neptune told them.

"You can't!" Cried Sailor Moon, "You can't just kill this girl!"

An adamant Mars stepped up to challenge the outers. "Even if Saturn is the Soldier of Ruin, nobody has the right to kill Hotaru to seal her away!"

"How can you be so cruel trying to kill Hotaru?" A tearful Chibi-Usa sobbed. "There has to be another way!"

"There is no other way!" Yelled Uranus, "If she awakens, this world will come to an end!"

Sailor Moon would not be convinced. "Even so, there is no way I can let you do this to her!"

"You're too naïve." Said a previously silent person.

Mercury recognized the voice. "Heero?"

Heero walked up the stairs from the middle of the theater towards the conflicting groups. Reaching the top of the stairs he stood in between the two groups with his eyes closed as if he was in deep thought. Suddenly, his icy blue eyes shot open as he turned his body towards the inners and in one swift motion pulled his gun out of his belt buckle…and pointed it right at Hotaru's head…

"For the sake of the world, this girl must die."

TBC

Well it's been awhile since we've had a nice cliffhanger right? I'm glad I got this chapter finished so quickly, it only took me a few hours to make because I got smart and actually put the DVD in the computer so I could switch in between the story and the episode this took place in on a whim which really sped things up.

So, since I'm the author, I can do what I want with Hotaru. What? You don't think I don't have the guts to kill her? HA! Give me 150 reviews or else she'll die! And if there are any flames in those reviews…she dies! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What? You don't believe me? You don't think I'll do it? Oh, I'll do it! I'll make Sailor Moon's S saga work without the main catalyst somehow! See you next time! Although I can't say the same for Hotaru HA HA HA HA!


	31. Ideals

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do own a Buddy Jesus figuring. Oh Buddy Jesus…give me the inspiration to get my lazy ass working on this story!

**Chapter 31**

The soldiers looked in horror at the action their friend was taking. Heero Yui was currently pointing a gun at the head of a 12-year-old girl and was just getting ready to pull the trigger. "Heero!" Screamed Mars. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I am quite sane actually, this girl will trigger the destruction of this world. In order to prevent that from happening, she must be killed."

"Heero you can't do this, Hotaru is a person! You can't just take her life." Pleaded Venus.

"Open your eyes. If this girl reaches full power, the world will end."

"Isn't there some other way?" Mercury asked with desperation. "We don't even know that Hotaru will destroy the world!"

"That's right!" Added Sailor Jupiter. "I know there is some other way and we will find it! Put your gun down Heero, you can't hurt this girl!"

"Do you not realize that your idealistic views are just a dream?" Heero harshly told the girls. "Look back at every major conflict in human history! No conflict has ever been resolved without sacrifices! Nothing has ever been gained without something else being lost! An idealistic world doesn't exist get it through your head! I must kill that girl for the sake of everyone else!" He had enough with words, he started to apply pressure on the trigger but stopped when something, rather _someone_ stepped into the path that the bullet was supposed to take. "Get out of the way Quatre."

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do this Heero. I am not going to move even if you pull that trigger."

"That girl is going to bring about Armageddon do you not realize that?" Heero asked.

"Even so," replied the blonde Arabian. "I gave my word that I would protect her, even if it means my own life."

"Quatre." Whispered Venus who stared in awe along with the rest of the group at the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

"You do realize the consequences if this girl is allowed to live don't you? If she is the Messiah of Silence, everyone will disappear."

"And if she is not, or if there is a way to prevent the Messiah from awakening," Responded Quatre. "you will have killed one innocent girl."

"Quatre, can you really risk the entire world for the life of one girl? You've seen her power haven't you? I think especially you should be well aware of the suffering and death she would cause. After all, you have experienced creating such tragedies first hand and I knew what I had to do in order to stop you."

Quatre grimaced. Heero had to bring up such a touchy subject. Memories of colonies being destroyed by his own hand flashed through his mind but he still couldn't allow Heero to do what he wanted. "I make no excuses for my actions." Said a heartfelt Quatre. "If you had killed me no one would have judged you for it and perhaps I did deserve to die for my actions. However, the difference between this girl and myself is that you are judging her for actions she has yet to commit. Do you really have the right to sentence this girl to death for something she has yet to do?"

Heero answered his question with one of his own. "But do you have the right to put the entire world at risk because you feel the need to protect someone?"

Quatre pondered this question for a moment before he gave his answer. "No, I have no right to put the world at risk. Putting millions of lives on the line is something that none of us have the right to do. However, I have the right to put my life on the line for something I believe in and that is what I am doing. Heero, if you want to kill this girl, you are going to have to kill me as well."

"Stop it!" Cried Sailor Moon with tears flowing from her eyes. "Stop arguing like this! Just-"

Her sentence was interrupted as a glow emerged from Hotaru's body. A bright light consumed Hotaru before her entire body disappeared. "Hotaru!" Shrieked a crying Chibi-Usa.

"Damn," Cursed Uranus. "too bad you got in the way, otherwise, we'd be assured of a safe world."

The three outers turned to leave while Heero slowly lowered his gun and put it back in his pants. Sailor Moon stood up, her body racking with sobs and made her way over to Heero. "How could you Heero!" Sailor Moon sobbed pounding his chest as hard as she could with her fists. "How could you do something so heartless and so cruel as to kill a child!" Heero's facial expression did not change but he did reach his arm around the back of Sailor Moon's head and slowly pulled the crying girl's head against his torso.

"I wish I could be like you." He whispered to Sailor Moon while she cried into his chest. "I wish I didn't have the guts to kill my own conscience. I wish I could be an idealist like you." Heero released the still crying Sailor Moon and turned to leave as well.

"Heero!" Mercury called out. Heero stopped in his tracks and turned one eye to the senshi of ice, "Heero, in this world you are not the Perfect Soldier. You are Heero Yui. You do not have to do the things that you have been taught are right. In this world, you can cherish your own will and follow your own heart. You can do the things that you believe is right and do the things that make you happy just because it is something you want to do. Do not be the perfect soldier, be Heero Yui." Heero stared at Mercury a few more seconds before proceeding out the door.

'_That reminds me of something someone said to me long ago. Do as I want to and what I feel is right in my heart? But if I do something like that, is it safe for everyone_?'

TBC

Sorry looks like you guys got kind of shafted, long wait between updates and a short chapter. Gomen ne. I'm pushing 35-40 hours a week and the hours are very early in the morning so I'm spending most of my energy at work.

On a stranger note, I found this story is in a slash/yaoi C2 group. Seriously people, that yaoi crack I made awhile back was a joke, I thought it was a bit obvious but then again, I guess it's hard to see jokes in text. This isn't a yaoi….it's a lemon! Coming up next chapter Heero and Ami get caught in a log cabin during a lightning storm! Stay tuned for chapter 32 titled **Mercury Rising…in Heero's Pants**. Later!

If you believe the above statement, then you have the sense of humor of a tree stump.


	32. Dilemma

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I do own a nice ticket from a nice policeman who pulled me over for no reason at all. Now I have to see nice Mr. Lawyer and nice Mr. Judge to get the nice mark off my nice record.

**Chapter 32**

What remained of the group exited the planetarium. Chibi-Usa had cried herself till she was exhausted and Quatre was currently carrying her. Barely a word was said, except for a small "good-bye" bye Mamoru as he split off from the bunch to head back to his apartment. A sad silence persisted among them until Usagi finally spoke up. "Heero, did he…did he really do that?" No one answered Usagi but the silence and the downtrodden eyes of her friends. Usagi persisted in trying to get some reasoning. "He wasn't really going to do anything was he? I mean, he's our friend right? He wouldn't really kill Hotaru would he?" Quatre looked to the ground unable to answer, while a persevering Usagi tried to get some answer, _any _answer just so she herself could be reassured. "Quatre!" She cried stepping in front of him and stopping him in his route. "He wouldn't have really shot Hotaru could he?"

He looked into Usagi's desperate eyes. They were so full of fear and sadness, wanting nothing more than to be reassured that her friend wouldn't have done the unthinkable. Quatre could have told her 'Of course not!' or 'Heero would never do that!' but he also didn't want to lie to his friend. Heero Yui was above all things a soldier. And one of the primary duties of a soldier is to kill if the need calls for it. Quatre's sorrow filled eyes told her everything even before his words came out. "I'm sorry Usagi."

"No!" Usagi cried, "No! He wouldn't do that! He's not like that anymore he isn't…he isn't…a killer!" Usagi at that point wasn't sure if she was just denying the truth or actually believing that Heero wouldn't have pulled the trigger. A few tears escaped Ami's eyes. In her mind she knew the answer as well, but had secretly hoped that Quatre would have given a response that was more pleasant for the group to hear, even if it had been a lie.

Minako and Rei were too shocked at the events that had transpired to say anything. They kept replaying everything in their mind. Friend against friend, teammate against teammate; Heero had his gun pointed at a young girl and then at his own partner that came here to gave him back. Mikoto grit her teeth as a wave of frustration overtook her. "Heero! It's going to take a lot for me to forgive you for this!"

* * *

Heero sat on his bed as he thought about what had transpired. Part of him chastised himself for not carrying out his duty and protecting the ones he cared about even if it did mean the life of a child. The other part consisted of Quatre's words along with Sailor Mercury's.

"_You will have killed one innocent girl"_

" …_you can cherish your own will and follow your own heart. You can do the things that you believe is right and do the things that make you happy just because it is something you want to do."_

"Killing an innocent girl…" Heero whispered to himself as he lay back on his bed to stare at the ceiling. Horrible memories came back to him. An explosion, a mobile suit crashing into an apartment complex, a dead dog, and a torn piece of a dress…Heero definitely didn't want to repeat that mistake again. But, if the other soldiers are right, that girl will trigger the destruction of this world. So many factors were weighing in Heero's mind. Why does he care about this world in the first place? It's not like he'd live there forever. Heero rolled on his side. He cared about the world…because they lived in it, and thus he'd want to protect it. He heard a door slam, signaling his "roommate" had returned. Quatre came into Heero's room and both of them stared at each other for a few moments as an awkward silence filled the room. "How were they?" Asked Heero finally breaking the silence with his voice.

"They were quite shaken."

"That's no surprise."

"What are you going to do now?"

Heero stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes. All that thinking had led him nowhere and he was just as confused as before. "I don't know."

"The girls, they still really like you, but I don't know how they are going to react around you now especially at school."

"What do you think about the situation?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling that neither one of us was "wrong" in our actions. We were both doing what we believed was right."

"Sorry."

"What?"

Heero sat up. "Sorry, I pointed my gun at you."

Quatre smiled. "Don't worry about it, I kind of jumped in the way of it."

Heero stood up and walked out of his room and put on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" asked Quatre.

"A walk, I need some air and some time to think."

* * *

Ami lay on her bed with her chin on her pillow. Tears slowly ran down her cheeks as she tried to cope with what had taken place. She almost saw a person who was so dear to her murder a young girl. That was the scene as seen by her emotional side, but her logical side did find some sense in Heero's words, and that's what scared her. She has seen Hotaru's power up close and personal. It was a frightening power, one she had never seen before. And if it was true that she was going to destroy the world, then destroying Hotaru with that power may have been the only choice. If it comes down to it, she and the rest of the senshi will have to find Hotaru. And that is where her dilemma lay. She wants to believe in all her heart that there was a way to save the world without killing Hotaru. Her mind repeated to herself over and over that there was a way for everything to work out. But even with all that in her mind, there was still a tiny voice in the corner of her head asking, "_What if there isn't a way? And if it comes down to it_ _will you be able to…"_

Ami shook the thoughts from her head and buried her face in her pillow. Deciding it was worthless for that night to keep thinking about things she decided to get some sleep even though it was still a little early. Given all she had to do with that day, and all she had to think about, her body and mind were very tired. She put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth, turned out the light and slipped into her covers. She slowly let the events fade out of her mind, allowing it to relax and let her thoughts disappear to be thought of tomorrow. Just as she was about to slip into slumber…

_**Ding dong!**_

Ami jerked awake at the sudden sound.

_**Ding dong!**_

"Who could that be?" Ami grumbled to herself. Her mother still was working at the hospital so she was the only one there to answer the door.

_**Ding dong!**_

"Hai! Hai!" Ami said to the door hoping that whoever it was would be quick so she could go back to bed. She swung open the door, but couldn't find the words to speak as she stared at the person in front of her.

"Hello Ami."

Ami after finding her voice was able to give a short reply. "Uh…h-hello Heero."

TBC

ZOMG Heero is at Ami's house! And it's not like anything can happen between a young boy…and a young girl…alone…in a house…

It was a long time between updates. Sorry…again. Good news though, I've started working on the next chapter. I'll probably be able to finish it up sometime in the near future. So try not to let your imaginations run wild in the meantime with this little scenario I've created here. See you next time!


	33. Thoughts and Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. However I *gag!* …_**THIS STORY HAS BEEN LICENSED BY FUNIMATION! CEASE AND DESIST ALL DISTRIBUTION! WE WILL SUE YOU!**_

**Chapter 33**

Ami couldn't believe it. What was Heero doing at her house and why so late?

"Can I come in?"

Ami broke out of her thoughts momentarily, "Oh! Yes of course. Please make yourself at home!" Heero stepped inside the house and removed his shoes. He looked around. It was a very nice place. He knew that Ami's mother was a doctor so it didn't surprise him that they had some wealth, yet he wasn't really used to being surrounded by luxury. Quatre would probably be more inclined to appreciate the internal appearances of the home.

Ami looked at Heero as he surveyed his surroundings, her mind started to wander once again.

'_What's he doing here?'_ Ami's mind screamed. _'Why has he come here at this time?'_

'_It's very simple!'_ Answered Ami's "primitive side", '_Don't you find it strange that Heero came here when your mother is working the late shift? It's apparent! He is here to confess his love to you! And then…after that…he will show you what happens when you bottle your more "lustful" emotions up as he releases all them at the same time onto you in a wild wave of passion as he throws you onto the bed and…'_

'_Don't be ridiculous!' C_ountered Ami's superego. 'I_t is apparent that Heero has just come over to talk about the things that have happened. For Heero to do something so primal would be unthinkable to this young man!_'

'_You're off your rocker you loser!_' Replied the id. '_Heero is a 15 year old. What 15 years old in the world is not a bottle of hormones? It's apparent what he is here for!'_

'_You unintellectual sasquatch!'_

'_You no-life geek!'_

"Quiet!" yelled Ami.

"What?"

Ami blushed, "Oh! No! Uh! It's quite…quite nice of you to come here! Please sit down."

The two went to Ami's luxurious living room and sat down. "So what's up?" asked Ami.

'_Something on the inside of his pants! That's what's up!' _

'_Shut up!'_ Ordered the logical side.

"Actually, I had been thinking. I was seconds away from killing that girl but I hesitated. If it had been earlier in my life, I would have pulled the trigger, but I just couldn't do it." Ami listened as Heero went on. It seemed like this had been weighing in his mind for a long time. "That girl may trigger the destruction of the world. The decision I have made may cost billions of lives which would all be on my soul, yet if I had decided to go through with it, one girl who may be innocent would be dead by my hand. If Quatre didn't stop me at that time…" Heero paused. Ami didn't say anything. She knew Heero would probably want her thoughts after he finished saying what he came to say. "A couple years ago, I met a young girl. She had to have been no older than seven or eight. She found me in a field, and gave me a flower to try and cheer me up. I was on a mission to destroy a mobile suit factory, which I did by planting explosives. But in the collateral damage…she…" Heero went silent, although he was very good controlling emotions, he still didn't like remembering this scene. "I killed her." He said at last. "The collateral damage destroyed the building where she lived. All I could find of her was her dead puppy."

Heero looked at Ami. "Ami, did I do the right thing? If I made a mistake, I might have doomed the entire world, but if I were to have killed her, I would have killed yet another innocent child who had not even the chance to live her life."

Ami couldn't believe it. Heero for the first time since she met him did not have an answer. This was Heero's only flaw in his otherwise perfect programming for him to be a soldier. He still had a sliver of humanity in him, which prevents him from taking the life of the most innocent of people. Still, after being told such a story, Ami herself was trying to contain herself and not let herself cry. "I suppose I'll be honest with myself and you as well. Only time will tell if what we are doing is the right thing. However, I believe it is the right thing that was done. Even if Hortaru may be the one who has the ability to destroy the planet, to act so rashly and end her life without exploring other possibilities would be unfair to her. I think she is being manipulated by people and cannot control what is going on. To kill her would not even give her a chance at life."

"But if she does become that trigger that will destroy the world…"

Ami finished, "Then we may have no choice…although I would rather think that there would be a way. Although she may not look like it, Usagi has always pulled through even against the worst odds. I have full confidence in believing her way is the right way."

Heero analyzed Ami's words in his mind, "I suppose for now then, I can put my faith in her as well. However, if I suspect the slightest bit of danger from that girl, I will not hesitate to step in and intervene, even against Usagi's will." Ami slightly nodded. Truthfully, if it came down to it, she didn't really know if Usagi, herself, and the others could even try to destroy Hotaru even if it did mean the world. They just didn't have it in them to kill an innocent person. Perhaps it would be better for Heero to keep an eye out, although it conflicted with them and their own viewpoints. "Anyway, thank you Ami." Said Heero as he stood up. "I can now feel that at least for now I won't have to kill another young innocent girl."

"No problem." Ami said standing up and walking with Heero to the door.

'_Wait!'_ Ami thought. '_This is the perfect chance! I can see how he feels about me!'_

'_Yeah!' _said Ami's Devil,_ 'And then after that you and Heero can finally embrace in an wave of desire and…'_

'_Shut up!' I_nterrupted the Angel. '_Just let her handle it!'_

Ami shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Heero, actually…um…do you…I…well…" Ami could barely talk. She was fumbling with her fingers and she was feeling hot all over her face. '_Why?'_ Ami thought to herself. '_Why can't I ever find the words?_'

"Are you feeling alright Ami?" Heero asked putting his head on her forehead. "You feel a little hot, you had better get to bed." Heero turned around and started to head for the door.

'_That's it!'_ declared the id. '_I'm taking over!'_

Ami quickly grabbed Heero's hand and he looked back to see what Ami wanted. "Actually Heero." Breathed Ami, "For a long time now, I had always…" Ami's face started to get unusually close to Heero's. Soon she would have what she wanted…

'_What the hell are you doing?' S_creamed a livid superego ripping the id away from the controls.

'_Let go of me! I can't take it anymore! This has gone on long enough! Let go you old fart!'_

Ami suddenly became aware of what she was doing and quickly pulled her head away which then turned purple.

'_Oh my God!'_ Thought Ami. '_What the hell was I doing?'_

Heero looked questionably at Ami, "Anyway, you don't look so good. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." Heero said as he departed the Mizuno household.

Ami stood there staring at the door and the chance that was now gone. She sunk to her knees in despair.

'_What the hell was I doing? What was I thinking?'_ Thought Ami's mind.

'_This is all your fault.' _

'_Well quit repressing me then!' _

Ami decided to go to bed. Hopefully her mind will have calmed down after some sleep.

* * *

"So why did you call us here boy?"

Heero looked at the three outer soldiers. He had called them out to meet them given that their influence was in part responsible for his actions. "I'm sorry, I cannot team up with you."

Pluto sighed. "I see, that is a shame. I thought for sure you would have seen our side of it and why the girl cannot live."

"Whether that girl lives or dies will be up to me. I have decided to use my own judgment. Right now, I have decided that there is no reason to take her life without exploring any alternative methods."

"While there may be alternative methods," Remarked Neptune. "there is no way to know for sure if these methods are even usable. Furthermore, we don't even have any clues to any other way around this situation."

"I will not kill that girl unless I feel it is absolutely necessary. That is my final decision. I appreciate you sharing your information with me. With that information, I was able to make what I feel was the best decision." He turned to leave. "That is all I wanted to tell you. Good night."

Uranus sneered at the departing soldier. "Well it looks like they got to you after all. Pity. I had thought that you were logical and wouldn't let your sympathetic side get in the way. Oh well, maybe you just didn't have the guts."

Heero quickly headed straight back to where Uranus was standing and got face to face with her. He looked right into Uranus's eyes which stared back into his. Truthfully, Uranus felt a little intimidated. He had never seen anger in the boy's eyes before. "Have you ever killed a person?" Heero asked in a low venomous whisper.

"N-no."

"I have made widows out of spouses. I have made orphans out of children. And I have made parents lose their sons and daughters. Don't you dare tell me that I don't have the guts to do something as horrible as kill when you haven't even experienced the felling of killing a person. Do you know what the feeling is of killing a person? The knowledge of knowing that you have ended a person's life. The knowledge that there are people he left behind in this world and things that he never got to do and never will do. The knowledge that that person will never come back no matter how hard someone wishes. Don't you worry about me not having the guts you insolent woman." Before Uranus could even respond, he turned around and walked away from the group. Uranus could only watch him go with her eyes wide open in shock.

"Well." Said Pluto. "I guess we won't have to worry about him after all."

"I agree," Remarked Neptune. "he certainly told you off didn't he?"

"Shut up!"

TBC

You know, it seems that between every update. Something bad is happening to me. This time, I was in a car accident and my car was totaled. I'm fine, but my car certainly wasn't and I was stuck without a car for a long time. I was also dealing with possibly the worst insurance agent ever representing the guy who hit me (who was looking _over his freaking shoulder_ while driving!). She was so bad that my own insurance agent had to do his work and her work as well. It was a mess.

For those of you not knowing what id and superego are, it's Freudian psychology. The id is the part of your conscience, which is the desire part. It wants what it wants immediately. The superego is your conscience which tries to control the ego. Babies don't have one at birth (babies have only id and you can see why when seeing how a baby acts). Ami's mind represented the ego, which is a mediator between the two.

But enough learning, I'm not here to teach you. The FUNimation gag at the top is a satire with what is going on between FUNimation and part of the anime fansubbing community. If you don't know what going on, check it out.


	34. Calm

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. But I'd like to thank our corporate sponsor Sprite for funding this story. Ah, nothing satisfies a thirst like crisp, refreshing Sprite. Enjoy the taste of true lemon-lime. Now if you excuse me, I'm off to buy a new car

**Chapter 34**

_**A.C. 196**_

"They're late! Late!"

Trowa looked up from the book he was reading. "Duo calm down, it's only been one day since they've had the ability to come back."

"I know! So they're late! Late!"

Wufei sighed. "You really shouldn't worry too much, those two are perfectly capable of handling themselves on their own."

"Exactly!" Remarked Duo. "Which is why they should have come back the minute that thing was charged up. There is no reason why they should be staying there."

"You do not know the circumstances." Trowa tried to reason. "There may be a very good reason for them to have to stay where they are for just awhile longer."

"Or they could be dying!" Countered Duo, "Just think, what if they were sent to a world full of merciless demons who eat humans for their diet and they are hiding in a cave or something."

"Maybe they've been sent to a world of idiots like yourself and they killed themselves to be saved from being annoyed." Wufei muttered under his breath.

"You must have patience Duo."

"Can't do it!" Declared Duo, "I'll go and build my own dimension-whatever-device and go there myself to drag them back here!"

"Duo," began Trowa. "you know we don't have the resources to build another one of those things without Quatre. Besides, even if we did have the manpower and resources to build one, it would take weeks before we were able to even test it out for use."

"Dammit!" Duo cried in frustration. "I'll think of something! Just watch!" Duo quickly turned and stormed out of the room.

Trowa watched the door slide shut and was ready to return to his reading. '_Still,_' Thought Trowa. _'for Heero and Quatre not to be punctual, perhaps they are in the middle of something. For all we know, they could be in the middle of a very important battle…'_

* * *

Heero stared at the battlefield. This opponent had been more cunning than he expected and the strategy had been flawless. Never before had he faced such an opponent like this one. He was being backed into a corner. One wrong move, and it would all be over.

"Check!"

Usagi pounced in behind Ami's shoulder, "Go Ami! You're going to win!"

Heero sat back and surveyed the situation. It was a wise move indeed. Her queen was just a decoy and she subtly placed her knight in the right position. All his escape routes had been cut off. There was nothing he could do, he knew the path that this would eventually lead to. "I Resign."

"You did it Ami!" cheered Minako.

All five of the girls celebrated, as they had finally been able to beat Heero in _something_ during his tenure here. Heero's ally came over to console him. "Don't feel bad, you can't win them all."

"I should have moved my queen out sooner Quatre. There was a flaw in my play."

"Well, it's just a game."

"Ami, we shall have a rematch some other time. This contest is not over yet." Declared Heero to the victor.

"Uh, sure Heero, whatever you like." Ami remarked.

"Heero is surprisingly competitive." Rei mused.

Mamoru who was busy on the computer while the others watched the showdown suddenly called out to the group to look at something he had found. "Read this, Professor Souichi Tomoe is the owner of the Infinity Academy."

"Isn't that the school where the elite students go?" Asked Minako.

"Yes," Replied Ami. "only the best of the best are admitted into that academy. I didn't know that Professor Tomoe was the head of it though. Perhaps we should check it out."

The door to Mamoru's apartment suddenly slammed and the group saw a soaking wet Chibi-Usa along with Setsuna standing in the hallway.

"What happened to you?" Exclaimed Usagi as she ran over to dry off Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa said nothing and only had a very sad look on her face.

"Perfect timing." Mamoru said. "I've been meaning to ask you something. What do you know about Infinity Academy?"

"Strange anomalies occur there constantly. That is why Hakura and Michiru have enrolled in there."

"So that place is highly suspicious?" Asked Makoto.

"We know that Professor Tomoe is associated with the Death Busters. But we do not know in what way. We also know only that Hotaru is Sailor Saturn but we do not know her involvement either." Explained Setsuna.

"Hotaru isn't our enemy!" Chibi-Usa cried out. "She shouldn't be killed just because of who she is!"

"Even though she is the Soldier of Destruction," Began Usagi. "that is no reason to take her life away from her before she even has had a chance to live it."

Setsuna looked at the group with a mix of remorse and seriousness. "This is exactly why we didn't want you involved in our mission." She told them as she turned around and walked out the door.

Usagi looked at the door knowing that once again her viewpoints did not match up with one of the Outers'. Regardless she quickly turned and addressed her own group. "We have our own mission to stick to! We have to eliminate the Death Busters and save Hotaru. Let's go investigate that academy."

"Yeah!" The girls cheered.

"Wait." Called out Heero as they were about to head out.

"What's wrong?" Asked Makoto.

"There is a very high probability that this place is the main base of the enemy. We could cripple their operations if we destroyed it thoroughly and quickly. Perhaps I should bring multiple C4 charges in order to…"

"FORGET IT!" The girls screamed putting an end to any destructive plan that Heero was forming.

TBC

I've really done it now. Nearly half a year. That probably is long enough for a lot of you to figure I dropped this thing, but never fear. I have said before I would finish this thing come Hell or high water and I plan on sticking to it. Please know that I graduated college and had multiple interviews and now have a full time job so I have been very busy over the last six months. The updates shouldn't be nearly as long from now on but please realize that if it seems to lag, it's just because I don't have time.

Also, I highly recommend everyone check out The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi on bittorrent. It's the best anime I've seen in years. Also, don't let the first episode throw you off because it's a bit "unorthodox". You'll miss a great anime if you do.


	35. Farewell to Mimete

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I only own 34 witty disclaimers, which sometimes take longer than the chapters themselves to think up.

**Chapter 35**

(AN: Infinity Academy is also known as Mugen Academy)

The girls along with Heero and Quatre stood outside the entrance to Mugen Academy looking up at the ominous building. The symbol of an infinity symbol inside a star, which was etched in the wall, seemed to only enhance this presence that the building gave off. "Creepy..." Usagi whined staring up at the structure.

"I do feel an ominous presence here." Said Rei as she concentrated.

Heero and Quatre didn't quite feel quite as threatened, as they were more interested in the banner that hung below the building. "Master of Physics in Alternate Dimensions, A Special Lecture By Dr. Sergai Ajimov." Quatre read aloud.

"Someone is holding a lecture here about alternate dimensions and about theories about how they exist next to ours." Ami informed.

"Well of course they exist!" Minako chirped coming up behind Heero and clasping her hands on both his shoulders. "We have living proof right here!"

"Yeah Heero," Added Makoto. "both you and Quatre should go take over that lecture."

"We didn't come here for that." Remarked Heero as he walked towards the school, although truthfully he was interested in what the professor had to say. If anything, maybe it would provide a clue to what brought him here in the first place.

"Oh well, it's not like Usagi would understand what the lecturer was saying." Sneered Rei.

"Shut up!"

Inside the academy, the group made their way around the empty halls of the school, searching for clues to any connection between the Death Busters and the school. "There's no one around." Said a cautious Usagi as the group peered around a corner.

"Where should we go?" Asked Minako.

"For now," Suggested Ami. "we should look for the computer room. We may be able to find some information there."

Minako, who was peeking around the corner with the rest of the group, suddenly felt an annoying poking on the small of her back.

"What is it Mako-chan?"

No response, only more poking.

"Stop it Mako-chan!"

'**Poke Poke**'

"I said stop it!"

"It's not me!"

"Hey keep quiet!" Yelled Rei who turned around with the rest of the group to see one of the biggest men they've ever seen in their lives dressed in a security guard uniform.

"AAAHHH!" The girls yelled completely intimidated by the size of the guard as they quickly shrunk back against the wall. Quatre took a few step backs in awe of the size of the guard. Heero on the other hand, stared the guard right in the face completely unfazed.

"What are you doing here?" Demanded the behemoth of a man.

"We're looking for the computer lab, you will tell us where it is." Answered Heero.

All of the girls shrieked at the defiance of the boy and quickly tried to defuse the situation before it turned into a giant blood bath in the middle of the hallway.

"Actually," Began a frantic Makoto, "we were looking for the lecture hall and we got lost."

"It's down the hall to the right." The guard said.

"Ah…thank you." Replied a sheepish Minako as the girls cowered down the hall.

Heero was confused. "I thought we were going to-"

"We have plenty of time for that later Heero!" Rei interrupted pushing him in the back and hurrying him down the hall. "Doesn't the lecture sound more interesting?"

"Wait!" Bellowed the guard. The girls feebly turned around.

"You forgot something." The man beckoned as he pointed his nightstick at Usagi who was still on the ground unable to move.

"I feel weak in the knees." Sobbed a timid Usagi.

Quatre laughed and helped Usagi down the hall. "You're so embarrassing!" Scolded Rei.

The group continued their way towards the lecture hall ignoring the strangely dressed woman in sunglasses carrying a large bag…

* * *

"The possibility of an alternate dimension and our universe are working in parallel to each other is a definite possibility…" The voice of the lecturer reverberated through the halls of the academy. As soon as the security guard was out of the sight, the group decided to split up to look for clues. Heero was trying to listen to the speaker and search at the same time, a task that was very hard considering Minako and Usagi had decided to stick with him.

'Heero!" Cried Usagi as she clung to his arm. "Quit moving so fast!"

"Why did you come with me?" An annoyed Heero inquired.

"Because," Said Minako. "it's creepy here!"

Heero toyed with the possibility of darting off and leaving them but figured that would cause an even bigger headache for him later on and tried his best at listening to the speaker.

"Next we will discuss the equations-" The professor was suddenly cut off and a horrible scream came from the assembly hall. The entire group immediately knew what was going on as a high-pitched female voice started laughing over the school intercom. Heero felt a small twinge of anger within him since the equations were the most important part! Immediately Heero and the two girls ran towards the entrance of the assembly hall, arriving just in time to meet the rest of the group. The girls wasted no time transforming into their alter egos and bursting into the assembly hall.

"Mimet!" Sailor Moon called out. The villainess turned around with an evil grin on her face. She seemed much more confident this time around.

"Get them!"

The daimon quickly complied, "Targets confirmed! First attack!" It commanded as it hurled a large amount of electronic mice at the senshi. Usagi quickly shrieked and recoiled as the computer mice quickly turned into what looked to be rabid rats with very sharp teeth.

Mars and Jupiter didn't seem to be intimidated for they quickly rushed right at their enemies. "Burning Mandala!" Her fire attacked consumed a large portion of the rats and burned them away. Makoto continued on as she used a seat in the auditorium as a stepping-stone to jump towards the daimon.

"Sparkling wide…" She called out as she landed on the stage. "…PRESSURE!" Makoto slammed her conjured ball of lightning into the belly of the daimon.

"They did it!" Sailor Moon exclaimed. Even Heero was impressed by their display of offense. For once they took their attacks right to the enemy.

Sailor Mercury knew that it wasn't that easy, "There are still more of them!" She turned on her scanner to try and find the remaining rats. It didn't take long as she recoiled back from a large group of evil rats that had sprung up from behind the seat.

"Venus love-me chain!"

The orange senshi's attack quickly obliterated the rats that were about to pounce on the senshi of water.

"Thanks Venus!" Mercury called out.

Quatre meanwhile was fending off some rats that were attempting to attack Usagi. Although his combat expertise wasn't as polished as Heero's he still knew the basics. And even though Quatre was a humble guy, losing to some rats would definitely hurt his pride. "Heh, this certainly is not the same as fighting soldiers." Quatre mused to himself.

Mimete did not enjoy being ignored. "Do you think you can forget about me? Charm Buster!"

Mercury, Venus, and Quatre quickly threw their bodies in front of Sailor Moon and were blown away by the attack. "Everyone!" Sailor Moon cried out.

Jupiter and Mars ran towards their comrades to help, but a volley of exploding diskettes from the daimon hit the senshi and effectively stunned them. "Well," Started Mimete as she took out a strange device that looked like a transmitter from her giant sack, "it seems like I have eliminated all the nuisances!"

Mimete was setting up the device and reveling in her sure victory, but suddenly felt someone take her arm and twist behind her back. Not if that was frightening enough for her, she felt what seemed like a cold blade held against her throat. "Not quite all nuisances." Remarked a cold voice from behind her. "One nuisance left."

"Heero!" The Sailor Senshi called out.

It seems that in the heat of the battle, Heero went around outside the auditorium and came in through the stage entrance. His plan worked to perfection as Mimete completely forgot about the boy. A mistake by her that cost her greatly as now, a knife was being held to her throat. "If you don't want me to cut you a new smile, tell me what that thing you brought out does."

A seething Mimete did not take the threat kindly. "You stupid brat!"

"You don't seem to understand your situation."

Heero was about to put a little bit of pressure on the blade to press it against her neck…just enough to scare her of course. Before he got the chance though, a rat from under the seats leaped up onto the stage with incredible speed and jumped up to sink it's razor sharp teeth into Heero's hand. Heero dropped the knife more from the surprise than from the pain. Mimete taking advantage of the situation pushed Heero back and ran over towards her daimon.

"Too bad kid! You almost had me there!" Mimete cackled. "Maybe you shouldn't have been so careless." Heero grimaced holding his bleeding hand, both in pain, and the fact that he knew that she was right. It was a careless mistake by the perfect soldier. The situation did not look good for him. "Now Upersocon, finish them all off!"

"Roger!" Replied the daimon.

Heero knew he was at a definite disadvantage but was prepared to fight. Getting into his fighting stance, he was ready to charge but looked up as he heard a sound from the rafters. Descending towards them while swinging on a rope, were Tuxedo Mask, and holding onto him, Sailor Chibi-Moon. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" The young senshi yelled as Mimete dove out of the way of the swinging pair. The hearts slammed into the face of the daimon and knocked it down. Heero allowed himself a slight smile knowing that his sneak attack was bested by the sneak attack of Usagi's boyfriend and a small child.

"Now Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask called out.

"Right!" Sailor Moon took no time in channeling the power of the Holy Grail into her body, transforming once again into Super Sailor Moon. "Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Her attack bulldozed its way through the daimon, effectively destroying it. "Give up Mimete!" Ordered Sailor Moon as she approached the member of the Witches 4. Mimete looked around to find herself surrounded by the senshi and grinned.

"What are you talking about? You all don't have much strength left after that fight do you? Besides…" She added running to her device. "I still have this!" She punched some keys on the gadget. A humming sound emanated from it and Mimete's started to glow and vanished from the stage.

"Wh-where is she?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Ha ha ha ha!" A voice laughed. "Mimete will now be appearing!" The giant paneled screen lit up with a giant visage of Mimete.

Sailor Jupiter looked up in shock at the screen. "What's going on?"

"It seems she somehow transmuted herself into pure electricity and is in the current!" Answered Quatre.

"Yes!" Replied Mimete. "And not only is my body bigger, but my powers are tens of times stronger as well!"

A small evil chuckle rang out of the dark corner of the stage. "Oh Mimete, you're so naïve."

The image of Mimete looked over to the source of the voice, a green-haired woman with glasses, "Telulu!"

"Mimete, do you know what Eudial never used this machine?"

"Eh?"

The woman named Telulu held up a power cord. "It's because if the power happens to get turned off while you're using it, you'll be trapped in there forever."

"N-No! Stop it!" Mimete begged. "Stop please! I'll do anything!"

"Farewell, idiot." Telulu smirked as she pulled the plug from it's power outlet. The last sound ever heard from Mimete was a terrifying scream.

Usagi looked up in pure horror at the now blank panels and then over to the woman, who had vanished.

"Fighting amongst themselves? How can they be so heartless?" Sailor Venus asked.

At the entrance to the auditorium, the Outer Senshi looked on…

* * *

Later that night, the girls along with Heero and Quatre were discussing the day's events at Rei's. Or at least, that's what the plan was. Five minutes into the meeting the discussion had deteriorated into talking about topics like boys and clothes with intermissions of Rei and Usagi arguing. Quatre looked on in amusement while Heero sighed and headed outside for some peace. The moon was full and it's light was shining brightly down at him as he sat on the deck of the shrine. Heero looked at the sky, feeling strange that no life forms were living up there at that time, compared to his world which had millions living in the colonies. There weren't beacons of light flying around in the sky; there weren't military bases or mobile suits soaring through the coldness of space. It was just empty…and it seemed so much more pure.

"The moon is beautiful isn't it?" Asked a soothing voice behind him. Heero quickly recognized the gentleness of the source as Usagi as she sat down next to him.

Heero simply nodded. "In my world, the moon has a military base on it."

"Really? That's so cool! But check this out! In this world, the moon used to be home to an ancient kingdom!"

"What?"

"Really it was 1000 years ago!"

"How did they breathe up there? Aside from that, what about the gravity leading to muscular deterioration? What about technology to get from Earth to the moon?"

"Err…things were different back then…"

"…I see…" Heero decided not to ask anymore. It wasn't that he didn't believe her, it was just that a lot of aspects of this world seemed to defy physics anyway and he didn't want to waste brain power trying to understand it. "Usagi?" asked Heero.

Usagi was a bit surprised since Heero rarely addressed her by her name, "Yeah?"

"I thought all of you would be a bit angrier at me after what I did."

Usagi laughed. "Oh, well, Ami told me what you did. That was really nice of you."

"Oh." Heero should have figured. If you tell one girl one thing, you might as well pretend you are announcing it to all five of them with a megaphone.

"Now can I ask you something?" Usagi asked.

"Hmm"

"Why haven't you gone home yet? Isn't your dimensional whatchamacallit ready?"

Heero looked at the girl's curious wide eyes. It was a simple question, but it was something that he didn't really expect to be asked. Still, he gave Usagi the only answer he could think of. "If I were to leave and if something were to happen to any of you, I would never forgive myself. Besides…I owe you girls."

"For what?"

Heero paused, and then answered, "For making me feel…normal."

Usagi smiled, stood up and went to Heero before kneeling down and wrapping her arms around his neck from behind. "We're so glad we met you Heero." She whispered.

"Hn." Which was Heero speak for "Me too."

The two were both leaders of their groups and polar opposites, yet they both admired each other greatly. Usagi constantly would wish she could be calm, cool and collected like Heero and able to have excellent combat capabilities. Heero sometimes wished he could follow his heart the way Usagi could without restrictions. There was something about the girl that made him want to protect her. More so than Minako, or Makoto, or Rei, or even Ami. The girl's personality was as pure as a crystal and if that were to be destroyed, Heero wouldn't be able to live with it.

Standing up Usagi made her way back inside, "Come in soon, it'll get cold out tonight."

"Usagi." Heero called out without turning around.

"Yeah?"

"I believe in you. Save her."

Usagi smiled. "Heero…"

TBC

And no, before you ask, I am not turning this into a Heero/Usagi romance. This is more of a bonding experience between them.

Well, another guy hit me…in the parking lot…again. Like I said, shitty things happen to me between updates. I better finish this before I get killed or something. I also brought my DVDs up with me because the next few chapters will be based heavily on episodes. Make sure you at least have a background and basic knowledge in the latter part of the S series or you won't understand what's going on. See you next time!


	36. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I am also drinking heavily while typing this (for creative purposes).

**Chapter 37**

It was a familiar site, the group found themselves once again standing outside Mugen Academy, but this time, something seemed more ominous. It was colder, snowing, and the people surrounding them seemed to be somewhat oblivious to everything surrounding them. "Wow, everyone here sure is studious aren't they?" Asked Usagi.

Rei, being one not to shy away from an opportunity to embarrass Usagi took advantage. "Unlike someone we know."

This comment of course sent Usagi into another verbal tirade with Rei, which fell on deaf ears to the students still cramming for the upcoming exam to be taken at Mugen. Heero meanwhile stood expressionless while inadvertently doing a very good job blending in with the students as he stared at the creepy building before him. His attention shifted to the student handbook that he clasped in his hand, which was also the sole reason of bringing the group back to the academy in the first place.

"Lulu Teluno, also known as Telulu of the Death Busters." Said Ami.

Heero stared at the student handbook that was brought before him. The cover had the insignia of Mugen on it, and the inside was the personal identification of one Lulu Teluno. The entourage quickly remembered how they retrieved the object.

"_Where did you get this?_" Asked Heero.

"_Usagi was ambushed by this person in a plant shop yesterday," A_nswered Makoto. _"The said woman was defeated by her own creation but this was dropped by her before she disappeared."_

Minako spoke up. "_This academy has an exam today so it would be the perfect opportunity to sneak into the exam site and gather some more information."_

And so here they were, back to the original place of suspicion. Heero once again looked at the tall building. It seemed way too big for a simple academy and the building gave off an eerie feeling that just didn't sit right with him. Even the atmosphere around the building was bad. It was dark, cold and snowing. "Hey Heero," Said Minako. "if you stayed here, you could get into this school."

Makoto laughed in agreement. "Yeah it seems like you'd fit right in with the people." Heero took that as a backhanded compliment. Yeah he may be smart enough to get in the school, but he didn't really want to be grouped with the other student hopefuls. True he might be quiet, cold, and a little…okay extremely antisocial. But at least, in his mind, he wasn't quite as disturbing as the students here. He actually saw a boy sweat while merely reading his book…in snowy weather. Eventually they made their way inside the halls of the schools. The insides were also full of students cramming for the tests. The design inside of the school was just as plain as the outside. No decorations, no paint, no color, it was nothing but stone and gray wall.

"This place sucks! If I knew that it was going to be this dull in here I would have stayed behind with Quatre!"

"Usagi," Chided Rei, "did you really expect this place to be decorated with bunnies and little animals and bright colors?"

"No! But at the very least paint the wall something other than having it be out of stone!"

Heero spoke up. "Quatre is researching this place for us back at the apartment. If you were with him I have a feeling he wouldn't get anything done." Although Heero meant that seriously and didn't mean for it to come out sounding like he was making fun of her, it sure came out that way. The other girls laughed while Usagi fumed.

"Excuse me," A person who was approaching called out. "are you Ami Mizuno?" A girl with sky blue hair approached the group. She seemed to have an almost regal disposition to her going by the way she seemed to carry herself. Ami didn't know who she was and had no idea why anyone would address her since she wasn't really an acquaintance of anyone there. "So you're the girl who always gets top marks across the nation."

"Um, and you are?" asked Ami.

"I am Yui Bidoh." The girl responded, "I am the one who scored a perfect score along with you."

Usagi jumped in although she had no business in the conversation, "Ah! You're the one who got a perfect score with Ami-chan!"

"Oh, who are you? Are you a friend of Miss Mizuno?"

Usagi laughed. "I really don't have a name worth remembering!"

"If you are one of Miss Mizuno's friends, you must be very studious."

The rest of the girls snickered. Even Heero thought that was a bit funny. Usagi turned and glared at them.

"So what are you best subjects?"

A flustered Usagi burned bright red. "Naps…and lunch."

"You're so witty."

Minako pushed Heero to the front of the group. She wanted to show off that their entire group wasn't quite as air headed as Usagi. Of course part of her wanted to show off that she hung out with not only one but two super-intelligent people.

"This guy here would have scored perfect as well but he didn't take the exam!"

Heero didn't want to become part of the subject. He hates it when attention is focused on him but of course the girls do things their own way so what choice did he have? "Heero Yui." He really didn't want to talk to such a haughty girl.

"Hey!" exclaimed Usagi, "Heero your last name is the same as her first name!"

Heero looked at Yui and in return he received a devilish smirk. Something didn't sit right with him. She seemed very familiar however he couldn't quite put his finger on where he might have seen her. "Oh! Miss Mizuno," Said Yui refocusing her attention on Ami. "this is the perfect opportunity! I want to show you something that will help with your studies." She forcefully grabbed Ami's hand and dragged her away from the rest of the group.

"I'm not spending my entire adolescence studying! There is more than that during these trying years!" Said a miffed Usagi.

"Usagi I like your resolve, but now we have to explore this building." Said Minako reminding Usagi of their original goal. The group split up, which was fine with Heero. He preferred to work alone anyway. Sneaking around with any of those girls would be like James Bond trying to sneak into a Russian compound while eating pop rocks and having frying pans tied to his feet. Unbeknownst to Usagi and the others, two others had also infiltrated the academy.

"Do you feel that strange energy Michiru?"

"Yes," She replied while looking out of a window into the landscape of Tokyo being silently covered in snow. "it certainly is an ominous force."

"So we'll go down then and investigate THAT room in the basement this time?"

"Right, lets tear away this veil of mystery that surrounds this school."

* * *

Meanwhile Ami had been lead to a strange room and was being shown an incredible device by Yui.

"This is?"

"A greenhouse model of the universe. I made it in science club. What you see now is the Tau Nebula."

'_Tau Nebula?' _Ami had never heard of such a place.

"This school is divided into five curriculum. They are science, entertainment, physical, business, and philosophy. Along with the regular instructors, superior students are also allowed to become lecturers. I am the lecturer of the science class."

"What? Students can teach classes?"

"Yes, anyone who is intelligent enough can become a lecturer, that is the good thing about this academy."

"But being intelligent doesn't automatically make you a good teacher." Ami protested.

"Oh?"

"To be a teacher, doesn't one have to understand the students who have poor grades as well?"

Yui laughed. "Miss Mizuno, you're pretty idealistic. Science is all about logic. Feelings don't have anything to do with it."

"Science needs the emotion of human hearts for it to work!"

"This doesn't sound like something the highest scoring student in the nation should say. But for now, the exams are about to start. Please feel free to look around Miss Mizuno."

Yui left the room while chuckling to herself. A worried expression painted Ami's face as she watched Yui go.

* * *

Heero circumvented the halls of the academy looking for anything useful. Other than the students hurrying to the exam room, he really didn't see anything too out of the ordinary.

"Hey did you hear?" Said one prospect Heero walked passed. "The science club is experimenting with nano-machines!"

Heero immediately stopped. '_Nano-machines?'_

"Really?" Responded his friend.

"Yeah, it seems its one of the few places in the world that possesses the technology! I really want to work with them!"

It suddenly became clear to Heero why that girl was so familiar. She was the same one who killed the woman he was questioning and also the same one who nearly killed him. "Damn!" Heero cursed as he immediately started sprinting through the halls. "Ami is in danger!"

* * *

Michiru and Haruka looked anxiously at the door in front of them. Hesitantly they swallowed their fear and entered the room. Inside was a plan chamber where at the center was a raised platform surrounded by balloons and other stuffed animals. In the middle of the platform sat the figure of one Hotaru Tomoe.

"The Messiah of Silence!" Exclaimed Michiru.

"She's been here all along!"

The duo rushed forward determined to finally end their mission.

"Wait!"

"Ami-chan?" Michiru asked after seeing the source of the voice.

"Don't hurt that girl! Hotaru is just being used by the death busters!"

"That type of idealism will get us all killed!" Replied a defiant Haruka. Ami took no chances with the two and quickly ran to position herself between Hotaru and the ones that had come to kill her. Haruka was starting to get angry. "Get out of the way!" Ami had no intention of doing so. At the entrance to the chamber, another person appeared. It was none other than Yui Bidoh.

"What are you doing here?" Yui asked. "This place is off limits." She looked at each of the three girls and grinned evilly. "Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, Mizuno Ami. You three are acting quite suspicious." Yui quickly tore off her high school uniform to show to the three her true identity, Viluy of the Death Busters. Haruka and Michiru quickly turned to run at Hotaru but was quickly stopped by a blast from Viluy's mosaic buster.

"Run!" Haruka screamed at Ami as she was paralyzed on the ground.

"I can't leave you here!"

Viluy laughed. "That kind of idealistic thinking will get you killed!" She proceeded to fire another blast of a mosaic buster at Ami who dove out of the way. The wayward blast popped some of the balloons near Hotaru. Ami quickly used the missed shot to turn into Sailor Mercury. Viluy had a look of genuine surprise on her face as she witnessed the transformation directly in front of her.

"What? Ami Mizuno is a Sailor Senshi!"

"Guarded by the planet of water Mercury, I am Sailor Mercury!"

"Shut up! I am not going to allow you to interfere! Die with these two!"

Another mosaic buster was shot at Ami who countered the blast with her own Shine Aqua Illusion. All the nano-machines were frozen solid and fell to the ground. Ami smiled triumphantly.

"Don't get so cocky!" Declared Viluy who pushed a button on her wrist bracer. The nano-machines that were frozen quickly broke out of the ice and every single one of them darted onto Sailor Mercury's body. "Does that hurt?" Viluy asked while Sailor Mercury screamed in pain. "Right now my nano-machines and digging into your body and biting away at it trying to break your body down at the molecular level. Soon there will be nothing left of you but your pure heart!" Viluy was so enamored in her apparent victory that she didn't even realize the figure behind her quickly running as fast as he could until he planted his foot right into the small of her back.

"AAAHH!" She cried out in pain. Her body tumbled across the ground and finally stopped against a wall which gave her opportunity to see her assailant. "You!"

"I knew that I had recognized you before. It seems this time we can finally finish what we started."

"Heero!" Exclaimed Ami.

"Michiru!" Haruka called out after seeing that Heero's kick seemed to have broken their paralysis. The two quickly used that opportunity to transform into their respective alter egos.

"You too?" Viluy exclaimed seeing the two's transformation. Uranus and Neptune didn't even give her time to realize her situation.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Both attacks landed on their target. Viluy screamed in as the energy blasts overwhelmed her. Heero approached the Death Buster as she was trying to recover. "I hope you realize your situation. You are hopelessly outnumbered." Indeed he was right. For behind Heero, the other four inner senshi were standing in the entrance. Viluy had no other choice now to turn this into a hostage situation.

"Don't move!" She yelled as she refocused her attention on Sailor Mercury. "If you move, her entire body will be consumed before your very eyes!" Sailor Mercury screamed once more as the nano-machines had apparently began to eat away at her body again. "Now get into one group!" Ordered Viluy.

"Now Uranus!" Yelled Neptune as they quickly turned towards Hotaru. Just as they were about to use their respective attacks their bodies became paralyses again.

"Did you forget you fools? My blaster hit you both! The machines are still within you as well!" Viluy smiled and addressed the rest of the group, "Now get into a small group, I won't say that again."

The girls and Heero slowly made their way into the middle of the chamber and gathered close together. Heero cursed at the fact that he didn't bring his firearm with him due to the fact that there was an exam here. He didn't expect to engage anyone.

"What do we do!" Asked a fretting Sailor Venus.

"Usagi," said Heero.

"Hmm?"

"That bracer on her left arm. That controls the nano-machines. I need you to hit it with your attack."

"Okay but how?"

"I'll act as live bait."

"Ehh?"

"I'm going to act like I'm going to attack Hotaru. She'll have no choice but to try and stop me. When she extends her arm to fire, that is when you will need to attack too."

Sailor Jupiter disagreed. "Heero that's dangerous! You could get killed."

"I know, so realize this. I am entrusting my life in your hands. I have faith that you can do this."

The other Sailor Senshi were all shocked. The Heero they knew would never put his life in someone else's hands. Sailor Moon felt a new sense of determination within her. "I got it. I'll act on your move."

"Get ready then."

Heero darted away from the group and made a dead sprint towards Hotaru. He pulled a small knife out of his pocket to make himself look more threatening. "You! What do you think you're doing?" Shouted Viluy as she extended her arm to fire her mosaic buster.

"Now Sailor Moon!"

"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!" Sailor Moon called out. Her attack hit right on target but didn't seem to do any visible damage to the bracer.

"Enough!" Snarled Viluy. "I have had enough of all of you! Everyone here will die!" Viluy pointed her bracer at Sailor Moon and fired. This time however, instead of the blast jetting towards Sailor Moon, it swirled around Viluy.

"What's going on! Nano-robots you're attacking the wrong target!" Viluy cried out in agony as her own robots began to dissolve her body. Viluy's body contorted and twisted ash she attempted to fight off her own creations. The others could only look on in silence.

"It's because you created such cold machines." Ami said sadly. Viluy's body soon faded away into nothing leaving behind nothing but her bracer. Ami slowly walked over and picked it up, "Poor girl." The ground began to shake and the room started to tremble.

"What's going on?" Sailor Mars frantically asked.

"Sailor Senshi." Said a sinister voice. The group looked at Hotaru who had an evil grin on her face. "The battle has just begun!" A large portal materialized behind Hotaru and her chair floated up into the air. A vile laugh echoed throughout the chamber as she disappeared through the vortex.

"Hotaru!" Sailor Moon yelled.

* * *

Later on the girls and Heero were outside the building trying to come to grips with what had just transpired.

"Ami," Said Haruka. "we could have finished this whole thing but you stopped us."

Ami cast her eyes downward. "But," Continued Michiru. "it was because of your idealism that our lives were saved so for today, we thank you."

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Ami.

Heero walked over to Ami and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad your alright." Said Heero which caused Ami to slightly blush. "But next time when you're investigating a place that might be the headquarters of your enemy, don't go running off with those who dwell in there by yourself."

The others laughed and Ami blushed more. "R-right."

TBC

Don't get a job. Stay in college as long as you can. That's all I can say.

Bad thing about taking too long to update, fans of your story become disinterested or forget about it.

Good thing about taking too long to update, you get people who have never seen your story before. So for those of you who may have just marathoned all 37 chapters, thank you and for the love of God, rest your eyes.


	37. The Prelude

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. This fic is also filmed before a live studio audience.

**Chapter 37**

The apartment where Heero and Quatre were staying in was quiet, even more so than normal. Most of the time Quatre would do the talking while Heero would respond in one word sentences, grunts, or short phrases. To an outsider it would seem like a very unbalanced relationship but they both preferred it that way. This night however, neither of them were saying anything. Deep inside their minds they knew a final confrontational battle was going to soon come and that thought alone dominated anything that could have been of importance. The serene silence however was soon interrupted by a call from Heero's cell phone. He left the room for a few seconds and then came back to give news to Quatre.

"That was Usagi. Apparently the students at Mugen Academy are beginning to gather there for some reason."

"This late at night?"

"Yes, the girls are headed there now. I am going to go as well. Would you like to come?"

Quatre sighed. That place was a huge thorn in all their sides. Quatre probably wouldn't mind it so much if Heero disintegrated the building with Wing Zero but that would also cause problems with the locals. "Actually," Quatre responded. "there is something I wanted to do. I am going to go to Hotaru's place and check out something there. With the fact that she is the center of all this perhaps I can find something that'll be of use."

"Are you sure you can go alone?"

"Who do you think I am?" Laughed Quatre. "Though I am not as well trained as you, I am still a Gundam pilot. I am not totally helpless."

"I see." Said Heero. "Be careful."

* * *

At Hotaru's residence Quatre was greeted with an unexpected sight. Chibi-Usa was in her Chibi Moon form and currently standing outside Hotaru's residence shaking in her boots. "Chibi-Usa?"

"EEEEEK!" Screamed Chibi Moon as she turned around, "Quatre! You shouldn't sneak up on a lady like that! I almost had a heart attack!"

"What are you doing here at this time of night kiddo?"

"I'm here to find Hotaru! What about you? You shouldn't be here it's dangerous!"

Quatre chuckled. "It doesn't feel right having a kid lecture me."

"I'm not a kid!" Complained Chibi Moon. She was about to give Quatre an earful when the door to Hotaru's residence mysteriously opened on it's own. Chibi Moon shrieked in fright and then proceeded to hide behind Quatre and clutch his leg. "It's scary!"

Quatre looked at Chibi Moon as she held on to his leg. Wasn't she the one with magical powers? He should be hiding behind her if anything. '_I guess above all things, she's still a child after all.'_ Quatre thought to himself.

"You go first!" Chibi Moon ordered.

Quatre slowly entered the dark domain with Chibi Moon right behind him. The house was sinister and uninviting. There were no lights on and the atmosphere was almost suffocating. They proceeded very slowly down the dark corridors hoping to find something of interest. Quatre peeked his head around a door and saw a tall thin woman standing by the window, faintly illuminated by the moonlight.

"Who is it?" Chibi Moon asked coming out from behind Quatre.

"Hotaru wants to see you." Said the figure. "She wants to see you and have your pure heart!"

"It's Kaolinite!" Cried Chibi Moon.

Kaolinite stepped towards the pair with a menacing look on her face. Quatre quickly placed himself in between Chibi Moon and Kaolinite. "There is no way I am going to let you touch this child!"

"And what can you do boy? You are nothing but an out of place whelp!" Kaolinite raised her arm and a large burst of energy materialized from her. Quatre and Chibi Moon were both blown through a window and landed outside the house. "HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Kaolinite. "It's mine! The most powerful pure heart there is!"

"_Dead scream." _A large ball of purple plasma streaked towards Kaolinite who had to dive out of the way of the attack.

"Puu!" Cried Chibi-Moon.

"Small Lady! You mustn't come to such dangerous places!"

"Another nuisance!" Yelled Kaolinite as she readied herself to attack Sailor Pluto. Kaolinite charged up a sphere of energy to fire at Sailor Pluto but her attack was interrupted by the sting of a thorny red rose that grazed her arm.

"It's Tuxedo Mask!"

"Attacking a girl who has come here solely due to her strong feelings for her friend. You are a heartless creature indeed."

Kaolinite grit her teeth in frustration. "I have had enough! You will not interfere!" She raised her arm and a large explosion of smoke appeared from the ground surrounding her. The smokescreen prevented Quatre, Sailor Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask from being able to clearly see. By the time the smoke had cleared, Kaolinite had Sailor Chibi Moon knocked out and tucked under one arm.

"Shit!" Cursed Tuxedo Mask.

"The purest of heart now belongs to us!" Taunted Kaolinite. Her menacing laugh echoed throughout the night as she disappeared into a dark portal.

"Goddammit!" Yelled Quatre. "I can't even protect one little girl!"

* * *

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune walked down a dark corridor. The two of them had also decided to explore Mugen due to the strange happenings that had been occurring that night. Upstairs they found an entrance into a very eccentric room. It appeared to be a laboratory but there were things that stood out that made it seem very sinister. Most of the room was made of up nothing but a large maze of pipes that connected to bubbling cauldrons of mysterious concoctions. They were pretty sure they were being watched. But one thing that they were certain of was that the room they were in was not made by beings from their world. Finally they reached the end of the corridor. Awaiting them was a man in a lab jacket who had his attention focus on a small being laying perfectly still on a platform.

"Welcome Sailor Senshi. You have arrived just in time."

Uranus and Neptune both realized what the figure on the platform was. It was the unconscious body of a little girl. "Sailor Chibi Moon!" Uranus immediately sprinted full speed at the doctor but was stopped a few feet before reaching her target as a large shock of electricity traveled throughout her body. Her figure was blown back to Neptune by the recoil.

"Uranus are you okay!"

"Dammit! He has a strong barrier set up there!"

"Uranus! Neptune!"

The rest of the senshi and Heero ran over to where their comrades were.

"And where have you all been?" Asked Sailor Uranus.

"Sorry," Said Sailor Venus. "we ran into a little bit of trouble."

"Ah," Said the professor. "it seems you are all here. Now you can witness the rebirth of the Messiah of Silence. The energy of the pure heart of this young girl will give her more than enough strength to come into this world."

"Sailor Chibi Moon!" Shouted a very frantic Sailor Moon who quickly dashed towards the professor.

"Don't!" Uranus warned but it was too late. Sailor Moon crashed into the same barrier that thwarted her and was flung back like a rag doll.

"It's pointless!" Mocked the professor. "Now the time for rebirth has come!"

Two figures emerged from the darkness behind the professor. One was Kaolinite, the other was none other than Hotaru who appeared to be in some sort of trance. Hotaru glanced at Sailor Chibi Moon and then from her chest emerged a sinister demonic looking hand. The hand which seemed to have a will of it's own quickly plunged itself into Sailor Chibi Moon's chest who began to cry out in pure agony. "Chibi-Usa!" Shrieked Sailor Moon as she once again tried to force herself through the barrier.

"Stop it Sailor Moon!" Ordered Sailor Mars as she and the others attempted to restrain her. "You'll kill yourself!"

Sailor Chibi Moon barely opened her eyes and saw Hotaru grinning evilly at her. "Hotaru…I'm so glad…you're alright." With that final whisper, Sailor Chibi Moon fell unconscious.

The demonic hand ripped Chibi Moon's heart out of her chest and brought it back to Hotaru who immediately devoured it. The senshi could do nothing but watch the horrific event as a large surge of lighting soon crackled throughout the room. The gentle childish figure of Hotaru was soon replaced by that of a grown woman who looked to be in her 20s.

"It seems to be our victory professor." Said Kaolinite.

"Yes Kaolinite. I could not have done it without you."

"Professor…I" Whatever Kaolinite was planning to say was soon interrupted by a large bolt of lighting, which sent her body flying into the barrier. Kaolinite's body convulsed and twisted as electricity coarsed throughout her body. Soon after, her figure fell to the ground in a lifeless, semi-charred heap.

"Kaolinite's job is now over!" Proclaimed the newly acquired body of Hotaru.

"That's not Sailor Saturn! Who is that?" Shouted a confused Sailor Neptune.

"I am the Messiah of Silence, Mistress Nine. Please accept my condolences that I cannot stay to kill you all personally. We must start immediately preparing for the next step."

"Yes!" Said the professor.

The building itself quaked and shook as waves of violent energy were released from Mistress Nine. The energy knocked out the generators that were powering the barrier. "Chibi-Usa!" Cried Sailor Moon as she ran to the lifeless body.

"Sailor Moon! We have to get out of here!"

* * *

Outside Sailor Pluto, Tuxedo Mask, Quatre and the two guardian cats were watching the spectacle. From the top floor, focused beams of light were shooting out of the windows and glass from the building was shattering everywhere. The foundation of the building itself looked like it would give way any minute. "Mamo-chan!" Cried Sailor Moon as the group ran out of the entrance. Sailor Moon looked down at Chibi-Usa who lay motionless in her arms. "Chibi-Usa is…Chibi-Usa isn't breathing!"

Tuxedo Mask took Chibi-Usa's body from Sailor Moon and stared at his future daughter. His heart felt like it was going to burst.

"We need to get away from this area." Warned Heero.

The group agreed and quickly made haste to Mamoru's apartment.

* * *

"Heero I can't do anything right. Because of my inability to do anything Chibi-Usa is in that state."

"Quatre," Said Heero as he tried to be reassuring. "there are beings here with abilities that go far beyond human comprehension. Even if I were there with you I'm sure the same result would have occurred."

"That's right Quatre." Said Minako. "None of us were able to prevent this from happening."

Usagi walked out of Mamoru's room with the two cats in tow.

"Well?" Asked Makoto.

"We linked Chibi-Usa and Mamoru's bodies together. For now she'll live through his life force but it is only a temporary solution."

"Which means that we have to get her heart back?" Asked Rei.

"Well then," Said Minako. "what are we waiting for? Shall we get going."

"Yes, it is time to settle this once and for all." Added Ami.

"I'm coming too!"

"Quatre?"

"I am not going to sit here and let you all go into that place without me. I am not going to be idle while you do all the work."

"But Quatre-" Started Minako.

"It'll be fine." Interrupted Heero. If someone underestimates him in battle, they will definitely lose.

"All right then." Said a determined Sailor Moon. "Let's end this right now!"

The five girls and the two boys walked silently towards their destination. They had no idea what awaited them and they did not even know if they were going to come out of it alive. One thing they knew is that they were all in this together and no force on earth was going to stop them from fighting it out to their last breaths. The ruins of the Mugen Academy slowly became bigger as the group moved ever closer. Unfortunately, their approach did not go undetected.

* * *

"The grail approaches." Said Mistress Nine stoically.

"The grail?" Asked the professor.

"How kind of them to bring it to us."

Mistress Nine breathed laboriously. "Still, I cannot allow obstructions to enter here yet. Not until I awaken fully."

She closed her eyes, and began to focus her energy…

* * *

The approaching group stopped. The area around the building began to darken. Sailor Mars brought a hand to her chest and gasped.

"What is it?" Asked Sailor Moon.

"Just now, I felt a presence so sinister that it was nothing I had ever felt before."

"Look!" Yelled Quatre as he pointed at the building. A massive shield slowly grew from the ground and covered the exterior of the ruins. Sailor Mercury brought her visor out and examined it.

"It is an incredibly strong barrier. I don't think we can break it, we'll have to teleport in with Sailor Teleport."

"You can do that too?" Asked Heero.

"Yes but only when all five of us are here."

Heero immediately though of how useful it would have been on his various missions but quickly dismissed the thought. Now was not the time for what-ifs.

"Wait, there is something else!" Warned Sailor Mercury.

Inside the barrier a purple sludge began to ooze out of the various openings of the ruined building. The entire building seemed nearly covered with it. The area around the ruins was soon covered as well by the thick sludge. Slowly, various areas of slime began to form into humanoid beings. "What is it!" Asked a distress Sailor Moon.

"Daimons!" Answered Sailor Mercury. "Hundreds of them!"

The humanoid creatures immediately shrieked an unholy shout and launched themselves at the group. "They're coming!" Immediately they were overcome by the hundreds of slime based daimons. The Senshi used their various attacks to defend themselves but any destroyed creature just reformed right after. It was as if they were fighting living jelly. Quatre and Heero weren't have much luck either. Heero was just doing what he could do avoid getting swarmed and Quatre was doing his best to dodge everything. They both looked at each other and the same thought seemed to resonate in each other's mind.

"Hey, it's not like we're going to be here much longer. Besides we really don't have a choice in this matter do we?" Asked Quatre with a reassuring smile.

Heero sighed. He really didn't want to do this but given the circumstances, he had to agree. "I guess you're right. We have to do it."

"Let's call the Gundams."

TBC

Oh nice cliffhanger don't you agree? Oh well, even though I don't update very often, at least I hope I can entertain a few of you. And also for any new people who may have just read this story, welcome! Enjoy the wait in between updates!


	38. Beginning of the Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I own a car which has quite a nasty monthly payment on it. Seems like I somehow got the short end of the stick….

**Chapter 38**

The Sailor Soldiers were doing everything they could to handle the massive amounts of daimons pouring out of the Deathbuster headquarters. Wave after wave of gelatinous monstrosities were beginning to overwhelm the girls. "This is endless! We can't keep this up forever!" Yelled a frustrated Sailor Mars.

"Everyone!" Sailor Mercury called out. "We aren't going to be able to teleport if we can't get a chance to!" The girls were being forced back with every wave that was sent at them. The mass of daimons began to gather into a large wave poising themselves to overwhelm the defenders of the city. "Look out! They're coming all at once!" With the fury of a tidal wave and the roar of an unholy scream, the mass of daimons darted towards the Sailor Soldiers who braced themselves to be hit by the force of the large deluge.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Said a kind voice out of some kind of speaker. Flying at the demonic wave was none other than the Gundam Sandrock Kai, both shotels in hand and glowing red with a burning heat. Quatre's machine slashed a burning blade at the wave. The pure heat of Sandrock's shotel caused the area which was slashed to quickly bubble and fizzle away. The force at which the blade ripped through caused the wave to scatter in all directions. The Sailor Soldiers looked with mouths agape at the new ally now in front of them.

Sailor Moon was the first who was able to formulate some voice. "Q-Quatre?"

Quatre's Gundam turned to the girls. "Hey! I hope you're all okay!"

Before the girls could respond a large tremor knocked them off their feet. The source of the tremor towered behind the girls and took the form of Heero's Wing Zero. "We thought you could use a bit more firepower."

"Heero!" Yelled a joyous Sailor Venus who then remembered her sore butt. "Land more gently next time!"

Sailor Moon smiled brightly at the turn of events. "With those on our side, there is no way we'll lose!"

* * *

Mistress Nine opened her eyes and revealed a hellish red glow.

"Something troublesome has shown up."

"What the hell are those things?" The professor asked his master.

"It matters not. I have gathered all I need to. This area cannot be touched by any force from this world…or not from this world."

Mistress Nine lifted her hand into the air. Her entire hand and forearm turned a dark black. "Now, the grail. It is all that is required."

* * *

"All right! It is time to use the Sailor Teleport!" Proclaimed Sailor Mercury as they had cleared enough of the daimons to give them room to use the technique. The other girls nodded in agreement. It was finally time to storm the enemy's lair.

The girls gathered together, all but one of them. "Where is Sailor Moon?" Asked Sailor Mars?

"Oh my God!" Exclaimed Sailor Jupiter. "Usagi!"

Sailor Moon was gasping and struggling as a demonic arm which seemed to come out of seemingly nothingness had a firm grip around her neck. The arm started to drag her into the origin from which it spawned. Sailor Moon tried in vain to struggle against the force. "Sailor Moon!" All the girls screamed as they ran to her. The soldiers all tried to drag their friend away from where she was being taken, but they did not have the strength. Sailor Moon was dragged into the void with the arm, and had vanished.

Sailor Mercury could not believe what had just transpired. "She's gone!"

"Without Sailor Moon, we cannot teleport." Said a dejected Sailor Venus whose hope began to wane.

The mass of semi-malleable daimon retreated. It slowly surrounded the Mugen Academy building and built up a shell around the structure. Heero in Wing Zero stepped forward.

"It seems they have what they desire. It looks like it is focused on defense now." Observed Heero, "Quatre, can you cut through that?"

Quatre ran a scan on the newly formed barrier. "Yes, but the force required to do so is enormous. I cannot guarantee the integrity of the building if I were to destroy that shell. In the worse case scenario, one of my blades would slice right through the infrastructure."

Heero sighed. It was one problem after another. They had technology far beyond the world they were on, and with the power to equal any of these mystical beings they had come across and they were completely unable to utilize it. If he had the same personality he had one year ago, then he could easily just turn the building into a fine powder. But as he is now, he was unwilling to sacrifice those who he had come to befriend. Heero smiled. As hopeless as the situation was, he was happy that it at least reminded him that he could once again call himself a human and not a tool for death and war.

"Heero!" Quatre's voice rang out from his comlink. "There is a large opening in the top. It appears we can use that to get in."

Wing Zero's pilot activated his thrusters and looked at an arial view of the building. Indeed, there was a large hole in the shell that protected the building at the very top. "Okay then, we'll use our Gundams and drop down from-" Heero stopped mid sentence as Wing Zero's radar alerted him to a new object heading towards their position. "Quatre what is that?"

"Look! It's a helicopter!"

Heero turned to his aft view and looked at the object. It was indeed a helicopter. Zooming in on the machine he was able to get a good view of its pilots, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. "Looks like they have the same idea." The copter approached the building and it was then that all hell broke loose. The daimons which formed the barrier shot out with a fury not seen before. It encapsulated the helicopter and simply began to tear it apart. Within a few seconds the copter exploded.

"Oh my God!" Said a shocked Quatre.

Heero saw the scene in front of him. They were dead. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were dead. It happened so easily and so fast that he couldn't even react. He had no time to lament though as more pressing issues were required. The only thing Heero spent an extra second thinking about was that something was a bit off right as the helicopter had exploded. What he saw was be not unlike watching a movie or a video with a frame that had been deleted…

On the ground the Sailor Soldiers watched helpless at what had transpired. Not only had their friend been taken away from them, but the shell around the academy began to slowly expand. "That wall's energy is getting stronger!" Said Sailor Mercury as she examined it with her computer. The soldiers looked on as the barrier's diameter began to expand slowly devouring everything it its path. "The only thing we can do is prevent the wall from expanding any further!"

"What are the Sailor Soldiers doing?" Quatre asked Heero as they all split up.

"I'm not sure." Answered Heero. "But we have bigger problems to worry about. That barrier is getting stronger! We aren't going to be able to enter like this with the wall's strength increasing. We have no choice Quatre. We're going to have to attack the shield directly." There was no response from Quatre. "Quatre do you hear me?"

"Heero…look."

From his aerial view, Heero could see a spectacular display. The four remaining girls had surrounded the shell and all began to glow. The girls aligned themselves in such a way to form four corners of a square. "What the hell?" Asked a dumbfounded Heero.

Pure beams of colored light materialized from the hands of the Senshi and connected with each other. The laser like displays formed a perfect square around the shell. "The energy of the wall is decreasing!" Exclaimed Quatre. "They did it! They stopped it from growing!"

Heero silently chuckled. The Sailor Senshi never ceased to amaze him. "Okay it looks like they have it under control. Quatre, I am going to need you to cover me. You saw what happened to that helicopter as it got near the shell. I am going to need you to buy me a few seconds in order to drop in through that hole. Unfortunately, only one of us is going to be able to enter."

"I'll have your back. Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine." Heero responded. "Do not forget, I have infiltrated fully stocked military bases. Going into a high school will not be a problem for me."

Quatre laughed. What part of this building could even resemble a high school? "Okay then. Ready when you are."

"Understood." Said Heero. Both Gundams swiftly flew towards their target. Before Heero prepared himself to open the cockpit to drop down onto the roof of the building, he gave Wing Zero one final set of orders….

TBC

Writing this stuff is hard. There is too much going on at this point and it is difficult to put into words. It'd be easier for me to just draw pictures for all of you.


	39. Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I however have edited Wikipedia to state otherwise.

**Chapter 39**

"Oh my mark Quatre." Heero called out as he maneuvered Wing Zero near the star shaped hole in the barrier.

"I'll cover you!"

"Let's do it."

A fluid mass of daemons propelled towards Wing Zero but were quickly split apart by the shotels of Sandrock Kai. Wave after wave attempted to attack the two Gundams but were thwarted by Quatre's machine. Finally Heero got close enough to his destination. "I'm going in!"

"Good luck!"

Heero opened up the front of the cockpit and jumped right through the hole and landed with a roulade on a stone slab. Sandrock Kai soon backed away and Wing Zero flew high into the air above the building.

Heero stood up and dusted himself off. The building was in worse shape than he thought. The roof was mostly destroyed and any old entrances that would have been used to enter the building were collapsed. The only way to proceed would be to drop down floor by floor until he got into a part of the high school that had its structural integrity mostly intact. He did notice one thing that bothered him a little. The daemons that fought so fiercely to keep him out did not attack him. It only confirmed one thing. They were made to keep absolutely everybody out. Now that he was in, there was no going back. He would end this all today or he would die trying. Most importantly, he had to find Sailor Moon. "Usagi just hold on. Don't do anything stupid." Heero said to himself as he jumped down into the upper floors of Mugen Academy.

* * *

Sailors Uranus and Neptune walked cautiously through the dark twisted corridors of Mugen Academy not believing the events that had previously transpired.

"To think she would break that taboo and stop time to save us."

"I can't believe it." Sailor Uranus sighed. "We are at fault. We shouldn't have gotten so close without knowing what we were up against."

"We cannot dwell on this now!" Said a disheartened Sailor Neptune, "If we waste this opportunity that she has given us it will dishonor her act of sacrifice."

"Right," Responded Uranus. "Let's move through this then."

Quickening their pace the two soldiers entered a large room. Maniacal laughter filled the halls prompting them to halt their journey.

"Welcome Sailor Soldiers! I am so glad you could make it here! Though it is against the school rules to enter this area."

Sailor Uranus looked around anxiously. "That's…"

Out of the darkness ahead of them Professor Tomoe slowly appeared. "Look around you Sailor Senshi! This is where the magic occurs! This is where the superior students of this school will become daimons!"

Uranus and Neptune took in their surroundings; on all sides of them were hideous humanoid figures. They were pale thin beings with one eye and a constant demonic smile on each of their faces but lifeless and unmoving. The only thing that unnerved Sailor Uranus was the one eye in each of their faces that seemed to look at them.

"What are these things?" She demanded.

"These? These are just vessels not given life yet. However they could be made whole with a soul. It works in the opposite way as well. Superior humans can become vessels for daimons! Just like this man, Soichi Tomoe!" Professor Tomoe cackled evilly and his right eye glowed a dark red. Bursts of red light poured out of his right eye followed by a twisted monstrosity which slowly grew. Before long a twisted figure was starting down at Uranus and Neptune. A disgusting being with one eye not unlike the humanoid figures around them, but it instead had a long writhing neck and was attached to a large plant like body. Professor Tomoe himself collapsed on the ground unconscious.

"So he was possessed by a daimon!"

"World Shaking!" Shouted Sailor Neptune as she unleashed her power. The wave of energy collided with the monstrous daimon and completely annihilated it. Remains of the ugly being rained down upon the room.

"That was easier than I thought it was be." Said Sailor Uranus. "Wait, look at the ground!"

The sickening wet remains of the daimon began to slowly tremble, and moved with surprising speed to the lifeless daimons all throughout the room. A small moment passed as the two Sailor Soldiers held their breaths knowing deep down what had occurred. One of the daimons moved its head and started to laugh, then another, and yet another. Pretty soon the entire chamber was filled with psychotic crazed laughter.

"It's no use!" Laughed one of the figures. "I have analyzed all your attacks! There is no way you can win against me!" The horde of daimons then all rushed the vastly outnumbered Sailor Soldiers.

"Deep Submerge!"

Sailor Neptune's attack was able to blow away about a dozen of the charging daimons but the ones behind it still laughed. The ones that reached the Sailor Soldiers first attempted to attack but the girls were more agile and dexterious than the dolls seemed to have given credit. Uranus and Neptune dodged, parried, and avoided everything they could, counterattacking when needed. Their blows seemed to smash in the daimons head which only gave further evidence of what monsters they were. The heads smashed in like a melon. The daimons were boneless rubber figures however, the numbers proved too much for them.

"Ah!" Cried Sailor Uranus as an arm of a daimon extended itself and wrapped itself around her leg like a constricting python. Sailor Neptune was shortly captured after as another daimon's arm wrapped itself around her torso like a binding rope. The two soldiers looked around them; they were bound and completely surrounded. The daimon's laughter increased by the seconds, getting louder and louder and their twisted hideous smiles grew larger. For the two soldiers, they knew that had lost.

"_Talisman._" A voice whispered.

"What?" Sailor Uranus said. Looking around for the source of the voice, but finding none she briefly wondered if she was hearing things in this moment of desperation. But a sparkle of light flashed before her and Sailor Neptune.

"What!" All the daimons were shouting at the same time. The light grew and filled the darkness of the chamber, dissolving the bindings on the two Sailor Soldiers. The two girls recovered and in front of Sailor Neptune, the light coagulated into a mirror, while the one in front of Sailor Uranus became a jewel encrusted sword. Their own talismans had appeared before them!

The two Sailor Soldiers retrieved the items, Neptune aimed the mirror at the horde of one eyed monsters that surrounded them. Those that the mirror were aimed at slowly melted away into a standing shadow. Except for one…

"That one!" Shouted Sailor Neptune.

Sailor Uranus charged ahead, her talisman sword in hand, with a defiant yell. Reaching her target she embedded the sword into the giant engrossed eye of the daimon that was left viable by Neptune's mirror. The impaled daimon screamed a ghastly inhumane shout and dissolved into a black slimy puddle. The two outer senshi slowed their breathing trying to recover from their battle.

"Was that Pluto's voice?" Sailor Uranus Asked.

"Yeah…" Said Sailor Neptune. Without saying another word the two continued their journey down the dark lonely hall, unaware that Professor Tomoe's body began to stir.

"Hotaru…"

* * *

"Uhhh, where I am?" A delirious Sailor Moon asked herself. The last thing she remembered was a grizzly hand grasping her neck out of nowhere, then darkness. Surveying the room she saw nothing but ruins of the Mugen Academy that seemed to have collapsed upon itself however the room she was in was surprisingly dark as if covered by a dark fog. Her eyes spotted a figure lying motionless among the darkness of the area she had been brought to.

"Hotaru!" Sailor Moon sprinted over to the girl and cradled her in her arms.

"T…The Grail…" Hotaru whispered.

The Grail? What about The Grail?" Asked Sailor Moon trying to get the weakened Hotaru to talk.

"I heard them talk." Hotaru weakly said. "I heard them say that if Sailor Moon were to let the light of The Grail shine in this room, then they would be defeated." Usagi looked at Hotaru with surprised eyes. "If we don't hurry," Continued Hotaru. "then the enemy will be back."

Sailor Moon smiled and stood up with a reassuring nod. "I'm glad you're alright Hotaru."

"Y-yes." Said Hotaru. "Now please hurry Usagi! You must use The Grail for Chibi-Usa's sake as well!"

Sailor Moon's reassuring eyes suddenly became those of surprise. "Hotaru, how did you know that I am Usagi Tsukino?" Hotaru's eyes widened, but then slowly descended into a look of pure evil. "You're not Hotaru are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.

Hotaru giggled. "I am Hotaru, but, just in body."

Hotaru's insane laughter filled the place that Sailor Moon was brought to. "What happened to Hotaru?"

Hotaru only laughed more as she stood on her feet. "I merely took her inside my body." Sailor Moon gasped. "I am a being from another dimension. I came here from the Tau Nebula and took over this girl's body. I am Mistress Nine." Her body slowly grew taller, her figure matured before Usagi's very eyes. In a few seconds, Hotaru's visage was replaced by a woman who looked like what Hotaru would age to in a decade.

In front of Usagi Hotaru had transformed into a beautiful, sinister looking woman with hair so long it draped all throughout the floor. A black star manifested itself on her forehead. "Hotaru!" She exclaimed. Whatever words she was going to say were interrupted by sudden appearance of two new arrivals into the room. "Uranus! Neptune!"

"We've finally found you!" Declared Sailor Uranus.

"For the future of this planet, we will kill you!" Said Sailor Neptune.

Mistress Nine merely laughed as the darkness surrounding all of them slowly melted away revealing a covered dome that seemed to incase the very depths of outer space. "Master Pharaoh 90, please wait just a big longer. Soon this world will be your playground." Mistress Nine turned to the three Senshi. "Pharaoh 90 is the ruler of the Death Busters, the true bringer of silence. Soon my efforts will bring him here to bring this entire world into an eternal silence!"

"As if we'd let you! World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The two attacks aimed at Mistress Nine burst out from their makers. "You can't!" Sailor Moon cried and positioned herself in between the projectiles and its' target. They hit Sailor Moon with amazing force and threw her body across the room.

"Why thank you." Sneered Mistress Nine. The long hair that lay on the floor came to life and like writhing snakes looking for prey, slithered to Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune and wrapped itself around the two.

"You idiot!" Screamed Sailor Uranus as she and Sailor Neptune were hoisted with the hair's surprising strength high onto a pillar of the room. The binding hairs slowly dissolved into the pillar as of becoming one with it with the captives still trapped and after a few seconds the two outer senshi were bound waste down into the stone pillars.

"If you don't want these two killed, then hand over The Grail."

"You can't!" Sailor Uranus screamed from her imprisonment only for a thread of hair to wrap itself around her neck to strangle her. The same punishment occurred for Sailor Neptune.

"Maybe I shall kill one of them first?"

"Wait!" Sailor Moon desperately cried.

"If you hand over The Grail to her, I'll never forgive you!" Sailor Neptune choked out despite the threads around her neck.

The wraps around the necks of Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune tightened. Tears began streaming down their faces as the life was slowly being choked out of them. Sailor Moon only stared at them then slowly faced her body to Mistress Nine. She brought her hands together and a warm light shined from them.

"DON'T DO IT!" Sailor Uranus screamed with a voice filled with pure distress.

"…Hotaru."

Sailor Moon ceased her conjuring of The Grail upon recognition of the voice. "Professor Tomoe?" Professor Tomoe stood at the entrance to the dark room, a hand on his side as if he was seriously injured there. "Hotaru…" He gasped again, slowly limping over to Mistress Nine. "Hotaru…it's me…your daddy." The laboring man reached Misress Nine and clasped her shoulders. "Hotaru you ended up like this because of me. I'm so sorry."

Mistress Nine gazed at him with uncaring eyes. "The empty shell of Germatoid? You dare touch me? How disgusting." She crossed her arms around her torso as another lock of her hair sprang to life and wrapped itself around the neck of Professor Tomoe.

"Stop it…please…stop it!" Sobbed Sailor Moon watching the scene in front of her.

"The Grail then?" Mistress Nine demanded. Sailor Moon wiped her tears away and then again brought her hands together to once again create the warm light of The Grail.

"No…" A desperate Sailor Neptune pleaded.

Sailor Moon ignored the pleas of Uranus and Neptune as she worked her energy to bring forth The Grail. Just as she was about to materialize into the world a calm, soothing, yet somewhat emotionless voice halted her. "Control yourself Sailor Moon." She looked to the source and saw a figure she knew would make things infinitely better.

"Heero!"

The Perfect Soldier slowly walked towards Mistress Nine with eyes that did not betray what he wished to do with her. "Oh? What do you think you can do?" Mistress Nine addressed. "If anything you just made it easier for me to convince Sailor Moon to bring forth The Grail. If I torture and kill you, she will definitely listen!"

"That would be a bad idea." Heero stoically responded. "If you were to kill me, then nothing would stop this entire island from being turned into a fine powder." As he said those last words Heero simply pointed his index finger to the sky.

"What?" Said Mistress Nine as she looked to the sky. The confidence on her face was replaced shortly by one of pure hate and anger. "You bastard!"

Above the scene was Wing Zero with its Twin Buster Rifle aimed right at Mistress Nine.

_To Be Concluded_

Yes, you read that right. The next chapter is the final one. After nearly a decade this story will be finally coming to an end.

Also, if you haven't noticed, for the past few days I have completely reedited this entire story. I looked at a few previous chapters and it seems that the formatting of the webiste changed which resulted in my story becoming a jumbled confusing mess. I have no idea how long it has been like that, but I pretty much went back and redid every single freaking chapter. I could not believe the spelling and grammatical errors of the earlier chapters that I had left there.

I fixed a ton of it and the result is a story which flows much smoother along with fewer errors. I could not find all of them, there were so many that this will take a few read-throughs to fix but I invite you to go back and read your favorite chapters to see the changes. Think of it as a remastered version. Hopefully newer people didn't stumble on the story and write if off as the confusing incoherent disaster that I myself read when I discovered the problems in the story.

I hope those who have stuck with me will be willing to wait for one more chapter. This has been a fun journey so let's finish it together.


End file.
